


Make A Wish Baby

by puppiesandkittens



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Gentleman Jack (TV), The Secret Diaries of Miss Anne Lister (2010)
Genre: Adult Language, F/F, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, Romance, Smut, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 87,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppiesandkittens/pseuds/puppiesandkittens
Summary: Anne Lister is an established veterinarian and has moved with her family from the UK to the fictional town of Springfield (Otalia) somewhere in the mid-west Her income was failing to support her beloved Shibden, her sister's education and her father and aunt's health.  Not to mention a broken heart.Ann Walker has recently moved with her sister to Springfield and is now Anne's closest neighbour.  Will she finally get a chance with her childhood crush?
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 349
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my first two stories you already know that i like angst and tears but....for this one i challenged myself to write happy. lol
> 
> So this is me writing happy :)
> 
> It's actually more nerve wrecking to post this than my other stories. So thank or don't thank my friend @Sisiw_11 for her support and encouragement.

Anne Lister on her way back to her ranch could not believe it when she saw her black stallion racing in time with her jeep. 

The paddock’s fence ran the entirety of her land and at this particular part it was adjacent to the road. 

The only thing she could see was the rider’s blonde hair whipping around in the wind being poorly held together by a fancy cowboy hat.

She drove past the main house straight to the stables, she pulled up with a flurry of dust as the rider came out of the stables, she saw Anne and gracefully strode towards her, one hand combing fingers through her flyaway blonde curls as the other dusted her hat on her tight tan colored jeans. 

She plopped the hat on her head when she reached Anne. Her sun kissed face rose and her clear cornflower blue eyes that matched her shirt met Anne’s dark ones. 

Anne’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hello” she said with her perfect British accent and put out her tan colored gloved hand for Anne to shake.

Anne looked at the hand and her eyes climbed back up to meet hers. “Who the hell told you, you could ride my horse?” Dark eyes blazed into blue ones.

“What?” The hand dropped immediately and the woman stepped back.

Anne enunciated, “Who the hell told you, you could ride my horse?” Anne whipped off her hat and her short neck length straight hair ruffled in the breeze.

“Uh, Miss Lister, I mean Marian Lister said I could ride any horse I wanted.”

Anne huffed and strode past her to the stables.

“I’m sorry” The woman called out but Anne didn’t turn to acknowledge that she heard anything.

Ann Walker beat a hasty retreat to the main house. She opened the door and walked through the hallway of the Lister’s huge two storey ranch house. The house was built with stone walls but inside soft warm wood flooring ran through out it making you want to just lie there. Her boots clicked on the wood and she heard a voice call out to her.

“Ann, we’re in here” It was Marian their delightful hostess, “In the living room.”

Ann followed the voice that slightly echoed to the wide open space of the living room. The tanned three piece leather sofa complete with an enormous footstool comfortably seated Marian, her Aunt Anne and Elizabeth each holding cups of hot tea in this blistering Springfield Illinois climate. Ann chose to sit next to her sister on the two-seater. 

“How was your ride?” Marian asked kindly sipping her tea.

“It was wonderful” she gushed “To have so much free space to ride in, to gallop at a speed I have never once reached in England, it was liberating.”

Marian smiled pleased that her guest was happy.

“Ann, you didn’t!” This from Elizabeth.

“It’s okay Lizzie, it was only for a bit” she squeezed her sister’s hand and then let go.

“I met your sister Marian, coming back from the stables” she said making no mention of the fury that was in Anne Lister’s eyes. 

“Anne?” Aunt Lister seemed to now join the conversation, “Is she back?”

Ann nodded, “I must apologize Marian” Ann continued. As Jeremy Lister started to awaken where he had been pleasantly dozing in an armchair, facing the big bay windows.

“Is Anne back?” Mr. Lister interrupted.

“Yes, she is father” Marian shouted to her father and pointed to her ear as an apology to her guests, “He’s lost his hearing a bit I’m afraid” she smiled good naturedly. “Sorry, you were saying Ann?”

“I was apologizing because when you said any horse, I couldn’t help myself and chose the most beautiful ebony horse I have ever seen.”

“Oh god no” Marian exclaimed, “You rode Zeus?” Then in disbelief, “You didn’t Ann!”

Ann nodded, “Your sister was not pleased, to say the least.”

She paused as they heard thundering footsteps coming down the hall as the one and only Anne Lister came into view. 

Ann ran her eyes over Anne, she was dressed in black jeans that molded into her showing off every muscle, the black shirt clung to her slim but muscular body, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Her forearm tensed as she ran her hand through her short jet black hair. When Ann’s eyes rose from checking Anne out and met her eyes, she swiftly looked away her cheeks turning a fiery red.

“Hello, everyone” She said as she walked up to her father’s armchair dropping a kiss onto his head.

“Popped in for two minutes, I see” her father groused.

Anne ignored him and went to her aunt who was practically jumping off her chair in excitement. Ann could plainly see who her favorite was. 

“Are you well?” Anne asked tenderly as she pecked her aunt on both cheeks.

“Better, now you’re back, I missed you dreadfully you know” Her aunt was almost hiccupping with joy.

Anne moved and dropped a rough kiss on Marian’s cheek. 

As she pulled away Marian said, “Anne, please meet our guests and new next door neighbours” They both turned to look in Elizabeth and Ann’s direction.

“Elizabeth Walker” Elizabeth rose and held out her hand, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Anne shook her hand smiling charmingly, “Not all of it good I hope?” she teased. 

Elizabeth blushed and Anne watched her with interest. Ann felt a little annoyed when Anne’s eyes glided over Elizabeth.

Ann rose next and put out her hand, “Ann Walker” she said.

Anne took her hand in a firm hold almost pulling her a little closer. Her eyes ran over Ann as she took in the girlish build and attractive features. 

“I think we may have started off on the wrong foot” Ann apologized. “I’m sorry I rode your horse without permission.”

“It’s no matter, Miss Walker, I fired the stable hand who let you anyway.” Anne announced as there were gasps around the room.

“Oh my god no” Ann uttered in distress.

“Anne, you haven’t!” Marian burst out.

Anne winked at Ann as she slightly turned her body to Marian still holding on to Ann’s hand. “It’s all your fault Marian for hiring someone wet behind the ears to look after my stables.”

“He’s John’s brother, tell me you didn’t Anne! He’s just a boy” Marian again.

Aunt Anne tut-tutted and their father asked quite loudly, “What has she done?” 

Anne knowing there would be a big commotion said, “Everyone calm down, I haven’t for gods sake” she turned back to Ann, “I did give him a good talking to though, about pretty girls asking for things that would only get them in trouble.”

The relief around the room was instant except for Ann who felt two degrees hotter in the ventilated room.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins....

Anne’s right hand let go of Ann’s hand only to capture it back with her left. “Come with me to the bar Miss Walker, you owe me a drink, I am fascinated that you rode my horse and is still in one piece.”

Ann nodded dumbstruck and followed Anne towards the bar a little off from the living room. As they walked hand in hand she called out, “Anyone else feels the need of a little pick me up, shout out your orders.”

Ann could hear their little circle discuss it among themselves and then there were calls of” “Port” Jeremy Lister, “Anne make three of those fruity drinks you do so well for us hmm?” Marian asked.

“Right” Anne called back. She pulled Ann to the bar and moved behind it to start getting everything together for the drinks. 

Ann sat on the barstool watching her and for the first time feeling slightly nervous. When she had visited her Aunt she had dreamed of meeting Anne Lister so many times and now Anne had pulled her aside, singled her out. She needed to be calm so she wouldn’t make an arse of herself. 

Anne finished putting the ingredients for the other drinks unto the counter and brought two glasses in front of Ann, she lifted two bottles in the air. “Johnny or Jack, which do you prefer Miss Walker?” Her magnetic eyes and smiling mouth were making Ann all kinds of flustered. 

“Ja..jack please” Ann stuttered maybe some scotch will soothe her nerves though she rarely drank, it might help.

“Alright” Anne putting back the other bottle poured two fingers of Jack Daniels Honey into each glass.

They both picked up their glass, Anne brought hers up in a toast, “To the best horsemanship I’ve seen in quite a while” They clinked glasses and drank as Anne watched her with penetrating dark eyes making Ann blush all over.

Anne finished hers and poured another, this time adding ice, “You know Miss Walker, Zeus does not let anyone but me ride him.” 

She swirled her glass leaning on the bar towards Ann, “And it’s just as well, because he has been known to toss people off who have tried.” She took a sip of her glass and Ann did the same, both of them never breaking eye contact, Anne’s tone was serious and wondering.

Ann took a sip again because for the life of her, her brain had seized in coming up with anything remotely like a sentence.

Anne watching her said, “It’s rather curious how a little slip of a thing like you can have a thousand pounds of raw power between her legs and command it so well.”

Ann couldn’t help herself a little bit of spittle and Jack came out of her mouth. Anne laughed and handed her a napkin as Ann coughed to recover.

“Sorry, oh my god, I’m so sorry” Ann was mortified and Anne laughed louder. Ann watched Anne’s mischievous eyes glint with humor, “Oh you monster! You did that on purpose!” She joined in the laughter lightly slapping Anne’s arm. 

Anne watching Ann with admiration had meant every word. As they both took sips of their drinks their eyes flirting with each other.

Marian called over and broke the spell, “Anne, when are our drinks coming?”

“Soon Marian, I’m making them now” She yelled back. “What do you say Walker, help me make some drinks?”

“Of course” Ann said jumping off the bar stool “It’s the least I can do for riding your horse and making you upset when you’ve just come home.”

As Anne took her hand and steered her around the bar and set her up at the blender she said “Oh I wasn’t upset about Zeus, I was thinking, now, how was I going to explain to your parents?” She waited for Ann’s answer.

Ann looked down a little sad, “My parents have passed.”

“I’m so sorry to hear” Anne said with heartfelt sympathy.

“It was a long time ago” Ann brushed it off as she put strawberries and ice into the blender.

“Well then I would have to explain to your husband?” As Ann shook her head smiling a little “Boyfriend?” she continued and again Ann shook her head, “Girlfriend?”

“Oh” Ann said a little startled, looking up, she hadn’t expected that, she blushed, “I don’t have one of those either” and looked back down again.

“So I would only have to explain to Elizabeth, how you broke your fool neck from riding a temperamental stallion at your first visit to my ranch?” She finished and grinned. 

Ann chuckled as Anne added the other ingredients to the blender and turned it on. She leaned against the sink with her arms crossed taking Ann in. ‘Mmm Ann Walker so tasty’ she thought, maybe it was just the thing to get over the fiasco in New York that she had left behind for good.

They mixed the drinks adding another for Ann because Anne had insisted she taste it by feeding her a spoonful. It was delicious and Ann had open her eyes in delight and promptly demanded Anne make one for her.

They served the drinks and Ann sat once again with Elizabeth, Anne taking up space on the arm of her chair. Ann was positively glowing with the attention.

As they all conversed Anne didn’t speak to her again and seemed lost in her own thoughts. Elizabeth told them that she and Ann had decided to migrate to the States to be with their Aunt at the property down the road and didn’t they remember them from England and spending two school vacations here?

Aunt Anne remembered and Anne said she might have but couldn’t remember if they had conversed, Marian said she could remember so the sisters felt relieved that they had not interrupted anything with their impromptu visit.

They all talked and laughed but Ann was feeling the strain as Anne who was perched next to her, had not said one single word to her again after all the shameless flirting before. 

When Anne made her excuses and left the party to go up to her room Ann felt deflated. “Had she done something wrong? Why had Anne been so silent and had left without even looking in her direction?’ She fussed all the way home and that night she couldn’t sleep at all because bloody Anne Lister had once again invaded her mind.

Ann was really cross at the breakfast table; with her Aunt for insisting she drive to town to pick up her laundry. with her sister for being so damned cheerful all the time and most of all at herself for allowing Anne Lister to once again cause her a sleepless night. Honestly, she mumbled to herself, she was not fourteen and crushing on Anne.

Ann parked her jeep next to the laundry mart and got out of the vehicle, she noticed Anne immediately across the street at the café sitting with a companion drinking coffee. Though both of them were wearing sunglasses she felt their eyes lock for a second but quickly turned away and went into the laundry mart to get her Aunt’s dresses.

When she came out after waiting more than fifteen minutes to get her stuff even though she was the only customer, she was even more cross. 

She thought she may have missed the opportunity to ignore Anne. Seeing Anne still sitting in the same spot with a blonde haired woman laughing and talking, she quickly tossed her Aunt’s dresses in the back seat and walked over.

Anne was mesmerized, ‘What was it about Ann Walker that her eyes could not see enough of? Was it her long blonde hair, her cheeky chin, that graceful neck? Or maybe it was that thigh gap…Good Lord look at that heart shaped thigh gap, how was it even going to be possible to unsee that?’

Ann looked even more stunning today white loose shirt barely tucked in to skin tight jeans, brown sandals and loose flowing wavy hair.

She started to wave and call out, when Ann blew right past her and into the café, ‘What the fuck?’

“Sorry Martine, I’ll be right back” She said as she got up to follow Ann.

“Take your time sugar” Martine drawled seeing where Anne’s eyes had been.

Ann was at the counter ordering a coffee, Anne waited until she was done and then moved with her to the side. “So you’re ignoring me now?” she said with a goodnatured grin.

“I don’t know what you mean” Ann answered and raised her sunglasses up to her head. Anne did the same.

“Ohh come on now, I was waving to you just then, outside. Are you going to pretend you didn’t see me?” Anne moved further into Ann’s space.

Ann studied her “Hmm, maybe I could pretend to like you, chat you up, flirt with you and then get all quiet and distant and then excuse myself, go up to my bedroom and never come down to say goodbye. Would you like me to do that instead?”

“Ahh, I see” Anne nodded.

“Do you?” 

“I’m dreadfully sorry Ann, I had an exhausting trip to New York and despite your very agreeable and sweet company, I felt I couldn’t possibly hold my eye lids open one more second.”

“Oh” Ann hadn’t thought of that, “Well in that case, I accept your apology” Ann said sweetly, “I really thought I did something wrong, that you had gone off me” Ann looked down and then up again.

“My dear girl of course not” A pause “Will you join me for coffee then, so I can make it up to you?” Anne asked rather gently.

Ann smiled, “Another time maybe, I’m running a few errands right now but next time yeah?”

Disappointment flashed across Anne’s face but then she rallied. “I will hold you to it, Miss Walker” and then stuck out her right hand “Friends?” Her smile was brilliant and cheeky.

“Friends” Ann affirmed reaching over to shake Anne’s hand. They both held on longer than necessary, Ann feeling butterflies in her stomach while Anne felt a rush of sweetness pass through her soul.

“Soy latte for Ann!” The barista called out and they let go.

“That’s me” She said her cheeks turning a little red. Anne moved and Ann picked up her latte, thanked the barista and both of them turned to walk outside. 

Anne followed her out and sat back down with her friend. When Ann reached her Jeep she turned around, gave Anne a small wave, hopped in and drove off.

“Wow” Martine said, “Who is that sweet thang?”

“Hands off she’s mine” Anne countered.

Martine chuckled, “You do have an eye for the ladies and it seems you’ve managed to hook a live one.”

“Hmm” Was all Anne said, already thinking of ways to make up to Ann Walker.

That evening Ann was in the kitchen with their cook Mrs. Hemmingway making herself useful. 

She loved to cook and Hemmingway had been teaching her all the tried and true recipes she knew. 

The food here wasn’t much different from England but it did have a zing to it. Ann loved the smells of the kitchen, the spices, the warmth, next to her studio where she painted it was her favorite room in the house and now she was to live here permanently, she felt that at last she had come home. 

The knock at the back door startled them both and Ann went to answer it. It was the stable boy from the Lister’s with a basket in hand.

“Beggin your pardon mam, Miss Lister” he said without looking up and when he did he blushed scarlet when he saw it was the younger Miss Walker.

“Yes” Ann answered kindly, smiling a little to soothe the boy.

“This” He said as her thrust the basket at her, turned and took off running back to the Lister ranch.

Ann came in a little bemused but thought it was extremely funny, she couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What’s that mam?” Hemmingway asked.

“A basket” Ann placed the basket on the table and opened it up. There were six jars of jam all different flavors with a note. She took the note as Hemmingway popped her head in to look at the jars.

‘To the Walker household  
Please let this jam made with my very own hands welcome you as our neighbours. Let all our interactions be as sweet.”  
Anne Lister.’

Ann put the note down and got a spoon, she opened one of the jars that said strawberry and nearly died at how yummy it was. 

“This is delicious” She exclaimed.

“Did Miss Marian send it mam? She is always sending us parcels but there never was a note.” 

“No, this one was sent by the older one, Miss Anne, she made these herself.”

“Wha?” Hemmingway said surprised, “She’s never sent anything over here before and you said she made these?” Hemmingway motioned to the basket.

“Yes” Ann said forgetting about her work in the kitchen, taking the jam, the note and the spoon upstairs with her to her studio. ‘She never knew a jar of jam could have ever made her feel so special. 

She felt ready to paint an entire landscape, that’s how giddy she was. 

Back at the Lister ranch Marian was looking at Anne as if she had lost her mind.

“Are you joking?” This from Marian as Anne stood by the kitchen door getting a report from Joseph.

“Hold on Marian” She said impatiently. Turning back to Joseph, “She answered the kitchen door herself?”

“Yes mam, sorry, I got nervous a bit and took off, she is so pretty mam.”

Anne laughed, “Good thing I sent a note. Go on now Joseph, thank you.”

“Mam” he said and trotted back to the stables.

She turned to face Marian, the smile on her face dropping.

“Yes what is it?” She asked grumpily.

“You think I didn’t notice you pulling her aside to the bar, what on earth are you thinking Anne?” Marian sounded frustrated.

Anne cocked her eyebrow, “I think everyone with eyes to see, saw that Marian.”

“And now sending her jam?” Marian continued as if she wasn’t interrupted, “You can’t mean to pursue her Anne!”

“I’m not” Anne lied. “I sent the jam to the Walker household not her in particular, really Marian you’re blowing this all out of proportion.” Anne moved towards the sink getting a glass of water.

“Really?” Marian knew it was an obvious lie. “Do I have to remind you about Becky Saunders, two years ago and Sue Anderson a year before that?”

Anne made a rude noise.

“The families have yet to forgive you for breaking their hearts and leaving them high and dry.” Marian shook her head.

“Come on Marian, they were summer flings and they both knew it” Anne gulped more water. To be truthful she had not exactly told them it would end but then she hadn’t said anything about a future together either.

“Did they Anne, did they really?” Marian shook her head and took a deep breath. “Anne, the Walkers’ are our closest neighbours, we may even have to do business with them, how would they feel if you seduce Ann and then break her heart?” 

She paused looking at Anne, Anne said nothing. “Come on Anne, I really like them both and I haven’t got much friends, you know that.”

“It’s not my fault you’re unpopular Marian” A little resentful that she was being given ‘a talking to’ by her younger sister.

Marian stood there silently waiting.

“Fine” Anne threw her hands up in the air. “I won’t pursue her but if she pursues me what can I do?” Anne shrugged and grinned.

Marian blew an exasperated breath, turned and left the kitchen. 

Later that night, James the Walker’s man came over and dropped a note, a thank you from Ann and a phone number. 

Marian took the note read it and then crumpled it up, throwing it in the waste paper basket. As she passed Anne she said “The Walkers’ sent their thanks.” 

“Is that all?” Anne asked.

A short “Yes” from down the hall answered her.

Anne mused at the lack of a personal response, ‘No matter, when she saw Ann again she would ask her if she enjoyed the jam.’


	3. Better neighbours

The week flew by, Anne busy with her practice, visiting farms and in her office, her bright young assistant Andy Jackson who she had taken on as a trainee some years ago handled the first exam of all the animals coming in, leaving her with the serious cases only, he was an absolute godsend. 

Since coming to Springfield with her entire family in tow, a long time ago, her practice had grown exponentially; her office and lab which were state of the art, sat in a separate building close to the stables but upwind from them.

The decision to leave England and sell Shibden was not an easy one, it was her ancestral home and Anne was very proud of her bloodline but with University to pay for with Marian, the aches and pains of her father and aunt and general up keep of the estate, it was digging a hole into pocket with no end in sight. To top it all off and what had given her an extra push was when Mariana had shattered her heart by marrying Charles. 

Though she still had lands there and the rent was being collected and deposited into her account by her agent she couldn’t help feeling a bit homesick.

She sat at her desk and gazed out of the window at the flat landscape the pine trees far at the border, she wondered what Mariana would be doing now and naturally that brought her around to Vere. 

Her lips twisted, another so called straight woman and another heartbreak, though if compared to Mariana’s 8.5 on her heart’s Richter Scale it was more of a 4.0. 

They had had a whirlwind romance, Vere, a hotshot lawyer from New York who she flew almost every weekend out to see had suddenly become busy the last couple of weekends, prompting her decision to go see her during the week as a surprise. 

She caught the Red Eye and landed at La Guardia nine pm making her way excitedly to Vere’s door, only for it to be answered by her co-worker Robert something or other in a bathrobe as Vere putting her hair up came out of the bedroom. 

When she saw Anne, they both stood in absolute shock, Anne’s look of anger and sadness as she turned to go had Vere rushing out after her begging her to stop, she almost caught up to her but Anne was too fast for her. 

She stayed in New York another week. She drowned her sorrows in alcohol and then headed back home. 

All that time her phone never stopped chiming as Vere sent message after message begging for forgiveness. There was no forgiveness for Vere in her heart, just like there was none for Mariana; it was just an ache that would pass in time.

Now, here was sweet and sexy Ann Walker already taking up space in her mind but Marian had a point though, the Saunders and the Anderson’s both stopped using her as their vet and they had sizeable farms just like the Walkers’.

It would be unprofessional to get involved with Ann and she knew, she needed time to sort herself out after New York. 

It would be insanity to have a fling with their nearest neighbor. It would be mad: she imagined Ann’s sky blue eyes darkening with need. It would be stupid: she thought of Ann’s very pink lips. It would be crazy: she thought of Ann’s soft hand in hers following where she led. 

She took a breath and sat up, she had to agree with Marian on this as much as she hated it, it just wouldn’t do.....would it?

Ann had waited breathlessly all week her mobile almost never leaving her hand but still not a text or call or IM from Anne. By the end of the week she casually drove over to visit Marian hoping Anne would be home.

When Marian answered the door she wasn’t surprised to see Ann, her sister had a way of charming birds from the trees all to their stupid demise.

“Hello Ann” She said sweetly though, “So nice to see you again, come on in” Maybe she can shoo this one away quickly, she was too adorable and sweet to end up with a broken heart.

She showed her into the living room and as they sat she offered her some iced tea. Ann accepted gracefully.

“So” Ann began her eyes searching before she looked again at Marian “My sister says if you can visit her Monday, in town, at her office, to get all the accounts sorted and we will also need tax advice, if that’s okay?”

“Of course, but you needn’t have come all the way here to say and give yourself so much trouble, she could have rang me up.” Marian pretending she didn’t know why Ann was here.

“Oh it’s no trouble” Ann smiled, “Actually I wanted your sister, I mean, I mean I wanted her advice.” Ann finished hopelessly red.

Marian nodded her head gently and she continued.

“You see I intend to buy a horse and I could really use her recommendation, if she knows, if she had one, oh Lord.” 

Marian watched the poor flustered girl, surely she wasn’t much older than twenty-one. She patted Ann’s hand, “Miss Walker, if I may” and at Ann’s nod, she said gently, “You are what twenty-one, twenty-two?”

“Twenty-nine” Ann whispered.

“Okay” Marian breathed, “You can ask my sister’s advice all you want but don’t fall for her.”

Ann spluttered, “No, no that’s not, this is not..”

“Ann” Marian took her hand, “I like you and I think we would be great friends, it’s just my sister.” Ann tried to interrupt but Marian patted her hand to quiet her.

Shaking her head Marian continued, “Women, gay, straight, bi-curious, they all fall for her but she is not someone who wants a long term relationship, it somehow just does not work out. And don’t you think as her neighbor, if she breaks your heart, wouldn’t it hurt to see her all the time?” Marian held Ann’s gaze.

Ann defeated nodded.

“Good” Marian said with a smile “Now drink some of that ice tea before you melt in this heat.” She smiled and Ann just sipped her tea and placed it back down.

Again, like when she had visited before, she heard confident footsteps heading their way. Anne appeared in her in her signature black jeans trying to fold the arms of her white t-shirt up to her shoulders. Her hair was combed and neat and her boots shone.

“Marian” she said without looking up as Ann sprung from her seat, “Could you fold these bloody sleeves and make them stay.”

She looked up as Marian didn’t answer. “Miss Walker” Anne was delighted, “You’re a sight for sore eyes” She said charmingly as her eyes roved over Ann in her pretty sun dress and sandals.

She came up and Marian got up and started on her right sleeve, Anne's body very close to Ann’s stiff one.

“Hello” Ann said nervously aware of Marian’s gaze on both of them.

Their gazes held and god help her Ann was smitten, as much as she wanted to heed Marian’s good advice, it just didn’t matter when Anne was looking at her like that, so gently and as if she was the only person in the world she wanted to see.

Anne broke their eye contact to look at Marian, “You’re doing it wrong” she grumbled pulling her arm away and stepping back. 

Marian rolled her eyes and sat back down. Anne tried to do it herself but it wasn’t coming out how she wanted it.

“May I?” Ann’s soft voice asked.

Anne looked up “Sure” she said stepping back to Ann and turning her shoulder to her. Ann gently folded the shirt in nice even folds up to Anne’s shoulder. She lightly passed her hand over it and her fingers grazed Anne’s bicep.

Anne smiled and turned for Ann to do the same to the left, she watched as Ann, sticking out the tip of her tongue concentrated on the fold. 

“There” she said brightly, “Will that do?”

“It most definitely will Miss Walker, I’m heading out to meet my friend Martine at the Waterhole, it’s a local bar.” 

She waited till Ann’s eyes met hers again, “We’re going to have a few rounds of pool and drinks, if you happen to pass by, I’ll more than happily buy you a drink, in, in thanks” Anne gave her best charming smile. “It is Friday after all and there is little to do in this town.”

“Oh” Ann smiled, “Maybe, I should be buying you drinks for the delicious jam you sent.” 

“Did you like it?” Anne was pleased, smiling brightly.

“It was the best jam I have ever eaten” Ann said softly almost seductively. This surprised both her and Anne.

Marian cleared her throat loudly.  
“Yes well, see you later maybe?” Anne asked and at Ann’s nod, she turned and left.

Ann took a deep breath and sat back down, Marian handed her, her ice tea and shook her head and sighed, they were all doomed.


	4. Friend zoned

“Come on Elizabeth” Ann impatiently called standing in front of her jeep, in the Waterhole car park. 

She looked at her watch, it was already nine pm and Anne must have left by now. It took her ages to convince Elizabeth to come with her, then it took another hour to decide what she was going to wear. 

After many attempts she settled with her black leather skirt and off the shoulder blue knit sweater paired with black knee high boots. She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail that bounced when she walked. She had only chosen cherry lip gloss and some mascara to complete her ensemble. She wanted to look nice but not too nice for the bar. Elizabeth making no effort was in blue jeans, same color top and boots.

Finally, Elizabeth was done in the jeep and came out to meet her. They walked across the parking lot and both she and Elizabeth fell into practice of scanning for danger, it had hit them hard that they only had each other now and as homage to their brother, who, even when they were little taught them how to fight off an attacker. He was always worried and maybe he knew that one day they would both be alone to face the world. 

Elizabeth had mace in her purse and Ann carried a little pink can of pepper spray that looked like a lipstick.

They walked up to the bar and the huge bouncer opened the door for them, smiling he said, “Welcome ladies.”

They smiled in return and entered. Ann was instantly thrilled, it looked just like all the bars she had seen in US movies. 

Ann put out her hand at the back of her for Elizabeth to take guiding her through the throng of bodies to the back booths where the pool tables should be.

She saw Anne bending to take a shot and then being nudged by the woman she had seen her with at the café. 

Anne followed her gaze and her smile nearly split her face. “Walkers!” she shouted and Ann grinned pulling Elizabeth along.

They reached Anne, “Glad you could make it;..here” she said and shuffled her friend off to make room for them to sit at her booth.

“Hello” Both Elizabeth and Ann said politely.

“Hi” Martine said. 

“Oh this is my friend Martine” Anne said, “And Martine these are my new neighbours Ann and Elizabeth”

They exchanged pleasantries then Anne asked, “What can I get you ladies to drink?”

As they looked at each other confused Anne shook her glass and the iced tingled, “Rum and coke?” they both nodded relieved and Anne snagged a passing waitress, “Another round for us darlin’ and two of the same for my friends here.”

Ann melted, Anne upper crust British accent saying darlin’ was a sound that vibrated to her core. The waitress seemed just as affected but scurried off to get their order. 

Elizabeth watched Ann with interest, she hadn’t stopped smiling.

Anne gave up her pool stick made to sit down next to Ann and both she and Elizabeth shuffled around to give Anne room to sit. Martine put the pools sticks back on the wall next to their booth and sat on the other side of Elizabeth.

“I’m so glad you could make it Ann” Anne smiled, “And you too Elizabeth of course.”

“I’m glad you invited me” Ann said she was so close to Anne she could feel heat coming off her even with the revolving fan above their heads.

“I’m glad you came” Anne said captivated by Ann’s smile.

Ann grinned, “You already said that”

Anne chuckled self-consciously. 

Elizabeth and Martine exchanged knowing looks.

“So Martine, what do you do?” Elizabeth asked as the silence from Ann and Anne grew long, they were both content staring into each other’s eyes.

“Oh, I’m just a ranch hand, I mostly handle the horses.” Martine said offhand, she was a little bit put out that Anne always seemed to get the prettiest girls and she had clocked Elizabeth as straight the minute she had seen them.

Anne broke away from Ann’s gaze as the waitress came with their drinks. 

They all picked up their glasses and said cheers, Ann and Elizabeth nearly choked as the alcohol hit their throats.

Anne laughed, a cheerful charming laugh that made Ann want to join in, “I should have warned you both, they mix it a little stronger here.”

Another sip and Ann could feel the warmth sliding into her belly.

“So, a ranch hand, what exactly do you do?” Elizabeth asked more interested in hearing Martine’s accent than the actual subject.

“Oh don’t let her fool you” Anne said “Martine knows more about horses than anyone around here, they call her before they call me and I’m the vet.”

They all laughed, then Ann said “Maybe I should ask for your advice instead of Anne’s, I need to get my own horse.”

“I would love to help sugar” Martine drawled smiling her crooked charming smile. 

Anne didn’t like that, Martine was her longtime friend and she supposed she had her charms, short blonde hair, deep blue eyes, muscular and very butch but Ann had come here to meet her.

As Ann was going to answer, she interrupted, “I didn’t know you were looking for a horse, Martine is much too busy but I have some free time.”

“Do you?” Ann asked pleased. “Will you help me then?” Ann’s voice, not intentionally, sounded like a damsel in distress.

“Of course, I would be delighted; as a matter of fact a friend of mine might have one that would suit you.”

“That’s wonderful” Ann exclaimed, “I was spoiled with that first ride on your horse. I want to feel that freedom aga….”

Again she was interrupted when Martine burst out “You let her ride Zeus?!”

Anne laughed “That was my reaction when I saw her on Zeus racing me as I drove my jeep in. It seems little Miss Walker has some secret power to make women and horses do whatever she wants. Isn’t that right Ann?”

Ann blushed and Martine watched Ann with renewed interest and respect.

Elizabeth laughed, “My sister is brilliant and under plays her accomplishments all the time, she’s won Show Jumping championships for England, three times in a row before she was twenty.” She finished proudly looking at their stunned faces.

As they looked at Ann she took a sip of her drink through her straw and shrugged, “It was a long time ago” she said.

After that, the conversation centered on horses and Ann, Anne wanted to know everything, Martine had a lot of questions as well and as the drinks flowed Anne felt herself becoming captivated by Ann. 

She was so lovely, humble and kind Anne wanted her in her life for always. 

She felt Ann’s hand on her knee and froze, it felt so natural and right. She looked at Ann laughing and talking and for the first time in a long time she felt frightened, this couldn’t be happening again so soon, could it? 

She didn’t trust her heart right now, it had made too many wrong choices. It was better if they stayed friends at least Ann would be in her life without complications. Marian was right it was too close to home.

She excused herself to go to the bathroom and Ann watched her go, ‘She had been too forward and ruined everything hadn’t she? She was always so needy’ Her hand grew cold as she placed it on her iced drink. She gulped her drink and could have wept. But didn’t Anne give her all the signs like she was interested?

When Anne returned she sat further away from Ann and Ann grew quiet, they both did. 

Ann was just about to ask Anne if everything was okay when a redheaded, pretty, jeans clad woman walked up to Anne.

“Hey” She said awkwardly and familiar at the same time. “Can I talk to you Anne? It will only take a minute.”

“Rebecca I” Anne started to say.

“One minute” Rebecca Saunders glanced at the people around the table.  
“Of course” Anne got up and walked with her over to the bar.

Ann watched curiously. 

“Ex” Martine said.

“Right, we should be leaving Ann” Elizabeth said annoyed.

“Hang on a minute Lizzie” Ann countered her eyes never straying far from Anne. 

She watched their body language, she could tell they had been lovers; they leaned subconsciously into one another. 

But it must be over because Anne had flirted with her all night; she wasn’t wrong about knowing when someone was into her despite her first anxious thoughts. 

Maybe Anne liked to make the first move that’s why she was uncomfortable. But that thought was shattered when Rebecca lightly put her hand on Anne’s hip and whispered in her ear. Anne laughed a little gave a nod and they walked to the makeshift dance floor and held on to each other.

Ann stood up mortified, “Right Lizzie, I’m ready” She got up wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Martine. “Call me please, next week, I will pay you for your time in helping me pick my horse, okay?”

Martine nodded as she looked at the fiery light in Ann’s eyes. Elizabeth got up and they both left.

In the middle of dancing Anne turned Becky so that she could see Ann at her booth but it was empty except for Martine who had caught her eye and motioned that they had left. 

On the drive home, Ann had not said a word her mood somber Elizabeth asked gently “Are you alright Ann?”

“I’m fine Lizzie” Ann was short, she concentrated on driving trying to keep back the tormenting thoughts of Anne. 

She knew she was going to lay in bed going over every single word they had said tonight and the ones that weren’t.

“Are you sure?” Elizabeth asked again.

Ann sighed “Lizzie, do you think Anne was into me?” she glanced over at her sister.

“Well she certainly acted that way” Elizabeth looked across at her.

“That’s exactly right isn’t it?” Ann met Elizabeth eyes for a moment before she focused on driving again.

“Yeah” Elizabeth sighed and continued “If you had told me we were going to meet Anne Lister like a set up for both of you, I would have advised you to forget it.”

“Why?” Ann asked confused.

“Because darling we’ve only been here a week and they are our closest neighbours. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“You sound like Marian” Ann said in a dull voice.

“She told you that as well?” Elizabeth asked surprised.

Ann reluctantly nodded and admitted “She warned me off her, said Anne didn’t do long term relationships very well.”

“I knew Marian had a good head on her shoulders” Elizabeth affirmed. “And she was right, she was all into you and then that woman came up and she was gone, slow dancing with her to boot.”

Ann cringed, that had hurt her pride and then some.

Elizabeth continued “She is older Ann and she seems experienced and the fact that she’s never settled should tell you something. Don’t you think?”

Ann nodded slightly again. “Maybe she’s never found the right person? I mean look at us Lizzie we are still both single.”

Elizabeth had to concede the point but challenged it, “Between you and I Ann we’ve never been really serious about anyone in our lives. I think we are both afraid they would leave us like everyone else did.” She ended sadly.

Ann nodded again and looked at her sister’s profile as she stared out the window into the dark night, she hadn’t thought about it like that, hadn’t thought about how lonely it must have been for her sister. She squeezed her hand and she turned and smiled at her.

The out of the blue Elizabeth said “She is sexy though” and gave a small laugh.

Ann turned in surprise and Elizabeth clarified “I’m not into her like that but she is very hot.”

Ann laughed at the thought of Elizabeth thinking anyone was hot then had to agree. “She is smoking” and both of them couldn’t help but laugh again.


	5. Mending Fences

The next day Anne came to call on them riding up on Zeus, Ann seeing her from her bedroom window did not go down. 

Elizabeth answered the door calling out, “I’ve got it James.”

“Hello Miss Lister” Elizabeth did not invite her in.

“Hi” Anne smiled “Please call me Anne, Elizabeth, surely we are better acquainted now?”

Elizabeth smiled “Of course” and walked out the door to the porch swing sitting down. Anne looked into the house, searching but not finding anyone, she disappointedly walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting, leaning on the rail.

“Is your sister at home?” She asked tentatively reading very cleverly in Elizabeth’s body language and the lack of an invitation inside to mean she wasn’t very welcomed at the moment but this is why she had come, to mend fences.

“She is” Elizabeth nodded.

“Could I speak with her a moment?”

“I don’t think she wants to talk to you.” Elizabeth’s tone was icy.

Anne took off her cap and ran her hands through jet black hair. “Listen that’s why I have come, to apologise” She glanced at Elizabeth, “For last night, look we started out twice on the wrong foot and I wanted to, to set things right.”

Elizabeth thought‘Twice?’ and huffed.

“Will you call her for me please?”

She didn’t know why, maybe it was the earnest look in Anne’s eyes that got her but she got off the swing and went inside to call Ann. 

Ann came out wearing shorts and a t-shirt. 

Long bare legs matched bare feet, the t-shirt was tight and Ann wasn’t wearing a bra, it looked like she had now taken a shower too, her hair was darkened by the water, loose and damp. Anne held her breath, ‘This friendship thing wasn’t going to be easy.’

Ann said “Hello” and walked to the swing and sat where Elizabeth had vacated. 

She watched Anne leaning against the rail, “God she really was sexy in blue jeans and t-shirt, the ball cap on her head.’

Their eyes met from checking each other out and Anne grinned ruefully.

“You left without saying goodbye last night” Anne began she wanted to apologise first but apparently her mouth had different ideas from her mind.

Ann shrugged, “Yeah well we thought it best, seeing how you had your hands full” her eyes flashed at Anne.

“I didn’t..” Anne stopped herself. 

“I might not be experienced as you and have exes falling all over me but I can tell when my company isn’t wanted.” Ann was angry, she didn’t realize how much until Anne was in front of her.

“That’s not true; I enjoyed talking to you more than anything last night.” Anne was sincere but it didn’t assuage Ann’s anger.

“Yeah? but I’m sure you were comforted when we left.”

“What are you saying?” Anne was getting a little annoyed now. She came here to apologise not to get into anything. “I left right after both of you.”

“Alone?”

“Yes, dammit”

Ann sniffed, “What you blow hot and cold with her too?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you are a mess Anne Lister, you don’t know what you want and you don’t have a clue what you’re doing.” Ann’s voice raised and she clenched her hands on the seat of the swing.

“I sure as hell know when someone is throwing them self at me” Anne returned angry too now.

Ann gasped “I wasn’t throwing myself at you, you egomaniac, since we met you were trying to seduce me!” Ann shouted back jumping off the swing to face Anne.

“Well I’m not made of stone you know, have you looked in the mirror lately? I would have to be an idiot not to.”

“And that makes it alright for you treat me this way?” Ann was furious.

Anne looked into her eyes and had to admit she was wrong. “Look Ann, I’m sorry alright? I’ve had a rough couple of days” Anne bent her head, “I had no right to do that and I’m sorry.” She bent her head apologetically.

Ann was moved by the heartfelt sentiment. “Ah alright” she backed down.

Anne looked back up “Can we really try to be friends this time for real? I meant it when I said I loved talking with you.”

Ann looked at her not knowing if she could do it.

“Look” Anne took her hand and pulled her to the swing. They both sat down and she continued. “You know I wasn’t home for the week when you both came over right?”

Ann nodded, Anne continued “Well I went to New York” She took a deep breath “I went to see my girlfriend well my ex now, I wanted to surprise her but it didn’t go as planned.”

“What happened?” Ann asked gently.

Anne was too embarrassed to tell her the truth so she just shook her head, tears falling on her hands. She didn’t even know why she was opening up to Ann when she hadn’t told a soul what had happened.

“Anne” Ann said again gently taking her hand.

Anne turned her head and sobbed into Ann’s shoulder, as Ann’s arm came around her. After a minute she pulled away and wiped her nose.

She smiled a bit embarrassed trying to catch her breath, “She was with someone, he, he answered the door.”

“Oh Anne” Ann pulled her back into her arms, “I’m so sorry.”

They rocked on the swing like that for a while Anne spilling the whole sad story and Ann listening to her and rubbing her back soothingly.

Anne gave a rueful laugh at the end of her meltdown, “Thank you Ann,” she wiped her face with her t-shirt giving Ann a view of well-muscled abs. 

“I guess we’re really friends now aren’t we?” Anne asked a bit brighter.

“I guess we are” Ann replied with a disappointed look as Anne covered back her abs.

Anne laughed a bit again, “Would you like to share anything with me? I can’t be the only idiot out here.”

Ann smiled; “I’ve never really had my heart broken” She shrugged “So no.”

“Ah, I see, you’re always the one breaking hearts is it?”

“I..I don’t know.” Ann said shyly.

“I don’t doubt there is a woman or two out there pining for you.” Anne grinned infectiously and Ann couldn’t help but return the smile.

Anne took a deep breath and looked out at the setting sun. “It’s so beautiful out here,” Then she turned to Ann, “Would you mind if we just sat here for a while?”

Ann leaned back on the swing and relaxed, Anne followed suit and as the swing gently started rocking they sat and watched the sun go down.

Ann fitted her hand into Anne’s, Anne looked down and then up again.

“What?” Ann said “Friends hold hands sometimes.”

Anne laughed and held on tighter.

When Anne galloped home, Ann went inside to her studio and started painted the setting sun from memory.


	6. First Date..Well i like to think so

The next day Anne rode up to Ann’s on Zeus bringing with her a beautiful white mare for Ann to join her in a ride. Ann was delighted.

“It will be a short one today alright?” She called after Ann who had sped up the stairs to change into jeans and t-shirt and her dreaded bra.

When she came back she plopped her hat on her head pulling the loose strings tight so it won’t fall away, Anne grinned at how adorable she was. 

Ann narrowed her eyes at her as she helped Ann up, then she got on her own horse and they both galloped away.

As they pulled up at a field of wild flowers and soft grass, Anne got off Zeus and held the reins of Ann’s horse so she could get off as well. Anne hung both the reins down to let the horses wander about knowing that they won’t go far.

“Oh my god Anne, it’s beautiful” Ann exclaimed looking around, there were a rainbow of colors on the field.

Anne watched Ann, “It certainly is.”

Ann reached out and took Anne’s hand, “Come let’s walk around”

“Hang on” Anne pulled back on her hand, she let go and walked over to Zeus taking a blanket and a satchel that Ann hadn’t noticed before.

When she walked back to Ann. She held out her hand and Ann took it. They walked hand in hand as Ann touched the wild flowers and exclaimed at the beauty that surrounded them. Anne was content to let Ann lead them wherever she wanted to go.

Finally, in the middle of the field Ann stopped and let go of Anne’s hand to twirl. Anne laughed out loud and captured Ann by the waist bringing her into her body. “You’ll get giddy darling.” Ann’s hands naturally landed on Anne’s shoulders and Ann reached up and pecked Anne’s cheek. Anne’s hand tightened on her waist for a fraction of a second then loosened.

Ann reached up and pecked her cheek twice more. “Thank you for bringing me here Anne, it’s wonderful.” She pulled out of Anne’s embrace and again looking around. 

Anne went about spreading the blanket and pulling a bottle of wine, wine glasses, two bottles of water and some hot buttered scones out of the satchel.

When Ann turned back around Anne had already settled on the blanket. 

“Oh” She exclaimed pleased at the sight and sat down on the other side of the blanket.

Anne offered her a scone and some water, “Oh my god, I haven’t had scones in ages.” She bit into one and her eyes rounded at the taste hit her tongue. She swallowed and then asked, “Did you make these as well?”

Anne laughed biting into hers, “My expertise at making anything, begins and ends with jams, I really don’t even know why I’m good at it.”

Ann smiled, “I imagine you’ll be good at anything you put your mind too.”

Anne smiled, “You are very sweet, Miss Walker but really I can’t cook anything at all.”

“Well that’s okay, I can cook loads of things.”

“Really?”

“Yes mam” She said licking pink lips and Anne had to adjust herself at the sight.

“Good, maybe you can cook for me one day when you invite me over?”

Ann laughed, “I’m sure I will.”

“Make it soon, that’s the fastest way to get to my heart.”

“Hold on Miss Lister, friends don’t try to get into each other’s heart.”

“Rubbish, friends do exactly that sort of thing, that’s why we love our friends.” 

Ann cocked an eyebrow and Anne grinned and said, “Take that cheeky look off your face this instant.” 

Ann laughed and said, “You’re quite right, we do love our friends.”

“Yes” Anne agreed “What friends don’t do is try to get into each other’s pants.”

Ann threw her head back and roared with laughter and Anne had to join in though her eyes roamed over Ann taking in everything that jiggled as Ann laughed with her whole body.

Though they had both had eaten a hearty lunch, they finished the scones and Anne poured the wine handing Ann a glass as they lay down looking up at the blue sky.

Ann thoughtful asked, “Do you miss home Anne?”

“Yes” Anne breathed, “I miss everything. The sounds when I wake up in the morning, the smell of breakfast filling the whole house, the wind, the people, my people.”

Ann on her elbow turned to look at her as Anne stared up into the sky looking at what must be to her right now an English sky.

“It’s beautiful here, open and free” Anne continued “And I have been more than successful here but leaving my ancestral home was heart breaking.” She turned to look at Ann matching her position and took a sip of wine.

“What about you Ann?”

Ann thought for a second, “It’s too early to tell, I’m still enjoying the sights and sounds and the breathtaking views.” She waved her hand; Anne captured it and brought it to her lips. Ann’s breath held but Anne merely kissed it softly and let go.

“I’m happy you came, having you around will make me less homesick.” Anne said and smiled.

Ann took a sip of wine, “I’m glad I did too.” Their gazes held then Anne broke it off. 

After a minute Anne’s eyes came back to meet Ann’s “I’ll see everything fresh again through your eyes Ann and I’m sure it will all be beautiful.” 

Ann’s look was so affectionate it took all of her control to bring her glass back to her lips to take a sip, Ann was so goddamned beautiful.

They laid back and finished their wine in silence, when Anne pushed everything to the bottom of the blanket so that she could lay side by side with Ann, Ann’s hand naturally sought out hers.

At sunset they decided to head back as Anne held Ann’s horse so she could climb on the mare’s back she exclaimed, “Oh no, I haven’t even asked you her name!”

Anne laughed and got on her horse. “Is that how you do it Miss Walker?” She teased “Jump on someone, ride her and then ask her name?” 

Ann blushed as the image of her riding Anne flashed through her mind, Anne laughed out loud, “Her name’s Argo, you shameless hussy.” She said and sped off. 

Ann’s laughter floated in the wind as she galloped behind Anne at a reckless speed.

When they reached Ann’s house both the elder Miss Walker and Elizabeth were on the swing waiting for them.

Ann came off and handed Anne the reins, “Thank you for today.” She touched Anne’s hand.

“It was my pleasure Ann,” Anne bent down from on top of her horse and whispered, “Don’t forget about me.”

“Never” Ann whispered fervently back.

Anne pulled back with a smile, tipped her hat to the Walkers and trotted off home. 

Ann watched her go and then walked up the stairs to the porch.

“Ann” Her aunt called, “May I have a word?”

Ann silently groaned, she was too old for this. 

Likewise, when Anne got home Marian was waiting for her.

Anne called later that night.

“Hi” Ann whispered smiling.

“Hmm, are you in bed?”

“Well it is after ten and my legs are aching from your workout.”

Anne gave a small laugh “Darling, if I had worked you out, you wouldn’t be able to talk right now.”

Ann laughed, “You’re so cocky, Miss Lister, it’s a good thing we are just good friends.”

Anne chuckled, “Put me back in place eh?”

“You’re the one with all the rules, aren’t you?”

Anne grinned shaking her head, “Don’t tell me you didn’t get an earful when we came back, I saw them waiting on you.”

Ann laughed then sighed, “You would think that I’m old enough to make up my own mind wouldn’t you? Instead I had to endure a no consorting with the neighbor speech.”

Anne laughed, “I got the same from Marian, funnily enough she wasn’t worried about me, but about you getting hurt, as if I’m some kind of lesbian monster gobbling up all the girls in the world.”

Ann laughed out loud, “Same here, except you were still the monster and you had ate up Suzanna and Becky and left them crushed.”

“Ahh” Anne sighed, “That was two years ago and still my reputation hasn’t recovered.

“Well you did say there was very little to do in this town. I think eating up girls is a very fine occupation.”

Anne burst out laughing, and took a minute or two before she came back to the phone. “Goodnight, Miss Walker” Ann could hear the smile in her voice “I’m so very, very happy you have come along.”

“So am I Miss Lister, Sleep tight.”

“Don’t forget about me” Anne whispered.

“Never” Ann returned.

Then they both hung up.


	7. Aren't we just friends?

The next day both Ann and Anne were busy, Ann with helping Elizabeth move her practice in town and, with Anne it was like all the animals in the world were sick today.

Ann wanted to call Anne but she didn’t have a spare moment. Anne picked up her mobile to call Ann but clients kept coming in. By the time they both got into bed they were exhausted.

Tuesday came and went, but Wednesday Anne had to go into town so she drove over to the Walker’s hoping Ann would go with her.

James answered the door this time.

“Hello, is the younger Miss Walker in?”

“No mam”

“Who is it James?” Elizabeth’s voice called out.

“It’s Miss Lister mam” James moved and Elizabeth stood at the door now.

“Oh hello Miss Lister, how may I help you?”

“I was looking for Ann and thought I would pop round and see if she’ll accompany me to town.”

“Oh, she’s not home right now” Elizabeth said.

“Oh, where is she?” Anne asked casually, ‘if she was already in town maybe they could meet up.’

“She’s gone out with your friend, Martine I think it was, to look at a horse over in the next county but I’m sure she will be back by supper. Do you want me to ask her to call you?” Elizabeth’s voice called out because Anne had already turned angrily to walk over to her jeep.

“No” She threw over her shoulder, jumped into her jeep and sped away.

Anne decided against going into town, she went back to the ranch and threw herself into some hard physical labour. To say she was angry at Ann and Martine was an understatement.

That night after supper and when she had crawled into bed all her muscles aching, her phone rang, Ann’s number coming up. She didn’t want to answer but she couldn’t help herself.

“Hi Anne” Ann’s voice was cheerful.

“Yes” Anne was short.

“What’s happened? Why do you sound like that?” Ann asked worriedly.

Anne didn’t want to tell her that she was angry that Ann had not waited for her,’ “It’s nothing, did you have a good day, I called on you but you won’t home.”

“Oh yes, Elizabeth told me when I got back, that’s why I called”

“Really” Anne’s question was monotone. 

“Oh Anne” Ann’s voice was excited “Martine and I found the perfect horse for me, she is beautiful.”

“Is she now?”

Ann sobered reading something else in Anne’s voice, there was a lack of warmth.

“Yeah, Siren Song at the Mackenzie’s ranch in the next town over.” Ann finished flat. “Are you alright Anne?”

“I’m fine” She bit out then like a perfect storm in a bottle her anger leaked out. “What I can’t understand is, I told you I would go with you didn’t i?”

“Yes but the night at the bar, I gave Martine my number and asked her to help me instead.”

“You gave her your number?!” Anne was flabbergasted.

“Yes, I needed to get someone professional..’ She tailed off as Anne burst out.

“Do you like her?”

“She’s nice..” 

Again Anne interrupted “Oh I see how it is”

Ann was annoyed, “What, what do you see Anne? Because I really would like to clear it up.”

“First of all, I told you that I would help you, then you go behind my back and give her your number.”

“I didn’t go behind your back” Ann interrupted, “I think it was in front of your face actually but you were too busy making eyes at Becky to notice.”

“I only went with her because she wanted to tell me something, which as it turns out, she is getting married. but that doesn’t excuse it, I’m the one who should be going with you not Martine.” 

Ann laughed a little.

“What?” Anne asked impatiently, “What’s so funny?”

“Are..are you jealous Anne?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I don’t do jealous, I’ve never been jealous, it’s a matter of principle”

Ann laughed a little more, “Principle is it?” She asked teasingly.

“Yes, I’m the professional, I said I would go with you.”

“But you said she knew more about horses.” Ann’s voice was teasing again.

“Look all I’m saying is that I said, I would make time and go with you and she’s no doctor.”

“Oh I need a doctor now, is that right?” Ann asked her voice still playful.

Anne was in a quandary, she was upset but she could hear Ann’s voice so sweet in her ear, she didn’t want to be upset, but she didn’t want to let go of her anger either’

Anne harrumphed angrily. 

“I’ve already made plans with her to see another horse tomorrow; it would be rude of me to break it at a moment’s notice.”

“You didn’t mind breaking our plans.” Anne answered annoyed with Ann.

“Darling we didn’t make any plans to go today.”

“No I meant, you know what, never mind, you do want you want to do.”

“Come on honey don’t be like that” Ann cajoled “We’re just going to see one little horse tomorrow and after I’ll tell her I don’t need her alright? So there’s no reason to be upset or jealous.”

“I’ve told you I’ve never been jealous in my life” Until now Anne added silently and it was true, suitors came and went both for Mariana and Vere and never once had she felt the inclination to throttle them. “And I’m not upset.” She tried to rein it in; she felt all kinds of melty sweetness just to hear Ann call her honey.

“You could have fooled me.” Ann had a smile in her voice trying her very best not to end up in a fit of giggles. Anne was just too cute. There was silence.

Then “Fine, call me when you get back alright.”

“I will, night darling.”

“Don’t forget about me.”

“Never” Ann said at once.

As she hung up the phone Anne realized she was no match for Ann, Ann had all kinds of ways to get around her. For her not to go insane she would have to manage their relationship properly.’

At six the next morning, there was a knock at the Walkers. John Booth from the Lister’s came calling asking for Miss Ann Walker.

Ann coming down sleepily in pajamas and robe rubbed her eyes. She opened the door and went out.

“Morning Miss Walker, begging your pardon mam for coming so early but Miss Lister insisted.”

“What is it?” Ann asked moving to the steps.

John handed her some reins and a note, she looked up to see Argo at the end of the reins standing in front of her.

John tipped his hat, got on his horse and rode back to the Lister’s ranch.

“Hello Argo” She smiled petting the horse’s head, she nudged her, like she recognized her and Ann smiled. “Good girl” Ann said absently as she pulled on the reins moving closer to the porch swing. 

Sitting down she opened the note.

‘Here, a horse, fini.   
Now you don’t have to go anywhere with anyone to look for one.  
Anne Lister’ 

Ann could not believe it, she shook her head and looked up at Argo. “You do know your owner is insane don’t you?”

Argo snorted and Ann laughed. She called James outside and asked him to set Argo up in the stables. She had her horse now and she couldn’t wait to ride over to Anne’s. 

But first she had better call Martine and let her know she would no longer need her services. 

In the end she texted her and Martine responded that Anne had already spoken to last night. That didn’t sit well with Ann, beautiful horse aside.

At breakfast, Ann nonchalantly told her sister and her aunt about Argo.

“Are you going to accept it Ann?” Elizabeth asked.

“I wasn’t given a choice in the matter” Ann returned crunching on a piece of toast.

“You know you can’t always accept gifts just like that, there is always a price” her aunt chimed in.  
Ann sighed and continued eating.

“At least offer to pay for the thing Ann” Elizabeth said, “It won’t do to be obligated to anyone, I don’t care how wealthy or respected they are” Elizabeth was very wary of people after her narrow escape with Captain Sutherland, who had seemed a perfect gentleman at the beginning.

“I will Lizzie, she won’t accept it but I’ll go over first thing alright?” Her sister’s opinion is the only one that mattered. 

She respected her aunt but she could be a little too strict at times. Nobody really knew, but this house, the land, all of it belonged to her and her sister, people just assumed it was their aunt’s and both she and Elizabeth decided to let them.

“I have to visit Marian as well, I might join you.” Elizabeth said.

“Well I’m riding Argo and there’s not a decent horse in the stables for you to ride, you will have to drive.” Ann said again without any inflection. She was determined to talk with Anne alone.

“Can’t you drive us?” Elizabeth didn’t like driving any more than necessary.

“No Lizzie, I have a perfectly good horse and I’m going to take the advantage and race to the Lister’s”  
Elizabeth sighed “Do be careful please Ann.”

“Of course” Ann answered and sped off to shower, change and head to the stables before Elizabeth could even begin to move. But first a little side stop at the kitchen.

The ride towards the Lister’s was invigorating but she didn’t know the territory so she did practice some precautions. As she pulled up to the Lister main house she saw John.

“Hello Mr. Booth, do you know where I can find Anne?”

“Happens she’s at her office close to the stables, you can’t miss it if you head down that trail” He pointed to a grass covered path.

“Thank you” She called as she galloped pass.

Once again Anne could not believe it when she saw Argo racing towards the back window of her office; her heart did a flip as Ann pulled up before the back door. 

Anne opened the door and stepped outside as Ann grinned jumping down from Argo. The wind had made her cheeks red, she had a slight sheen of sweat and she looked positively beautiful.

“Are you going to be racing everywhere you go?” Anne was cross.

Ann shrugged, “What’s the point of all this land space if I have to slowly ride everywhere?”

Anne shook her head, Ann smiled and reached up and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you for Argo.”

“Is that all I get one little kiss?” Anne arms curled around Ann’s waist keeping her against her body.

“My mother warned me about accepting gifts from people” Ann grinned.

“Mmm you should have listened to your mother’ Anne agreed as she buried her face in Ann’s neck. 

Ann pulled Anne’s head back and pecked her on the lips.

Anne smiled and let her go. “I guess I’ll have to make do with that.”

“Well, we are only friends after all” Ann replied coyly.

Anne swiped at her butt and Ann laughed.

“So” Ann started “I came to offer to buy Argo.”

Anne waved it away, “She’s a gift, there is however, one condition.”

“Alright let’s have it”

“It would mean a lot to me if you could ride slower until you know the lay of the land. There are some prairie dog holes that can send you toppling and seriously injure your horse alright?”

Ann sobered, “Alright I will.”

Anne watched her reaction and nodded satisfied Ann would heed her words.

“Alright, Miss Walker since you’re here, I might as well give you an exam.” Anne grinned.

“What the hell? I’m not one of your patients” Ann said surprised.

Anne laughed out loud, “You should see your face.”

Ann grinned playing along, “I’m sure I’m much better looking than most of your patients Dr. Lister.”

“Well almost” Anne returned, turning Ann by the shoulders into the back entry way to her office. “There is a gerbil that’s got you beat.”

It was Ann’s turn to laugh out loud, “If I put on an evening gown and do my hair I’m sure I can give her a run for her money.”

Anne chuckled and her hands moved down to Ann’s slim waist as she propelled her further inside. 

“Do you always have an answer for everything Miss Walker?”

“Not always, you make me confident enough to be myself.” Ann answered honestly.

“Hmm” Was all Anne said as they entered her office. 

Ann was surprised at how professional Anne’s office was, she had envisioned maybe a more relaxed décor but this office could easily fit in any high rise office building. Everything were clear lines, white and black leather with bright green palm fronds at the corners.

Anne sat on the couch and pulled Ann down next to her.

“Anne this is…well done.” She said looking around.

“Is it? I like to think so, I told the decorator what I needed and he seemed to understand me very well.” Anne replied casting a critical eye around her office then returning her gaze to Ann. 

She was in the countryside’s uniform of blue jeans and tight white t-shirt, Ann’s breasts weren’t big but they were full and round, she wondered what they tasted like. She pulled up on herself, she couldn’t go down that path with Ann, well not yet.

Ann got up and walked around checking everything even the framed certificates on the walls. She turned to look at Anne seated on the couch, “Have you done a degree on every single thing on the planet?” Ann smiled.

Anne’s vantage point from sitting on the couch slightly lower than where Ann stood at the far wall gave Anne a direct view of that absolutely incredible heart shaped thigh gap, and oh it felt like a mortal sin not to be able to fill that space.

“Anne?”

“What?” Anne looked back into Ann’s eyes distracted.

Ann grinned, “You’re not supposed to be looking at a friend with that look in your eyes.”

“Sorry?”

Ann slowly walked back to her and Anne’s eyes dropped again.

When Ann reached her, she bent and pulled Anne up by the hands, Anne got up still distracted.

“Come on” She grinned “Show me around this place.”

Anne nodded; it seems that all the blood in her body had headed down south causing a riot, making her mind for the first time ever, blank.

Ann held onto Anne’s hand as she led them to her laboratory. When they opened the door, the whole room looked like a science lab.

“Are you trying to make a human being in here?” Ann asked.

“Yes” Anne returned, “But I have to stop my experiments now because of you”

“Why?” Ann turned to her curiously.

“Well, you see Miss Walker, I was trying to make the perfect woman but now that you’re here I don’t have too.”

Ann melted, she couldn’t help it and Anne grinned charmingly.

“That’s not fair..”Ann smiled.

Anne turned to the door, stretching out behind her, for Ann’s hand again, “Come meet my assistant.”

Ann took her hand and Anne once again led them out, to the examining room and there cleaning up was Anne’s tall redheaded assistant Andy, briskly scrubbing.

“Andy” Anne called he turned around and in his gloved hands, he held a scrubber in one and a bottle of bleach in the other. “Come meet my neighbor and friend Ann Walker.”

Andy’s mouth gaped a little and he nervously placed everything back on the counter and pulled off the glove on his right hand. He extended it in Ann’s direction.

“Miss Walker, Andrew Jackson, pleased to meet ya.” His eyes covertly checked Ann out as they shook hands.

“It’s nice to meet you as well” Ann said with a bright smile and Andy’s eyes got round. 

“Your accent is lovely Miss Walker” He said as he let go of her hand.

Anne looked at him and shook her head, “Andrew you do know I have the same accent don’t you?”

“Yeah but you’re usually saying, Andy do this or clean this or take a rectal temperature, it doesn’t sound half as nice.”

Ann chuckled and Anne said, “Well, what are you waiting on? get back to work.”

“See? Have you come to save me from my boss, Miss Walker? Please say yes.” Andy asked playfully. 

Ann tugged on Anne’s arm, “Yes, I’m going to take her away for the afternoon, would that help?”

“Definitely” Andy grinned.

Anne pretended to be annoyed but she thought ‘she would follow Ann anywhere, even to the gates of hell if she kept smiling and looking at her like that.’ Then she had to pull up on herself, she was just beginning to realize that while everyone was worried about Ann’s heart maybe they should be worried about hers. 

Ann put her hand in hers and pulled Anne back along the way they had come, “Goodbye Andy, nice to meet you.”

At the back door Anne pulled Ann to a stop in the narrow hallway. She pressed her up against the cool brick wall and her hands came up trapping her between them. “Miss Walker, you do realize I have a practice to run don’t you? I can’t be scampering around the place all day, just because you want too.”

Ann bit her lip, “Can’t you take the afternoon off just this one time? Please…”

Anne’s eyes held hers and then dropped to Ann’s lips, she came as close as possible to those lips without kissing it, “What are you offering to entice me?”

“My company?” Ann smiled. She didn’t even know how she could still speak because the heat of Anne’s body so close to hers were inflaming her senses and Anne’s lips were so close.

“Hmm” Anne pretended to think, “Anything else?”

Anne’s hands ached to run along Ann’s curvy body line. Her eyes dipped to Ann’s neck, she really should be biting into that right about now and she doubted Ann would stop her.

“Ah let’s see..” Ann pretended to think while she watched Anne’s eyes resting on her neck. ”I’ve been told I’m a very good listener”

Anne eyes traveled back up to Ann’s face, to her eyes and then back to her lips again. Ann unconsciously wet them with the tip off her tongue. “Anything else?”

“I have sandwiches and beer”

Anne laughed and pushed herself away, “You should have led with that, let’s go”

Ann grinned as Anne pulled her out the door.


	8. The smell of green

After Anne got Zeus ready, they were off. Anne took her to a shady mahogany tree near a stream which was at the absolute end of her property line.

Ann was thrilled, Anne got the beer and sandwiches and blanket Ann had brought while Ann took off her sneakers and waded into the pool. 

The water was cold and crystal clear and just what she needed on a hot day, she felt it run soothingly over her feet and saw tiny little fishes swimming about. 

She looked around, she could hear the water running over the stones in the stream, she breathed in and smelt the trees, if one could smell the color green this is what it would smell like she thought. 

She stuck out her tongue and tasted the heavy heat in the air, her eyes saw everything in vivid colour and wondered if she could memorize it and paint it or would she have to come back and set up her easel here. 

She turned to look over to where Anne was and saw her sitting on the blanket arms to the back of her resting her weight on her hands. She looked like she was doing exactly what Ann was doing; breathing in the clean fresh air and relaxing into the day except her eyes were closed.

Ann wet her hands and quietly walked up to Anne and kneeling just as quietly, she let droplets of cold water run down her finger onto Anne’s nose, Anne pretended she didn’t feel anything but squinted at Ann. 

And in a sudden swoop, her arms came up and grabbed Ann by the waist pulling her, flipping her and putting her down on the blanket. Ann squealed and Anne laughed she protected Ann’s head with one hand behind it as her body slid on top of Ann and in between her legs.

Suddenly, there was no more teasing as their lips came close again. Ann’s hands naturally fell to Anne’s waist hooking her fingers onto Anne’s loops on her jeans.

They stayed still Anne focused on Ann’s lips, Ann couldn’t help it, her head rose imperceptibly closer as her lips parted as if in prayer.

Anne moaned and buried her head into Ann’s neck breathing erratically and then she was gone, over to the other side of the blanket, looking ahead as she tried to focus on her breathing.

Ann could have wept but she too tried to get control of herself. If ever there was a time for a romantic kiss that was it, she thought. 

She realized then, that Anne was not going to allow herself to be caught up in a whirlwind affair and she had every right not to. 

Ann was going to have to make peace and deal with the sexual tension between them or at least her part of it with good old common sense.

She opened her little cloth bag and brought out two Ziploc bags of turkey sandwiches.

“Anne” she called and Anne turned towards her, she smiled and handed Anne a bag of sandwiches. Then she got out the water bottles from the tiny cooler she had brought.

“Here you go” She handed Anne one, Anne took it opened and passed it back to her. “Thank you, you’re such a gentlewoman” Ann said once again smiling as she handed Anne another bottle of water. 

They ate in silence and afterwards they lay in silence till Ann said, “I’ve only brought two bottles of beer, are you ready for yours now?”

Anne looked at her and Ann motioned to the small cooler, Anne took out both opened them and passed one to her.

Ann held up her bottle and toasted, “To new and better friends” Anne nodded beer in hand and drank a gulp.

Ann drank hers and looked out silently at the water.

“I paint you know…”

“Those sandwiches were the best”

They both started talking at the same time and then smiled sheepishly at each other. 

“You go first” Anne said.

“Well” Ann began, “Thank you but Hemmingway made them.” Ann grew silent again.

“Ann” Anne began when Ann was silent for more than a minute. “This thing between us is frightening; I’ve just come out of a relationship, not a very good one but one that I had invested a piece of my heart in.” She paused “I’m afraid of being hurt again do you understand?”

Ann smiled and nodded as Anne continued, “I truly want us to be friends without all of this…this sweet tension between us.”

“It’s okay Anne, I didn’t understand before but now I do, I won’t let us be caught up in it. I already care about you and you are a wonderful friend. I’ll do my utmost best not to put us in situations like this again alright? I want you in my life for always and if the only way I can keep you in it, is to forget this ..this really really hot chemistry between us, that’s what I’ll do.”

Anne smiled and couldn’t help asking, “How hot?”

“Walking on the surface of the sun hot” Ann answered with a grin.

“Hmm” Anne nodded, then with an abrupt change of conversation said, “Oh my god, did you say you’re an artist?”

“That’s what my fancy degree from my fancy school said.”

“Are you any good?” then quickly she added “Damn I didn’t mean that, I’m sure you’re very good.”

Ann gave a small laugh, “Well they my instructors said, I had an eye for it.”

“May I see your work sometime?” Anne asked gently.

“Of course, since I got here, you have been my inspiration, I’ve already almost finished with one, when we both sat on the swing and watched the sunset.”

“Wonderful” Anne exclaimed.

They talked until sunset again and left before it grew dark. 

At the Lister stables Anne whispered, “Don’t forget about me.”

“Never” Ann whispered back said good bye and then galloped away. 

Anne smiled as she took care of Zeus. She really liked Ann Walker, she was a beautiful human being and she would make sure they had the best of times as their friendship grew.


	9. Best Friends For Life

The following few days they didn’t see each other but every night they had a short conversation on the phone and every night Anne said, “Don’t forget about me” and Ann would whisper fervently, “Never.”

She knew Friday night Anne went out with Martine again at the bar but Anne didn’t invite her along. 

Saturday morning though, Anne called her up to drive into town with her to have coffee, Ann immediately said yes.

She put on another of her cotton dresses which she found was very good for this steamy weather, it was purple with little gold flowers, cinched at the waist and flared to her knees. She wore her leather sandals and plaited some of her hair in front and joined it in the back over her loose long hair that reached her shoulder blades. The whole look made her look cute and younger than she seemed, 

Anne couldn’t take her eyes of her as she drove them into town. 

When they parked and got out Anne reached for her hand to hold but Ann pulled her hand away, 

“Come on now Anne, we just can’t at the moment alright?”

Anne nodded but Ann could see that she wasn’t taking it well.

They got a table outside and Anne went in and ordered as Ann sat there leaning against the wooden rail soaking up the sun and enjoying the cool breeze that passed over and through the tables making the table cloth flap about.

There weren’t too many people about only two couples sat at the front and back of their table.

Anne came back with little plates of tiny cupcakes and other assorted bite sized pastries.

Ann’s eyes shone, “Oh, these are too cute to eat.”

Anne laughed, “How ridiculously adorable you are Miss Walker” She said as she popped one of the pastries in her mouth.

Ann smiled flattered and then did the same, they smiled at each other locking eyes.  
The barrister came out and placed their coffee on the table breaking their eye contact. They both flushed and said thank you at the same time, the barrister threw them a puzzled look as she went back inside.

“What are we going to do today?” Anne asked.

“Oh darling I can’t today, I promised Elizabeth to help out, she’s getting ready to open her practice on Monday.”

“That’s fine, I’ll help out too”

“Would you?” Ann was thrilled. This was the absolute best way for Anne to get to know Elizabeth and vice versa and it would show her sister she had nothing to worry about with Anne, they were just friends.

“Of course anything for my neighbours and best friend” She grinned taking a sip of her coffee.

Ann felt like she could kiss Anne for being just the way she was wonderful, kind and generous.

They quickly finished up and headed back to Ann’s. Anne dropped her off to change and went home to pick up her pickup in case there were still boxes left to take into town.

And so the day went, Elizabeth cautious at first with Anne and Ann then she relaxed enough to order them around.

They laughed and talked while working and by evening they had everything settled for Elizabeth’s new office as the first pediatrician in town. 

Many people stopped by and introduced themselves during the day and inquired about what they were doing. 

They were so friendly that Ann and Elizabeth felt very good about their move to this place.

“Alright minions, you both can rest now” Elizabeth said as they both tiredly grabbed chairs to sit looking around in satisfaction.

“You’ve both worked very hard and thank you both so much, especially you Anne thanks for assisting us.”

“Think nothing of it” Anne said. “You just need some business cards and a sign and you will be good to go. It will be very good for this town; there are a lot of families here who have to go out of town to get proper medical help for their children.”

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, “I’ll make house calls as well.”

“Excellent” Anne said and smiled. Ann was ecstatic about how well Anne and Elizabeth got on.

“As a thank you to both of you, I asked Hemmingway to make us a nice dinner, and for you Ann one of those cakes you love so much.”

“Fantastic” Ann smiled.

Anne turned to look at her, “I’d love to find out what your favorite desserts are.” their eyes holding and locking on one another.

Elizabeth observed them, though she had never seen it before she thought the term for what they were doing was ‘eye fucking.’ She had watched them today and even though they didn’t touch, they were very aware of their proximity to each other. It was like they deliberately moved so they could not be in each other’s personal space but the attraction between them was palpable. 

There was a knock on the door and a voice called out “Hello, is anyone here?”

“Come on in Marian” Anne called back recognizing her sister’s voice.

Marian entered with a very attractive stranger in tow. She was tall, short jet black hair, striking blue eyes and Ann thought the fullest pink lips she had ever seen.

“Oh hello Dani” Anne said.

“Hi, Anne” Dani smiled in greeting.

Marian introduced Elizabeth and Ann to their third cousin twice removed Daniella. Elizabeth shook her hand politely and Ann did the same as well, though they both looked at each other a second longer.

“I was just telling Anne and Ann that I had Hemmingway making up a nice dinner for us all as a thank you, would you both care to join us?”

“Absolutely” Marian accepted, “It would be wonderful to get out of the house a bit.”

“How about your aunt and father Marian? Would they like to come as well?” This from Ann and Anne thought she couldn’t love Ann more for her sweet nature. ‘Did she just say love?’

“Yes they would like that.” Anne replied smiling into Ann’s eyes.

“Good thinking Ann” Elizabeth said and took her phone to call Hemmingway to add four more people for dinner.

“It’s done” Elizabeth said “Supper is at six, will that do?”

Everyone agreed and they all made to get home as Elizabeth locked up.


	10. Dinner

The Listers and their cousin Dani arrived promptly at six and was greeted by James at the front door and shown into the living room. 

It was very different from their living room at home Anne thought, smaller, cozier, there were relics of times gone by around the room there was even a full suit of armor in the corner. The Walkers all rose as they entered. 

“Hello” Elizabeth greeted them warmly, shaking hands with Mr. Lister and the older Anne Lister. 

“Thank you for inviting us dear” Aunt Lister said politely.

“Oh you’re very welcome, I’m so glad both of you could come.” Elizabeth replied showing them to their seat as Ann and Anne locked eyes.

Dark brown penetrating eyes looked into dark blue ones, then they broke off to check each other out.   
Anne was looking devilishly handsome’ Ann thought in a white turtle neck jumper and tight tanned trousers, her hair pulled back black and thick. 

They moved towards each other as though were magnetically pulled together, in a dance that began way before they had ever met in this life. 

Anne got to Ann first, “My god” She said “You look stunning” Ann unlike her sister who was very casual in jeans and white shirt was wearing a blue silky cheongsam dress that reached to her knees, her hair was neatly held together in a bun and parted at the side. The dress was modest but followed Ann’s curves diligently.

“Thank you” Ann smiled, “You look very handsome, Dr. Lister” Their eyes drank each other in and then reality came back as Elizabeth’s voice called out to her.

“Ann do come and help with the drinks darling.” 

“Duty calls” She gave Anne a cheeky smile and went to help Elizabeth.

They all sat about with drinks in hand getting to know each other while the servants got the table ready just outside the patio doors.

Both Ann and Anne sat on the two seater sipping their drinks they did try to be pleasant and follow the conversation but it was really hard not to stare at each other. 

Elizabeth was singing Anne’s praises telling them how Anne had gone out of her way to help.

Aunt Anne was pleased, “She was always very thoughtful even at a young age.” 

Marian rolled her eyes and said, “Did you know Elizabeth, that Anne flapped her arms and flew us all to America?”

Anne laughed a throaty guttural laugh that had Ann squeezing her legs together. “Forgive Marian” Anne said, “She has always been so jealous of my ability to fly.”

They all laughed in good fun and then James came in and told them supper was ready. 

He opened the patio doors and Anne thought she had walked into another world; there was a wooden table in the middle surrounded with wooden high back chairs; of what can only be called a fairy garden complete with lights. 

The table was packed with food and as Anne helped her aunt and the elder Miss Walker to their seats, she looked around happily.

“This is enchanting” she told Ann. 

Elizabeth hearing her said, “This place was all Ann’s idea, it looks like we had stepped into one of her paintings.” 

Anne turned to her impressed, she was a little shorter and Anne looked down to see why, Ann was bare footed. 

She didn’t know what to make of this beautiful Japanese dressed pixie in front of her.

Both of them wanted to touch each other so badly they could taste it, their knuckles rubbed and a bolt of electricity shot through both of them.

“Did you feel that?” Ann whispered.

“Yes” Anne replied and took the seat at the other end of the table. Ann to her right and her aunt to her left and Ann thought it felt right for Anne to sit there.

“Come on everyone, I know we’re all starving” Elizabeth laughed and everyone started filling their plates with baked chicken, potato salad, gravy and an assortment of other foods.

The Walkers ate delicately but the Listers ate with good strong appetites, pretty soon almost all the food was gone and people were sitting back with full bellies.

Ann laughed and reached out to rub Anne’s stomach, “How do you even manage to have those muscled abs, when you eat like a wolf?”

Anne grinned wolfishly at her, “Be careful of the questions you’re asking little girl before I eat you up” then she reached out and wiggled her fingers into Ann’s side. Ann gave a small squeak and Anne laughed. Though thinking of Ann on the menu sent a thrill straight to her spine.

Dani who was at the side of Ann and had been quiet for so long said, “You wouldn’t like to see them on Christmas day, they can really pack it in.” 

Ann was distracted by Dani’s piercing blue eyes and American accent.

“Oh I believe you” Ann smiled, “After seeing this” 

Marian called out from the other side of the table, “Don’t scare her away Dani.” 

“Hell’s no” Dani exclaimed, “Ann don’t worry I will protect you if any of the Listers’ tries to push you into an oven”

Everyone laughed and then James and the other maids came in to clear the table.

“Please don’t get up anyone” Elizabeth said “The dessert is about to come, there’s two cakes one chocolate and one vanilla.”

Ann nudged Anne, “I asked that they put a little something extra into both cakes.” 

“Alright, what is it?” Anne whispered bringing her face close to Ann’s.

“Wait and see, naughty, always in such a hurry.” Ann grinned.

When the cakes were served, guests choosing either or, Ann waited on Anne to take a bite her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Anne knew Ann was watching her so she very deliberately moved slower, toying with the cake and teasing Ann.

“Oh for heavens sake” Ann said under her breath as she took her fork broke off a piece of Anne’s cake and fed it to her. Marian and Elizabeth shared a look.

“Do you see? Do you taste it?” Ann asked impatiently.  
“Hmm….it’s my jam” Anne exclaimed. 

Ann clapped her hands excitedly.

“I made Hemmingway put your jam in the middle, I had it the other day, isn’t it absolutely delicious?” Ann asked.

Anne turned to her smiling at how excited Ann was, she was just adorable, “It’s wonderful sweetheart” Anne said and both of them in their own world didn’t see the looks that went around the table at Anne’s term of endearment.

After dessert everyone decided that some parlour games were in order, so they all went into the living room and set up to play card games. 

Ann not being a decent enough partner opted out and challenged anyone to a game of backgammon, 

Dani volunteered immediately but said she was very amateur at it. Ann eyes shone at the prospect of beating Dani to a pulp. 

She quickly set up the table and they started to play while the others did the same. 

In the middle of her game Anne looked across to Ann’s table and could see the joy in Ann’s face as she crushed Dani. It bothered her a little, that Dani seemed enthralled with Ann and not even bothering to hide it.

Dani was more Ann’s age and as Anne looked at her, realized she was very good looking. 

Dani was out as a lesbian years now but she wondered if Ann knew, she got her answer the very next second.

Ann said something, Dani laughed and Ann blushed, she watched with increasing irritation as Ann playfully slapped Dani’s hand.

Marian called her attention back to their game and Anne was once again engrossed in playing. Twenty minutes later she looked up and both Ann and Dani had disappeared.

Anne gave up her playing spot and the game resumed with the elderly Walker. She went across to the table and poured herself a scotch then she sat there in an armchair and twirled it her hand but she never took a sip.

Ann was up in her studio with Dani who had pleaded with her, to take her so she could see some of Ann’s paintings. 

She liked Dani and felt it would have been impolite to deny her. 

She had looked across the room hoping she could ask Anne to accompany them but Anne seemed to be enjoying her game and she didn’t want to disturb her.

So, she took Dani to her studio, it was really, a private space and one Ann did not share with anyone. 

But as Dani was so enthusiastic about her paintings she began to relax a bit and even to feel flattered.

After ten minutes Ann asked Dani if she was ready to go back downstairs and at her nod, Ann started to move.

“Ann” Dani tugged at her hand to stop her, “Are you and my cousin more than friends?”

Ann was taken aback, “Of course not, Anne and I share a bond which goes past friendship but we are just friends.”

“Good” Dani said, “Then it won’t be a problem if I ask you out, will it?”

Ann looked at Dani she was attractive but all she could think about was that she was wasting precious seconds to be up here, instead of with Anne.

“Look Dani, I’m sorry but I’m really not in a dating mood at the moment, maybe some other time when Elizabeth and I are settled in properly?” 

But she knew in her heart, if Anne Lister were to walk through that door and ask her to spend the night, she would say yes in a heartbeat.

“Okay, I can wait” Dani said and moved as if to kiss her.

“What on earth Dani?!” Ann pulled back sharply.

“I’m sorry Ann, I just couldn’t resist, I have wanted to kiss you the minute I laid eyes on you.” Dani tried for a soothing smile. “Sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. So sorry Ann.”

Ann watched her and Dani honestly seemed repentant, “It’s alright, better we join the others yeah? It’s late and they may wonder where we are.” 

Ann was afraid somebody else in particular would not look on their disappearance kindly, especially now that she realized Dani wanting to see her paintings was merely just a ruse to get her alone.

They got back downstairs and the first thing she spotted was Anne sitting in an armchair looking in their direction. 

She made a beeline for her but Anne stood up and placed her untouched drink on the side board and walked over the card table announcing she was ready to go.

Ann again turned to walk to her and again Anne, avoiding Ann’s eyes turned and walked out the door. 

Everyone followed right after expressing their gratitude. Anne was already in the driver’s seat of Marian’s car and as everyone got in she sped off.

Ann lay in bed miserable that Anne hadn’t spoken to her and she was not answering her phone calls.


	11. Ain't love a bitch?

Next morning after breakfast, she rode straight over to the Listers’ she met Booth again, “Good morning Mr. Booth, is Anne at home?” She asked politely.

“She’s down at the stables mam but I don’t think she's in a very good mood, so best be wary.”

“Thank you but I’ll be fine.” She waved and was off.

She found Anne, trying to break in a horse in an enclosed paddock and nearly had a heart attack as the horse bucked and tried to throw Anne off his back.

Anne was not in a good mood and the bloody horse must have felt it, as this was the second time he tried to throw her off. 

“Joseph” She called, “Hold him steady, that’s enough for today” sometimes with these things, you just had to step away from it when you can’t get through and go at it from a different angle or mood as the case maybe another day. 

She came down stroked the horse’s mane and placed her head against him silently apologizing for today. 

She was no good for anyone today, seeing Ann coming back to the room her face flushed with Dani in tow, she didn’t have to draw a picture at what they were doing. 

She was the one that pumped the brakes she knew, but Ann had to know didn’t she? That it would hurt her? She stomped her feet for dried mud and dusted her hat, putting it back on her head as she headed to the gate. 

It didn’t matter anyway she had no claim on Ann and the thought made her even more angry. 

When she felt a body slam into her she was caught by surprise, her arms catching whoever it was as she shouted. “What the bloody hell.”

“Anne” Ann whispered and Anne’s body relaxed.

“Ann?” She asked taking Ann’s hands that were around her neck and then grabbing her shoulders as Ann tried to push back into her embrace.

“What is it? What’s happened?” She asked now a bit alarmed. Searching Ann’s eyes and seeing the panic there.

“I don’t ever want to see you do that again” Ann said desperately.

“Doing what?” Anne asked confused.

“Breaking in that horse, you frightened me to death.” Ann's voice was shaking.

“It’s alright” She said bringing her hands up to Ann’s face her callused thumbs brushing over Ann’s cheeks. “Hey, I always do it, it’s perfectly safe, I know what I’m doing and I don’t push a horse if I see it’s fighting me.”

She pulled Ann in, hugging her. “It’s alright sweetheart, you needn’t be frightened.” Ann hugged her back fiercely.

After a full two minutes in Ann’s arms Anne remembered she was cross with Ann.

She pulled Ann off her and held her at arms’ length. Brown eyes blazing into blue ones “Shouldn’t you be up at the main house, your girlfriend’s still here you know.”

“My what?” then Ann remembered. “Is that why you got cross with me and won’t answer any of my calls?” Ann asked beginning to get a little bit cross with Anne too.

Anne let go of her, “What do you think?” she asked and pushed past Ann.

Ann followed, “She is not my girlfriend” Ann shouted at Anne’s back.

“Could have fooled me” Anne shouted back at her walking faster. 

Ann rushed after her and she pulled on Anne’s arm stopping her at the paddock’s gate.

Anne turned around to face Ann, “What are you doing here huh?” her voice cutting into Ann.

“I…I came to see you to explain” Ann began.

“None necessary, you’re just like all the rest.” Anne said with bitterness.

Ann gasped, “Are you comparing me to your cheating ex-girlfriend?” She couldn’t believe how terribly unfair Anne was being. 

“Well tell me what’s the difference Ann? As soon as I turned my back, you and my cousin are somewhere else, doing god only knows what.” Anne said icily. 

Ann let go of Anne’s arm like it burned her and Anne saw her take a shaky breath, Ann was shocked at how little faith and trust Anne had in her. “How dare you?” she asked shakily, then stronger. “How dare you make me out to be some loose amoral person that would be with someone like that, after I had only just met them?”

Anne was surprised at Ann’s question but she was too angry, so she went on to say the most unforgivable thing to Ann, “It’s been known to happen and besides you were pretty easy for me.” 

The air froze around them, the rim of Ann’s eyes grew pink and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

“Easy?” She gave a shallow laugh, then with complete and utter devastation and honesty pouring into her words she said “I have waited years for you to notice me Anne Lister..and I would have waited a few more for you to come to terms with your heartbreak, so you could give us a chance.”

Anne said nothing.

Then Ann laughed again shaking her head, “I had built you up in my mind of being perfect and never ever cruel, I even stayed a virgin because nobody could even come close to you in my mind.” 

She shook her head. “I know you’ll think I’m stupid now but it doesn’t matter, what does matter” She raised her head up looking at Anne straight into her eyes “Is that I don’t think I’ll be waiting any longer.” Then she walked away as Anne stood there stunned.

She climbed back on Argo, “See you around Anne.” Then she turned and galloped away back home.

At home she went up into her studio and locked the door, she knew no one would disturb her, they’ll all think she would be working, when in reality she was shedding the very last tears of hope and love for Anne Lister.

Anne was in a quandary was it all true? She paced in her room knocking things down. 

Did Ann love her for so long and had waited for her? It couldn’t be, no one could not in these modern times where temptation was around every corner.

Then Anne remembered, as a flash of memory came back to her, Ann at maybe nineteen running after her on the road to Shipden, to invite her to tea, she had gone that day and sat with them and offered whatever comfort she could give.

How awful that Anne had not remembered they had lost their parents when she first saw Ann again a few weeks ago. 

She could see Ann’s clear animated eyes in her memory. She had stayed for an hour and after the visit she had placed it all behind her. 

Why hadn’t Ann or Elizabeth mentioned that? Maybe it brought back unwanted memories of their shared grief.

She went downstairs and found her cousin, she was alone in the library and Anne thought it just as well because what she wanted to ask would be private.

“Hi” Dani said looking up from the sofa as she heard the door open and shut. She was lounging and reading one of those American magazines.

“Hello” Anne sat down behind the desk in the library facing Dani, “May I ask you something?”

Dani looked up and nodded, “Where did you and Ann get off to last night?”

Dani sat up, “Her studio, I asked her to show me her paintings.”

“Did she?”

“Ya, after I pleaded with her, you English, so very proper, I could see she didn’t want to but she didn’t want to offend me.”

“She is very gentle and polite like that” Anne confirmed.

“I think she has the hots for you cuz.” Dani grinned.

Anne sighed, her younger cousin was far too spoiled and familiar. “Did anything happen?”

“Nah, I did try, but she got all cold and hurried me downstairs, but she is super hot isn’t she? Man that dress and those curves, I couldn’t help it.” Dani grinned again.

Anne shook her head, she really wanted to knock Dani out but she could see she was telling the truth and besides Marian would have a fit.

Dani looked as Anne’s face clouded over and seemed to pick up Anne was mad at her. “Hey, I did ask her about you two first, before I asked her out and tried to kiss her.”

Anne grew red with fury and Dani jumped explaining. “Seriously cuz, she said you guys were just friends. If she had said otherwise I would have never asked her out.” 

Dani very clearly missing the fact that she had just told Anne she had tried to kiss Ann.

Anne clenched her fists, got up and walked out of the room. 

When she got back to her bedroom, all that kept going through her mind now was that Ann had said she wouldn’t be waiting for her any longer.


	12. Opening up

Trying to shed Anne from her heart after a decade of pining for her was pulling her into depths of grief and loneliness. 

Ann had always felt safe loving Anne from afar, her unrequited love meant she needn’t be bothered to return anyone’s affection, her heart was already full.

Now emptying her heart meant that if she wanted to have any normal relationship with someone she would have to put herself out there. 

She didn’t feel ready but she had too, otherwise, she knew, taking her cautious nature into account, she could easily bury herself in her studio. Still, she at least recognized she needed time to forget Anne.

That night, she took her supper upstairs in her studio, sitting at the window gazing blankly; she ate just enough to nourish her brain and body but could do no more, her throat closing at the thought of eating anything else.

When she had showered and slipped into bed, her phone rang and she looked at it to see who the caller was, Anne Lister’s name showed on the screen. 

Instantly she was angry, she slammed the phone face down on her night table. Of course now her eyes were starting to tear up as thoughts crashed into her mind like a freight train. 

Anne didn’t give up though she called her every night.

After two weeks of sleepless nights and coming down to breakfast looking like a zombie, Elizabeth broached the subject “Ann are you alright?”

Ann looked up and she could see Elizabeth was worried; it wouldn’t do for her sister to have any anxiety for her on any matter.

She gave a small smile and she could see her aunt was waiting for her reply as well, “I’m fine, I’ve been working on a particular hard piece.”

“Are you sure that’s all?” She could feel Elizabeth’s eyes on her searching her face, she drew on her reserve of strength and met Elizabeth’s eyes, she smiled again, “I’m fine, I just need to concentrate.” 

She got up and quickly excused herself from the table.

Elizabeth met her as she was about to climb the stairs, “Ann” she called placing her hand on her arm to stop her ascent, Ann turned to face her.

“Ann” She said gently “I’ve looked into your studio, you haven’t touched any of your paints darling. Can you please tell me what’s wrong?”

Ann bent her head and nodded, then raised it and met Elizabeth’s eyes. “Come on, not here, let’s go to my studio.”

Elizabeth nodded and they both went up into her studio.

Ann fiddled with the paints as Elizabeth took a seat by the window and watched her.

“How about I start?” Elizabeth asked, Ann looked up and with a small movement indicated that Elizabeth should go on.

“Well, you were overjoyed when we came to live here, the first thing we did was to practically race over to the Listers’” Elizabeth said, Ann ducked her head fiddling with the paints again but her body stilled showing she was listening intently.

“You were elated, when you and Anne went over for drinks and then upset when Anne ignored you." 

"I’m assuming after that, you met with Anne and she apologized. The next thing I knew you dragged me to that bar, where Anne once again showered you with attention, I mean it was ridiculously obvious that both of you were attracted to each other."

Elizabeth continued, "Then she danced with that girl and we left. She came over, apologized again and next thing I knew she had sent you a horse.”

Ann walked over and sat in the armchair opposite Elizabeth but not meeting her eyes just yet.

“You were over the moon when they came to supper both of you glowing, losing yourselves in your own world. Then you left the room with Dani, Anne got upset and quit the game she was enjoying, sat brooding and I assumed waiting for you both to make an appearance and whatever she saw on you face had her immediately getting up and wanting to leave, is that about right?”

Ann nodded quietly and Elizabeth again continued, “You went over there the next day and I’m assuming again, it didn’t go well, because after that you came home and locked yourself in your studio. So now do you want to fill in the blanks for me?”

Ann turned her head to look outside and in a tremulous voice she said, “We..we had a row.” She glanced across to Elizabeth and then back out the window. 

“She accused me of..of carrying on with Dani.” She took a steadying breath “I didn’t of course, and told her as much but then she said’ Her voice a whisper now, “that I was easy for her implying I could have been the same for Dani.”

Elizabeth gasped, “Oh darling she didn’t!”

“She did, I told her I hadn’t ever done, well you know” She paused looking at Elizabeth, “I…I told her I was waiting for her for years but now I was done waiting and then I came home and well you know the rest.” Ann finished but she could see that Elizabeth was getting angry.

“She really does take the cake doesn’t she?” Elizabeth burst out, “I have half a mind to go over there tell her what I think of her, She’s always acted like she was better than everyone else!”

“That’s not true Lizzie, you know that, she’s always been kind.”

“Don’t sit there and defend her for god’s sake” 

“She’s been through a rough patch recently with her ex.”

“I don’t care” Elizabeth stood up pacing, “How dare she?”

“Calm down Lizzie, it’s water under the bridge now, I’ve been dealing with it in my own way.”

“Yes hiding from everyone.”

Ann sighed, “Look, as of today, I’m not going to wallowing in self-pity anymore, I’m going to get back to work and see what my options are.”

Elizabeth stopped pacing and stood facing her, “Options? Do you want us to leave here, settle somewhere else?”

“No, of course not, I like it here, it feels safe.”

“We can you know, at once, if you liked.”

Ann stood up and took her sister’s hands, “Have I told you, you are the best sister anyone could ever ask for?” Ann smiled.

“Not recently no” Elizabeth smiled back. They pulled each other into a hug.

When they parted Ann said, “I meant options, as in dating options.”

“Oh” 

“It might do us some good if we were both a little less reserved and more social, don’t you think?” Ann grinned.

“I….I don’t know” Elizabeth began.

“Elizabeth, you are a catch, you’re beautiful, smart and independently wealthy any man would be lucky to have you, hmm?” 

“I’m not sure”

Ann laughed, “If you don’t do this, I won’t and I”ll go back into my shell, we both need to live a little don’t we? Start filling this place up with nieces and nephews?”

Finally Elizabeth smiled, “I think that would be a good idea.” Then confused she asked, “Are you going to date men now?”

Ann burst out laughing, “No silly, there are other ways to get pregnant you know.”

Elizabeth laughed too, somewhat relieved and still nervous about the whole thing.

Ann continued, “And if I don’t find someone, I’m still going to have a baby, our biological clocks are still ticking.”

Elizabeth smiled pleased at the idea of a niece or nephew, “You will Ann, I just know there is someone out there who deserves you.”

Ann laughed, “Spoken like a true mother hen, I love you so much” She went in for another hug and Elizabeth opened her arms for her, “I love you too.”

It was easier said than done, Ann thought, as she stood at her easel trying to finish the painting of when she and Anne had sat there on the swing. Tears mixed with paint but she was determined to finish it.

That weekend, they decided to go to church it was a way to meet other people here and not just the Listers.’


	13. Spreading their wings

They both wore modest dresses, Ann in a straight blue one and Elizabeth in a flared grey one. They sat in their pew as along with everyone, quietly listening to the sermon.

Afterwards, they went up to the priest and introduced themselves.

“This is a pleasant surprise” the middle aged priest with slicked back hair balding to the top said with a kind smile.

“And a blessing” he continued, “We are busy organizing a charity drive to help the people in our community who are faced with difficulty these days. Would you both like to lend a hand next Tuesday?”

They had no choice but to say yes.

“Wonderful, just write down your phone numbers on the sheet over there” he pointed to a table just outside the church doors “and a committee member will contact you. Bless you for helping out.”

Ann and Elizabeth thanked him and both turned to head for the table to sign up. After they signed up, they quickly walked to the car park just in case anybody else wanted them to volunteer for anything else.

“How did we get ourselves roped into that?” Ann chuckled.

“Father Gabriel, certainly knows how to recruit, he should be working in a military center.” Elizabeth said shaking her head.

“Elizabeth” They heard a voice shout and they both turned to see Marian approaching them.

“Hello Marian” Elizabeth said as Ann quickly looked to see if Anne was anywhere around, she wasn’t, she saw though the elder Miss Lister and Mr. Lister waiting at the car for Marian.

“I’m so glad I caught up with you, did I now see both of you sign up to help?” She asked happily.

Elizabeth nodded, she didn’t know how to act with Marian and Ann seeing her dilemma took over the conversation.

“We couldn’t say no, as Father Gabriel asked us so nicely and it is for a good cause.”

“Wonderful, now I‘ll have some decent company” Marian smiled. “The committee does a lot of good work but they all are a hundred years old and mostly gossip.”

Ann and Elizabeth laughed.

“My aunt usually comes with me, when she feels she can. I’m so happy to have you here Walkers’ really I am.”

They both smiled then Ann had to ask, “Does, your sister join you?”

“Oh good heavens no, she barely has time to make it to church. You know Anne, she’s always busy. Listen I’ve got to go but Tuesday afternoon I’ll see you both yeah?”

They nodded and got into Elizabeth’s car, Ann of course driving. They were quiet for a bit then Ann said, “So much for meeting other eligible people, now we get to spend an entire afternoon with a bunch of old crones.” Ann shook her head ruefully.

“Come on Ann, cheer up it’s for a good cause.” Elizabeth said then with a mischievous grin she said, “I thought you liked older women.”

“Lizzie” Ann laughed shocked and tried to slap Elizabeth’s arm, “You truly are evil.” 

Elizabeth laughed out loud, “Just trying to help.” She said innocently grinning at Ann.


	14. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you get to meet my celebrity crush Aisling Bea an Irish comic.

Tuesday afternoon found Ann, Elizabeth, Marian and five other ladies all in the church’s rectory putting together hampers to give out on Sunday. 

It wasn’t that hard and Ann and Elizabeth found they quite enjoyed the company and the work, it made them feel good to be helping. 

Ann was on ‘can’ duty was making sure the ladies got different cans of food each, Elizabeth was on dry goods and Marian was parceling up each hamper and keeping count.

Though they were the people actually doing the work, a lot of businesses kept sending a myriad of people to drop off their donations. Ann was just finishing up with her cans when a delivery truck pulled in. 

Ann noticed the driver was female but paid her no mind, going over with her clipboard. 

The woman came to the back of the truck and opened the doors of the truck so that she and her co-worker could start off loading.

“Hi” she said to Ann, “This is a nice surprise, someone cute to receive the donations for a change.”

Ann looked at her puzzled as Marian shouted, “I heard that Aisling.”

“Ah come on, give a girl a break” Aisling laughed.

Marian walked up, “Ann, I’d like you to meet Aisling, they own the farm about two miles from us.”

“Oh hello” Ann put out her hand. Aisling shook it, her blue eyes gleaming.

“How come I’ve never seen you around here before?” Aisling asked.

“We’ve just moved here, my sister and I” she pointed to Elizabeth. Aisling looked over and waved at Elizabeth.

“They are living with their aunt” Marian explaining a bit more. “On the farm not far from us.”

“Great, where do you want these Marian?” Aisling asked motioning to the beefy loader to start picking up the boxes.

“Right over there” Marian pointed to the corner, “Ann will keep a count so we’ll know how many more hampers we can make.”

The three of them moved aside as the loader started to off load the truck. 

Marian noticed that Aisling couldn’t take her eyes off Ann. Ann however, was oblivious; she concentrated on taking stock of the boxes packed with different canned foods.

When they were done, the loader jumped back into the truck, while Aisling tried to make conversation with Ann. 

Marian pretended she was inspecting the boxes.

“You know my dad and I run the farm, we plant corn and other crops.”

“Really? That’s good” Ann was confused, ‘Why was Aisling telling her this?’

“We have a crop of really sweet corn coming in, I could pass by and drop some off for you guys”

“Oh” Ann smiled, “That’s really nice of you.”

“Just some good ole country hospitality” Aisling smiled back.

“I could pass by tomorrow, say around four? Are you busy?”

“No, not really, that will be fine. Thank you.” Ann answered still distracted.

“See ya tomorrow Ann” Aisling said and got back into the truck and drove off.

Marian and Elizabeth came rushing towards her and Ann was startled.

“Wow, she was gorgeous wasn’t she?” This from Elizabeth.

“I suppose she was attractive” Ann shrugged.

Marian shook her head, “Annnn” She drew Ann name out, “Aisling is the hottest lesbian around here, she is tall, fit, good looking with striking blue eyes and jet black hair, tell me you felt something?”

Ann shook her head and smiled, “Tomorrow, I’ll check her out okay?” then she went back to opening boxes to check what the type of food that was in the cans.

Marian and Elizabeth just sighed and went back to their designated jobs. 

Ann was thinking about Anne, to her, Anne was the hottest lesbian around here but then she could be biased.

As Anne and Marian sat on the sofa, recovering from their day and the mountain of food they had for supper, Marian turned to her sister, “How is it that you and Ann don’t go riding anymore?” She had noticed Anne was miserable and not even bothering to bicker with her.

Anne looked at Marian with an authoritative none of your business look but Marian was not swayed. 

“Ann and Elizabeth helped out with the charity drive today.” Marian stated and waited but she didn’t have to wait long.

“How was she?” Anne asked pretending not to care, she was still calling Ann every night even though Ann didn’t pick up.

“Elizabeth?” Marian couldn’t help teasing.

Anne got mad, “Look are you going to tell me or not?”

“They were at church Sunday before as well, they both looked very well.”

Anne stared off into space.

“I think they enjoyed the charity drive, especially Ann, she couldn’t do enough to help.”

“Hmm, she is very kind and good natured’ Anne smiled a little and Marian knew she was thinking of Ann but it was her first smile in a while.

“We got loads of donations this time.” Marian continued.

“Hmm” Anne sounded distracted.

“Yeah, even from the O’Connor farm.”

“That’s good”

“I mean Aisling came over and dropped the stuff off herself.”

“Are you trying to tell me something Marian? If you are, can you please get on with it?” Anne said impatiently and Marian had a mind to not tell her at all.

“You do you remember Aisling don’t you?”

“Of course Marian they run the farm further down the road.”

“Do you remember her coming out to her father and brothers?”

“Look, am I supposed to know everyone who has ever been gay or came out or whatever, really Marian, would you please just get on with it.” Marian was distracting her from her thoughts of Ann and seriously irritating her with her need to be mysterious.

Marian looked at Anne like if she was idiotic and not putting two and two together, then she sighed and Anne watched her waiting. “Ann was there.”

“You told me that already…” And just as she was saying it, it struck her why Marian was bringing this up. “Do you mean, Ann and Aisling?”

“Now you’re getting it” Marian nodded.

“Ann likes her?” Anne felt her blood running cold.

“I don’t know about Ann, but you could have knocked Aisling down with a feather when she saw Ann. She made a beeline for her”

Anne got attentive now. “What did she say?”

“I heard Aisling tell her that she would drop some corn off for her tomorrow and she tried to flirt with her.”

“Is that all?”

“Yeah”  
“What did Ann do?”

“Well, Ann said thanks but she basically looked right through her.”

Anne smiled but it faltered with the next sentence.

“But after Aisling was gone, both Elizabeth and I rushed up to her and pointed out how good looking Aisling was.”

“What Elizabeth as well?” Anne didn’t like Elizabeth being onboard with Ann dating someone else, she knew the sisters were very close and if Elizabeth approved…

“Yeah”

“What did Ann say?”

“Oh, she just promised she would check her out tomorrow.” Marian watched her sister frown and then abruptly get up and leave the room.

Anne walked outside in the cool air, she reached for her mobile and called Ann, it rang but no one answered. She hung up and called again this time Ann answered.


	15. Please talk to me

“Hello?” Anne said nervously.

“Yes Anne, what is it?” Ann’s voice was cold.

“Ann, can I see you?” Anne’s voice was quiet. “Please”

“I think we’ve said all we need to say don’t you?”

“Ann I..”

“What Anne?” Ann sounded frustrated, “You’re calling every night to say what you’re sorry?”

“Ann” Anne squeezed the phone in her hand, looking up, her heart wanting to burst from her chest. “I miss you.”

Ann grew quiet.

“And I am very sorry; can you give me another chance sweetheart?”

The silence was long as Anne held her breath.

Then Ann quietly said “No.”

“Ann please” Anne pleaded then “Can we at least meet?”

“You hurt me Anne” She could hear Ann’s voice crack as if she was holding back a sob. “I can’t live my life waiting on you, it not fair to me.”

“I know darling” Anne’s heart hurt for Ann, she was so gentle. “Listen, can we just start over?”

Without missing a beat Ann asked “Start over as what Anne?”

Anne was silent, she knew what Ann wanted but how could she give Ann a definite answer, when she so recently had her heart torn apart?

Down the line Ann was crushed, the silence told her everything. Tears leaked out of her eyes though she tried valiantly to squeeze them away. “You know how I feel about you, you can’t ask me to be friends again Anne, you just can’t. I’m no good at it and it’s not fair Anne, it just isn’t.” She gave a sob.

“Sweetheart, please don’t cry, I’ve missed you so much” Anne could feel herself tearing up. “I want you in my life Ann, please.”

“You just can’t ask this of me Anne, it would be like ripping out my heart every day. I want someone who I love and who will love me, someone I can marry and start a family with. I can’t wait for you to decide yet again if I’m right for you.”

Anne got angry, “Is it so wrong Ann for us to take our time with this? To get to know each other first?”

Ann drew on some of her reserve strength, “Did you ask any of your previous girlfriends to be friends first Anne? Or did you know right away that you wanted it to be more? Why should I be treated differently from them? Why is it that I have to be your friend first before you make up your mind that you want me?” 

The first thought that came into Anne’s mind was ‘Because I’m frightened, I know if I let you into my heart and you break it, I won’t be able to recover.’ She sagged at weight of this thought. “Ann I…” She couldn’t say it. 

Silence filled the air between them, then “Goodbye Anne” and Ann ended the call.

Ann wept all night her heart bruised, her confidence shaken, her pride battered. ‘The woman she loved, didn’t want her, didn’t love her…” 

The next day Anne was in turmoil and Ann in despair. Both of them asking why and how could they go on as they were?

Ann finished her painting of the sunset and finally put it away, she had worked hard to complete it, even as sad as she was, ‘to see a thing to completion shows strength of character didn’t it? Now all she needed to do was apply that strength to other areas of her life.’

By four, Elizabeth was already home from the office, business was slow but she was steady building up clients and a good reputation.

They both sat out on the porch swing drinking iced tea, sometimes talking sometimes not.

When a pickup pulled up in front of their house, they saw two people get out, a man and a woman looking almost like twins, jet black hair, blue eyes, they were even dressed the same in and red and black plaid shirts and jeans.

They smiled and brought up a sack full of corn.

“Howdy ladies” The man said, “I’m Aisling’s brother Liam and I know you’ve met Aisling.”

“Hi” Aisling said almost shyly her eyes taking Ann in.

“Hello” Ann and Elizabeth both stood up to greet their visitors.

They all shook hands and introduced themselves, even Ann and Aisling who had met yesterday.

“Please, come and sit” Ann said pointing out the chairs for them her eyes following Aisling. 

“Would you like some iced tea or a beer or water or anything really?” Ann was a little flustered at how stunning Aisling was. 

How could she not have seen that yesterday? Only one explanation, a four letter name that was, at the moment on her ranch doing god knows what, probably rolling over a tractor or something and saying it was perfectly safe that she did it all the time.

Aisling said, “A beer would be great thanks and Liam will have the same.”

Ann smiled, “Why not, I think I’ll join you, Elizabeth?” She turned and her sister just nodded. She looked at her puzzled ‘What was wrong with her?’

Ann went inside and called for James and asked him to bring a few Heinekens, some ice and glasses.

She came back outside and Aisling stood up, “Do you need help with anything Ann?”

“Oh no, I’m fine, James will bring our drinks” She said with a smile. Ann sat back down next to her sister. 

“So you guys just moved here huh?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, I few weeks ago” Ann answered.

“Do you like it?” He asked 

“Oh yes, Elizabeth and I have quite acclimated, and we’ve found the people here very friendly. Haven’t we Elizabeth?”

And again Elizabeth just nodded. Ann continued “Also we have known the Listers’ quite a while, since England in fact.”

James brought the drinks and Liam got up to help open the bottles of beer for everyone. As he handed Elizabeth hers, their eyes connected and held and suddenly Ann wasn’t puzzled anymore about Elizabeth’s silence.

She grinned, “So Liam, what do you do?”

“Oh, Liam’s the big shot in our family” Aisling finally found her voice. “He’s a doctor at the hospital in Springfield.”

Ann chuckled, “Well I guess I have to say Elizabeth is our big shot, she’s a pediatrician and has opened her own practice in town.” 

“You are?” Liam asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth again nodded, “She is’ Ann spoke up, “Elizabeth tell them how you’re getting on in town.” 

Ann prodded, seeing that Liam was also taking an interest in Elizabeth.

“It’s been slow but good.” She said and blushed to the roots of her head.

Ann smiling shook her head and took a sip from her beer.

They all grew quiet again.

“So” Ann began.

“So” Liam started.

And all four of them laughed the ice finally breaking. Then the conversation flowed naturally only Elizabeth and Aisling were a little bit quieter than usual.

When Liam asked for Elizabeth’s number, Ann gave it to him. She waited for Aisling to ask for hers and when she didn’t, she just let it go. They both walked them to their truck. 

Aisling took a deep breath and asked Ann if she could talk to her a second. Ann nodded and went to the back of the truck with her.

“Ann, would you, would you like to hang out with me Friday at the Waterhole?” Aisling hurriedly continued, “It’s a fairly decent place and it has a lot of pool tables.”

“I’ve been there once.”

“Great, so what about it?”

“Can I ask you something? Would Liam be there?”

“What no..” them Aisling paused, “Oh for your sister huh? I could persuade him if you go out with me.”

Ann grinned, “Then of course, I’ll be there. It sounds like fun.”

“Do you want me to pick you up?”

“No, it’s fine, we’ll meet you there.” Then Ann met Aisling’s eyes again, she really was strikingly good looking, just like her older brother.

“I can’t wait” Aisling said and patted Ann’s arm awkwardly and hurried back to the passenger side of the pickup. 

Ann smiled, she was very cute. She walked back to the steps to stand next to Elizabeth. They both waved and Ann shouted, “Thanks again for the corn.”

With a tip of the horn they were gone.

“Aren’t they lovely?” Ann asked as she turned to go back up the stairs, Elizabeth following.

“We both have dates Friday night at the Waterhole.” She said watching Elizabeth’s face as they went inside.

“Really?” Elizabeth was excited.

“Yes, now who’s your favorite sister?”

“You are Ann” Elizabeth said at once.

“Well you would say that since I’m your only one.” Ann chuckled it was an old joke between them, when one did something nice for the other.

After supper, Elizabeth retired and Ann went to sit in their patio garden. With her legs up on the bench, she hugged them and thought of Anne. 

Was she thinking of her? She longed to see her, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to go out with someone while still wanting someone else. 

Anne didn’t want her, not the way she wanted to be with Anne and she would be a fool to throw away a chance at being with someone, who wanted to be with her like that. 

Maybe she could grow to like Aisling more, much more, she certainly was very good looking and seemed awfully sweet. 

Yes she could, couldn’t she? if she worked at it. In the back of her mind though, she was reminded that she didn’t have to work at falling in love with Anne, the feelings have always been just there.

Every night she argued with herself every time Anne called; One minute she would think Anne had a right to be cautious didn’t she? Next minute she would think that Anne was utterly selfish, only wanting her needs met and left Ann open to be hurt.

Then by that time she was done arguing, Anne would have called her about three times.


	16. Torture

Friday morning she went into town with Elizabeth to do their hair, Elizabeth got hers, washed, shampooed and curled with a flat iron. She looked very nice, soft and feminine. 

Ann decided it was time she looked like more of a woman than a girl, so she cut her middle back length hair to her shoulders and asked the hair dresser to straighten it. The effect framed her high cheekbones and made her look mature for a change.

As they stepped out of the salon, they ran smack dab into Anne. “Excuse me” Anne murmured politely ready to walk off, then she glanced up and saw Elizabeth. 

“Hello, Elizabeth” She said smiling, then had to do a double take at Ann. God she was gorgeous. 

“How have you been?” She asked taking Ann in, Ann looked amazing with her pixie like face framed by her straight, blonde hair.

“Very well, thank you” Elizabeth answered, “How have you been?” she asked but Anne hardly noticed, her eyes stayed hungrily on Ann dressed in thin white v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans. 

The t-shirt hid nothing, she could see the black lacy bra underneath and the pushed up rounds of her breasts at the top of the t-shirt. 

She suddenly understood why so many men wanted their wives and girlfriends to cover up. 

Just the thought of other people running their eyes over Ann, seeing what she was seeing on display caused such a furious reaction in Anne, that her look turned from hungry to angry in a split second.

“Could you excuse us Elizabeth” Anne asked with a sidelong glance to her, Ann nodded and Elizabeth walked a few feet off.

Anne turned and Ann was up against the wall of the building, one of Anne’s hands was placed on the wall and the other was in her pocket trying her best not to erupt.

“What are you wearing?” She asked through her teeth.

“Clothes” Ann answered not impressed by Anne’s angry flashing eyes.

“You do know, I can see everything don’t you? I mean anybody can just look at you and see everything.”

Ann looked down at her clothes then up again, “And?” she answered.

The hand in Anne’s pocket came out to run through her hair in frustration. 

Ann thought she looked so sexy, she was already feeling the heat from Anne’s body close to hers. It would only take a few centimeters to the left and then Anne’s lips could be on hers.

“Are you going to be running around town with everything on out like that?” Anne gestured with her hand, her eyes dropped from Ann’s eyes to her lips and then to her cleavage.

Ann wickedly took a deep breath and could have laughed at how Anne’s eyes followed the movement of her breasts.

Then Anne, catching on laughed, “You did that on purpose, woman’ she growled.

Ann shrugged and again Anne followed the movement of her cleavage, “I don’t know what you mean.” She said innocently.

Anne leaned in “I miss you, every day.” She whispered close to Ann’s ear. “You’ve got me going crazy.” 

Anne looked up and their eyes met. “I think you’ve punished me enough haven’t you? why can’t we at least still talk to each other, even if you don’t want to go anywhere with me?”

Ann could feel Anne’s pain as she said the last part. She looked into Anne’s watery dark eyes and caved, “Alright” Ann said blowing out a breath, this was exactly why she hadn’t wanted to see Anne, she knew she would forgive Anne and then they would go back to the same maddening relationship.

“Just, not tonight” Ann hesitated.

“Why?” Anne asked.

“Because, tonight, I..I might be busy.” She hedged.

“Alright, what’s going on tonight?”

Ann’s eyes dropped to watch her sneakers, “I..I have a date tonight” as she said it her eyes slowly climbed back up to Anne’s.

Anne bent her head and closed her eyes from the raw emotion that pounded through her veins. 

Her hand again pushed through her hair this time in slow motion. 

She was reaching somewhere outside of herself for an answer that would help her through this conversation. 

If she exploded with jealousy, their truce they had forged just seconds before would be broken. 

She took a deep breath to steady herself, she looked up at Ann and tried to smile, her brown eyes once again turning glassy.

“Alright” Anne said quietly, “Tomorrow then?”

Ann nodded and Anne walked off. Ann could have cried, Anne didn’t even like her enough to get upset that she was going on a date. 

She pushed her hands in her pockets and walked with head down towards Elizabeth.

“All good?” Elizabeth asked.

Ann nodded as Elizabeth slipped her arm into Ann’s, Ann said, “Everything’s alright or it’s going to be, she wasn’t even put out that I was going on a date.”

“Oh Ann” Elizabeth said compassionately. “That’s good isn’t it? You’re free to move on.”

“Yeah, I suppose” But Ann didn’t feel like moving on at all.


	17. Date night

Later, they drove to the Waterhole, they had set a meeting time of eight pm during the week with Aisling and Liam. 

When they got there Ann thought it was nice of them to wait in the car park.

When they got out of the car and met them, Ann mused that maybe she and Elizabeth had over-dressed. 

Both Liam and Aisling were in jeans and white and blue shirts respectively, Elizabeth had worn a flared red mini dress and tan cowboy boots and Ann had worn her black leather pants and fitted blue top and tied her white shirt at the two ends at her waist, the way she had seen them do it in the movies with calf high black leather boots to finish the look. They both had worn minimum make-up as usual.

“Hi” Elizabeth said shyly to Liam.

“Hi, right back, you look gorgeous” Liam smiled and put her arm for Elizabeth to take. 

Ann watched with a smile, they made a cute couple. “Hello” she said turning to Aisling.

Aisling was gaping at Ann, “Oh, right, hi, you look..wow”

“Is it too much?” Ann asked a bit worried.

“No darlin’” She put out her arm like Liam for Ann to take. “You are beautiful.”

Ann smiled, “Thanks” 

“You know we match, your top and my shirt” Aisling said with a side grin full of charm.

“Oh, we do” Ann smiled. She was determined to have a good time.

They entered the Waterhole and it was packed, more so than the first time they came. 

“We already have a pool table and booth at the back” Liam said and he held Elizabeth’s hand as they walked towards it and it seemed like Aisling was following her brother’s lead as she took Ann’s hand.

When they reached the booth everyone was a little flushed. 

“So what can I get you ladies?” Liam asked flashing that charming smile that looked like it was genetically passed on to the O’Conner kids.

“Rum and coke” Elizabeth and Ann said together and they all laughed.

“I like a woman who knows what she likes” Liam said to Elizabeth.

“I do, I do know what I like, when I see it” Elizabeth returned, her eyes locking on to Liam’s.

Ann kind of felt uncomfortable; she really didn’t want to witness her sister flirting.

Liam went to get drinks and Aisling asked Ann, “How about a game? We can’t keep the table if we’re not playing.”

Ann said “Sure” and got up. Aisling passed her the pool cue and then went to rack the table. 

“Last ball, last pocket okay” Aisling said.

Ann nodded, chalking her stick she went up to Aisling, “I have played billiards before but I’m not really good at it.”

“No worries darlin’” Aisling smiled “I’ll help you out” Aisling was confident and charming and Ann felt her first stirrings of attraction to her.

“Should I break?” Aisling asked almost mischievously. 

Ann nodded and Aisling broke the balls up, “I’m stripes’ she said and continued to play. 

When it was Ann’s turn, she held the pool cue shakily and missed altogether “Oh no, I really am not very good.” She apologized.

Liam came back and brought the drinks, they raised their glasses and toasted to new friends.

By nine they were all well into their cups and were playing two against two, Ann and Aisling against Elizabeth and Liam. 

Ann and Elizabeth weren’t very good but it was a lot of fun when Aisling and Liam tried to help them. 

They were on the third game after they both won a game each and it was Ann’s shot. “Can’t I call in injured and Aisling can take my shot?” She asked prettily.

“Ah, ah, no and no” Liam shook his head, “That’s against the rules.”

Aisling came and pulled Ann up, “Don’t worry babe, I’ve got you.”

Ann was to sink the black ball in the corner pocket for the win.

Aisling got behind her and Ann following her instructions bent to line up the shot. “C’mon darlin’ I know you can do it” Aisling was so close, Ann couldn’t help but feel something for her.

Aisling helped her line up the shot, their bodies close, her hands on Ann’s hips.

“Like this Aisling?” Ann asked in a sweet voice.

“Have you any idea what you’re doing to me?” Aisling asked and Ann surprised made the shot. It slowly ran until it sunk into the hole.

Aisling and Ann cheered as they turned to hug one another and then Aisling leaned in and kissed Ann full on the mouth. Ann surprised could do nothing but let her.

Across the room Martine nudged Anne who had her back turned drowning her sorrows in alcohol, 

“Hey Anne, isn’t that Ann and Elizabeth?”


	18. Anne and Ann

Anne turned just in time to see Aisling and Ann’s kiss, “What the fuck?” She said aloud.

“Looks like their having a good time” Martine said taking in her friend’s red furious face.

Anne got up and walked over to them, her anger clearing all the alcohol away. 

Ann saw Anne coming first, their eyes met as she and Aisling pulled apart. 

“Hey” Anne said, “May I speak with you Ann, in private?” She asked politely but inside she was raging, Aisling’s hands were still on Ann’s hips. Everyone turned to Anne now.

“Hi Anne” Aisling greeted cheerfully.

“Hello” Anne returned, “Liam” she nodded to him and Liam nodded back.

“Ann?” She asked again.

Ann turned back to Aisling, “Do you mind? I’ll only be a second.”

Aisling nodded and Anne took Ann’s hand turned heading to the door out of the bar.

She only paused when they rounded the building and reached a quiet corner. 

“What are you doing huh?” Anne irate, making no effort to control her anger. “Kissing in front of the whole town?”

“Anne it was innocent, caught up in the moment kind of thing” Ann explained and she had no idea why she was, “And besides, I’m on a date with Aisling.”

“She took you here as a date?” Anne scoffed.

“So? you invited me here and it was almost like a date.”

“Are you serious? That wasn’t a date.” Anne returned.

Ann shrugged, “Well, I’ll make sure she takes me somewhere nicer when we go out on our second date.”

“You’re not going on any bloody second date” Anne shouted, incensed.

“Why not?” Ann folded her arms, “I think except for the part where you drag me out here, we were both enjoying ourselves.”

Anne looked at her as if she had just gone mad.

“Come on Anne, it’s not nice to keep Aisling waiting and wondering.”

“She can wait an eternity for all I care and you are not going on a second date or kissing anyone, do you hear me?”

“Loud and clear” Ann answered, “But I still don’t have a reason why.”

Anne felt like she could punch the wall her eyes blazing into Ann’s.

“What is it? What’s upset you so?” Ann asked calmly.

“I’m upset because the whole town shouldn’t have to see you kissing anyone.”

“Right” Ann shook her head, “This conversation is making no sense” Then turned to go but Anne blocked her path.

“I don’t want you to kiss anyone” Anne said and Ann paused to listen.

She waited but the silence was deafening.

“Can I tell you what’s happening here?” Ann said with an air of impatience. Anne met her eyes. “You don’t want me kissing anyone but you’re too afraid to do it yourself, grow up Anne.”

She moved to walk back inside and Anne held her forearm to stop her.

“You’re not going anywhere” Her voice was quiet with authority.

She gently pulled Ann’s forearm bringing her forward, then the same arm swooped around Ann’s back to pull her into her body.

Her other hand came up to cup Ann’s neck and bring her closer, their eyes met and Anne swooped in to connect their lips. It began gently, their lips sending wonderful electricity through their bodies. 

Ann softly almost silently moaned and then Anne devoured her. her arms came up to hold on to Anne’s neck as her body bent backwards at the force of Anne’s kiss. Ann’s toes curled and her knees grew weak. 

Slowly Anne pulled back but almost like she couldn’t help herself, her lips reached back to Ann’s in pecks.

“So, we’re doing this?” Ann asked.

“You bet your sweet ass we are” Anne replied and both of them grinning in elation went back to kissing. When Ann felt Anne’s hand on her backside she returned to her senses.

Ann pushing away said “Anne, I’ve got to get back inside.”

“No you don’t” Anne tightened her arms around Ann. her lips moving to kiss her neck.

“Please Anne, it would be very bad manners to leave with you, it’s already bad that I came outside with you when I’m on a date with Aisling.”

Anne stopped and groaned, “Alright, but no touching. She lays a hand on you I’m going to drag you out of there.”

Ann nodded and Anne let go of her. “Go ahead, I’ll be in a minute.”

Ann darted off before she changed her mind and stayed with Anne.


	19. Things get a little out of hand

She visited the washroom first and made sure everything was in place, her lips looked a little swollen but what could she do? She mentally shrugged and went back to the table.

They all looked up when she came back and Elizabeth was the first to ask.

“Are you alright Ann?”

Ann nodded and sat down, “I’m so sorry everyone” she was only gone a few minutes but she had to apologise, her eyes met Aisling’s. Aisling’s gaze dropped to Ann’s mouth, moved up again to meet her eyes, then deliberately looked away.

When Anne came back in and went to the bar and sat facing them, Ann’s eyes met hers.

Anne’s then moved to Aisling, Her eyes narrowed at the challenging look that Aisling shot her.

Aisling looked back at the table and announced that she was going to get them drinks. 

Ann watched as she walked straight up to Anne and leaned on the bar next to her.

“Hey Lister” She said icily not looking Anne’s way.

“O’Connor”

“What business could you possibly have with my date?” Her voice was clipped and hard.

“We just needed to chat” Anne could understand Aisling anger; if the same thing had happened to her, she would have been boiling.

“About?”

“Hmm, horses”

“Don’t give me that bullshit Lister, you have some fucking nerve you know that?”

“Walk away Aisling, and don’t make another mistake like going out with my girl” Anne said calmly.

“Funny, she didn’t feel like yours when she was pressing up against me a few minutes ago.” 

She paused, “She felt like mine.”

“Don’t fucking talk about her.” Anne was angry, her previous anger about Aisling touching Ann coming back up in spades.

“Or what?” Aisling challenged.

“Or you might go home crying little girl.” Anne retorted.

Ann saw the minute Aisling’s fist smashed into Anne’s face. 

Then with frightening speed she saw Anne retaliate and hit Aisling right back.

“Oh god” She cried out, “Liam do something!” she yelled.

Both of them were going to rush into each other but Ann went to Anne and put herself in the middle of them, while Liam held his sister back.

Blood was dripping from both of their mouths, Ann who was at Anne’s side began to wipe her face with napkins from the bar. 

Liam was still body checking Aisling in case she tried to do anything again. 

Martine had also joined them and was at the back of Anne as Elizabeth came up.

“Are you alright?” Ann was saying, “Anne?”

“I’m fine baby” 

After she helped Anne; Ann exasperated and worried turned to both of them, “For goodness sake, both of you, can’t we behave like adults? There was no cause for violence.”

“She” Aisling started as she wiped her face with napkins, but she shutdown quickly because she had, thrown the first punch.

Liam looked at her and said, “Let’s get out of here” he turned to Elizabeth, “I’ll call you” he didn’t acknowledge Ann.

“Darling your lip is split” Ann said turning back to Anne.

Anne grinned, her teeth all bloody, she looked across at Aisling who was being firmly pushed towards the door, and winked. 

Liam had to hold Aisling back again and force her outside.

“Ann” Anne said in a soft voice, “Can you give me a lift home? I don’t think I can drive.”

“Of course” Ann said at once. “Let’s wait a few minutes alright?” Ann didn’t want another confrontation in the car park.

Ann asked the bartender for a shot of scotch and downed it as it came.

“Hey” Anne grinned, “I thought that was mine”

Ann’s eyes narrowed at her, “You shouldn’t be getting anything to ease the pain, after the stunt you just pulled.” 

But she still put up her finger up to the bartender, for a round of drinks for all of them.

The bartender brought the drinks then said, “The manager says the O’Connors’ left without paying the bill.”

“That’s alright” Ann said pulling her credit card out of her pocket.

“Forget it” Anne said, “Put it on my tab Ben.”

Ben nodded and Anne turned to Ann, “It was the least I could do, since I was the one that caused all of this.”

Ann shook her head, “They might not like that Anne.” She turned to the bartender, “Here, just let me pay for it and Anne’s tab as well.” She handed her card over.

“You don’t have to do that.” Anne started.

Ann shook her head again, “If you’re going to give me expensive things, I think I should be allowed to pay for stuff for you.”

Anne acquiesced and they all took their shots. Then they sat at the bar waiting.


	20. Once Anne makes up her mind things happen and they happen fast

“That was impressive Anne, you moved so fast when you punched her back.” Martine burst out like she couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

Ann and Elizabeth frowned not liking people to congratulate the other for violence.

Anne seeing their frowns quickly shut Martine down before she said anything else to get them upset. 

“Maybe, we’ll talk about it tomorrow, alright?”

“Alright, let’s go” Ann said and they all walked out. Martine went with them to their car and then they watched as she walked over to hers.

They got in and Martine followed them out of the car park, they drove for a bit and at her turn off, she blew her horn and waved.

There was silence in the car until Ann dropped Elizabeth off. 

Elizabeth wasn’t too happy about this but Ann was having none of it. They waited till she got inside then sped off.

At Anne’s house, Anne turned to her, “Come up with me? I still feel a bit dizzy.”

“Alright”

“Let’s go through the back, it’s still early and Marian might be roaming around the house like some kind of vengeful spirit.”

Ann chuckled, she couldn’t help it and Anne grinned back.

They made it to Anne’s bedroom without interruption. Anne headed straight to the bathroom and Ann followed.

“Come on, let’s have a look” She lifted Anne’s chin and Anne stood perfectly still. “Hmm, you looked a lot worse in the bar, but the bleeding’s stopped and your nose is without injury.”

Anne smiled then, “Oww, it hurts, when I smile darling.”

“It serves you right for baiting Aisling and then adding insult to injury by winking at her.” 

At Anne’s surprised look, Ann added, “You think I didn’t see that? I’m going to have to apologise and send a fruit basket over to them tomorrow.”

“You are not going anywhere near her, I absolutely forbid it” Anne said sternly and Ann just nodded because she was tired and didn’t want Anne to be upset again.

“Go shower, brush your teeth and then we will put something on that split lip” She said rummaging through the medicine kit. 

She took it into the bedroom giving Anne some privacy.

When Anne came out, she walked up to the dresser pulled out underwear and t-shirt and went back into the bathroom.

The next time she came out dressed, sat on the bed waiting for Ann, who had found the Iodine and cotton swabs. 

“This might sting a little.”

“I can take it” Anne said proudly. Ann exasperatedly shook her head.

“How is that you can feel so proud of something so asinine?” Ann asked in disbelief.

“I was fighting for my woman.”

“Oh no, that was fighting because both of you are far too arrogant.”

Anne put her arms around Ann’s waist, “Darling, can we save the lecture for tomorrow? I’m still feeling a tad bit unsteady.”

Ann sighed, “Alright, I’ve got some Advil and water for you by the side table, get up into bed.”

Anne scooted up and took the tablets and water. “It’s early still, can’t you take off those boots and lie with me for a while?”

“I suppose” Ann decided to do just that, so she sat on the bed and pulled her boots off. After she lay back gazing around as Anne cuddled up to her, “Wow, you really do have a fantastic bedroom and the bed is so comfortable.” 

Anne’s bedroom was soft wood flooring, high ceiling, and with white stucco walls, the bed was king-sized with enough room for three people. 

She had a balcony too as well as an en suite bathroom.

“Hmm, you like it? I used the same decorator as I did with the office.” Anne murmured into Ann’s neck. 

“Yes, well done.”

“Ann, you must be tired, why don’t you take off these clothes and spend the night?” Anne asked her voice sleepy.

Ann laughed, “That’s a horrible seduction routine, have a lot of women fallen for that?”

She could feel Anne laughing, the sound muffled. Then she lifted up her face and peered into Ann’s eyes. “Come onnn, do it, You can have a shower and wear one of my shirts, I’ve even got new underwear and a new toothbrush.”

“Oh my, Miss Lister, you are prepared, how many women have you brought home into your den hmm?” Ann was joking but it was also a fishing expedition.

Anne was dead serious when she replied, “No one, no one has ever come here to sleep with me or otherwise. It felt…wrong; but now with you it feels so very right.”

Ann melted, speechless she nodded and got off the bed to call Elizabeth, shower and brush her teeth. 

When she came out of the shower, Anne had thoughtfully placed a t-shirt and underwear on the sink for her.

Anne’s eyes were glued to her when she came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed. Seeing all that exposed skin was making Anne forget she was tired and in pain.

“God you’re beautiful” Anne said putting her arm out so Ann could lie on her shoulder at the crook of her neck. 

She lay on her side facing Anne and Anne rolled onto her side to look at her, her leg casually intersecting between Ann’s at the knee.

The glide of smooth skin meeting equally smooth skin made syrupy heat run up Ann’s leg straight to her nipples. 

They were so close that Anne felt Ann’s nipples hardening as they brushed against her. 

She put out her hand and drew small circles on Ann’s hip bone. Ann’s head rose, her lips seeking Anne’s, Anne gave in at once as the other arm that was under Ann, lifted onto her shoulder pulling Ann impossibly closer.

The hand that was on Ann’s hip moved under Ann’s shirt to slide up Ann’s bare back.

Their kisses turning from tender to forceful in seconds had Anne exclaiming, “Ow, Ow Ow” and pulling back. 

Ann immediately inspected the damage, “Darling, you’re bleeding” she pulled away and got up and went into the bathroom for tissues.

“Here” She got back into bed and gently wiped Anne’s lip. 

Anne watched her in fascination and then tenderly she pulled Ann’s hand down and placing it on her heart, her eyes glossy asked, “Will you marry me Miss Walker?”

Ann was shocked and pulled back searching Anne’s eyes and what she found there was a look so full of tenderness and love that she reached up to place her hand at the side of Anne’s face and said “Yes.”

Immediately Anne overjoyed, rushed in to kiss her making her lip bleed all over again. 

Ann pulled away when she tasted blood, “My love let’s leave the kissing until you’ve healed alright?”

Anne nodded and pulled her close into her and started planning their lives. 

“You will move in here at once, in the morning we can get all your things.” She paused, “Oh, and I’ve got to get a ring, damn there are so many things we have to do tomorrow.”

“Sweetheart, can we hold off on the discussion until tomorrow? When we have both had some sleep.”

Anne frowned, “Do you still need to think about it and be sure?”

Ann looked away, “It’s more of a matter of you getting carried away tonight, and..and I want you to fully consider, in the cold light of morning, what you’ve asked.”

Anne smiled and gently lifted Ann’s chin to bring her eyes back to hers, “I won’t change my mind in the morning, you know.”

Then she frowned and the hand on Ann’s chin moved to encircled Ann’s body, making Ann feel safe, “I’ll wait for your sake because you might feel differently tomorrow alright?” She asked and dropped a kiss on Ann’s forehead.

Ann nodded and closed her eyes, the emotions of the night taking its toll, she quickly fell asleep. 

Anne after a few minutes of furious thinking relaxed closed her eyes and joined Ann in slumber.


	21. What's happening? Love that's what

“Anne!” there was a shout as Marian slammed open the door of Anne’s bedroom, startling both of them awake.

Anne sat up, “Owwww” and held her head in pain.

“Is it true you were in a bar fight with Aisling O’Connor?!” Marian was beside herself with anger, not noticing Ann in Anne’s bed.

“For god sakes Marian can you not shout?” Anne asked wincing from the pain.

“Is it?” Marian shouted again, “Of all the irresponsible, ridiculous things you have done in your life, that really takes the cake!” 

She got further into the room and then she could have been knocked over with a feather, when she spotted Ann trying to disappear under the covers.

Marian placed her face in her hands shook her head and walked out of the room.

Anne chuckled then groaned, “It’s okay darling” pulling the sheets off Ann, “Now she can be disappointed in both of us.”

Anne lay back and cuddled up to Ann, Ann feeling mortified tried to get up, to get dressed and leave but Anne steadfastly held on to her.

“Stop wiggling, you really aren’t going anywhere until I say so, you know” Anne her voice muffled by the sheets.

“Anne, I’ve got to go, Marian will think..” Ann started miserably.

Anne pulled her head out of the covers and smiled at Ann, “It won’t matter what she thinks after I make an honest woman out of you.”

Ann stopped and smiled laying quietly on the bed, “You remembered you proposed to me?”

“Of course, I need to get a ring on that finger and, if it wasn’t for that I wouldn’t get out bed today at all” She paused looking for sympathy, “My head and mouth hurt so much baby.”

“Ohh, baby, want me to get some water and Advil for you?” Ann’s voice was tender as she smoothed Anne’s hair off her face.

Anne nodded and Ann smiled at how cute Anne was being. She got up and walked into the bathroom, quickly returning with a glass of water and two tablets.

“Here darling” Ann said as Anne sat up and took the tablets swallowed and then drank water.

“Lie with me a little baby?” Anne implored “Please?” Still playing the cute card.

Ann squished her nose at her and with a smile on her face got back in bed, Anne was overjoyed. Ann leaned against the headboard and Anne lay with her head on her lap.

She played with Anne’s hair as they both stared at each other in amazement.

“Do you want to know something?” Anne asked and Ann nodded hesitantly.

Anne began, “I have spent my life globetrotting, sometimes in adventure and my thirst for knowledge.” She paused and brought Ann’s hand to her lips.

“And sometimes for love, always I would ask, after someone had caught my attention, is this, the one? Will this relationship last and I can finally have a companion by my side, my best friend, who can share my life while we elevate each other?”

“And?” Ann asked tentatively.

“And all I had to do was come home to meet my soulmate” Their eyes met and softened. “It’s really rather poetic, when I think about it, all the running I did chasing after love and it came home to find me.” Ann took Anne’s hand this time and kissed the knuckle, smiling.

“Darling, do you know what questions I asked when I found you waiting for me?”

Ann shook her head.

“Not a single one, I was too busy running away” She laughed and Ann laughed but couldn’t help giving her a pinch on her arm.

“Hey, oww”

“Stop being a baby, it wasn’t that hard.”

“Look it’s all red” Anne pointed to her arm.

Ann was unrepentant, “That’s for leading me on a fine chase.” Yet still, she bent and kissed Anne’s arm at the red mark.

“Baby” Anne said her eyes lighting up, “Let’s go shower and brush our teeth and come back to bed…its early still.”

Ann raised an eyebrow, “What are those thoughts going through your head Miss Lister?”

“Really darling, all I want is a little cuddle before we have to meet the world and they start throwing boulders at our heads.”

Ann nodded seriously this time, because she knew what she was going to have to face when she got back home.

Anne being a gentlewoman let Ann go first and found shorts, underwear and a t-shirt for her, Ann would be swimming in them but heyho.”

When Ann was done and came back into the bedroom, Anne rushed off for her turn. 

When she was out of the bathroom she found Ann standing at the balcony doors in her t-shirt and underwear watching the sunrise.

She came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her “Mmm, you smell like my soap” pushing her head into Ann’s neck.

Ann turned to face her, Anne’s arms never letting go. Her arms rose to encircle Anne’s neck as their lips instinctively searched for each other’s.

They kissed and it was their first real kiss and Ann thought she would not have found a more romantic place as the sun rose behind her painting everything gold.

Anne gently pulled her towards the bed, walking backwards their lips never parting. As they got to the bed though, Anne swung her around and then her arm moved to go under her knees as she picked her up bridal style.

“Oh” Ann said in surprise, her eyes shining into Anne’s. 

Anne’s big grin never left her face as she let her down gently on the bed, until her lips came back to meet hers.

Immediately, Ann noticed the change, Anne’s kisses weren’t gently exploring, there was a definite goal in place. 

Anne’s tongue pushed into her mouth with desire. She gave a little moan bringing her hands into Anne’s hair at the back of her head, fingers scratching at the short hairs.

Anne groaned in pleasure at the caress and her hands left from under Ann to come up and swiftly cup Ann’s breasts.

“Ohh” She whimpered and then a little startled as Anne’s body came to fit between her legs.

Anne pulled away and smiled down at her as she gently squeezed her breasts, She looked at them in her hands and even through the t-shirt she could see Ann’s nipples hardening. 

“Mmm” Anne whispered as if she had just eaten something delicious and she was tempted for more. 

When she moved her head down to gently bite and pull Ann’s nipple between her teeth, Ann’s arms dropped to the side useless as her legs wrapped around Anne.

Anne pulled and wickedly brought Ann’s attention back to her eyes, holding the eye contact while teasing each nipple.

Ann squirmed into her and looked away, Anne rolled her hips once into Ann to bring back her eyes to hers as she sucked a nipple into her mouth.

Ann who had had other people she dated cup her breasts had never let them go so far as sucking her breasts and if it would have been half as erotic as what Anne was doing to her now, well she really had waited too long.

When Anne’s greedy mouth had quite made her t-shirt soaked at both nipples, she rose back up to claim her mouth and as she felt Anne's hands reaching under her t-shirt she slammed on the brakes.

“Anne baby, we can’t” She held onto Anne’s hands stilling them as she moved her mouth away.

“Darling, we can, just a little more” Anne captured her mouth again and she got a little lost. As her grip loosened Anne’s hand swept up under her t-shirt to cup her bare breast.

“Anne” Ann pulled her mouth away and Anne latched on to her neck.

Anne moaned, squeezing her breast as her thumb teased over the nipple. Still biting as Ann’s neck she said, “Darling your breast fits so perfectly in my hand and your mouth…” She came back up again and kissed Ann till she was breathless,

Ann didn’t know what to do with her body parts, her legs had lost energy and collapsed on the bed opening wider for Anne, her tongue seemed to have pulled the energy from her legs to boldly meet Anne’s. 

Her arms still had not moved and her breasts had become a gelatinous mass swelling now into Anne’s both hands sending signals straight between her legs causing such a hot wetness, as she had never felt before. It was all beginning to be too much.

“Anne” She pulled her mouth away, “Stop, stop, we need, I can’t, It’s too much I can’t breathe.”

Anne immediately stopped and pulled away from Ann instantly concerned.

“Darling are you alright?”

“Yes, it’s just I’ve never done all of this and…and it feels too much right now”

Anne moved to the side and pulled Ann into her arms.

“Are you cross?” Ann asked.

“Of course not my love, I shouldn’t have pushed, it’s just you are so deliciously responsive I..but I should have been the one to stop.”

Ann breathed a sigh of relief “From now on” Anne continued “We go at your pace alright? I’m not going to push you into anything. alright sweetheart?”

Ann nodded, “I enjoyed it too you know”

“No darling, I’m the one with the experience I should be more responsible.” Anne was emphatic and Ann just sighed, the conversation not going in the direction she had anticipated. 

She wanted Anne to want her desperately, not pull back but yet she couldn’t go forward.

“Darling are you staying for breakfast?”

Ann feeling warm and safe said in a mellow voice, “I think facing one family lecture will be enough for me thanks.”

Anne chuckled and kissed her head, “Then we better get a move on” She said but pulled Ann closer.

They stayed in bed for a while longer content, hugging and softly kissing.

When Ann thought it was time to move Anne didn’t hold her back but kissed her until her toes curled at the front door. She whispered quietly, “Don’t forget about me”

Ann whispered back “Never” then she sped off in her jeep while putting on her sunglasses, her golden curls blowing in the breeze. 

Anne smiled to herself then looked up and sighed as she saw the whole bloody house watching her.


	22. All is not as it should be

At the table Anne was dressed and ready to go out but she was too hungry to go without breakfast and as it was served she looked at everyone with side glances, surprised that no one was saying anything. 

She was prematurely counting her blessings when Marian said snidely.

“How’s your lip?” She didn’t look at Anne but shoveled scrambled eggs into her mouth.

Anne silently groaned.

“Her lip?” Aunt Lister asked.

“Yes Aunt, did you know that your Anne was in a bar fight last night?”

“Marian” Anne warned.

“Fight?” Jeremy Lister spoke up.

“Yes Father, imagine my surprise, when I heard the servants whispering about it. They are all very concerned at Anne’s behavior since they took it upon themselves to follow her to America.”

“I’m sure they won’t that upset Marian.”

“Of course they are” Marian’s knife and fork clattered in her plate making Anne wince. “Everyone’s been sick with worry about you since you came back from New York.”

This was news to Anne, who hadn’t thought anyone noticed her moodiness. “They are entirely too melodramatic and when you encourage this sort of thinking Marian, it gets into their brains.” Anne pointed to her head.

“Well at least they have some.” Marian retorted.

“What’s this about a fight?” Jeremy Lister asked.

“It wasn’t a fight Father, just a little skirmish but everything’s sorted now.” Anne placated.

“Well did you win?” Jeremy asked and both Marian and her aunt gasped. 

Anne grinned, “I did, I won the girl, but as to the fight I gave as good as I got.” Her eyes twinkled at her father.

Jeremy made an approving grunt as went back to eating.

“No, no no, no” Aunt Anne disapprovingly, “Anne, you are not to be doing these things anymore.” Marian smiled and Anne narrowed her eyes at her.

Anne watched her aunt and said gently, “It’s alright Aunt, there won’t be any of that anymore, I going to be settled soon enough. Would you like that?”

“Of, of course, who with?”

“Ann Walker” 

“That was her at the door this morning, we’re going to be married and she’s coming to live with us as my wife.” 

You could have heard a pin drop in the breakfast room and adjoining kitchen.

“Oh Anne, that’s wonderful” Her aunt cheered.

“Is she really?” Marian asked smiling.

Anne smiled at her sister and nodded, “Would that be a thing that you could see yourself cheerfully accommodating?”

“More than Anne!” Marian smiled happily, “I’ve always wanted a sister.” Anne tossed a napkin at her.

“Oh my, so many plans have to be made.” Her aunt jumped for joy.

At her father’s silence, Anne turned to him and asked, “What about you father?”

“I am happy if that makes you happy” He said and went back eating.

“Good” Anne said as if everything was settled.

“Oh my god, I have to call Elizabeth, we will have so many plans.” Marian moved as if to get up.

“Hold on Marian, Ann has to be the one to tell her sister” 

Then she raised her voice, “And that goes for you lot in the kitchen not a word to anyone at the moment.” 

She could not have known that it was too late.

Then Anne stood up, “I have to go see about getting a ring.” She saw Marian and her aunt jump for joy and shook her head smiling.

At the Walker household everything was not as cheerful. 

Ann had changed out of Anne’s clothes and went down to breakfast eating quietly as glances tossed between Elizabeth and her aunt and then to her.

Ann’s aunt knew something significant had happened but couldn’t figure out what, as it was, she just wanted the best for her nieces but she did wish Ann was more like Elizabeth. 

They heard the door in the kitchen bang shut and then whisperings.

Elizabeth called out, “James.”

“Yes mam” James came at once.

“What’s happened, why is everyone twittering?”

“We’ve just heard the news mam”

“Oh?” Elizabeth asked and Ann finally looked up at James.

James turned to her, “Congratulations mam, we all wish you best of luck, the Listers’ are proud but they are good people.”

“But what is it?” Aunt Walker asked “Come on man, out with it.”

Ann held her breath.

James looked at Ann helplessly as her Aunt grew impatient. She gave a slight nod and then James turning to the elder Walker said. “Miss Ann has gotten engaged to Miss Lister mam,” James nodded and left immediately.

She saw Elizabeth’s face lose all of its colour before she looked out the window.

“What is he talking about dear?” Her aunt turned to her.

“I’ve” Ann started her fingertips worrying her napkin on the table. She turned to Elizabeth “Anne’s asked me to marry her and I’ve said yes.”

“What???” Her aunt said but her eyes were on Elizabeth as she left the table.

“Lizzie” Ann called but for the first time ever her sister walked away from her.

“Excuse me” She got up to go after Elizabeth.

She found her in the sun room where everything was wicker and yellow with sunlight. 

She was sitting staring out the window; Ann sat in the single seat facing Elizabeth.

“I’m sorry you had to hear it like that” Ann began. “I was going to tell you as soon as we were in private.”

“Were you Ann?” Elizabeth shook her head.

“Of course” Ann said at once.

“Because it seems ever since we’ve moved here everything’s been about Anne”

“Elizabeth” Ann reached out for her hand.

“I’ve always known you know, even before you, I think” Elizabeth gave a rueful sigh. “That you liked her.”

“I do Elizabeth.” Ann was quick. “I more than like her Lizzie, I’m in love with her and have been for as long as I remember.”

“That’s the thing Ann, you had a childhood crush but you hardly even know her now or she you.”

Ann let go of Elizabeth’s hand and leaned back into the chair. “We’re not going to get married right away Elizabeth.”

“That gives me some relief” Elizabeth sighed.

“Ever since I’ve known her or know myself really, I’ve loved her, these feelings have not waived or altered but are steadfast inside me.”

Elizabeth looked at Ann while she was talking and then asked “What about her? She didn’t even remember she took tea with us after our parents died and she barely remembered us as it was.”

“Elizabeth, can’t you be happy for me? I am finally with the woman I’ve loved for so long.”

“You can’t honestly ask me to be happy Ann, when she has had about two seconds to get to know you and is holding your future happiness in her hands.”

“Am I so unlovable Lizzie?”

“Of course you aren’t and you’re missing the point, Anne maybe a generous and helpful person but she is older than you, she is arrogant and her track record with women hasn’t been good."

"I mean she has left a trail of broken hearts around here alone and she’s somewhat of a cad if you listen to all the stories.”

“Well then don’t” Ann cried.

“Ann” Elizabeth took her hand, “You’re my sister and I love you and I want what’s best for you.”

“I know” Ann started.

“Let me have my say darling” Elizabeth interrupted her. “I can’t give my blessing to this unless you both take time to get to know each other.”

“We do..”

“No, you don’t, Ann you’re older now but you have been sheltered all your life, you’ve never had one single relationship in the past.”

“I’ve had friends…”

“I’m afraid of…of Anne Lister chewing you up and spitting you out, and I know you Ann, you’re sensitive and sweet and she is a force.”

“I love her Elizabeth” Ann cried rushing into Elizabeth’s arms, her head on her lap like when they were children.

“I know, I know darling” Elizabeth sighed and Ann looked up a bit teary eyed.

“Promise me Ann, promise me” She held Ann’s chin, “That you will have a long engagement and get to know each other a bit more before, right now I don’t know if she will be kind to you.”

“I promise Elizabeth” Ann said fervently and Elizabeth just held her and smoothed her hair back exactly like when she was a child.


	23. Jewelery

Anne Lister had John in his pickup, drive her to Aisling’s house on their way to pick up her jeep at the Waterhole.

“I’ll just be a second” She told John getting out and slamming the door.

Liam was on the porch. “Liam” she greeted not walking up the stairs “Is Aisling at home?” She squinted her eyes against the sun as she looked up at him.

He nodded and called to Aisling. “Ai, Anne Lister” Was all he said as he sat on the railing eyeballing Anne.

Aisling came out and walked down the stairs.

“Your face is a mess” Anne said.

“You should see the other guy” Aisling retorted but her guard was down, really you can’t live in the country and not get into a few scrapes.

Anne chuckled, “You have a good left hook.” She put her hand up and tested her jaw.

“You’re pretty fast for an old gal.” Aisling teased.

Anne chuckled again, “Old gal, my arse.” She leaned back on the pickup and Aisling followed suit. 

They sobered “So Ann?”

“Proposed to her last night, she accepted.”

“You work pretty fast huh?”

Anne kicked the dirt, “I’m sorry” she began.

“You should be, but I understand, Ann’s a really nice piece..”

“Aisling” Anne warned her.

“Woah, no problem, I could see she wasn’t really into me.” She paused “But this isn’t the first time you’ve came in and fucking took over.”

“Oh?” Anne asked with a tilt of her head.

“Yeah, Becky, I was all set to hit that, and you just fucking walk in take her, so you kinda had that split lip coming.”

Anne gave a small laugh, “Fuck, so sorry Aisling, I didn’t know, otherwise..”

“Yeah sure” Aisling waved it away.

Anne put out her hand “Truce?”

Aisling shook her hand and looked onto Anne’s eyes, “Truce” She said seriously, “But if she bats an eye my way I won’t hesitate, truce on not.” 

Anne let go of her hand and walked away not liking the fact that Aisling basically said she would be all over Ann if given a chance.

Anne went into town and to the Jeweler's, “Hello Harold” she smiled at the man behind the counter.

“How may I assist you today Miss Lister?” His smile was broad. Anne Lister’s been known to drop in and purchase whatever took her fancy for the lady in her life. 

“I’m looking for a ring, solid gold band 24k, big diamond in the middle surrounded with smaller diamonds do you have anything like that?”

Harold’s eyes twinkled, “Come right this way” he opened the counter door to Anne’s surprise and beckoned her in.

She went into the backroom and Harold motioned her to sit. She sat and took a look around, the settee was velvet, the table oak wood and glass, there was even a little bar. 

Amanda the sexy blonde, who had always given Anne come hither looks and who Anne had often chatted up came out of another door. 

Anne appreciated her mid-western physique, big bosom and tiny waist held together in the gray jewelery shop uniform.

“Hello Anne” She smiled, straight white teeth and twinkling blue eyes. 

“Hello darlin’” Anne’s flirty side smile, earning her a bigger one from Amanda.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Hmm, what do you suggest?”

Amanda went behind the bar, she heard ice clinking in a glass and something being poured.

Amanda walked over handed her the glass which she accepted with a cocked eyebrow and put the bottle of Jack on the table.

Anne’s legs spread as she leaned back taking a sip, “Never been in this room before.”

“Well you were never really serious about giving a woman jewelry before.”

Anne guffawed, “I’ve spent a lot of money in here.”

Amanda smiled, “Drink up darlin’, you’re gonna spend a lot more.”

Anne laughed and Harold came out with three boxes. Anne put down her glass as he opened all three on the table.

One immediately caught her eye and she reached for it, Amanda made a sound in agreement and Harold twittered.

“What do you think?” She asked leaning back to observe the ring. The big diamond in the middle, the inside sparkled gray and white and threw off flashes of color while the ones surrounded it formed an infinity symbol meeting the bigger one in the centre. 

“You’ve got a good eye” Amanda glanced at her impressed, maybe she had written off Anne a bit too early.

Harold couldn’t hold back any longer, “Miss Lister, that is an excellent choice and one that would make the woman in your life feel absolutely treasured.”

Anne chuckled, “She won’t need a diamond to feel that way, I intend to absolutely spoil her.”

Harold giggled, “Yes of course but even when you’re not with her, she will feel very much loved. This particular piece is embedded in 24k gold and the diamonds are from the best mines in Russia. It is also fully insured.”

“Insured? Now that I like, What’s the price on this piece?”

Harold wrote the figure on a piece of paper.

Anne whistled, “20k on a rock?”

“And that’s with a loyal customer discount darlin’” Amanda said.

Anne looked at her fully one last time; as she was soon to be a married woman. “I’ll take it, put it in a nice box for me will you?”

“Very good Miss Lister.” Harold sped away taking Anne’s black card with him.

“So, you’re about to be tied down?” Amanda asked.

“Yes” Anne reached for her glass, leaned back and sipped her drink watching Amanda.

“Lucky girl.”

“I hope she feels that way.”

Harold came back and Anne finished her drink and got up. She took the little fancy bag from him and nodded her thanks.

“See you around Anne.” Amanda purred.

Anne just let it be and left the shop. As she got into her jeep and drove off she couldn’t help feel that everything would be just fine.


	24. Dinner

She got home close to supper time having run a few other errands in town, showered put on an elegant silvery tapered pants with her most comfortable black shirt. She was going to be sweating buckets and Ann had already said yes.

She called Ann as she opened the box that held the ring, looking at it smiling.

“Hello” Ann answered.

“Darling” She said gleefully, her heart bursting just hearing Ann’s voice, “Put on a nice dress, I’ve made reservations at Towers restaurant.”

“Anne, my love, we can’t. Can you just come over?”

“Ann, what is it, what’s happened?” She was instantly anxious, she just knew this day was going too bloody well.

“Darling, it’s nothing can you just come over?”

“I’ll be right there.”

Anne grabbed everything and headed out the door.

When she got there, James showed her to the entrance of Ann’s secret fairy garden patio that she had created. She saw no one else as James left her there at the doors.

Ann opened the doors smiling and Anne couldn’t help it, she rushed into her arms.

“I’m sorry I startled you darling” Ann whispered in her ear. “Look” she said and Anne looked into the room, it was decidedly all flowery and pretty with lights strung and Brahms ♫E030 playing softly.

Ann smiled took her by the hands and pulled her in then closed the doors behind her, leaning back on them watching her.  
Anne walked in seeing cushions scattered on a soft fluffy rug on the floor as wine cooled in a bucket with wine glasses next to it.

She turned and Ann was looking at her, pleased with herself, “You did this for me?”

“For us” Ann smiled walking up to her in a beautiful gracefully flowing blue dress that stopped at her knees, the V-neck hugged Ann’s breasts and pressed the softest parts up. Her golden tresses tamed to one side with invisible clips.

Ann’s arms went about her neck and Anne’s hands naturally held her hips. They lips met and the kiss was soft and tender.

“Mmm” Anne said as her arms went about Ann pulling her so close. 

Ann was barefooted again and she felt delicate in her arms. 

They kissed longer still and were perfectly content to stay in each other’s arms.

Ann pushed away gently and took Anne’s hand in hers and pulled her to the cushions on the floor. 

Anne sat and Ann began taking off her boots, so she leaned back with her hands behind her head on the cushions to watch Ann pull them off.

Ann successful and a bit flustered from the activity, dropped to her knees then unto Anne.

Anne laughed as her arms came round to hold her, “Are you trying to kill me?”

Ann licked her lips and instantly Anne’s eyes dropped, she dipped to capture them. 

The kisses languished in tenderness and desire. Anne’s hands ran restlessly over Ann until they slowed to cup her ass. 

She wanted to groan at the suppleness she felt there, she could feel Ann’s heat all over her body and she would have dearly loved to stroke Ann into the fire and cause her to blaze with molten wetness.

She rolled Ann over and slipped on top of her pulling back when Ann tried to pull her down. 

“Baby, mmm” She couldn’t resist dropping a kiss on Ann’s lips. Ann finally opened her eyes.

“Why did you stop?” Ann asked in a husky voice that nearly brought Anne back in.

“Because, my love, you said we’re going too fast.” She smiled at Ann’s dazed eyes.

“Mmm, but we’re only kissing.” Ann said pulling her neck down again.

“Ann” She said firmly. 

That woke Ann up, “Alright” she grumbled letting go.

Anne did a plank over her, running her eyes over Ann, taking in the swollen lips, the slightly messed up hair, the skin and swell of breasts, the dress that was pulled up to reveal milky white thighs. She knew if she put a hand between those thighs, it would scorch her.

“Mmm” Ann said running her hands up Anne’s muscular arms to her shoulders and back again. “You’re so strong baby.”

And Ann made her feel strong too; she loved the difference in their bodies Ann’s softness to her, hard won muscles.

Anne jumped up to her feet in a gymnast stand and then slowly straightened, she missed the inflamed lusty glance Ann threw at her.

She got the wine and poured two glasses and handed one to Ann. She took it, sitting up and primly tucking her legs under her.

Anne made their glasses clink as she toasted “To us and our future.”

Ann smiled and drank thirstily, “Darling take it easy there’s a whole bottle.”

Ann pulled the glass down and grinned. “I got strawberries too.”

“Hmm, I hope you also have food because I’m starving.”

Ann laughed and drank her wine down and got up. “Of course, I wouldn’t starve my poor baby” She pulled at Anne’s hand and showed her the table in the corner set up for two.

“You’re so romantic darling I hardly have to do anything at all.” Anne smiled. “My kind of woman.”

“Lazy bugger” Ann muttered and smiled.

Anne grinned and hand in hand they walked over to the table.

The food was delicious and there was hardly a word said as Ann watched Anne putting it away wondering at her metabolism.

When they were finished eating the roast cuts of chicken, veggies and baked potatoes, Anne leaned back in her chair satisfied.

“Your cook is very good.” She complimented. “Everything was moist and tasty.”

“Hmm, good thing you asked her to marry you then.” Ann quirked her lips and drank some of wine that Anne had thoughtfully poured for her.

“You?” She asked in disbelief.

“I should hope so” Ann grinned.

Anne pushed back her chair and pulled Ann onto her lap. “Sweetheart, I’m so happy right now” She hugged Ann burying her face in her neck.

“Wow, the way to your heart is really through your stomach.” Ann laughed but brought Anne’s face up to kiss her lips.

“Dessert?”

“Anne you can’t be serious?”

“What? I work hard over at the ranch.”

“Oh, is that how you keep so fit?” Ann once again running her hand on Anne’s bicep.

Anne hardened it and Ann’s eyes went round. She laughed heartily, “You’re really impressed aren’t you?”

“Mmm” Was all Ann could say as she came in to brush her lips against Anne’s.

Anne rose and placed Ann on her seat and got down on one knee. Ann made a sound in surprise.

“What? I told you I was going to get a ring didn’t I?” She grinned and pulled out the box. She opened it as Ann went completely still, “Miss Walker, Ann, my love, will you marry me?”

Ann’s eyes shone and Anne quickly took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. 

“Oh darling” Ann’s voice was a tender caress and as their eyes met Anne could see the love Ann had for her shining through those eyes and she knew at once that she had not made a mistake in asking Ann to marry her.

Anne's heart overflowed as she bent and kissed the ring on Ann’s finger and then looked up at Ann’s sweet, happy face and kissed her with all the tenderness she felt in her heart for Ann.

When they parted Ann cupped Anne’s face with her two hands. “Yes darling, a thousand times, yes, I love you so much.”

Anne smiled and came back in to capture Ann’s lips. After a minute Ann pulled back to look at the ring. “Darling, it’s beautiful” she exclaimed.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Anne’s crooked smile made Ann blush. 

She pulled Anne in again kissing her.

When they finally pulled away for air, Anne asked, “Dessert?” and wiggled her eyebrows.

Ann laughed, “You are awful” pecked Anne on the tip of her nose and rose going out the door to the kitchen.

Anne sat back down on her chair and contentedly waited, she couldn’t remember a time when a woman made such an effort for her, oh, she had got them in spades dressed in lingerie waiting for her. She liked that but she loved this, Ann must have worked all day on this and cooked to boot.


	25. Paintings

Ann came back in with small plates of cheesecake quite able to handle it but Anne got up to help her anyway. She loved that about Anne, she was always so thoughtful.

They settled back at the table and Anne immediately dug into the dessert. 

She finished hers and looked at Ann. “Are you going to eat that darling or play with it?” and then turned red when she heard herself.

Ann smiled seductively, “I think I’d like to play with it first.” And all of a sudden dessert was the last thing on Anne’s mind.

She got up and took Ann’s hand pulling her onto the cushions on the floor, she sat leaning back against the back of the small sofa there pulling Ann to sit cuddled up next to her.

She sighed contentedly as Ann settled on her side as her arm came around her.

Ann played with the buttons on her shirt and Anne could feel the heavy arousal in the air.

She brought that restless hand up to kiss it and said, “Darling, after a meal like that the last thing we need is physical activity.” 

She smiled into Ann’s eyes as she looked up. “So put whatever thoughts I can see running behind your eyes on hold.”

Ann blinked innocently, “I don’t know what you mean Miss Lister.” Then smiled mischievously.

Anne grinned leaning back “Those eyes say one thing but that mouth wants me to ravage it.”

Ann felt heat shoot down her as she watched Anne and thought of her ravaging her mouth.

Anne smiled and shook her head looking into those darkened blue eyes “I doubt you have any idea what you do to me by being so responsive.”

Ann’s hand came up to the side of Anne’s neck her thumb gently caressing her pulse, she could feel the beat, steady and sure.

“Tell me what I do to you?” Ann asked with heavy lidded eyes.

Anne’s short laugh was purposeful to break up the air about them. “Darling, may I ask? I know you’ve said you’re a virgin but have you had girlfriends at all?”

“One or two” she answered the fog clearing.

“Really?” Anne said grouchily wondering if she could handle this talk, she had thought Ann would have said no.

Ann chuckled, “Did you think I would have stayed in my tower pining for you?”

“It wouldn’t have hurt” Anne said cross, she got up and got them two glasses of wine. 

When she came back she positioned them on the sofa, laying feet up Ann between her legs leaning back on her.

“You do like to manhandle me don’t you?” Ann laughed and settled back.

“Don’t change the subject” Anne said drinking from her glass.

“I’m not” Ann laughed again.

“It’s not funny”

“It is a little’ Ann sipped her wine. “I just wonder how you would have reacted if I had slept with someone.”

“Stop it Ann”

Ann tried to turn to look at her to see if she was really cross but the arm that was curled around her under her breasts, held her firm.

“Alright” Ann conceded “But it wasn’t any great thing, both of them lasted less than a month and I guess when I stopped us from going further sexually, they sort of just stopped returning my calls.”

“Good” Anne said.

“It’s fine for you but at the time I thought I was hopeless, I couldn’t get aroused to go any further than petting.”

“Darling you’re absolutely not.” Anne reassuringly putting her glass down and placing her hand on Ann’s shoulder soothingly.

“I know that now with you, but then,,,”She paused “This morning which now feels like a month ago, was the only time” Anne had to strain to hear as Ann mumbled the rest of her sentence.

“What?” Anne asked.

“I said, no one has ever sucked my nipples before.” she mumbled again but this time Anne caught it and a flash of pure arousal shot between her thighs. This girl made her feel as out of control as a fourteen year old boy.

Anne couldn’t help it, her right hand moved slowly down from Ann’s shoulder to push into her dress cupping her left bare breast. Ann moaned and Anne whispered, “They are mine now.” Squeezing lightly making Ann shiver, “But continue.” 

Ann took a ragged breath as the hand on her breast stilled, she wanted that hand to move again as her nipple grew hard in Anne’s palm. 

She had never ever felt this way about anyone touching her but she guessed that it came with the territory of being in love.

She leaned her head up and back for Anne to kiss her lips, Anne didn’t hesitate but she kept it short.

Ann felt her gently squeeze her breast before pulling her hand away. Her other breast ached to be held and her body moved a little in frustration.

“Go on” Anne encouraged.

“There were lots of women who tried but I knew they would end up frustrated with me and I felt so disappointed with myself. Why wasn’t I able to meet someone I could give all of me too?” She paused, “Then the minute I saw you again I knew why.” She shrugged, “It all fell into place of course.”

Anne kissed her head, “I’m sorry you felt disappointed sweetheart but for me it is the best gift you will ever give to me.”

Ann chuckled, “What about a baby?”

Anne froze, “Baby?”

“Yeah” She turned in Anne’s arms, this time lying on top of her fitting between her legs resting her head on Anne’s chest.

Anne’s fingers came up to play with her hair as Ann asked “Do you want children?”

“I’ve never really thought of it, I suppose one day, when we are more settled and I’ve had you all to myself for a few years.”

Ann chuckled flattered but then semi-seriously she explained “This year I’ll be thirty and Elizabeth and I have decided that we would each like to give the other some nieces and nephews to play with and we hope our children will grow up together.”

“What, you want children this year?” Anne asked in surprise.

Ann lifted up her head and placed her chin on her hands, all resting on Anne’s chest now as she searched her eyes. “Would next year be too soon?”

Anne moved uneasily, “I’ve really never thought about it Ann.”

Ann looked disappointed and she couldn’t bear Ann to be disappointed in her, “Darling if that’s what you want, I, I’ll…Look, I haven’t even touched you fully and when I do, can’t I keep you to myself for a little while?”

Ann’s smile was as big as the sun, she reached up and kissed Anne, ‘Wasn’t Anne the best thing on the face of this earth?’ “I love you” she whispered as she pulled back. 

“A baby won’t mean you’ll have less of me, you know” She smiled. “But I have to admit you wanting to keep me all to yourself has my heart melting and I feel….”she was at a loss for words and Anne saw her eyes darting while she tried to come up with something, at last she looked at Anne and whispered, “Wet.” With eyes so downright innocent and mischievous at the same time, Anne groaned and pulled her in for another earth shattering kiss.

When Anne pulled away Ann tried to follow but she put a halt to them going further, putting her hands on Ann’s shoulders to gently resist her.

“Annnnne” Ann whined “Can’t we kiss some more?”

“No darling we can’t” Anne was a little frustrated, then she softened “I don’t want our first time to be on a sofa, when we make love it will be on a proper bed with sufficient time for me to thoroughly eat you up.” She grinned wolfishly.

Ann shivered, her eyes turning an interesting shade of gray-blue. ‘God this woman’ Anne thought as she gently rose lifting Ann up with her. 

As Ann still seemed dazed she pulled her in for a hug, “Hey baby, show me some of your paintings will you?” She chucked her under her chin.

Ann’s smile was bright again as she took Anne hand and pulled her along, out the door and up the stairs to her studio next to her bedroom.

Ann turned on the light and Anne was once again nonplussed at the difference in the rooms of this house, it felt like you were entering a different world in every one. 

The living room and entry way felt like a centuries old castle rooms medieval even. 

Their dining/patio/green room felt like inside of a fairy garden and now this room seemed like everything tried to capture and hold light, the whole top of the walls were glass and there was even a skylight. 

Ann had all her storage of paints and easels neatly packed to one side, while scattered about were paints and paintings and linens on the soft wood flooring.

Ann smiled waiting for her as she took everything in, she returned the smile a little shocked, Ann pulled her along to the corner happily pointing to paintings gathered there.

Anne was amazed at Ann’s talent they showed brilliant almost alive landscapes that she was beginning to recognize were of places she and Ann been, almost in chronological order, as if every day they had met that first week, were painted immediately after she got home.

“Ann these are amazing darling.” She burst out, “Truly magnificent, you must share these with the world.”

When she got to the last one, she stood stock still, here was Zeus, standing imperiously, muscles rippling as he stared out at her.

“Yours my love” Ann said smiling up at her. 

Anne had to force herself to look away from the painting. 

“Mine?” she said unbelievably.

“An engagement present, I was going to surprise you with it but now that you’re here, do you like it darling?”

“I love it Ann, it’s bloody beautiful.” Anne was in awe, so when Ann wrapped her arms around her and kissed her lips she almost didn’t respond, her eyes never leaving the painting. 

Ann smiled so very flattered but kind of not liking Anne’s attention anywhere else but on her. She turned Anne pulling her along as she opened up a side door and slipped into her bedroom.


	26. Poor Anne

Anne’s eyes were prepared for anything but she was comforted to see Ann’s room was normal a little more fuchsia than she would have liked but then, there was Ann’s queen sized bed and the look in Ann’s gray shaded blue eyes, she guessed ruefully Ann was about to torture her. 

Ann dropped her hand and walked backwards to the bed, her hands reaching up to pull off the clips holding her hair, letting her glorious mane shake loose around her shoulders. 

With a look that Anne felt to her toes Ann climbed into bed, moved back and lay on her side, head in her hand, elbow on the bed, the other hand patting the bed beside her.

Anne could resist that call, like she could resist water in the desert; she moved to lay next to her facing her.

Ann just watched her as Anne’s hand reached out to run from the top of her thigh over her arm to her breast, cupping her. 

She squeezed and Ann came closer, Anne put her arm out so Ann could lay on her shoulder, her head back and her lips parted. 

She groaned and possessed them, pushing her tongue inside of Ann’s mouth while her hand squeezed her breast harder. 

Ann moaned, she was hungry for Anne, hungry for everything Anne wanted to do to her. Her legs fell open and she hooked one over Anne’s hip drawing closer. 

Anne groaned again, exposing Ann’s breast to dip her head and pull the nipple into her mouth. 

Ann moaned and her hand clasped Anne’s hair at the back of her head holding her to her breast.

Anne’s hand let go of the material to go slowly down to the apex of Ann’s thighs, dipping under her dress to lightly run a finger between her legs. 

Ann moaned again pulling Anne’s head up to breathlessly kiss her as Anne’s whole finger slowly rubbed up and down on her clit. 

Releasing Anne’s mouth she arched her back enjoying the sensation of Anne playing with her. 

Anne watched the woman who was soon to be her wife and felt an immense sense of pride and possession like she had never felt before, for anyone. 

She took in the exposed neck, the sweet swell of her breast, nipple pebbled so hard that it had to hurt and the movement of her hand slowly moving under Ann’s dress.

Anne wanted to fuck Ann hard, push her fingers into her depths and pound into her, her aching core and fever in her brain demanded it but she knew she had to hold back, she knew this had already gone too far. She couldn’t resist though, pulling that pink nipple into her mouth and undulating her finger on Ann’s clit.

“Anne please” Ann begged twisting her chest, “My other breast.” 

‘God, Ann was going to make her explode, had anyone ever begged for her mouth on their breasts like that?’ She acceded at once, her hand moving from under Ann to pull aside the dress on Ann’s other breast to suck on her nipple. 

Ann moaned contented and hot, her hips moving and Anne realized Ann’s hips were moving in a circular motion to try to maneuver her finger beneath her knickers. 

She looked up but Ann’s head was back and she doubted she knew what she was unconsciously doing in order to get Anne’s finger where she wanted it. 

She smiled on Ann’s breast, it seems her wife was more a woman of action rather than talk. 

Anne eased her suffering and pulled her knickers aside so that her finger was in direct contact with Ann’s clit and it was instantaneous, Ann came with a shudder, she felt her pulsing and clutching at her finger at the tip of her finger.

Then in a film of sweat that covered her body, Ann totally collapsed fully on the bed struggling to breathe. 

Anne couldn’t help it she was over Ann in a second looking down and smiling at the mess she had created. Hiked up dress, rosy wet nipples, flushed pink body and swollen lips but it wasn’t till Ann’s eyes met hers and she saw the unadulterated clear blue wonder and love there that she weakly dropped onto Ann to pull her in a tight embrace burying her face in her neck. She would do anything for this woman; follow her to the ends of this earth.

Ann catching her breath, lifted Anne’s head to look in her eyes “Stay all night?”

Anne groaned and dropped her head back, Ann’s legs lifted to lock Anne against her.

“Baby?”

“Ann” 

“Why can’t you spend the night?”

“I don’t know Ann, I’m trying to take this slow, trying to give you time to adjust.”

Ann laughed a little, “We don’t have to make love just cuddle up, come on baby, stay with me.”

There was a knock on the door, “Ann” Elizabeth said softly.

“I’ll be right out Elizabeth” Ann called.

“I’m on the patio swing, come down when you’re ready.”

“It’s a wonderful thing to have a sister who doesn’t barge into your room unannounced.” Anne said smiling, knowing she was off the hook for now.

Ann laughed, “Yeah, we’ve stopped doing that a long time ago.”

“You’re all so polite” Anne answered but she couldn’t help but put her hand between them, fingers diving under Ann’s soaked knickers to let her finger run along Ann. Ann gasped and was ready again for Anne. 

This time Anne held her gaze as she played with Ann, watching her face. Ann’s hands were against her shoulders as her legs loosened a little. 

“Ann?” Anne husked into Ann’s open mouth, they locked eyes again and Ann nodded. 

Anne held still then swiped two fingers up and in Ann. Ann’s body jerked up a little and her legs dropped heels on the bed. 

Anne pulled up on her knees and lifted her dress, an expert when it comes to making women’s knickers slide off, realized in her absolute weakness for Ann, her hand was trapped against Ann’s underwear, her fingers in her.

She pulled out and Ann complained, “Hold on baby.” She quickly kissed Ann’s lips as both her hands got rid of Ann’s soaked underwear. 

When she looked down, Ann’s blonde curls were wet and the rest of her was flushed pink.

“God you have a sweet pussy.” She couldn’t help herself and Ann moaned just to hear her, she filed that away. 

She put her hand on the underside of Ann’s thigh and dipped her fingers back in, she watched as Ann’s hands curled on the sheets providing the necessary resistance so when she thrust into her Ann’s whole body moved making her breasts move. 

Anne knew she would be re-living these moments in her mind later tonight so she fucked Ann hard, watching as her eyes closed and mouth open in wordless ecstasy, when Ann came it flowed over her fingers but she fucked Ann through it till Ann’s body became boneless again.

She pulled out her fingers and there was blood on them but Ann didn’t appear to be in any pain. 

Right now she looked like she was about to fall asleep.

“Ann, your sister, downstairs, remember?”

“Oh yes” Ann struggled to sit up, “I better go and have a shower.” She raised her head asking silently for a kiss. 

Anne met her lips thinking of nothing but the feel of them against hers. When they both pulled back she showed Ann her slightly bloody fingers.

“Oh” Ann said a bit shocked.

“Are you alright darling?”

“Yes I don’t feel any pain at all.”

“That’s good” She smiled at her. 

“Thank you” Ann said gently.

Anne laughed a little, “No, thank you darling for waiting for me.”

Ann grinned, “I didn’t have a choice really, my body has a mind of its own.”

She got off the bed and Anne slapped her playfully on her exposed bare ass.

“Ow” Ann jumped and smiled. “Help me” she said gesturing at the back of her dress, Anne unzipped her but Ann held the dress on as she walked into her bathroom.

Anne followed and washed her hands in the sink, her thumb moved over the two fingers that were recently in Ann as the water washed over them, she glanced at Ann’s form naked in the shower enclosure and smiled.

When Ann came out she was dressed in shorts and t-shirt she saw Anne sitting on her bed waiting.

“It’s already past ten darling.” Anne said looking at her watch.

“Really? But tomorrow is Sunday darling, so you can stay can’t you?”

Anne sighed, they were immediately back to her staying over. “Let’s talk with Elizabeth first shall we, and get a sense if it would be comfortable for her?”

Ann nodded but she knew, Elizabeth wouldn’t be comfortable with Anne staying over but then again she had gone on a date with Liam tonight, maybe it would have loosened her up.

They went down and met Elizabeth waiting for Ann on the porch swing.

“Hello” Anne said as nice as she could.

She could see Elizabeth was surprised to see Anne still there but she hid it as Ann rushed over to her to show her the ring.

“Congratulations darling” She said smiling at Ann and pulled her in for a hug but she looked at Anne seriously over Ann’s shoulder.

Anne didn’t know if Elizabeth was concerned about the speed or if it was about her.

When they let go, Elizabeth said “Congratulations” to Anne and she nodded in thanks.

Ann went over to lean against Anne, where she was leaning on the balustrade, Anne’s arms opened automatically for her and Ann stayed encircled by them.

Elizabeth watched with interest at her sister’s beatific face and Anne’s affectionate one, she also noticed Anne’s hands were joined on Ann’s hip intimately. 

The few times she had seen Ann with a supposed girlfriend they had always stayed inches away from each other, now, she didn’t think a breeze could pass between them. 

Despite her warnings Ann, it seemed, was going full speed ahead and Anne Lister was letting her do whatever she wanted.

Anne kissed the side of Ann’s head, “Sweetheart, I’ll head out now okay?”

“No, Annnne” Ann began turning to her, “You said..”

Before she could continue though Anne interrupted, “Darling I really have a long day tomorrow” She kissed her cheek and let go, “I’ll call you tomorrow alright?”

Ann disappointed, let Anne go and when she reached up for a kiss, Anne kissed her on the forehead and quickly went down the stairs moving to her jeep parked a little off the driveway in the dark.

Ann watched her drive away and went back to sit with her sister looking glum.

“So you can’t be without her now?” Elizabeth asked a tad bit irritated.

Ann watched her quizzically and then changed her expression fast, “Of course not, I’m just a little disappointed she wasn’t going to stay the night.”

“Spend the night?”Asked Elizabeth surprised.

“Yes Elizabeth, it’s what people do nowadays when there in love and” She brought her hand up, wiggling it so the diamonds flashed, “Engaged.”

“Hmm” Elizabeth said.

“Honestly, were in the 21st Century you know?” Ann huffed.

“What does it matter, what century we are in? I think even in the future people will raise their eyebrows at a girlfriend or boyfriend for that matter, overnighting when we have only just moved here.”

Ann got off the swing annoyed, “I don’t know what’s your problem, Anne and I are engaged, we are to be married for god sake, if I want her to spend the night with me or I with her it shouldn’t be a big thing.”

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed, there was no arguing with Ann when she had dug her heels in.

“Well at least for my sake, if I’m or our aunt, are to be taken into consideration at all, wait awhile before you invite her to spend the night in our home, thanks.”

“You’re so melodramatic” Ann shot back.

“Hardly, but if you going to act like a teenager, and not listen to reason, you will be treated like one.”

“Are you even serious right now?” Ann asked in disbelief.

Elizabeth got up, “That’s all I’m saying in the matter, goodnight.” She passed Ann and dropped a kiss on her head and already in the door and going up the stairs.

“We’re not done you know” Ann yelled, then she turned and stared off into the night. 

Mad at her sister and Anne for the ridiculous amount of control they wanted to assert in her life. 

She was an adult and if she wanted her fiancé to spend the night at her house she would bloody well get it and if she wanted said fiancé to not wait, and for them to have all night sex she would bloody well get that too.

When she got upstairs there was a message from Anne saying she was home and not to forget her. She immediately replied ‘Never.”


	27. Let's all be a family

The next day, they all went to church, she saw Aisling in the pew and after church she went up to her in the car park.

“Hello” She smiled in greeting.

“Hi” Aisling was short as she leaned on the car looking at Ann.

Ann’s smile dropped, “I wanted to apologise because of everything that happened Friday.”

“Yeah?” Aisling looked away being deliberately rude. Church goers watched them as they passed.

“Look, I’m sorry for going off with Anne when we were on a date but I didn’t do anything deliberately to hurt you.”

“Is that right?” Aisling said with a trace of sarcasm.

Ann got angry, “Why are you being like this? I apologized for my part in it.”

“So what? Now I’m supposed to apologise to you?” Aisling said hotly.

“Yes actually, for starting a fight and upsetting Elizabeth and I.” 

Eyes flashed blue on blue and out of the corner of her eye, Aisling saw Marian look at both of them curiously.

“You know what?!” Ann said beginning to turn, “This is not worth it.”

Aisling reached out and gently clasped her fingers, “Hey you’re right” She smiled “And I’m sorry, will you forgive me? and let Elizabeth know as well?”

Ann not one to remain angry nodded her head, “I will, of course” she gave a small smile and turned to go back to her car, where now Elizabeth, her aunt and the whole Lister clan were waiting for her.

“Hold on Ann please.” Aisling asked gently. She raised Ann’s fingers and saw the ring. “Can I at least give you my congratulations?”

Ann nodded stiffly.

She pulled Ann in and with her other hand gently held Ann’s waist as she dropped a kiss on her cheek. “Congratulations” She smiled and whispered.

As Ann walked back to her jeep, Marian immediately asked“What’s that about?’ nodding to Aisling, while Aisling grinned at them.

“Nothing” Ann said, “I apologized for what happened Friday and she apologized as well.”

Marian watched both of them suspiciously, it was one thing to get upset with Anne but she didn’t want anyone hurting her sister.

Aisling got in her car whistling, Lister would probably have a meltdown, it was turning out to be a great day after all.

“Come along everyone” Captain Lister said to their group, “The sun’s not getting any cooler.”

They quickly climbed in their cars. 

“We’ve been summoned to supper at the LIsters” Elizabeth announced.

“Oh?” Aunt Walker asked.

“Yes, apparently, we’re all going to have to join the Lister clan now.”

“That’s nice of them dear” 

“Is it?” Elizabeth asked looking out the window.

“Don’t let Elizabeth confuse you Aunt, it’s really nice of them since we all are to be family soon.” Ann said throwing a worried glance at Elizabeth.

At seven pm all three of them were promptly at the Lister’s door, Joseph opened it, apparently he had gotten a promotion.

“Good evening everyone, please follow me” He smiled showing them to the living room.

Anne and her father rose when they came in.

“The Walkers mam” Joseph said.

“Very good” Anne said as Joseph walked back towards the kitchen and they came into view.

“Welcome” Anne said with a broad smile, her eyes glancing over them all and staying on Ann, wearing fitted tanned trousers and white loose cotton shirt barely tucked in. 

“Darling” Anne put out her hand for her and Ann smiled and put her hand in hers. “You look beautiful” she said wanting to peck Ann on the lips but restraining herself.

Ann was giddy, Anne looked so gorgeous in jeans and shirt, her eyes sparkling, her smile so big and welcoming.

They all said hello and Anne said, “Please sit, supper will be ready shortly.” As she watched at everyone settled her hand still holding onto Ann. 

“Marian, get Joseph to bring some drinks will you?” and then to the Walkers’ “You don’t mind, if I steal Ann away for a bit, we’ll be right back.” As she said it she was already moving with Ann towards the stairs hardly waiting for their agreement.

They went into her bedroom and she quickly pushed Ann against the door as her mouth came down on Ann’s. 

“Mmm, I’ve missed you darling” She said in between kisses. “It feels forever since I’ve seen you.”

Ann tightened her arms around Anne’s neck, kissing her just as hungrily, “I’ve missed you too” she responded breathlessly. Immediately they were a state of heightened arousal.

“Oh god” Anne said as her hands cupped Ann’s buttocks pulling her even closer. Her mouth moved to Ann’s neck biting and kissing. 

“I need you Anne” Ann said wantonly. Ready for anything as between her legs throbbed.

Anne squeezed her buttocks harder and bit lightly into her neck again, then came up to devour her mouth.

Then she pulled back resting her forehead against Ann’s trying to calm down.

Ann tried to calm down as well and when their eyes met they both giggled. 

“We’re going to get in so much trouble” Ann said grinning.

“It was worth it” Anne returned fully letting Ann go for them both to fix their clothes and look decent again.

“Ready?” Anne asked her eyes twinkling.

“Yes” Ann turned to face the door her hand on the door knob. Anne came up behind her and cupped her breasts, feeling its weight in the palm of her hands.

“Anne” Ann moaned.

“Sorry darling, I’ll let go now.” But she didn’t, her hands just moved down to Ann’s hips pulling her back against her.

“I could fuck you right here” She whispered into Ann’s hair and Ann moaned.

She was right. It was confirmed. Ann didn’t know it yet but she liked when Anne talked naughtily to her. She let her go and Ann opened the door trying to get herself together.


	28. Can't we all just get along?

When they got back downstairs, Joseph came in to say supper was ready. 

They all went into the dining room. Ann liked that every room in the Lister’s home were open and spacious, and very minimalistic. 

Well placed lights glowed against the warm wood flooring and though the French doors were closed she could see the garden beyond.

Anne sat her on her left, right next to her at the head of the table, she had thought Captain Lister would sit there but it seemed their family had already agreed consciously or not that Anne was the alpha in the pack.

The meal was delicious and everyone went out of the way to make them feel at home. 

She could see Elizabeth and her aunt warming up to them. Then Marian a little bit under the influence of wine and good cheer decided she would like to make a toast.

“Walkers, I’m sure my family and I agree that you are all a welcome addition.” Everyone smiled, “Ann, thank you for saying yes to my sister, so quickly.” She grinned and Ann and Anne exchanged affectionate looks at each other.

Marian continued, “I know, it may seem a bit rushed to everyone but I could tell Anne wanted to settle down for a while now and we have all wanted her too. After Mariana and a whole list of, well you know..” Marian grinned and Anne’s face lost its smile. 

Ann tried to stop her, “Thank you Marian” She began because around the table everybody grew silent.

“Oh no Ann” Marian continued, “I mean it’s not like you don’t have women attracted to you too, I can see you’re a catch and even today in the car park with Aisling, I could tell that she still liked you..”

“What?” Anne asked turning to Ann a bit shocked and with a tinge of anger. “What about Aisling?” and she could hear a pin drop in the dining room

“Anne it’s nothing, after church I went over to apologise.” Ann said quickly.

“Why are you even apologizing to her?”

“For, for Friday.” Ann began then Marian had to interrupt. 

“It was nothing Anne a small peck on the cheek.”

Ann grew red she just wished Marian would shut up for god sake.

Anne’s face was thunderous when she looked back at her.

“She congratulated me on getting engaged” She said in a small voice.

“Ann, didn’t I tell you not to speak to her or go anywhere near her?” Anne’s voice was angry.

“Darling, we’re all neighbours and I didn’t want any ill will…”

“After I expressly forbade it Ann?” Anne tossed her napkin on the table.

“You forbade it?” Elizabeth asked seriously. 

All eyes turned to her and everyone was silent. “You think you can forbid my sister from talking to someone?”

“She’s going to be my wife” Anne was stern taking on Elizabeth.

“When or if she becomes your wife will you forbid her to speak to everyone if they annoyed or disagreed with you? Whose next on your list Anne? Am I?”

“Elizabeth be reasonable” Ann pleaded. Elizabeth ignored her.

Anne was getting angry at the ‘If’ in Elizabeth’s statement. “No” Anne quieted Ann, “Let her have her say.” She leaned back waiting.

Ann could see no good coming out of this.

“You’ve come in and what, taken over Ann’s life and her say in everything?”

Anne raised an eyebrow at her.

“You think because she is naive and gentle, and besotted with you, you can control her?” She paused challenging Anne. 

“What exactly is your motive for proposing so soon after you both have barely gotten to know each other?”

“My motive is to have her as my wife and partner.” Anne answered firmly the look in her eyes inflamed.

“Is that all?” Elizabeth asked. “What about love? Do you even love her?”

Ann stilled waiting. 

“I” Anne paused then straightened, “She will be my wife and will have every advantage.”

Elizabeth shook her head sadly and yet proudly turning to Ann’s crestfallen face, “Do you think my family have not done their duty and given Ann everything she has needed to be happy?”

“When she is my wife” Anne iterated, “She will be treated with every affection and respect as due her position in this household.”

“But you’re not in love with her are you?”

“Elizabeth that’s enough.” Ann’s voice was icy as she got up, “I’m sorry everyone but I think we should be heading home now.” 

“Ann” Anne reached for her hand but she pulled away. 

“We’ll talk to tomorrow” Her eyes flashed at Anne.

“Darling” Anne began getting up but the rest of her sentence died in her throat as she saw Ann’s expression.

“Come on everyone” Ann said with authority. Then turned to everyone else, “Thanks for supper.” She left and they all got up to follow her to the door.

“Ann, I’m sorry” Marian was apologetic.

“It’s alright Marian.” She said in a kind voice, “I know you didn’t mean any harm.”

They drove home in silence.

When they got home Elizabeth started to go up the stairs.

“Elizabeth meet me in the study please.”

Elizabeth had never seen Ann so angry and with her to boot. They got to the study in the blink of an eye.

“What exactly were you trying accomplish there Liz?” Ann asked getting a bottle of drinking water and taking a sip to calm her nerves. “Causing a scene like that?”

Elizabeth sat on the chair next to the desk, she hadn’t heard Ann call her that in a while. She faced Ann, “”She’s not in love with you Ann, I know people like her, they gobble you up, use you, use your love and do all manner of hurtful things and expect you to stand by them. Why? Because we’re soft and love them.”

“Anne is not Captain Sutherland.” Ann said simply with no feeling.

“This isn’t about me Ann!” Elizabeth almost felt hurt.

Ann sighed, exhausted, “Elizabeth” She paused, “Look at me” Elizabeth raised her head to meet Ann’s eyes.

“I know you love me and however misguided, I know you think you’re looking out for me. I maybe soft and totally in love with Anne but I’m not a pushover.”

“She couldn’t even say she loved you” Elizabeth whispered.

“I love her and she has the power to hurt me but Anne isn’t the one pushing to be together you know, it’s me.”

“Why Ann? If she doesn’t love you?”

“Once we’re married Lizzie, Anne and I will be good for each other, maybe she is not in love with me but she does love me, I know. It will be a good match.”

“God you sound as archaic as her, she sees you as a good match too, I’m sure.” She shook her head looked down and then back at Ann, “What about love Ann, surely you want someone as in love with you as you are with her?”

“Of course I want that Elizabeth but my love will have to do for both of us at the moment.”

Elizabeth couldn’t believe what she was hearing from her sensitive, romantic, shy sister. “Maybe you’re just fitting a piece of puzzle to suit your needs at the moment, I can’t for one second think you have given up.”

“I’m almost thirty Elizabeth, and despite my upbringing or because of it, I have responsibilities to myself. I want a home, a marriage, children, I too want to be settled, don’t you want that as well?”

“Yes but not at that cost.”

“When you stop seeing Anne as a villain, you’ll find her just as I have, a strong, generous, tender, good person. They are good people, all of them despite their upper crust ancestry.”

“it seems I can say nothing to make you change your mind.”

“No, that’s right, you can’t.”

“Well if you’re determined and happy, I won’t be an obstacle in your path.”

Ann nodded, “Thank you.”

“But”

Ann sat down and leaned back, “But?”

“Will you keep your promise for a long engagement?”

Ann laughed relieved. “I will.”

“Then it’s settled.”

“It is?”

“Yes, as long as madam behaves herself and does not give me any cause to worry.”

Ann laughed. “I’ll see to it she gets the message.”

“I love you Ann and it seems just as I have gotten you back, you’ll be gone again.”

“I won’t be far darling, I promise alright?” Ann’s voice and eyes were tender. “Anyway in a few weeks you might be so busy with Liam you’ll forget you even have a sister.”

“Stop it” Elizabeth giggled.

“Oh I see how it is, I know that look, you’re falling for him.”

“He is really a nice person, I promise.”

“Anne’s nice too.”

“Ha, she’s too bossy to be nice.” Elizabeth disagreed.

“Well I’ll be there to make sure she is.” Ann finished.

“When did you grow up and became such a remarkable woman?”

“I just followed the example set by my strong, clever, sister.” Ann’s eyes twinkled.

Elizabeth watched Ann seriously, “I’m beginning to believe if anyone can tame Anne Lister, it will be you.” She said with sincerity.

“Let’s hope so, providing we’re still engaged tomorrow.” Ann looked out the window to the direction of the Lister ranch.

“Oh, I’m sorry Ann.”

“It’s alright, Anne and I will have that talk about love sooner rather than later now.”

“I’m sorry” Elizabeth said again.

“Don’t worry so much, I’ll flash her my tits and she’ll forget all about tonight.”

“Ann!” Elizabeth said scandalized and Ann roared with laughter.

Anne a few miles away was making plans to carry Ann far away from interfering sisters.


	29. Chapter 29

After breakfast the door bell rang, “I wonder who that can be?” Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow at Ann.

James came in, “Miss Lister mam.”

Anne came in looking rushed, in chic black jeans, white blouse and boots. “Good Morning” she said cheerfully, “Don’t get up, I just came for Ann.”

Ann got up, Anne put out her hand, “Come on darling, I thought we’d take a little excursion.”

“Oh, where are we going?” Ann asked as Anne clasped her hand, “I might need to change.”

Anne looked at her casual jeans and knit sweater, “No you’re perfect as usual.”

“Have you eaten?” Anne asked concerned.

“Yes”

“Good” She smiled and led Ann out not stopping till they were in her jeep and driving off.

“Are you going to tell me where, we’re headed?”

“Certainly, I have a cabin up in the mountain, quite a distance but with every amenity, oh you better call Elizabeth because the signal up there is not very good.”

She looked over at Ann and smiled as if what she had just said was so common place.

Ann looked stunned, “You’re kidnapping me is it?”

“Maybe be a little bit" Anne grinned "Though you walked out with me quite willingly while your relatives looked on and I am letting you phone her.”

Ann shook her head and giggled. She pulled out her phone and called Elizabeth, while it was ringing Anne said glancing over to her, “Tell her we won’t be home for a few days alright?”

Ann nodded, Elizabeth picked up and Ann informed her of what was happening.

Anne interrupted to say “Also, tell her to call my aunt and inform her as well, they do have all the information but I was out the door before I told them my plans.”

Ann got off the phone, “Did you plan this on the way over?”

“Well I was going to try and convince you first, but I saw you and....well I'd rather ask for forgiveness than permission as the saying goes.”

She took Ann’s hand in hers and Ann leaned back smiling. “You do know I don’t have any clothes but what I’m wearing?”

“Yes, but I don’t think we’re going to be needing any do you?” Anne threw her a sultry glance and raised her hand to kiss, then entwined their fingers.

“I don’t think we will darling.” Ann was deadpan and Anne had to wonder who was going to let who go home first.

“Anne does the cabin have any food?”

“No darling, we will have to stop at the grocer’s, it’s just up here.”

Anne pulled into the car park and got out, Ann joined her at the entrance. They smiled at each other and walked in. 

Inside, Anne really had to wonder at how clever and full of good common sense Ann was. 

After just asking a few questions Ann had gotten a trolley and started filling it up with everything they would need including safety supplies. 

Anne mostly was content with pushing the trolley and buying snacks and fruits, after being in control for most of her life it was a relief and a pleasure to let Ann lead. 

She laughed to herself a little, Ann was getting a little annoyed with her though she could tell because in every aisle while Ann was trying to concentrate, she interrupted her with kisses on her neck, demands for her lips and affectionate pats on the behind. 

She also really liked to help Ann reach something that was high on the shelf, standing behind her and holding onto her hip for support while she rubbed against Ann’s body.

When they stowed everything in the back of the jeep, she grabbed Ann’s hips before she walked away putting her up against the vehicle. There was a startled “Anne” but then was silenced with a kiss so forceful it had her leaning into the jeep.

When Anne pulled away Ann said, “I didn’t think you would be into public displays of affection.”

“Darling you have no idea what I’m into” She kissed Ann again, grinned and swiped her bum as she let her go.

“Ow” Ann said rubbing her bum as she got into the jeep. Anne ginned salaciously.

Ann shook her head, “Stop for a canister of gas before we leave town.”

“Absolutely chief.”

Ann smiled and leaned back.

“You love it don’t you?” Anne smiled at her as she they pulled off.

“What?” Ann asked.

“Bossing me around.”

“Oh, it definitely has its perks but don't expect me to do it in bed.”

Anne gave a shout of surprised laughter "Mmm, maybe I would like you to take charge?" She teased Ann.

"Well then we will be aggressively cuddling for the rest of our lives." Ann was deadpan.

Anne laughed loud again and pulled her in for a kiss while keeping her eye on the road.

With the stop for gas complete they were finally on their way. 

The road was curvy and Anne had to concentrate, so they were silent, the only sound breaking the silence was the crackle of potato crisps as Ann fed her and ate herself.

By three in the evening they got there and Ann was so glad to get out of the seat that she jumped out stretching. 

She could see Anne was doing the same and she felt sorry for her after the long drive.

They had pulled up to the door of the little log cabin and really for Anne who was very chic and stylish it didn’t look like much.

“Are you sure it has heat darling?”

“Absolutely, you worried about being cold?” She grinned coming around and pulling Ann into her arms. It was like if she couldn’t help but touch Ann, almost like she needed it.

“Feel these muscular arms and solid body” She looked down at Ann as she looked up. “I’ll keep you warm babe.” 

Ann laughed out loud, the sound echoed in the silence and Ann froze, suddenly she felt very afraid of the isolation, she pushed closer to Anne.

“Hey are you alright?” Anne held her.

“It’s very frightening out here isn’t it?”

Anne held her tight, her hand at the back of her head, “Hey, my love, we’ll be safe, I promise you alright?” Ann nodded and held on tighter.

“Let’s go inside.”

She took Ann’s hand and pulled her up the wooden stairs; inside was very different from the outside as Ann stood looking around while Anne got things like the central heat going.

“This is very nice and cozy” Ann smiled, really the place had varnished wooden floors, a fireplace, she could see a neat little kitchen to the side and an open door to a bedroom and a second door to the left next to it which she figured was a bathroom.

“Darling, I’m going to put the jeep in the garage, there is a door through the kitchen so we can access the garage to bring everything inside.”

Ann nodded and Anne went out again. 

Ann walked into the kitchen, the cupboards she thought were made from the same wood as the flooring and looked like it was treated the same. 

She was happy when she saw a fridge, she opened it, it was cool but empty. There was a stove but she didn’t know if it had any gas running through it. 

She checked the cupboards and found with a sigh of relief pots and pans, dishware and cutlery. Then she saw the microwave and she almost said 'Hallelujah' happy that they wouldn’t starve if she couldn’t cook anything because she had bought a few frozen dinners along with fresh vegetables and chicken.

Anne came in, her face an attractive red as she carried in a ton load of grocery bags.

“Anne, I’m coming to help, you don’t have to carry everything all at once.”

“Second trips are for losers.” Anne grinned placing the bags on the kitchen table.

Ann laughed, “I think you’ve been in America too long.”

“You could be right, maybe that’s why I decided to marry a sweet English rose.”

Ann blushed, “Oh shut up” she said smiling and feeling flattered and Anne laughed.

They both went out the door to the jeep and brought everything in. Ann started to pack away the groceries and with Anne’s help they were done in no time.

Exhausted they both crashed on the bed of clean sheets, Ann had insisted they put on.


	30. Sex and Soul searching

With the central heat and the hustle they both started to feel a bit warmer, Ann got up pulled off her boots and jacket and lay back down. 

Turning she saw Anne had done the same, except she had taken off her shirt and jeans and was in only her sports bra and boy shorts. 

Ann would have to be dead not to run her eyes over Anne’s muscular physique, she had never seen her this undressed before.

Anne watching her propped on an elbow asked, “Like what you see Miss Walker?”

“Definitely Miss Lister.” And Anne was surprised at that because she had expected Ann to be shy.

But she recovered quickly, “It’s not fair though is it?” Ann looked up into her eyes, “Me like this and you still have your clothes on.” She grinned and pulled at Ann’s jeans button.

Ann’s eyes widened delighted, “It really isn’t” She pulled off her knit top and raised her hips getting rid of her jeans. 

Anne’s eyes flared with surprise and heat, “God baby you are so sexy.” Anne rolled her over and fit her hips between Ann’s legs, palms on the bed, eyes roaming over Ann’s breasts held in a full black bra and down to her flat stomach and to where they connected, Ann in sensible black knickers which looked more sexy than any lingerie Anne had ever seen.

“God, you make me so hot” She said coming down to kiss Ann, her body still not fully on Ann. 

Ann could feel Anne’s hips gently start to move on her and Anne’s tongue in her mouth. She had waited an eternity to feel this she thought, her arms wove around Anne’s neck pulling her down. 

When Anne’s weight came on her, it was best thing she had ever felt, Anne felt firm and strong and her world narrowed to Anne and all the sensations that were swimming through her body. 

Anne relaxed and put her full weight on her and Ann couldn’t help but moan. Anne lips moved from her mouth, down to her neck nibbling and sucking as one of her hands moved under her back to very expertly unclasp her bra. 

Ann helped her pull it off and the look in Anne’s eyes as she watched her breasts made Ann’s nipples harden. Anne wasted no time in pulling one into her mouth as her hand cupped the other.

Ann was so turned on as she watched Anne eyes close sucking on her nipple and then moving onto the next, her face blissful as she continued to slide against her. 

But her focus was quickly drawn back to the sweet heat skimming through her body. She arched pushing her nipples deeper into Anne’s mouth, she wanted Anne to just devour her. 

She moved her hips against Anne too, feeling Anne touch her clit with every circular motion of her hips. 

The sensations running up and down her body centering on her nipples and clit made Ann feel weak and wet wanting to surrender to Anne. 

“Mmm’ Ann moaned lustily making Anne open her eyes to meet Ann’s dark blue ones. 

“Take it baby it’s yours” She whispered and Anne’s mouth let go of her breast and she could see the look of possession and arousal in in her dark eyes as her hand went swiftly down between them into Ann’s knickers.

With eyes so black Ann could see no reflection, Anne thrust her fingers into Ann, “It is mine.” 

And Ann couldn’t get her knickers off fast enough.

Anne fucked her hard, her arm around her waist, her face cushioned on her stomach. All she could do was hold onto Anne’s hair as her leg rose in the air, landing on her shoulder.

When she came she felt the sweetest rush as her body curled into Anne and her fingers held on tight to Anne’s hair.

She sank back on the bed catching her breath but Anne was too turned on it seemed because she stripped off her knickers and fitted herself on Ann between her legs from the side, holding the leg that was facing her up as she rode Ann chasing her ecstasy. 

Ann incredibly turned on by her lover, her head thrown back, riding her hard, her wetness seeping on her, “God you feel so good” Anne moaned.

Anne’s head turn to look at her and when their eyes connected Anne came all over her, her hips involuntary jerking even after she was done.

She slid down beside Ann and pulled her in to against her. It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep.

Anne awoke to Ann’s lips on her gently pulling, she looked down, “Baby” she whispered her voice deep and husky from sleep. 

She looked down and Ann’s head was between her legs and her eyes were closed concentrating. 

What a sweet, wonderful wife she had, so giving so utterly beautiful. When Anne’s hand reached out to touch her hair she looked up, her eyes wide and carefully watching.

“Is this alright?” She asked taking her mouth away for a second.

“Yes, my love” Anne answered her smile and look gentle.

Ann nodded and placed her mouth back on her clit, She widened her legs and watched Ann’s blonde head move up and down as her lips moved over her clit coming back to tug at her.

“Suck it, a little baby” She said and Ann immediately complied. She could feel Ann’s soft lips pull her in and gently suck. “Oh god” she groaned. Ann's lips were so soft she had to have more/

“Harder baby” she whispered huskily, her mouth going dry as Ann once again did as she asked using her tongue now, placing it at the base of her clit. 

“Fuck” was all she could say as the sensations ripped through her body. 

Her hand reached down to pull Ann’s head into her as her clit swelled in Ann’s mouth. 

With both hands now she moved Ann’s head rhythmically as she continued to suck more firmly on her clit.

“Ahh, you’re so good baby.” She moaned. 

Ann must have started to enjoy herself because she became greedy sucking harder on her clit, Anne allowed it for a few seconds then said gently, “Darling too hard” and Ann eased up immediately and went back to sucking at just the right speed and softness, ‘Damn, she was a quick learner.’ 

Anne feeling safe now closed her eyes and let go and let Ann take care of her, enjoying the feel on Ann’s mouth on her. 

She could have gladly stayed in this limbo of sweetness on the cusp of satisfaction just a grind of her hips away but she was considerate of her love. 

She opened her eyes to look at Ann so loving, head between her legs enjoying giving back, that she could not deny her this orgasm any longer so she concentrated on moving in the direction of her imminent explosion. 

When she came it was violent, it racked her body, her hand grasped Ann’s head to her as her hips moved on Ann’s face coating it with wetness and come.

When she let go Ann climbed back up to her side, her head in her hand her elbow on the bed. 

Sweating and breathing rapidly Anne turned to watch her and Ann saw that Anne’s eyes had turned a light sparkling brown. She leaned in and kissed her lips.

“Did I do alright?”

“Mmm, you so good baby” Anne grinned her breathing returning to normal. “You’re a fantastic apprentice.”

Ann pinched her tit grinning.

“Ow” She pretended to be hurt then grinned wider as she slid her hand around Ann pulling her close for a deep kiss.

Ann pulled back for air and whispered, “I love you.” and waited. 

Anne hugged her closer but said nothing, she was a little disappointed but put it at the back of her mind as Anne nestled into her. 

The grumble of Anne’s belly startled both of them and they laughed breaking the silence. 

“Duty calls” Ann said pulling away from Anne and getting up. “I’m going to have a quick shower and get something for us to eat.” 

She walked over to the bag Anne had packed, there was new underwear for her and she pulled out one of Anne’s shirts to wear.

Anne eyes followed Ann’s every movement, watching her walk naked around the room made Anne's chauvinistic tendencies want to keep her that way, she wryly at the thought. 

At the door of the bathroom, Ann aware of eyes on her turned and saucily blew her a kiss and then walked in. 

Anne had a mind to go in after her but she would not rush to experience everything at once, though taking a shower with Ann would be something on top of her list.

She stretched and groaned her muscles sore from the tension of driving all the way up here. 

She pulled off her bra and lay naked on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wouldn’t think of the in love thing yet, Ann had years in front of her, waiting for her. 

It would make sense to give in immediately and fall because she could she knew, she already loved Ann, everything about her was fresh and new and exciting and without a doubt one of the most beautiful human beings she had ever met.

But the new and exciting she had had all those feelings before too and fell head over heels, foolishly allowing her heart to be ripped to pieces. 

There was a difference though Ann had already said yes to spending their lives together but could she trust it, trust Ann? 

It was too soon to tell, Elizabeth wasn’t very warm to the idea of Ann accepting the proposal, that could be one obstacle that could pull Ann away from her, then Ann herself was not experienced when it came to love and relationships. 

Ann loved her now and had been in love with her from afar and that was a problem. 

Ann didn’t know Anne. 

She herself was smitten with Ann and would bend over backwards to please her but could she make it last? 

Would Ann be able to take it when Anne was in one of her moods, was arrogant, would she run away the moment Anne failed to control her characteristic hermit mode that would send her seeking isolation? Or off on one of her many projects that consumed her from time to time? 

She closed her eyes and mentally swept away these thoughts, right now they were in the honeymoon phase of their relationship and all being well, if they could stay like this for a couple of years it would suit her just fine. 

She grinned, her brain as per usual started taking her through that delightful journey of reliving sex with Ann.

Ann came out and caught her, her fingers-tips idly moving over her stomach, she looked over at Ann and took a deep breath trying not to be affected by the look in her eyes. 

“I, I um, I’m finished, you can have a turn now.” She tossed her towel on the chair and shyly walked out.


	31. Are we going to talk about last night?

When she came out to the kitchen Ann had already prepared eggs and toast, she sat down smiling. 

“Breakfast at dinner, how very decadent of you Miss Walker.”

Ann smiled sitting down, “I hope I made enough, it was the fastest thing, I could do.”

She paused and leaned over to kiss Ann, “It’s perfect darling.” And dug in.

She finished hers and Ann pushed what remained of hers over to her, so she finished that too. 

“Should I make some hot cocoa?”

Anne nodded and helped clean the plates and washed up. 

After they both carried their cups of hot coca to the sofa. 

When they had put their cups on the small coffee table and sat down, Anne pulled some fluffy sucks from where she had thrown them earlier and pulled Ann’s legs over her lap putting on the socks for her.

“Aw, baby, you’re so sweet.” Ann reached up for a kiss which she immediately got and then settled back.

“It gets a little chilly up here at nights even with the central heating” She handed Ann her cup and leaned back with hers.

“This is nice” Ann said content.

“Yes” She agreed, “Tomorrow, I’ll get some wood from the shed and we can have a proper fire for a bit.”

“That sounds lovely darling.”

After a while of them sipping their cocoa in absolute silence and contentment Anne's voice whispered in the silence. “Are we going to talk about last night?”

“No, at least not yet.” Ann answered.

“Alright, I take it though that you’re still marrying me?”

Ann nodded, Anne blew out a sigh of relief, it had to be asked and answered.

Ann smiled, “Did you think I would call it off and keep my lovely engagement ring?”

“No, of course not but I needed you to tell me yes again.” Anne looked at her earnestly.

“Darling the ring is fabulous, I’d marry you for the ring alone.” Ann dimpled her eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Elizabeth would probably buy you five dozen rings just for you not to marry me.” Anne said a little sad and worried.

“She probably would’ Ann affirmed seeing Anne’s crestfallen face she took Anne’s cup and hers and placed them on the coffee table. She took Anne’s hands in hers and turned to face her.

“She understands now and won’t be any obstacle to us.”

“What does she understand darling?” Anne asked and Ann realized they were having this conversation now whether she wanted to or not.

“Well, I’ve told her I’m the one that pursued you.”

“But that’s not accurate.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No I think it was a mutual thing.”

Ann rubbed her thumb over Anne’s fingers.

“I made her understand that though, you’re not in love with me, I feel like we would make a good match.”

“What did she say?”

“She said I was being unromantic and giving up on someone else falling in love with me like I am with you.”

Immediately insecurity rose up like a heat wave suffusing Anne’s face, she gasped looking away, one hand reaching up to rub at her forehead. 

She took a deep breath and said without looking her voice breaking. “What was your answer?”

Ann gently took Anne’s chin and lifted her face so that she could look into Anne’s eyes, “I said, that for now my love would have to be enough for both of us.”

Anne let go of the breath she had unconsciously been holding and buried her face in Ann’s neck, “I do love you, you know?”

Ann’s hands came up one to hold her head and the other to rub soothingly on her back.

After a few moments, Anne pulled away swiping at her nose, “I’m a blubbering idiot” she laughed a little and then looked into Ann’s eyes, “I don’t deserve you darling.”

Ann came in for a kiss and after that there were no more discussions on the subject. 

Actually it seemed they had both done talking for the night and the only sounds were moans wrenched from lips in the living room and later in the bedroom till dawn.

As the sun rose, they fell into a deep sleep and woke after lunch when bodily functions and hunger woke them both.

Again, Ann used the bathroom first and then went into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Anne came out after, dressed the same as Ann in t-shirt and knickers.

She was plating the chicken patties on the buns as Anne came up and slid her arms around her. 

“Mmm, it smells good.” She said into her hair.

“Annnne” Ann grumbled, “Go wait on the sofa, I’ll bring in our lunch in a bit.”

Anne let go of her feeling a bit hurt but she complied went into the living room and sat down.

Ann brought the sandwiches in with fruit and crisps on the side, she went back in for their apple juice and came back with two full glasses.

Ann, starving after an all night sex marathon dove in taking bites of her sandwich and adding crisps into her already filled to capacity mouth, she had never been so hungry. 

After she had two full mouthfuls of food she realized Anne wasn’t eating.

“What’s the matter darling, don’t you like your sandwich?” She asked confused.

“It’s not that” Anne answered.

“Then what is it?”

“Are you angry with me?”

“I’d hardly make you a nice sandwich if I were angry at you.” Ann could see no reasoning for this.

“Then why did you push me away in the kitchen just now?” Anne turned to her worried.

“Good lord Anne, I was making lunch and I’m bloody starved after last night, I just wanted to finish as fast as I could.”

Anne’s eyes cleared, “So you’re not upset with me?”

“Darling, I’m not upset with you, right now all I can think about is eating your sandwich if you’re going to leave it there vulnerable on your plate.”

Anne laughed, “Do you want it? I can get something else.”

“Aww” Ann’s heart broke, “You’re so sweet baby, but eat up, I don’t think we have anything in the kitchen to make jam.”

Anne laughed out loud, picked up her sandwich and went in for a kiss, which Ann granted but bit a piece of Anne’s sandwich off as Anne was pulling away.

Anne shouted with laughter and Ann said, “That’s for teasing me you wicked woman.”

‘I love you Ann Walker’ Was Anne’s thought as she bit into her sandwich but she didn’t dare say it, at least not until she fully meant it.

That night Anne made good on her promise of a log fire and they made love on the rug in front of the fire. 

That night Ann told Anne again and again that she loved her. It was especially said when Ann was coming, sometimes around Anne’s fingers, sometimes in her mouth and sometimes when she made Anne come.

They left the cabin on the fourth day, Ann feeling more in love with Anne every second and she thought, if Anne wasn’t in love with her after this, well she must be made of granite.


	32. Blissful Love

When they got off the mountain and onto the flat road Anne looked over at Ann seriously and said, “We’re going to be married next month.”

“What?”

“You heard me, you are my wife in every way now except for a piece of paper and I refuse to be without you at night.”

“Anne no, I promised my sister we would have a long engagement.”

“Well I’m sorry but either she waits and you live with me without being married or we get married next month and everything is settled. Which do you think she will prefer?”

“Anne, oh god we can’t possibly get married next month, it’s too much short notice. I haven’t got anything to wear.”

She looked at Ann a little sorry to see her so frantic but she had said it out loud and now she was not going to take it back. “Well next two months is my birthday and I would like my wife to celebrate it with me.”

“Anne, I can do that without a fast wedding.”

“No, I want you with me already and everything settled so I won’t have another round with your sister or mine for that matter.”

Ann looked at Anne her face was set and she was dead serious and suddenly an idea occurred to her. 

“Well…if you insist on this life changing speedy marriage I want one thing in return.”

Anne glanced her way warily. “Alright..you already know I will give you anything you ask for so why are you bargaining?”

“Well, as you’re so set on becoming a married woman, I’m set on becoming a mother. You can have your marriage as soon as you agree that on our honeymoon we make a side trip to Denmark.”

“What!” Anne exclaimed and the jeep gave a little swerve.

“Yes” Ann turned and faced the road.

“You can’t be serious Ann!”

“Why not?”

“Because we said we would wait.”

“And I promised we would have a long engagement.”

“That was to Elizabeth not to me.”

“Well do you want to get married next month or not?”

Anne rubbed her forehead trying to concentrate on the road and make a decision.

“Darling that’s a big step, can’t we discuss it after the honeymoon?”

“No, let me explain something to you Anne and don’t take it personally okay?”

Anne nodded ‘But how could she not?’

Ann took a deep breath, “When we came here” She said softly, “I had already made up my mind about the baby but I only shared my thoughts recently with my sister. At the time you and I” she paused “When you know, you said what you said and I had given up on you.”

Anne softly squeezed her thigh in apology again. 

Ann patted her hand, “It was a wonderful surprise and joy that we connected and we are on this path together. I have loved you for so long.” She pushed some of Anne’s hair out of her eyes and Anne took her hand in hers lacing their fingers together.

“I was so happy you were not married and you seemed to like me a lot that I shelved my plans for a bit hoping we would get together. When we fell out and you pushed me away, it taught me a lesson, don’t wait on anyone if you have a dream for yourself, and my dream is to be a mother. Some women have loftier goals I know, but losing my family, only made me want more than anything to have a family of my own.”

She paused for a breath and Anne brought her hand up and kissed it. Ann smiled and continued “I decided and I told my sister this, I had made up my mind to have a baby this year or the next.”

“Well why can’t it be the next?” Anne asked quickly, her mind still trying to wrap around the idea.

“Because, now I’m experienced” She said softly, “I mean I’m not a virgin anymore and I don’t have that fear.”

Anne pulled over on the side of the road, she couldn’t listen to Ann and drive. “Darling just because you aren’t a virgin and sex with me wasn’t painful, you haven’t , I mean you, we haven’t gone or done the total…ahhh” she stalled.

“Total what?” Ann asked confused.

“Penetration” Anne said looking away from Ann.

Ann blushed bright red as Anne looked back at her.

“Well, I’m sure we are not, I mean, we are going to do it sometime and I know it won’t hurt with you.” The words stumbled out of Ann’s mouth. She hadn’t given that a thought really.

Anne slowly nodded, then a thought ripped through her. “If you had made up your mind already, what were you going to do about your virginity?” she asked confused.

“Ah, you mean, if you and I, weren’t together?” Ann couldn’t meet Anne’s eyes. “I did say this year or the next, I thought I might have needed some time to build myself up to doing that with someone.”

Anne’s hand was swift as she grasped Ann’s chin pulling her to face her and with deadly calm she said, “We’re going to Denmark when we go on our honeymoon.”

“Oh Anne, really?” Ann smiled her eyes turning tender and happy.

Anne kissed her lips and let her go as she turned to pull off she said gruffly, “Don’t you even think of anyone touching you.”

Ann threw her arms around Anne, “Darling, my love, I’m so happy, I love you” she peppered kisses on Anne’s face.

“Alright” Anne said grouchily but loving the attention. “But keep it to ourselves, we don’t want another family meeting.”

“Oh Anne” Ann burst out laughing. “Thank you so much, my love.”

Anne smiled she couldn’t help it with Ann so happy. Marriage and a baby, Ann Walker was a force of nature and running rings around her but she didn’t feel frightened at all. Hesitant yes about the baby part but not frightened.

“So Denmark? Why?” Anne asked.

Ann had a huge smile as she went on about the wonderful clinic there and the success rate. She had facts and figures it seemed memorized.

When they got back Anne dropped her off giving her a big kiss in the jeep in front of Elizabeth and whispered, “Don’t forget about me.”

“Never” Ann whispered back, pecked her lips and went and sat with Elizabeth on the swing.

“You’re glowing” Elizabeth observed but she had a small smile on her face.

Ann turned to look at her, then put her arm in hers and leaned against her, “Oh Lizzie, I think Anne just made me the happiest woman on the planet.”

Elizabeth laughed out loud, “You certainly look it.”

“I’m so tired but tomorrow we have to plan a wedding for next month.”

“Hmm” Was all Elizabeth had to say.

“I know I promised a long engagement but Anne wants me with her all the time and she said it would be better if we were properly married.”

“Yes, it would certainly look better and it seems there is no keeping you both apart.”

Ann sighed, “I told her I was breaking a promise to you, which I have never done, but she is giving me something in return, something you would like as well, when we go on our honeymoon.”

“What’s that?” Elizabeth asked.

“We are going to have a baby” Ann’s whole face lit up with happiness, “Oh darling aren’t you happy?” Ann turned to her.

Elizabeth had a big smile on her face as she hugged Ann, “I think I may just forgive Anne Lister for stealing you away. Hmm a baby, I can’t wait.”

When they pulled apart each grinning with glee, “Oh you mustn’t let Anne know, you know, alright, she told me to keep it a secret.” Elizabeth nodded eagerly, “I think she was worried that you would be upset again.”


	33. We're having a wedding YAY!

The first two weeks were a rush, they, as in Ann, Elizabeth and Marian decided they would have the wedding at the Lister’s, Anne was going to build a deck for the wedding, decorated with plants and strung with lights. 

It was a family affair, Anne’s family was small but she had a few friends she wanted to invite, that were like family to her, and she dared not leave them out. 

The Lister’s guest list was small and the Walker’s were only a little bigger. They had more family for sure but they were all back home and only a few could make it. Catherine and Delia, Ann’s cousins said they would be there almost immediately.

Anne pulled some strings and got an appointment with Armani in New York to get suits for her, her father and her best man Steph Balcombe, Mariana’s brother, so now of course, Mariana Lawton had to be invited as well. 

All the Lister and Walker staff would be guests as well, only Cordingley had to in between supervise the catering staff. 

Joseph would have to greet the guests as well and show them to their seats but they were quite happy to help out.

On the Walker side, Ann wanted her wedding dress to be like Bella’s in Twilight so with help from Elizabeth and Catherine they researched and found The Bridal Salon NYC that would make the dress using the best materials. 

Ann sent her, Elizabeth’s and Marian’s measurements and an astounding deposit so that she would have the fitting the same time as they would be in New York. It was going to be amazing, Ann was so happy she almost walked on air. 

Ann invited two of her best friends from Show Jumping, one she had on and off dated. She left out that part when she went over the list with Anne. 

Elizabeth invited the O’Connors and the whole family accepted, apparently in Ann’s absence Elizabeth had gotten to know them and they her. 

She and Liam it seemed were just as serious as Anne and Ann. 

When Anne raised her eyebrow at Aisling’s name, Ann shushed her saying they were soon going to be family, which made Anne’s eyebrows shoot further up. 

“Stop it darling.” Ann said smiling adoringly and kissed her. But since Ann had not raised a question or asked about Mariana being there she let it go.

The third week, the decking was almost completed and was to be decorated.   
That same week they were all flew to New York to get fitted. 

They were booked at JW Marriott Essex House, Anne, her father and Steph all staying in separate rooms. 

But Ann, Elizabeth, Marian, Catherine, Delia, Aunt Lister and Aunt Walker shared rooms. They had so much to talk about.

The minute they touched down Anne had cars waiting for them to take them to respective fittings. 

Anne was elated but getting irritated being surrounded by the constant chattering and longed for some quiet time with Ann. 

She had been moody in the plane because Ann had not sat with her and her father did. 

Above the snoring she could hear them chattering like magpies, laughing and having a good time. 

Then when they got into the cars, they had to separate but Ann hadn’t bothered to even come up and kiss her goodbye as they piled into the car and drove off.

Steph met them to be fitted and Anne was relieved to be in good company at last.

They both embraced delighted. “How are you my dear friend?” Steph asked.

“Excellent Steph, now that you’re here, I’ve only had the Colonel to keep me company.”

Steph laughed and Colonel Lister snorted where he stood being fitted.

They were done remarkably quickly and had their suits packed up to head back to the hotel when Steph took her aside. 

“Just wanted to give you a heads up, Mariana’s joined me at the hotel, she has a room and I daresay anxious to see you.” Steph looked worried.

“Don’t worry old man, I am quite capable of handling her, we haven’t seen each other in ages.” Anne smiled clapping him on the back. Steph wasn’t convinced.

At the bridal fitting, everyone was in awe at how beautiful Ann looked, the dressmaker having done an amazing job. They were all in tears; 

“Oh Ann” Elizabeth said tearfully.

“You’re beautiful” this from Marian, 

“Ann, you’re so gorgeous” Delia said just as tearful as Elizabeth.

“You are all that Ann, but downright sexy, look at those curves ladies.” Catherine gestured to Ann turning to the others and they all laughed to get things back to normal.

“I don’t know why you’re in such a hurry to lose your figure” Elizabeth mumbled aloud, “I’m not complaining but getting pregnant on the honeymoon is kind of rushed.”

“Elizabeth” Ann said loudly but she was too late.

“What?!” Marian asked.

“You’re joking Ann?” this from Catherine, Delia stayed absolutely quiet her eyes darting from Marian to Ann.

“We decided, last month Marian, I would have told you but Anne said she wanted to keep it quiet.”

“Oh my god Ann” Marian rushed into her arms, “I thought I was happy to see my sister married but this news is so much better.”

Ann laughed a bit shocked. “So we’re good?”

“More than” Marian let her go to hug Elizabeth, “We’re going to be aunties.” She cried and Elizabeth laughed and hugged her back.

Ann made a mental note to let Anne know the cat was out of the bag. “Of course the older ladies came in and had to be told but after that they were all suitably outfitted. 

Ann deciding Elizabeth as her Matron of Honor to wear a deep blue satin fitted vee neck dress that complimented her eyes and Marian a lighter colour blue same fit as her bridesmaid. 

All the rest got different colours but beautiful elegant dresses that they were all quite happy with.


	34. Pre-wedding Dinner

As they were only to stay one night Ann saw no reason to sleep with Anne in her room, truly it would have been really awkward with all the family there but she missed her and couldn’t wait to see her at dinner.

For the dinner, the hotel very happily accommodated them all by joining the tables together. Anne at the table was seated at the head facing the dining room doors so she could see when Ann came in. 

She had not come to her when they got back and Anne was determined to have her with her tonight, she missed those eyes, that smile and warmth that Ann always exuded around her. 

Colonel Lister was waiting impatiently for dinner furthest on her right, Steph was there eager to meet Ann in the middle and Mariana who good manners had required her to invite for dinner was sitting at her right closest to her, trying to start a conversation but failing with Steph’s interruptions.

Anne stood as soon as she saw Ann both of their eyes locked on each other, she could see Ann take a little breath in the tight red dress she was wearing, it was straight cut on her breasts and flared at waist making her look younger than twenty-nine. Her blonde hair fell loosely in waves and shone. 

Both Steph and Mariana watched with interest as Ann and the rest walked up to the table, Ann walking straight into Anne’s arms.

Anne’s arms came around her and there was a whispered “Darling” before a quick kiss. 

“I missed you” Ann said quietly.

“No you didn’t” Anne said.

“I did” Ann smiled. When Anne narrowed her eyes teasingly at her, “Okay maybe only a little.” She held her thumb and forefinger to show how much.

Anne tried to bite her fingers and Ann laughed placing her hand back around Anne’s neck. Anne still held onto to her loosely by the waist, they were lost in each other.

“Alright lovebirds, if you’re quite done” Marian sighed, “We all would like to eat.”

Anne laughed and pecked Ann’s lips again then she let go only to pull Ann’s chair out for her to sit.

“Thank you darling’ Ann said as Anne sat back down next to her. Ann’s eyes met Mariana’s and she felt a chill go down her spine at the other woman’s cold look.

But her attention was immediately captured by the handsome man sitting at her side. He smiled warmly and she returned the smile, “Hello” she said.

“Hello, I’m so happy to finally meet you, I’m Steph.”

“Yes darling” Anne interrupted, “So sorry, this Steph, my very good friend and best man and his sister Mariana.

‘Oh’ she thought realizing the reason behind the cold look now. “Hello, I’m happy to meet you both.” She said politely.

“Am I not your very good friend as well Freddy?” Mariana asked with a smirk.

Anne coughed as Ann’s eyes narrowed, Steph looked embarrassed. Ann took pity on them both. 

“Steph, may I call you that?”

“Of course” he said at once.

She gestured to the table, “This is my sister Elizabeth, Marian, Anne’s sister you must know I’m sure” She gestured to the table next to Colonel Lister. “Aunt Lister, next to Marian and on my side again, my cousins Catherine, Delia and our Aunt Walker.”

Steph politely smiled at each of them and they all said hello in good spirits. Ann decided not to introduce Mariana at all and Anne seemed not to care.

Dinner was served and everyone were quite happy at how successful the day had been. 

After dinner Marian wanted to make a toast again and both Ann(es) shouted her down laughingly, Marian gave up but was not in the least offended. 

The wine and drinks flowed freely and Ann could tell by the quite frequent touching of her thigh, the blatant looks at the swell of her breasts and the look in Anne’s slightly intoxicated eyes, when they met hers Anne was getting aroused. She knew it was only a matter of time before Anne wanted to pull her back to the room. 

Mariana had tried to bait both Ann and Anne many times, calling Anne ‘Freddy’ and touching her hand but Ann never gave in. 

She was curbed by Steph and Ann was grateful to him. It wasn’t soon after Steph made their excuses and pulled Mariana away with him.

Anne drunk on love and good wine smiled at Steph and patted Mariana’s hand on her shoulder and said “Good night, see you in the morning.” And she was right back on Ann pushing her hand a little higher on Ann’s thigh.

Two minutes later “Darling, I’m tired” she gave an exaggerated yawn and stretched as Ann was already in conversation with Catherine, leaning forward to see her.

“Ann, aren’t you tired?” Her fingers curled around Ann’s arm.

“Not yet darling” Ann said absentmindedly. Cupping Anne’s hand in hers and kissing it as she listened to Catherine’s ideas for the wedding.

“Catherine I refuse to let balloons in the air, they kill sea life.” Ann said at once, “But lanterns I think will be fine we can give them out to the guests at the tables, then of course someone will have to supervise.”

“I can do it Ann” Delia offered.

“Oh darling you’re so sweet, thank you.” She smiled at Delia still rubbing Anne’s hand in both of hers. Delia smiled delighted to help.

Anne was not paying any attention to the conversation, she was too busy trying to figure out when last she and Ann had made love. 

“Hmm, we came home the Thursday, Friday through the weekend I caught up with work, then there were the builders to supervise and the tons of arrangements. 

She suddenly realized that almost three weeks have passed since they were at the cabin and that was the last time they did anything other than those ridiculous small kisses. 

'No wonder she was so out of sorts. She looked at Ann, she doesn’t even seem bothered, the only thing she was interested in, was the bloody wedding.'

She pulled her hand away, leaned back and glared at Ann. Still nothing, she did get a few curious looks but once again the riveting conversation of tables and place settings pulled everyone’s attention. 

Anne got broody and ordered a scotch, as the waiter passed by topping up everyone’s glass.

She got her scotch and drank noisily, clinking the ice in her glass impatiently. Ann glanced over and smiled, then agreed with something Marian said.

She hooked her feet on Ann’s chair and slowly pulled it closer to her. Ann leaned back, adjusted and placed her hand on Anne’s thigh rubbing it soothingly.

Her hand naturally fell on Ann’s bare back and she caressed the smooth skin beneath her fingertips.

Ann moved closer leaning against her body and Anne’s hand slipped around her shoulders pulling her close. ‘Now they were getting somewhere.’

“What do you think Anne?” Elizabeth asked and her eyes snapped up from Ann’s cleavage.

“Whatever Ann wants is fine by me.” She took a sip of her drink.

Ann looked at her, “You want to carry flowers as well?”

“What?” Anne turned to Ann, “Why is that even a question? I’m not going to carry any bloody flowers.” She angrily drained her glass.

Steph came back Mariana less, and the older people excused themselves to get to bed.

“Darling everyone’s going to bed” Anne gestured to her father and aunts.

“Yes darling, but they have almost two hundred years among them, are you saying you want to go to bed?”

Anne gave an aggrieved noise and Ann laughed a little. They waiter came and asked if they would all like to go onto the balcony and continue their conversation so the staff could clear the table.

“No” Anne said roughly. 

“Oh, of course, I’m so sorry we’ve kept the staff back” Ann apologized, “Yes we would like too, can we have a few more bottles of wine and glasses out there as well?”

“Of course, Miss Walker, very good, thank you for your understanding.”

Ann stood up and everyone did as well and moved to the balcony.

Anne pulled her back in an alcove against a pillar as everyone moved ahead.

She pressed her body up against Ann, “Do you know when we last made love?” Anne asked seriously. 

“I don’t but darling it hasn’t been that long has it?” Ann put her arms around Anne’s neck.

“Almost three weeks Ann” Anne stressed.

She could see Ann checking in her mind, “Oh”

“Damned right oh” Anne moved in to bite Ann on the neck, her hands holding her steady by her waist.

“Ohh” Ann moaned a little. Then she tried to pull Anne away from her neck, “Darling, one more night’s not going to make a difference surely?”

Anne pulled away to look into Ann’s eyes, her eyes blazing, “What are you even saying right now?” She asked sounding genuinely confused, “I have a room all to myself, surely plans can go on without you for tonight.”

“My love” Ann started sweetly, “We have one more week to get everything sorted, I can’t leave right now, and, and it will look awful if we do.”

Ann looked out from behind the pillar to the balcony, everyone actually seemed like they wouldn’t miss her as the wine flowed freely. 

Maybe a half an hour, she started bargaining with herself. Anne pulled her back and launched herself against her neck. She could feel Anne sucking.

“Anne Lister, I swear to god if you leave hickeys on my neck for my wedding day I will kill you.” Ann said sternly, Anne stopped and guiltily looked up.

“I didn’t” she started. Then Ann pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Because, Anne Lister was so damn gorgeous, even when she was lying through her teeth. She regretted it the next second because Anne thought they were on. 

Anne pulled away delighted, taking her hand and dragging her to the elevators.

“Anne stop, we can’t.”

“Yes we can darling, it will only take a minute and we will be right back down. I promise.” She pressed the elevator button as her hand anchored Ann next to her.

“Everyone will know what we’re doing.” Ann whispered.

“Well darling, their all adults.”

“Anne our family is there and will know” Ann stressed. “I can’t.”

She was going to lose she knew because of Ann’s sense of propriety so she pulled out her ace in the hole.

Her hand swooped around Ann’s waist as they waited for the slowest elevator in the world, she leaned in and whispered in Ann’s ear.

“Baby, I know you’re soaking for me and when we get to the room, I’m going to pull your knickers down and fuck you hard from behind.”

Ann shivered her knees growing weak. Anne smiled holding onto her, “After, I’m going to let you sit on my face and ride it till you come in my mouth.”

“Ohh” Ann groaned as a wave of wetness broke between her legs.

Anne smiled again, Ann didn’t even know how much she loved Anne talking dirty to her.

“Then you’re going to get down on your knees and suck me off.”

Ann groaned, the elevator dinged and they were off to Anne’s room and she let Anne do any and everything she wanted, trusting her to know to make it good, so good for both of them.

Ann never made it back to her room and in the morning but no one said a word. Only Catherine met her eyes with a wink making Ann turn pink.

The flight back was uneventful as Ann chose to sit with Anne, she thought it so endearing that Anne seemed to need her by her side all the time and besides Anne Lister was just too cute when she pouted and now one of her newly satisfying pleasures was kissing that pout off Anne’s face.

They got back and split up everyone heading to their respective homes tired out and it seemed hung over. Apparently Ann was never missed.


	35. So many things to do

The next day, everyone having recovered decided that after breakfast to have a meeting in the garden so that they could make a list of everything that still needed doing. 

Ann was getting a little upset at how much things cost because it was such a rush. Almost everything was at least double the amount. 

The dresses, the makeup and hair people, the DJ, the rentals, the catering, of course they were both sharing the expenses but if Anne hadn’t been in such a rush she would have probably been able to bargain them down to lower prices.

She sighed as she listened to Elizabeth give everyone a job for the day. 

“Ann, you’re to go over to Anne’s and check out the patio make sure that there is room to place at least twenty tables, four chairs each.” Ann nodded cheering up, she would get to see Anne.

“Are you sure that’s wise, Elizabeth?” Catherine asked.

“What do you mean?” Elizabeth turned to her.

“I mean, if our Ann meets with Lister, there’s no telling if she’ll make it back for the weekend.” Catherine teased.

“Oh shut up Cat” Ann said tossing some grass at her and turning red. They all laughed.

“You’re very right Catherine, yes Ann does need a chaperone.” Elizabeth said.

“I don’t think that will help if there are pillars at the Lister’s, apparently Ann can disappear for hours if she gets behind one.” Catherine said laughingly as Ann squealed and launched herself at her. They fell in the grass in a heap.

Delia laughingly added, “Yeah Ann’s a witch Elizabeth she can turn any pillar into Platform nine and three quarters.”

“Oh, not you too” Ann cried and grabbed Delia pulling her down on the grass as well and tickling her.

Elizabeth just shook her head and laughed at them. Right now she didn’t think Ann was old enough to get married.

In only two minutes they had tired themselves out and were all lying on the grass. 

Catherine said. “Oi, Ann I forgot to tell you after you had ah gone down” She paused for effect and Ann narrowed her eyes at her, she grinned and continued, “The rabbit hole, so to speak, you should have seen how well Marian and the smart Dr. Belcombe got on.”

“Really?” Ann was intrigued.

“He is very handsome” Delia said quietly.

Both Ann and Catherine turned to her and Ann asked, “Fancy him yourself Lia?”

“Don’t be stupid” Delia denied hotly and Ann and Catherine burst out laughing.

“Alright” Elizabeth interrupted, “Stop with the mischief you two and let’s focus on things that need to be done today.”

They agreed and Catherine was sent with Ann to check the patio space and to see if anything else needed doing but also to chaperone Ann.

Ann drove them over to the Lister’s and Catherine who had never been there exclaimed, “Oh my, the house is beautiful.”

“Just wait till you see the inside it will knock you for six.” Ann replied.

They both got out of the jeep and walked to the front door, Joseph opened it at once.

“Hello Joseph, is Anne here?” Was Ann’s first question as they walked in.

“No, mam, she’s been called out, there’s some sort of virus going around with the livestock and it has the farmers a bit nervous.”

“Oh dear” Ann said.

“Miss Marian’s in the living room waiting mam.”

“Thank you Joseph” Ann said walking past him with Catherine in tow to the living room.

“Ann, Catherine” Marian cried with real pleasure. Colonel Lister and Aunt Anne smiled at once greeting them with good mornings.

“Good morning” Ann and Catherine replied.

“So sorry to be a bother” Ann started.

“No trouble at all, please sit, this is going to be your home soon enough.” Marian smiled gesturing them both to the sofa.

They sat down and Marian said, “Anne’s gone out you know.”

“Yes, Joseph told me but I’m really here to see the deck, we wanted get an idea of the layout.”

“Of course” Marian said at once getting up, “Excuse us Father, Aunt.”

Ann and Catherine got up as well and smiled to the older Lister’s before following Marian out the patio doors.

“Is this the only way through Marian?”

“No, we have a side entrance through the garden for the guests to pass, Anne’s thought of everything.”

“Good” Ann smiled, proud of her darling.

As their feet clicked over the stone walkway leading up to the deck, she saw two heads turn in their direction. A tall red haired, chiseled, tanned, blue eyed handsome man and his exact opposite, shorter, rounder, balding man but both wore exact annoyed faces.

“Hello, Aidan, Stefan.” Marian greeted, “I had no idea you two were out here.”

“Hello Marian” Aidan answered his eyes skimmed over Ann and Catherine with an extra glance at Catherine then back to Marian.

Stefan immediately addressed her “Marian, would you kindly explain to this oaf of a contractor, I have a job to do as well.”

“Decorating is hardly a job” Aidan returned scathingly. 

Stefan’s whole body wobbled with annoyance “Marian, could you also tell this Neanderthal that our work is just as important as his?”

“Maybe gentlemen, you can say hello to the bride to be and her cousin first? Ann, Catherine, this is Aidan O’Connor, the contractor and Stefan the decorator, both are friends of Anne.

“Hello, nice to meet you both.” Ann said and Catherine just nodded her eyes glued to Aidan.

“Howdy” Aidan’s voice was frosty as he looked at Ann and Catherine.

“Hello” Stefan smiled, coming up and warmly greeting Ann, holding her hand he said, “I was wondering what special powers you had that’s got Anne so beguiled.”

Ann smiled shyly and he continued, “Ohhh, I now see it, that sweet smile and those heavenly blue eyes.” 

Ann could hear Catherine chuckle at that. Ann smiled at Stefan and said thank you but watched as Aidan ran his hand through his hair in frustration, she decided to find out what the matter was and try to solve it.

“Is there a problem?” She asked Aidan, moving away a little as Stefan fawned over Catherine.

“Yes, Anne’s out and I can’t reach her” Aidan blew out a breath.

“Why do you need Anne? Maybe I can help?”

“I doubt it” Aidan said dismissing her.

“Like Marian said, I am the bride and this is my wedding, if there is any decision to be made I’ll make it.”

“Ha, I’d like to see you try.” Aidan dismissed again but there was something extra in his eyes when he said it.

“Do you have a problem with me?” Ann asked sternly.

“I just don’t like women who play games.” Aidan bit out.

“I beg your pardon, I don’t even know you.”

“Yeah, but I know you.”

“Yeah, well what do you know?” Ann was getting annoyed.

“I know you’re the reason my sister came home with a busted lip.”

Ann understood now and took a deep breath, there was no point in arguing with him. “Look, Aisling and I have made our peace and it really doesn’t concern you does it? otherwise you wouldn’t have taken this job from Anne would you?”

“Anne and I are friends”

Ann’s voice was icy when she said “Yeah, well she’s still paying you and you have a job to complete, I have a wedding next Sunday and this sundeck needs to be done. So, pull up your big boy pants and act like a damned professional.” Behind Ann there was stunned silence.

Aidan just watched her for a long minute measuring her up, “Awright” He drawled finally with a rueful smile. “Come over here with me.”

Ann followed him to the edge of the thirty foot polished wooden sundeck. “When I came this morning I realized that the height from the stone walkway to the decking would be uncomfortably high for the safety of your guests, so I need to build a step all around as well as a railing.”

Ann thought about it. It made sense, “How much extra will it cost?”

“Just about three thousand more” Aidan said at once, “We only need the lumber and I’ll absorb some of the cost on labour, by doing it myself with one extra man.”

Ann looked up, when he wasn’t being antagonizing he seemed like a sensible, honest man. “Alright, go ahead, how long will it take?”

“Today and tomorrow if we start right away.” Aidan replied.

Stefan hearing everything came up with Marian and Catherine following. “We, Miss Walker, were due to start today, I have a truckload of rental trees coming and an electrician to put in plugs, all agreed to, by Anne for today.” Stefan raised himself up. “I can hardly put my work off because someone didn’t know they needed steps and railings.” He glared at Aidan but Aidan just cocked an eyebrow.

“Of course” Ann soothed, “My friend, have I told you I love your work?” Ann ran her hand soothingly on Stefan’s arm directing him away from Aidan. He turned with her distracted. She glanced back and nodded to Aidan giving him a sign with her finger to get started.

“You do?”

“Yes, I seen Anne’s office and her bedroom” Ann gave Stefan a confidential smile and wink. "In fact the whole house is a masterpiece.”

Stefan giggled, Ann seeing she had him in the palm of her hand asked, “It would be such a great favor to me, if you let the delivery continue and they can be placed in the garden for now and we’ll see it gets placed exactly where you wanted it by this weekend?”

“Of course Ann, no problem” He grinned patting her arm that was looped around his.   
“But the electrician?”

“Oh let him come in, I’m sure you hire only the best, so I’m confident he’ll find a safe way to run the wires, yes?”

“Absolutely Ann.” Stefan said at once. “I’ll call her immediately.” Stefan rushed off.


	36. Work and there has to be a little bit of eye candy right?

Marian and Catherine were grinning from ear to ear, “Do you handle my sister as easily as that Ann?”

Ann laughed, “Your sister is even easier Marian.”

“Is that so?” a voice asked close to her ear. Ann jumped and Anne laughed. “Hello darling” Anne spun her around in her arms to place a wet kiss on her lips. When they pulled back Ann noticed the strain on Anne’s face. 

“Darling you look exhausted.”

“I am” She replied, pulling off her dusty gloves, “I’ve been up since four going from one farm to the next.”

“Oh my poor love” Ann said tenderly pushing back Anne’s hair off her face.

“Joseph!” Anne shouted turning towards the patio door, “Get some refreshments out here.”

“Yes mam” Joseph shouted back.

“Oh dear” Ann chuckled and she and Anne locked eyes, Anne’s hand came around her waist and her fingers came up to tenderly caress her face.

“What about you darling? Sleep well?” Ann nodded and her lips sought Anne’s again. Anne pecked her lips and pulled her aside.

“So what do you think?” She asked her arm firmly around Ann.

“It’s very beautiful darling, this was a wonderful idea” Ann for the first time actually taking in the deck, Aidan had done a fantastic job. 

There were even two wooden trellises going on each side where the minister had to stand making it a beautiful backdrop. 

There were bare rafters on the top and as Ann raised her head to inspect them, Anne looking at her smiled and kissed her neck. Ann’s arms instantly went around Anne’s neck.

“I thought since this side of the house gets the morning sun and not the evening’s, I thought after, we could make it a studio for you my love. The light out here is, I think right for painting isn’t it?” Anne asked with a gentle look at Ann.

Ann turned to her, “Have I told you how much I love you Miss Lister?”

“Not today for sure.” Anne murmured and their lips met again.

Marian and Catherine rolled their eyes and Marian said in disgust, “I swear every five minutes they are at it.”

“It is excruciating to watch” Catherine agreed and then nudged Marian, “Maybe there is something entirely more interesting to see.” They both turned to see Aidan’s muscles rippling as he picked up a piece of lumber.

“I see why you moved here” Catherine sighed.

“Me too” Marian said not making sense but they both didn’t care.

After refreshments, Anne said she had to go back to work, kissed Ann and whispered, “Don’t forget about me” to which Ann replied “Never” and then Anne was off. Ann sighed after her like a lovesick school girl.

“Keep it in your knickers girl we have things to do” Catherine told her teasingly, Ann blushed and Marian laughed.

“So Marian” Ann began as they all sat outside enjoying the fresh air and the lemonade. 

They watched as Joseph walked in and out of the house bringing refreshments to the men working.

“I heard you got on very well with Dr. Balcombe.”

Marian blushed to the roots of her hair and now it was Ann’s turn to laugh at her.

“He’s nice and quite witty and charming.”

“I hardly think he would be Anne’s best man if he were dull.” Ann said.

“Oh, I don’t know my sister loves to hear herself talk, so for all I know, he could have been a sounding board for her.” Marian shrugged.

“Hey, that’s my fiancé you’re talking about.”

“Oh sorry Ann” Marian was apologetic.

Ann chuckled, “It’s alright, but have you two never really met before?”

“Well maybe once a long time ago but since we’ve moved here no one has visited us except maybe Dani.”

“Oh” Ann didn’t know what to say.

“Oh don’t be sad Ann, I miss home but now that you’ve all moved here it won’t be so lonely anymore and I daresay I will finally have some decent company and a” she reached out and touched Ann’s hand, “sister” she whispered.

“Oh Marian” Ann wanted to cry and hug her. “I think of you that way too.”

Marian nodded and they both smiled. Catherine half way listening to the conversation kicked Marian’s foot and raised her chin in the direction of Aidan, who had pulled his t-shirt off and drying his chest with it.

Ann wrinkled her nose, “How inappropriate” she said but no one bothered with her.

In the end, she checked the spacing Catherine being no help. 

Then she literally had to drag Cat and Marian back to her house where Elizabeth would be waiting with more work to do. 

They went back after lunch to check on the progress, this time with Delia in tow and as soon as they got to the deck Stefan came up with someone “Ann, this is Carol, the electrician I told you about?”

Ann smiled to greet Carol and when Stefan moved she could swear she was in another world, good god was everyone in this town drop dead gorgeous?

“Hi” Carol held out her hand, her dimpled smile and straight white teeth sparkled in the sunlight, her black hair pulled in a ponytail showed tanned skin and a chiseled cheek bone. 

Ann wondered if her whole body was tanned “Hi” Ann almost said it like a whisper. She shook Carol’s hand and blushed.

“It’s nice to meet you” Warm light brown eyes met hers. 

When Ann still held on to Carol’s hand, Catherine gave her a nudge. “Oh” she said letting go, “This is my cousin Catherine and Delia and well Anne’s sister Marian.”

“Please to meet yawl” Carol drawled shaking their hands. Then there was as awkward silence “Well I best be getting back to work, so we can finish in time for your wedding” She smiled again and winked at Ann.

“Good Lord” Ann muttered watching as Carol walked away in tight jeans and sleeveless shirt.

“How inappropriate” Catherine mimicked Ann’s earlier comment. She and Marian laughed.

“Marian” Ann spoke not taking her eyes off Carol. “Remind me, have I said yes to your sister already?”

“Oh come on” Marian said pulling her away to the shade.

The ladies sat around enjoying refreshments and watching the steady progress of the work. 

By three it was frightfully hot and Ann wondered if it was a mistake to have the wedding outdoors at all. 

She saw her cousins and Marian lounging fanning themselves, they enthusiasm for Aidan waning in the heat.


	37. Anne's so mature now

“Everyone, I’m going to find out how everything’s going and then we go home alright? I think I’ve had enough of this heat.”

They lazily murmured agreements and Ann got up and walked over to Aidan at the far side of the deck.

“How is everything, are we on schedule?” she asked Aidan as he was bent over doing whatever he was doing.

“Yes mam” Aidan replied in his country accent. “We’re exactly on schedule, if you need anything added now is the time to say.”

“Actually, I was wondering about shade, the wedding is at four and I didn’t think the sun would be still as hot as it is. I’m afraid my relatives will melt away. Can we do something about that?”

“Well I think Anne had in mind to have a tent over the whole thing because she didn’t know if she wanted a roof or skylight, so we comprised.”

“A tent?”

“A fabric one, believe me it will be tastefully done.”

“Okay since that’s already organized, I won’t worry.”

“What you should do is let Carol there, put in some extra sockets and place some fans, it gets windy later at night but it’s awful hot around noon.”

“Thank you Aidan, I’ll go ask her to now.”

“You do that.” He said getting back to work.

Ann approached Carol, “Hello” she waved awkwardly as Carol stood up from screwing in a socket.

“Heya”

“Carol, I was talking with Aidan just now, and he suggested we add some fans, would it be a bother for you to put in some extra sockets so we can plug them in?” Ann gave her best winning smile.

“Anythin’ for you darlin’ I can put as many as you want, anywhere you want it.” Carol smiled mischievously.

Ann coughed and then gave a short burst of laughter.

“That’s really very nice of you.”

“Again it’s no problem darlin’.”

Ann couldn’t help that her eyes ran over Carol’s muscled arms.

“So have you always been an electrician?”

“My daddy was one and I guess I just fell into it.”

Ann smiled, “That’s good, you grew up around here?”

“Yep, born and raised.”

Anne got home bone weary but made her way through the house to get to the deck. All she wanted to do was go soak in a bathtub of hot water. 

She had seen Ann’s jeep so she knew she was here and right now she needed her fiancé to rub her shoulders and….she came across Catherine, Delia and Marian wiped out on chairs close to the deck but no sign of Ann.

“Marian, where’s Ann?”

Marian said nothing but Catherine piped up, “Could you please go get your fiancé, she’s been over there chatting with female Jacob for at least half an hour.”

Delia giggled Anne turned confused to where Catherine was pointing. Then she saw Ann in the far corner chatting and smiling with Carol of all people. 

She immediately strode towards them.

Within two minutes Ann was beginning to regret talking with Carol, she may look good but after every two sentences was a come on, it was alright a little flirting but this obvious, was ridiculous. 

The most interesting thing about Carol was that she was part Chippewa Indian but she seemed not to know a thing about her heritage. 

Ann had been slowly trying to politely escape for about ten minutes now but Carol kept talking. 

She glanced to the side and saw Anne coming, her heart, her eyes and everything lit up with joy. She turned immediately and walked towards her.

“Darling” she threw her arms around Anne and kissed her lips, Anne surprised returned the kiss and then pulled away. 

“Did you finally remember me?”

“You’re never far from my thoughts.”

“Really? Then how come I have it on good authority that you’ve been chatting up Carol for half an hour?”

“Catherine that idiot, really darling it’s been fifteen for the most and after the first two she was tedious with her constant flirting.”

“It serves you right, I should just send you back to her right now.”

“Please don’t darling, what can I do to make it up to you?”

“Well my neck’s sore and I’m dead tired, I could do with a hot shower and a massage.” Anne said beginning to thaw.

“Let me drop Cat and Delia home and I’ll be back after supper okay?” she gave her the cutest smile she had in her arsenal. “Please?”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting upstairs in my bedroom so come straight up.”

“I will darling, I promise, how about a kiss before I go?”

“No you don’t deserve one.”

“A little one, please?”

Anne pecked her on the lips. “There” she said.

“Miserable” Ann said letting go of her.

Anne pulled her back in, unable to stay mad at her, “Bring some clothes because you will be spending the night.” She then let go of her and tapped her bum.

Ann took off with a speed she didn’t know she had. She hustled Cat and Delia up said goodbye to Marian and was out the door.


	38. It's been a tough day..Ann takes care of Anne

Ann got back to the Lister’s after supper just barely, Elizabeth wasn’t pleased she was leaving her guests but Cat and Delia both said it was quite alright, that they wanted to get to bed earlier as the heat had beaten all the energy out of them. 

Ann smiled her thanks and left.

When Joseph opened the door he said, “She’s upstairs waiting mam.”

“Thank you Joseph, has she had supper?”

“Yes mam” He replied and Ann didn’t wait any longer.

She knocked on the door and she could hear Anne mumble “Come in”

When Ann walked in Anne was lying face down on the bed. She walked up to her side and sat on the bed running her hand soothingly over Anne’s head.

Anne turned to look at her and smiled. Ann bent and kissed her cheek then lay down on her side next to her. She moved the hairs away from Anne’s face and cupped her cheek. “My poor baby” she said.

Anne gave a sad moan and then buried her head in Ann’s neck. “I’m so tired” she mumbled.

“I know darling” Ann soothed. “Are you ready for your back rub now?”

Ann felt Anne nod so she kissed her head and got up. “Come on love, let’s take your t-shirt off.”

Anne sat up obediently and Ann helped her pull her t-shirt off. “Knickers too?” Anne asked naughtily.

“No, it’s not that kind of massage” Ann grinned, kissed her lips and turned her to lie on her stomach. 

Ann quickly pulled off her own jeans and only in knickers and t-shirt, she straddled Anne.

Anne moaned as she felt Ann sit on her butt. “Hold still darling” She said softly and Anne did. 

Ann got her bottle of oil from the side table and started on her shoulders.

“Oh darling yours muscles are knotted.” She said with concern.

“Had to lift a calf almost all by myself, Andy the idiot, either accidentally or on purpose went and got his foot under the cow’s hoof.”

Ann laughed, “Darling I’m sure he didn’t do it on purpose.”

Anne relaxed, “I don’t know but like I said he’s an idiot.”

As Ann rubbed her tired muscles and all the areas along her spine Anne relaxed and started telling her about her day. 

Whenever she got tense Ann soothed her back down to being relaxed again. 

Ann did her legs rubbing the oil into the muscles, Anne was so fucking muscular and sexy she couldn’t help running her hands over her muscles and butt.

Anne was so relaxed she didn’t even mind when Ann tugged her knickers off or when she started kissing and nibbling on her legs. 

However, when Ann spread her legs and got between them Anne said, “Darling, I’m really tired, I can’t reciprocate right now.”

For a response, Ann slid a pillow under Anne’s hips and stomach and said, “Baby, I don’t need you too, all I want to do is taste you.” She bent and slid her tongue along Anne, Anne jerked a little then settled down with a little moan.

For Anne it was the most relaxing orgasm she had ever felt, she could feel the tenderness, the care, the love in every swipe of Ann’s tongue and sucking lips, it was unhurried and when she came she felt thoroughly loved and tranquil, falling asleep immediately.

Ann got naked and lay next to Anne, almost on top of her back, she loved the feel of Anne all over her body and then she too fell fast asleep.


	39. I couldn't help myself

The next day Anne felt like she had been hit by a truck, her alarm started to beep and she turned it off, her hand reached for Ann’s warm body and when it came up empty she was instantly annoyed. 

She shouldn’t have to wait for her wife to spend the night and wake up with her in the morning, because of this blasted wedding.

She groaned as she got up but she wasn’t stiff, her muscles were nicely fluid, then it came back to her Ann’s massage and happy ending. 

God had she ever made the right choice by proposing. She grinned feeling instantly better.

Ann was dressed in jeans and one of Anne’s shirts, not that she didn’t bring any of her own but wearing the shirt made her feel safe, like she belonged, like she was cared for and like she was very much loved. 

She sipped her coffee as she watched Aidan start work, when arms wrapped around her, she turned her head for a kiss.

“I thought you had gone” Anne mumbled into her neck.

“I wanted to check on the work before I left.” She replied placing her cup down on a nearby table.

“Mhmm, let’s go back upstairs.”

Ann laughed turning in Anne’s arms, “This is exactly the reason why I left your bed early.” 

And at Anne’s annoyed look, she continued “Darling there is so much to do and so little time, if I had stayed we would have been there till noon. I know how insatiable you are.”

“You do, do you?”

“Yes, I have a lot of experience now, Miss Lister.”

“Ha, not nearly enough, I can’t wait till I have you all to myself.”

Anne placed a possessive kiss her mouth. When they pulled away they were both breathless.

Ann cupped her neck running her thumb over her face. “When we go on our honeymoon, you’ll have all of me.”

“Oh damn” Anne said bending her head, then she looked up and pulled away taking Ann’s hand. 

“Darling sit with me for a second will you?”

“What is it?” Ann asked anxious.

“I’m afraid for the moment we can’t get away, we’ll have to postpone the honeymoon.”

“Anne, but why?”

“I’ve sent some blood samples to a lab, sorry” She said quickly at Ann’s concern look. “Livestock blood samples.”

Ann leaned back relieved and as she played with her fingers “They should have the result in three weeks and I’m afraid I’ll have to be here, the farmers are very worried.”

Ann said nothing and she continued, “Would you mind terribly darling, if we, only for a little while postpone our honeymoon?”

Ann sighed, “I understand, I’m disappointed, but I understand, I’m going to have to email the clinic to reschedule.”

Anne couldn’t believe that this was Ann’s first thought “Is that all you are disappointed about?”

“What do you mean?” Ann asked pulling her hand away; she didn’t understand what Anne was upset about.

“It’s our honeymoon we’re postponing, the time that we get to spend alone together, not because it has an end result of getting pregnant.”

“Of course, I’m disappointed not to have that as well, I was just thinking about the plans I had made, it’s very expensive you know and if I cancel in time I probably won’t incur any fees.”

“Somehow Miss Walker I get the feeling the clinic was more important than spending time with me.” Anne leaned back assessing Ann.

“Anne, come on, It’s just as important and we have our whole lives to be together not just a honeymoon.”

“The honeymoon really isn’t that important to you is it?” Anne asked hardness in her voice as hurt played around the edges.

“Sweetheart, don’t say that, I want to be alone with you.”

Anne got up, Ann reached out and held her hand, “Come on baby” She rose and wrapped her hands around Anne’s neck, Anne’s hands stayed by her side. 

“Am I just a means to an end to you?”

Ann pulled back hurt, “How can you say that to me?”

Anne seemed to realize now they were entering dangerous waters so she reined in her hurt for the moment. 

“I’m sorry I should not have said that, anyway, I’m glad you’re not disappointed that we have to cancel the honeymoon.” Then she turned and left a stunned Ann standing there.

The only word Ann could hear in her mind making her dizzy was cancelled. Maybe they, getting married so quickly wasn’t such a great idea after all.

Ann went through the day in numbness but everything got done. 

She watched as everyone around her seemed to be so happy about the wedding, even Elizabeth who had warned her it was too quick. 

She smiled when she was supposed to smile, compartmentalized and got through the day.

Anne came over after supper and asked to speak with her and she listened in a blur to the apologies, felt the kisses but she looked at Anne’s face and wondered if she was marrying a stranger. 

They hugged goodbye and when Anne whispered “Don’t forget about me” 

Ann replied, “How could I ever?” She could see the surprise in Anne’s eyes, as she turned and walked down the stairs.


	40. First the make up

The next day roses arrived for Ann with a card just saying ‘I’m sorry.’ Ann sat at her bedroom window for an hour fidgeting with her engagement ring. 

She had to think things through; Anne had been upset when she thought that Ann’s agenda was more important than her. 

Anne had no right to say that, but she had, reacted with less emotion than probably Anne was expecting. 

It was a disappointment not to have Anne to herself for two whole weeks, just the both of them. 

But on the other hand they had made an agreement and she had made this appointment and it was one of her dreams to be a mother. 

However, Anne had, had a negative reaction to the baby idea and maybe Ann was pushing it a little too soon. 

And bringing a baby into a negative environment may not be the best thing for the baby. 

She loved Anne; Anne was and has been the only person she has ever loved. 

But if marrying the woman she loved meant she had to hold off on getting what she wanted, she could make that sacrifice, surely it would only be for a little while. 

So she was going to go forward, there was nothing else she could do, Anne was the love of her life and if Anne didn’t mention anything about the honeymoon or trip to the clinic she wasn’t going to bring it up. 

She would give her time and all her love, she would come around. 

So there, the decision’s been made, she was going to be happy and go ahead with the wedding.

Anne was pacing in her bedroom, she was worried sick that Ann would call off the wedding. 

When she had gone over and apologized, Ann had, she could see superficial emotions, there was no warmth in those beautiful blue eyes. 

She had almost been robotic with her kisses. 

She didn’t get a call at all today about the flowers or the card and she had been on emergency calls all day with no chance of going over. 

It was past nine now, she picked up her mobile, she wondered if Ann was asleep or if she was waiting on her call. 

She started to dial the number but ended it quickly, maybe she should hold off, let Ann calm down for a few days. 

If she called now, Ann might decide to call off the wedding tonight. ‘Oh God’ she thought and rubbed her chest. How this girl unnerved her. 

Silence never worked with women and it certainly didn’t with her, there was too much that could go wrong if she didn’t clear it up. 

She pressed the call button. It was answered in two rings, she started walking out of her bedroom.

“Hello” Ann sounded sleepy.

“I’m sorry darling did I wake you?”

“A bit, but it’s okay, how was your day?”

Anne was glad to have something to distract her from her thoughts, “Hectic, I visited three more farms with cows that have died today. Everyone is worried.”

“I’m sorry darling” Ann sounded more like herself.

“So what about you, are you running off your feet with getting things organized?” Anne held her breath waiting.

“Yes, I’m so glad we got our dresses when we had, it would have been a disaster now. 

I’ve had to visit the cake shop three times today, not to mention the florist and Stefan called me with a list of complaints.”

“Oh you poor thing” Anne’s voice was sympathetic but her smile was beatific, the wedding was still on.

“I’ll try to help tomorrow darling, it’s not fair you taking over everything.”

“It’s alright Anne, I know you’re working and really, I have a lot of help.”

Anne’s smile faded, there was an ‘Anne’ in that sentence that should have been my love.’ Apparently, they were not out of the woods as yet.

“Are you sure?”

“Very, you would find it tedious and I’m quite capable of handling everything.”

“My beautiful strong wife, how did I get so lucky?”

Ann on the other end melted, “I’m lucky to have you too.”

“And you do darling, all of me.”

Ann laughed a little, “For now, that’s all I need and I do mean it Anne, you are everything to me and I miss you all the time.”

“Well if you do, can you come and let me in? I’m standing outside your front door.” All she heard was the phone clatter and the next minute the door was open.

Ann stood in the doorway, Anne shrugged, “I’m much too old to climb through windows.” She put her phone away smiling, Ann rushed into her arms, their lips meeting in longing and love.

When they pulled away “Are you staying the night?” Ann asked.

“You bet your sweet ass I am” She grinned and they kissed again, this time with softness and need.

As the household was asleep they crept up to Ann’s bedroom. Once inside they giggled like teenagers as they stripped. 

Anne pulled her down to the bed and lay on top of her between her legs. The need for each other was burning with it’s intensity.

She kissed her hard and moved quickly down her body, stopping only to suck at her breasts , Ann moaned in approval. 

She worked her way down Ann’s belly over her navel and to her clit. Ann spread her legs wide and held on to Anne’s hair as she sucked her licked her and then ate her out. 

Anne didn’t have to wait long for Ann to seize up and then curl towards her. Ann groaned again out loud as she came. 

The wetness was too much for Anne to resist, her hand reached between Ann’s legs and her two fingers slipped inside, then like a jackhammer while Ann was still coming she started thrusting into her. 

Ann exploded, her body flushed and arched, her curls stuck to her damp face as Anne was relentless. 

“Oh god baby, ahh” Was wrenched out of Ann as she held onto the bed sheet squirming.

“Come on darlin’ you can come again for me” Anne encouraged, “you know you like it when I fuck you like this,”

Ann moaned in response and Anne continued, “Oh, you’re so hot and tight baby” She pulled out and added a finger speeding up her motions.

“Oh my god, Anne, Anne Anne” Was all she could moan, “Fuck baby, oh, sweet god, Anne.” 

She pulled up holding on to Anne’s head and pushed a nipple towards her mouth. Anne sucked on it and Ann came gushing over her fingers, her body jerking and finally she let go and slid weakly down on the bed.

Anne came up and swept up Ann into her arms, hugging her and kissing her sweaty forehead. 

Ann’s breathing eventually steadied and she snuggled into Anne’s neck kissing her.

“Are you really staying the night here?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind”

“Of course not darling, I would love it if you did.” Ann snuggled closer.

Anne held her tighter for a moment and then let go, Ann moved and settled her head on Anne’s chest, lazily kissing the skin that she could reach. Her left hand lightly caressing the shape of Anne’s body.

Anne kissed the top of her head, her fingertips lightly running on Ann’s shoulder and back.


	41. And now the talk

“Ann, I’m sorry I said what I said, I know you love me, I know you want to be with me. Darling, it’s just, I will have to learn to control my fears, my insecurities, my anxiousness because with you, it’s; I know, that this is real.”

Ann’s head rose so that she could see Anne’s face, her hands moved and folded so that she could rest her chin. She didn’t say anything but waited for Anne to continue.

“I do love you Ann, I hope you know that, I wouldn’t be marrying you if I didn’t.” 

She paused “But” and taking a deep breath continued “There are some things I’m not proud of, especially if it seems like you, you don’t love or want me.” 

Anne’s eyes met Ann’s concerned gaze. “It’s sort of a knee jerk reaction to so many broken love affairs, one after the next, and to, to being replaced so easily.”

She raised her head to kiss Ann and Anne lifted her face to meet hers. It was a gentle kiss of comfort then they both rested their heads back. 

“I know everyone thinks that I’m the one who breaks women’s hearts and I may have done so in the past, but in most cases, I just...ran. I didn’t ever want to go through that unbearable pain again. I wanted to be safe.”

“You are safe with me darling, I love you, I’m in love with you.” Ann pointed out.

“I know that in here” she tapped her chest “but here” she pointed at her head “Is a mess of doubts.”

“Anne listen to me” Ann caught her eyes again, “You don’t have to worry that anybody will replace you, you are everything to me.” 

Anne gave her a smile then her face grew serious again when Ann didn’t return the smile but frowned. “But you have to know that there are a hundred and one people out there ready to pull us down, rip us to shreds and say the worse things to us.” 

She paused looked down, then looked back up and quietly added “I think, no I feel that harsh words shouldn’t be part of our relationship.”

Anne nodded and Ann continued gently, “This here between us should always be kind, loving and understanding. Because you know I love you, and that if I am rational before I am emotional, you shouldn’t take it as anything but what it is.” 

She could see the softness in Anne’s eyes but she was serious when she said, “I don’t have any hidden agendas Anne, I have been up front with you from the beginning, I never played games with you. I’m not using you or tricking you in anyway.” 

Anne nodded again and when Ann searched her eyes she seemed satisfied at what she saw there, so gently again she said “I want to live with you and be your wife in every way, I want to love you, take care of you, be the person that you turn to for comfort.” 

Ann smiled a little and Anne’s eyes were almost wet with tears, “I think I just wrote my wedding vows.” She said sheepishly and Anne chuckled relieved that the tension was broken.

She held Ann tight to her, “I want to be all of that for you too, but be patient with me my darling please.”

“I can and I will” She said without hesitation Anne smiled in gratitude then Ann added, “Do you know I sat at that window yesterday contemplating whether we had rushed into this, and maybe we should get to know each other a lot more before we were married?”

Anne sucked in a breath and whispered “I was wondering if you were going to change your mind, I felt it in my bones, I tried to prepare myself for it.” She gave a sad smile then asked. “What made you want to go ahead with it?”

“I love you Anne, I’m in love with you and I’m marrying the woman I love and I already know you have a temper and a jealousy streak a mile long." 

"It was easy to forgive you but..it’s a slippery slope; harsh words, it starts off small but it can easily turn into something bigger. Its poison pure and simple, it seeps in your blood and before you know it, it makes one person or the other resentful.”

Anne jumped in to reassure her “I understand baby, truly I do and I don’t want to lose you ever, and I will have a care as to what I’m saying to you and try to temper myself with love and understanding.”

Ann smiling gently and cupping Anne’s face said “Thank you my love. See? I told Elizabeth we are a good match.” Anne grinned happily and kissed her mouth. 

Ann moved so that she was on top of her, deepening the kiss, her leg fitting between Anne’s. Anne placed her arms around her, her hands cupping Ann’s buttocks. 

She pulled her in but then broke away from the kiss. Ann started kissing her neck and wherever she could reach.

“Darling” Anne tried to get her attention. “Darling” She said again and Ann looked up her lips still on her chest “I just have one thing to add. I’m flawed I know it and I’m trying to be…better, but fuck babe jealousy is hard.” 

She had Ann’s full attention now. “I never knew I could feel so jealous, it’s not an emotion I’m familiar with, and it hits me in the gut every time with you.” 

“Come on darling, you don’t expect me to believe you’ve never felt jealous before? You’re very good at it” Ann grinned.

“Stop laughing at me” Anne said semi seriously. “I don’t like it, I don’t want to feel it, it makes me irrational.”

“Like getting in a bar fight irrational?” Ann was grinning from ear to ear as she teased Anne.

“Yes exactly”

“Come on Anne you must have felt jealous through one of your many relationships?”

“No, not even when they were with other people.” Anne shook her head like she was shell shocked. 

“Do you feel jealous?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so but I’ve never really been tested. My previous girlfriends.”

Anne harrumphed at that and Ann had to giggle again. “As I said previously, I didn’t feel any deep emotion with them.”

“What about Aisling?” Anne said then bit her lip. Ann laughed, poor Anne it was like she really couldn’t help it. “One date Anne, and I only went on it because I wanted Elizabeth and Liam to get together.”

“Oh, so you’re not attracted to her?”

“Well, I’m not dead you know, Aisling is hot.”

Anne pushed her off her body onto the bed. Ann laughed out loud.

“Come on darling” She pushed back on top of Anne and Anne pretended to not want her there. 

Ann reached at the side of her and took both of Anne’s hands and placed them on her butt. Anne sighed like she didn’t care but firmly held on. 

Ann kissed her with fast kisses to the mouth until she started to return the kisses. “Better now?” She asked.

“Go on if you must”

“Well I was just going to add that you haven’t really giving me any cause to be jealous but I’m pretty sure if you were enjoying someone else’s company more than mine, I would feel, well I don’t know, I might feel put out until you kissed it and made it better.”

“That’s all?” Anne cocked an eyebrow, “I’m here with this raging inferno inside me and you would feel put out?”

Ann couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing so hard her body rocked with it. 

Her laugh was infectious and Anne, who couldn’t help to see the funny side grinned. It took Ann a whole two minutes to calm down. When she did, Anne kissed her till she was breathless again.

“So you were saying darling about your other relationships and not being jealous?”

“Oh yes right” But Anne’s eyes and mind were preoccupied with Ann’s tits they had jiggled on her chest when Ann laughed and it had been an interesting movement, she wanted to it see again.

“Annnnne, up here darling” Ann lifting her chin so that she could capture her eyes. “You were saying?”

“Oh right, yeah” She shook her head in a quick movement, “Well you know Mariana was my first real relationship we were together for years and well she could be out with friends and I wasn’t bothered."

"She even dated Charles while we were together and eventually married him. I didn’t know of course but still when they spent time together it never crossed my mind to be." 

She paused then continued quickly, "Don’t get me wrong when I did find out the pain almost crippled me, the betrayal but I never once felt like knocking Charles down.” She shrugged.

Ann was enthralled like every girlfriend in the world when their lover spoke about ex's.

“What about Vere?” She asked quickly.

“Well, I knew she went out with people from her office all the time and I didn’t think. I mean I knew she wasn’t out and she had an issue with us being together, so I never really let her in fully." Anne paused again breathing in.

"It still hurt though a lot when I found her cheating on me. I drank the whole week in New York and came home to find out, the universe had something more and even better plans than I could have imagined for me.” Anne smiled at how sweetly Ann blushed. 

Then Ann had to be cute and ruin it. “You mean me?” Ann batted her eyes lashes at Anne teasingly.

“No, the cat had kittens.” Anne was deadpan.

“Oh you devil” Ann exclaimed and reached to pinch Anne but Anne grabbed her wrists and she rose up astride Anne struggling. Anne gave a superior laugh and just held on as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do. 

Ann gave up trying to break free because one, she couldn’t and for the other Anne’s strength was turning her on. She stopped and said in a husky voice “My god baby you’re so strong.”

She could see Anne’s eyes flare with arousal and next thing she knew she was on her back again and Anne was pinning her to the bed and kissing her roughly, she moaned when Anne put a leg between hers and started moving against her. 

She groaned and Anne pulled back looking into her eyes as she rode her fast and molten. Ann saw blown pupils and light brown eyes turn dark as the night, as Anne came, shuddering on top of her. 

Exhausted she dropped on Ann and her hands let go of hers. Ann wrapped her arms around Anne’s sweaty body loving the erotic-ness of it, the power she felt when Anne came on her, knowing she could satisfy her lover bring her to a state of quivering satisfaction. 

Anne buried her face in her neck and Ann tasted Anne’s sweat with the tip of her tongue.

But worn out from the hectic day and emotional conversation fell fast asleep with the smell and taste of Anne all around her.


	42. It's never smooth sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you  
> I've loved you three summers now honey  
> But I want 'em all.

The days after fell into a blur as all the organization got done, everything was set and life was beautiful. 

Her two friends arrived on Friday to stay with them. Catherine and Delia shared a room so Ann’s friends could each have a room for themselves. 

Her studio was temporarily turned into a dressing room to accommodate all the dresses, shoes and everything wedding. It also had the best light and Ann put in a full length mirror, which made all the girls happy.

When Lucinda and Miranda arrived that Friday Ann had sent James to pick them up from the airport and when they got to the house they met everyone on the front porch sipping ice teas including Anne, Marian and Steph.

“Darling they’re here” Ann said excitedly and ran down the stone steps to meet them. Miranda and Ann threw themselves in each other’s arms with sounds of hellos, when Lucinda came out she put her hand out to shake with a grin, Ann slapped it away and jumped into her arms. 

Lucinda twirled her around happily and then set her down. “I can’t believe you’re getting married” Lucinda said excitedly.

“I can’t believe it either” Ann’s smile was big. “Come meet my fiancée” She took both their hands and pulled them up the stairs while James carried their things inside. 

“Anne” Ann said happily and let go of their hands to pull Anne towards her. “This is Miranda” Ann introduced them. 

Ann’s friends were both blonde, Miranda was on the chubby side, very pretty with light brown eyes and long hair. “Hello” she said politely as they shook hands. 

“Good to meet you” Anne said and smiled.

“And this is Lucinda” Lucinda put out her hand and Anne took it, there was no bright smile to accompany the striking good looks, brown eyes and short cut hair. 

Anne shook her hand and it was almost like they sized each other up. ‘Wonderful’ Anne thought sarcastically, another one.

“Pleasure” She smiled politely and let go of her hand. She wanted to put her arm around Ann immediately but she was trying to control that dreaded emotion, which as Ann had said and from what she knew as well, would be unfounded.

Ann beckoned them further in, offered refreshments which they gladly accepted and sat down. 

Ann proceeded with the introductions “Well, you remember Elizabeth my sister and Catherine and Delia right?”

They both nodded and smiled and waved hello, “Well this Marian, Anne’s sister and Steph, Anne’s best friend.

“How do you do?” Marian and Steph shook hands and everyone sat back down except for Anne who leaned on the balustrade and Ann who went to her side. 

This time she did put her arm around Ann and fingertips on her hip. Ann leaned against her and as Marian asked how Ann knew her friends, Ann went on to explain they were all teammates and sometimes rivals in the Show Jumping arena and had trained together. 

Anne saw Lucinda glance at where Anne’s fingertips rested on Ann’s hip and she did a little shrug to herself. 

Anne was pleased, Lucinda seemed to have given up and all at once Anne was light hearted again. 

She laughed out loud along with the others while Ann and Miranda told them stories of their time on the circuit.

“But no one could out jump Ann” Miranda said proudly looking at Ann. 

Ann laughed “Stop it, that’s not true, Luc beat me twice.”

Lucinda laughed, “That was only because you were pining for Aimee the French rider, you became mush if she so much as walked passed you.”

Ann laughed, “Yes, I remember her, dark hair, dark eyes and that delicious French accent. I think I had a crush on her for that whole summer.”

“You do remember” Lucinda said grinning, “It drove me mad.”

And all of sudden Anne wasn’t so cheerful anymore. 

As they quieted down Anne looked at her watch “Darling, I have to get back to the office and check on some things.”

“Do you?” Ann turned, her smile disappearing, “I thought you would stay a bit longer.”

“Well I did stay to meet your friends and now that I have, I have other more pressing things to attend to.”

She turned to Marian and Steph, “Are you both coming?” They nodded in unison, murmured their goodbyes and got up to follow Anne. 

“I’ll walk you down..” Ann began.

“No need, will call you in a bit.” She pecked her on the cheek and was gone.

When they all got in the jeep and as she pulled away Marian said, “You sure have met your match.” and grinned.

“What in that Lu, whatever her name is character? Come on Marian she has nothing on me.”

“Well done Anne” Steph backed her up and she looked in the rear view mirror and grinned.

But Marian clarified, “I’m not talking about competition Anne, I’m talking about Ann.”

Anne watched her confused, “What do you mean Marian and don’t be cryptic.” She said impatiently.

“I don’t intend too. But I’m talking about Ann and the fact that women fall for her just as fast as they do for you.”

“Don’t be stupid, Ann doesn’t even like any of them.”

“You’re the stupid one” Marian retorted childishly and Steph laughed in the background.

“I don’t mean Ann likes them back, just that, I saw Aisling’s face when she first saw Ann and just now Lucinda they really fall hard for her.” Marian said a little annoyed, Anne never listens to her.

“Ha, Ann told me they would lose interest in her when she didn’t like them back.” Anne retorted angrily, Marian was an idiot bringing up all these ridiculous notions.

“Ha” Marian copied her sister, “Ann may have told you that, but I think if you dig a little bit deeper you would probably find that they would all drop what they’re doing if she called them.”

“You’re an idiot Marian” Anne said with finality as she said goodbye to her self-control for today. 

Then she added angrily, “And don’t think I don’t see what’s going on with you two.” 

Marian and Steph just shrunk back quietly in their seats.

At supper it was no better, Anne just wanted to eat in silence but Marian had other ideas. ‘Really nothing with sense comes out of her mouth.’

“Anne, are you and Ann going on honeymoon straight after the ceremony?”

Anne watched her with narrowed eyes, “I’m the only vet here for miles Marian and” She stressed, “There is a deadly virus going around, do you think I would have time for a honeymoon?” 

As Marian opened her mouth to speak she interrupted, tossing her napkin down Anne said, “The honeymoon I’m afraid has to be postponed indefinitely.”

“Surely..” Marian started.

“Ann and I have already discussed it and we have agreed it is the right thing to do. It doesn’t concern you.”

“Oh no, what about the baby?” Aunt Anne asked anxiously.

“What?” Anne’s face was thunderous.

“Weren’t you going to…” She trailed off as she looked at Anne. 

“Who told you this?” She asked with toned down anger for her Aunt’s sake.

“Well we all know dear” Her Aunt said meekly.

“For godsake Anne” Marian said annoyed, “Everyone knows, it’s not a secret.”

Anne turned to her, “Well it was goddamned supposed to be” Marian got the full brunt of her anger.

Marian was not cowered by Anne’s anger and Steph watched her in admiration, “I think Ann must have told Elizabeth and she let it slip in the bridal shop and well then everyone knew.”

Anne pushed back her chair and walked out. 

“Oh dear” she heard her aunt say behind her.

Anne strode out in the fresh air and started walking; walking always soothed her and allowed her to focus on a problem. 

She walked till the edge of the ranch and sat on the wooden fence at the main gate. She took out her mobile and with a few deep breaths she called Ann. 

It rang and just kept ringing then she realized it was still supper time. She hopped off the fence and keeping to the property line walked towards Ann’s.

Half way there her mobile rang it was Ann calling back. She stopped in the dark looked up to the sky and pressed the answer button.

“Hello” She was short.

“Hi darling, you tried to call me?”

“Yes” But her anger was ebbing away with Ann’s warm voice in her ear. Ann really could cool the savage in her.

“What’s happened?” Ann was at once alerted to her tone.

“My Aunt said an interesting thing to me at dinner tonight.”

“What my love?”

“I told them we had postponed the honeymoon and she asked about the baby, you know anything about that Ann?”

“Oh my god, I totally forgot to tell you that Elizabeth let it slip in New York in front of everyone. I’m so sorry my love.”

“How does Elizabeth know?”

“Ahh, I told her?”

“Ann are you serious? That was between both of us!” Anne was angry again.

“She’s my sister Anne. I couldn’t not tell her.” Ann said quietly.

“So what now? Whenever we have a discussion between us, Elizabeth is going to know everything?”

“This was different” Ann defended and Anne started walking at a furious pace.

“Tell me now Ann, am I marrying you and Elizabeth?”

“What does it matter Anne? We’re not going on the damned honeymoon so nothing is happening, no clinic, no baby, nothing!” Ann was upset and hadn’t till now realized how disappointed she was.

“I see”

“What do you see hmm?”

“You are upset about it” 

“Yes I’m human, I’m allowed to be disappointed if something I’ve longed for was put off indefinitely." She took a breath and continued "And I wasn’t going to bring it up again until you did, because it didn’t seem to be the right time for you. Once again I was putting you ahead of everything and everyone else. And fine, if you want to blame me for telling my sister about it go right ahead.” 

She took another deep breath, “And you’re right, from time to time I will tell my sister things that are just between you and I because she is my only family and closest confidant, so if that makes you feel you’re marrying two people and you don’t want that, maybe you won’t be marrying anyone. Tell me Anne is that better for you?” She waited.

“No”

“Well?”

“I’ll marry your whole goddamned tribe if that’s the only way I can get you.”

Ann sighed, “We talked about this Anne, didn’t we? I’m sorry that I forgot to tell you, it slipped my mind in the rush, and it really was an honest mistake on Elizabeth’s part. It’s just that when we came back from the mountains I was so happy I couldn’t keep it a secret.”

Anne regretted being angry at Ann “I’m sorry too my love, I understand and as soon as we can, we will go to any clinic you want alright?”

“I think we really should wait awhile, it’s too soon and this is too new, we have to work out our place together before we bring a baby into it.”

“No, we made an agreement.” Now that she felt like such an idiot she really wanted to make up to Ann and make her happy again.

“Well for both our sakes I’m breaking it, we’ll wait the year and I’ll plan better.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, let’s have our honeymoon first yeah?"

She could hear the tiredness in Ann’s voice. “Alright, alright sweetheart, I’m sorry, we’ll do whatever you want okay?” She looked up and almost laughed, she had walked all the way to Ann’s doorstep. 

Ann heard the sound and looked up from where she was sitting on the swing alone. Their eyes met and she said “Oh” in surprise.

Anne put her mobile in her back pocket and walked up the stairs and sat with Ann pulling her into her arms. She kissed her on top of her head. Ann shook her head and gave a small laugh. 

“Did you walk all the way here?” She pulled back and looked up at Anne.

“Yes”

“Why in heaven’s name would you do that, this time of night?”

“Because I’m crazy in love and probably Marian drove me crazy.”

Ann inhaled sharply and then softened, her hand reached up to cup Anne’s face, “You’re in love with me?”

Anne’s hand rested over hers and she gently turned with eyes closed and kissed the palm of Ann’s hand, She turned back to Ann and opened her eyes, “There is no other definition for it, you best me at every turn Mrs. Lister, your love eclipse’s every emotion in me and brings me to my knees every time.”

She smiled “I’m so goddamned scared of losing you that if I could give you a baby right now I would, just so you could be happy again.”

Ann placed her other hand on Anne’s other cheek. “I wish you could be sweet like this all the time.”

Anne chuckled and swept her up in a kiss, a solitary tear leaked out of her eye. They pulled back and Ann wiped it away with her thumb and said, “You have some nerve thinking I would take your last name.” she grinned to show she was teasing and Anne laughed out loud and picked her up to sit on her lap.

“You are going to take it” She said firmly, “So everyone single one of your non-girlfriends and want to be ones, will know you’re mine.”

Ann laughed out loud and pulled Anne’s face up for a kiss.


	43. Wedding vibes...and of course everything's beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm so late with posting...I really don't know if I kept any of you..except Beth, Dee and sisw ...waiting no one else has any feedback. But if it's just the 4 of us well damn that's three more than i planned. lol ..love you guys

Their wedding day bloomed brightly and both of them were so happy that they positively glowed with it.

At six am Anne called, “Hello, my darling” she grinned into the phone.

“Hello baby” Ann answered.

“I can’t wait to see you” Anne said looking out the kitchen window drinking a cup of coffee.

Ann smiled she was doing the same but she was at her bedroom window.

“Are you sure?” Ann asked, “Last chance to back out you know?” She grinned down the line.

She could hear Anne give a surprise laugh then “I’m all yours, Casey the gerbil won’t have anything to do with me.”

Ann giggled “Good, I thought I’d have to fight for you.”

“You did, did you? I would have liked to have seen that.” Anne chuckled then she sobered, “I love you darling so much.”

Ann sighed “I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”

“And?”

Ann laughed, “And I love you too baby.”

“Mmm, can’t wait for tonight.” She paused “I’m going fuck you hard until you can’t walk in the morning.”

“Annnne” Ann whined a little and Anne gave a small laugh ready to make Ann ruin all her underwear today.

“Baby” Ann whispered before Anne could continue, “Tonight, after you fuck me I want you to come all over my tits.”

Ann heard an intake of breath “Fuck” Was all Anne could answer and the tables turned. Then Anne heard a soft laugh down the line.

“You’re just evil” Anne said shaking her head ruefully. 

“Did you think it only went one way?” Ann said teasingly. “I know very well what you’re trying to do to me. I will already be thinking of you all day naughty.”

“Yeah, well if I forget all my vows now it’s your fault because that’s all I’ll be thinking of.”

Ann laughed and she heard an echo down the line. Then a knock on her door and a soft ‘Ann’ as Elizabeth called out to her.

“Be there in a minute” She called to her. “I’ve got to go baby, see you later?”

“I’ll be the one standing in a white suit waiting for you. Don’t forget about me.”

“Never” Ann responded at once. “I love you darling bye.”

She hung up before Anne could even answer. She exhaled, ‘What a woman, she couldn’t wait to get married.’

Ann was being absolutely spoilt by everyone and when she was not feeling nervous she was reveling in it. 

Elizabeth’s eyes were red rimmed but she didn’t cry and every so often Ann would get a hug out of nowhere. 

Catherine was the life of the party cheering everyone up and making Ann laugh. 

Delia was not as quiet as she usually was and she was so helpful immediately getting up to get anything Ann needed. 

Lucinda quite matched Catherine sometimes in being jolly but Ann saw she quite took to Delia, casting glances her way and trying to make her talk. 

Miranda was all about making sure Ann looked smashing and Ann trusted her judgment. 

They were joined throughout the day by a myriad of hairdressers, maids, make up and assortment of other people who all had a function taking care of Ann and the girls.

Finally, it was three pm and everyone was done, the photographer had taken numerous shots of all of them throughout the day and had even done a video but now, she lined them up one at a time to stand next to Ann.

Ann’s dress was long and white satin with lace, it tapered over her hips and fell to her feet in a lovely flowing flair, the front was a conservative vee neck with long sleeves to her wrist. 

But the back really was the most beautiful part of the dress, lace trimmed and with see through net with lovely little cloth buttons running straight down from the top of her spine to the end, leaving soft, lightly freckled skin showing underneath. 

Her hair was swept up loosely with two plaits meets at the back held with a diamond comb that she had borrowed from Elizabeth, her mother’s diamond studded earrings adorned her ears, her brother’s watch on her right wrist covered with her father’s small blue silk handkerchief which was wrapped around her wrist and a pair brand new lacy underwear along with stockings and garter belt hid underneath her dress, she had giggled to herself putting it on imagining Anne’s face. 

Five inches of strappy gold shoes completed the look. 

After the make-up was done, she was pleased that it looked so natural and light but of course there were false eyelashes but she really loved that look. 

Catherine had exclaimed that she was almost a dead ringer for Emma Watson.

At three thirty the party left, all the women in their dresses, Lucinda the only one in a suit piled into three cars. 

Elizabeth had called ahead so they were expecting them. 

The photographer was ahead of them snapping pictures all day long. Anne had hired a professional to videotape the wedding so Ann wasn’t worried she would miss anything.

When they pulled up, at the back next to the deck, Ann could see exactly how beautifully everything had come together, the white wooden chairs were in rows facing the front, the tables would be added after, the fabric tent blocked the sun but was high up so the wind blew gently under it, lights were strung to be turned on later but ‘oh the flowers’ the place was filled with flowers, brilliant white flowers everywhere, there was even an arch over where she and Anne were to stand and say their vows to each other. Anne had added a whole lot of neighbours to the guest list but Ann didn't mind.

She searched for Anne and when she didn’t see her because of the people all around she felt like crying. She was overwhelmed with joy, appreciation and love, that this day, and everything everyone did, was for her; and Anne of course, but Anne would have made everything possible, and if she thought, she loved her then, her heart overflowed with love for her now.


	44. Love so finite in this world but eternal in our imaginations

The girls and the aunts took their seats in front, Ann was finally allowed to get out of the car and there was a rush to fix everything back in place. 

Elizabeth smiled at her over all the fussing and nodded in encouragement. She had to hold it together. 

Elizabeth moved first to walk on the red carpet down towards the front, Marian her bridesmaid followed, they both stood on her side of the altar waiting and smiling. 

Then Captain Lister offered his arm and Ann smiled in thanks, everyone rose from their chairs. 

When she started to walk she had her head down because she had confided in Elizabeth that she was afraid she would fall, the scattered white rose petals on the ground were heavenly as well as the sweet music being played by the violinist, again she was ready to burst into tears.

Anne was standing in her white three piece slim fitting satin silver grey suit waiting anxiously to see Ann, and when she did, she had to make herself breathe, Ann was breathtaking, her golden head shone in the sun, the white of her dress flashing brilliant hugged her curves and Anne thought she should ask Steph to pinch her so she could believe this was real. 

Ann had her head down coming towards her but half way there she looked up and Anne had to hold Steph’s arm for a moment. 

How beautiful, how wonderful, how stunning her bride was, with smiling blue eyes coming towards her, looking so tenderly at her. 

All the planning, the headaches, the preparation was worth it to see Ann like this. 

Her heart beat the most unusual rhythm but she understood it, Ann was now the blood in her veins and it carried its echo to her heart.

Ann had observed everything when she started her walk, but now all of it faded to the background as she gazed at Anne waiting there for her, she was no longer afraid she would trip, how could she? when her very feet felt like they had wings carrying her towards Anne, so dashing and gorgeous in her white suit. 

Ann’s body unconsciously leaned forward towards Anne, Anne with her bright smile and adoring eyes. 

When Ann was almost there, Anne made four steps forward and put out her hand, Ann took it and everyone did a collective “Aww” that neither of them heard they locked eyes and Anne reached down for a small kiss and Ann automatically raised her head at once. 

They smiled and stood in front of Martine, their ordained minister.

“Everyone please be seated and come together to witness the joining of these two people Anne and Ann.” Martine smiled at them warmly “Their love and lives now entwining to become one.”

Ann turned and handed Elizabeth her bouquet of white roses and joined hands with Anne. 

She smiled at Anne’s almost panicked look at what Martine had said, feeling her sweaty palms in hers. “Darling breathe” She whispered to her and Anne’s eyes flew to hers. 

Ann could see her calming as she gazed at Ann but she still had yet to breathe. “Sweetheart, take a breath” and finally it got through to her as Anne took the deepest breath Ann had ever seen.

Martine continued, “For this new love and the sacred bond being formed here today, we ask God’s blessings and now we bow our heads in prayer.” 

Everyone bowed their heads and Anne and Ann did the same as Martine said a small beautiful prayer for them both and the people gathered there. 

They both turned to Martine and belatedly said amen when she and the guests did the same. 

“Now, friends, the brides have written their own vows to each other and would like to recite them.” Martine smiled at them and they looked back at each other.

Anne let go of Ann’s hands and wiped her palms on her handkerchief as she searched in her pocket for her piece of paper. 

She pulled it out triumphantly when she found it and everyone chuckled. 

She smiled and smoothed out the paper that looked like it had been folded and unfolded several times making it all crumpled.

“Ann” She began, the paper shaking in her hand, her eyes boring holes into it. Ann gave a gentle laugh and cupped Anne’s neck lifting her head so they could look into each other’s eyes.

“Ann” Anne said again. “Today, you will legally be my wife but in my heart I think you always were, you are the one I have waited for, all my life.” Anne stopped to give Ann a small kiss on the lips. 

Then she looked at her paper again, “Darling, I am not perfect and you will soon find that out yourself when we live together.”

“I think she knows that already” This from Marian, Ann laughed and Anne said, “Shut up Marian.”

Anne frustratedly crumpled up the paper and pushed it back in her pocket. 

Taking Ann’s hands in hers she looked deeply into smiling, tender blue eyes and said, “My love, you have come to me in my darkest hour and have brought so much love and light into my life that I’m in awe of you. To say simply that I love you is not enough, the words seem inadequate but there it is, I love you Ann, you are my gentle goddess, my equal and my life.” 

“You, in such a short time have brought so much happiness to me and you are so beautiful and kind, that it lights up my soul, making me want to be better, better for you always my wife. You’ve brought our families together with your tenderness and compassion and I know now I never have to be alone, that I have never been alone, you’ve shown me that sweetheart, your love for your family has helped me to appreciate mine and I am so grateful to you.” 

She paused and there was a few sniffles heard as both their families’ wiped tears away. Ann’s eyes were watery and spilled when Anne continued, “Every day I am with you I find something more to love about you and I know my darling it will always be like that and I am humbled by it.” Anne reached out and cupped Ann’s face soothing the tears away with her thumb. 

“I promise to love you, to take care of you, be your strength when you need it, be brave for you, to make you happy and to honour you as my wife. The love that I have for you will remain steadfast and strong as I pledge my life to you, in front of God and everyone here, you alone my love, will be my anchor in this world and the next.”

Anne gently kissed Ann’s forehead and everyone cheered, grinning she pulled back, their foreheads meeting, she whispered, “I love you darling.”

As they pulled away, Elizabeth sniffling tapped Ann’s shoulder to give her, the paper with her vows. 

She shook her head gently and turned back to Anne smiling. 

She let go of Anne’s hands wiped her eyes a little with her father’s handkerchief. 

Then she turned back and took Anne’s hands in her own. “Thank you my love” she started smiling into Anne’s light brown eyes.

“I love you” she smiled, “And you are very right it does feel so inadequate. I have loved you Anne and been in love with you, it seems since I knew that I could love, I didn’t have a word for it yet, but the feeling was there always.” 

Now it was Anne’s turn, her eyes glistening with tears. “You are my own fairy tale coming true. You are a blessing in my life and the reality of having you love me back is far greater than anything I could have imagined whenever I dreamed of us together. I pledge also to you my love, to walk with you through this life, to take care of you, to love you and to be your solace as you are mine. As our hands intertwine now so will our hearts and souls, I will be yours forever, I will meet this world with you by your side always because you are my everything Anne.” 

She smiled tenderly as Anne tears running down her face turned and wiped her nose on her shoulder not letting go of her hands. “My love” Ann said softly, “You are my sun and as the earth revolves around it, so will I revolve around you. I will dedicate my life to making you happy and making a home for us. I promise you no one will ever take your place in my heart sweetheart and even when we are old my love for you will be as fresh as the day I fell in love with you.” 

Ann smiled gently and encouraging, her eyes glowing with the tremendous light of the love she had for Anne. 

They moved as one, Anne letting go of Ann’s hands to wrap around her bride pulling her in, their lips met and it was like they had never kissed before, it felt new and full of elated discovery.

When it seemed like their kiss wouldn’t end, Steph gave Anne a small tap on the shoulder, Anne shrugged him off and everyone laughed breaking the spell. Ann blushed as they pulled away and Anne smiled triumphantly.

“Ahem” Martine interrupted, “May we have the rings?” and they both turned as the best man and maid of Honour gave them their plain solid gold bands for each other. 

Anne fitted Ann’s ring on her finger bending to kiss it and Ann fitted or at least tried to on Anne’s finger, Anne smiled and helped her and then Ann did the same. 

As they looked up, Martine said, “I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may…never mind” as Anne and Ann were already kissing. 

When they broke off Anne raised their hands high and everyone cheered. Martine quickly took them aside to sign the legal documents and when that was finished; they both stood and accepted hugs and kisses of congratulations.


	45. Still everything wedding

Their long table was brought out and the chairs were arranged so that they were in the centre of the table and their respective families were seated next to them.

Ann on her left was joined by Elizabeth, her aunt, Katherine and Delia. 

Anne on the other side sat with Captain Lister, her aunt, Marian and Steph.

When everyone was seated again with glasses of champagne Steph rose to give his best man speech.

He clinked his glass to get everyone’s attention and one of the attendant’s gave him a microphone.

“Hello everyone” he said and the murmur of the crowd dissipated. “First I want to say thank you to everyone for being here today, and” He turned to Anne, “Thank you my friend for allowing me to share this beautiful day with you and your wife.” Anne with a tilt of her head acknowledged the thanks. 

He turned back to the guests “I’ve known Anne for a very long time and this is the first time I’ve seen her this happy.” He turned to Ann, “And that’s because of you Ann” Ann’s smile was huge and Anne leaned back towards her for a kiss which she granted.

Steph laughed and turned back to the guests, “I’ve never seen a couple more in love than these two and I wish them all the happiness in the world.” 

Everyone cheered and Steph continued “We have been in many scrapes together Anne and I and as her best friend, I can tell you there is none so loyal or fierce when it comes to protecting her friends and that is why today, I say to the Walker family if ever they have held any misgivings about the partner their Ann has chosen, to them I say rest assured that Ann will be loved and protected for the rest of her life. Cheers!”

Everyone replied cheers and drank and Anne mouthed thank you to Steph. Steph nodded and smiled.

Then it was Elizabeth’s turn, she shakily took the microphone and said, “I would like to thank the Lister family for this wonderful setting today, everything was just beautiful” She turned to them and they smiled. 

Anne’s hand reached for Ann’s knee and she pecked her shoulder, Ann’s hand held onto Anne’s elbow but her attention was on Elizabeth as she continued.

“I did worry about the speed of everything Anne, but like my sister said she fell in love with you a very long time ago and now that you’ve had the good sense to love her back” The Lister side of the table chuckled. 

As Elizabeth continued “I, we, know you will take good care of her. “ 

Elizabeth looked at her sister’s tender eyes and soft glowing face. “My sister has always been the sensitive one in our family, the one everyone protected because she cares too much. She is the one who always brought home wounded or stray animals, not that you’re one” She said to Anne quickly and the table laughed. 

“It’s just that I’ve always seen her as fragile and needing protection but I realize now she is not a girl anymore she has become a woman, a woman that I am proud to say I admire. She is beautiful and strong and it is a strength that comes from loving without fear, from compassion without prejudice. You have married a wonderful woman Anne and I hope both of you will be very happy together."

She tilted her glass towards them "Cheers” and everyone raised their glasses and Elizabeth said, “To the happy couple!” and there were echoes loudly all around.

When the noise quieted Anne got up she took the microphone from Elizabeth, “As my first act as a married woman, I would like to say on behalf of my bride and myself a thank you to our families who has made this day possible.”

“You’re welcome” Marian shouted and everyone laughed.

“I would also like to say a special thank you to my lovely wife for making this day so wonderful.” She turned to Ann, “I know darling I’ve been busy and didn’t help much but everything was wonderfully planned and executed.” 

She took Ann’s hand and kissed it, holding onto it as she turned again to the guests. “Thank you all for coming and sharing this special day with us and please enjoy yourselves, there is plenty to eat and an open bar.” There was a big cheer from the crowd and everyone laughed.

Anne raised her glass and everyone did the same. She saluted, drank and then sat back down, immediately her hand let go of Ann’s hand to glide her hand along Ann’s thigh as she leaned in for a kiss.

“Mmm” She whispered, “You think they will miss us if we left and consummated our marriage?”

Ann laughed, “Darling stop it.” but she leaned in for another kiss.

“Your mouth says no but your lips are telling me yes.” Anne murmured.

“Be good” Ann said smiling and pecked Anne’s lips again.

After the catering staff started wheeling in the buffet and guests started getting up to make a line. 

Anne and Ann and the people at the wedding table were served by the waiters and waitresses where they sat.

Anne was famished and dug into her food immediately; she looked up to see Ann toying with hers. 

“Darling what’s wrong, aren’t you hungry?”

“I am” Ann nodded “But my stomach feels too nervous.”

“Here have some of mine” She held up a forkful and Ann took it to not make Anne worry.

“Thank you darling, I’ll try mine yeah?”

Anne nodded but she watched to see how much Ann was actually eating and not chewing slowly to camouflage that she wasn’t really swallowing.

Anne leaned over as Ann took at least two minutes to eat two forkfuls and whispered. “Darling, wouldn’t it be a shame if while in the middle of your wedding night and first orgasm you passed out?”

“I won’t” Ann replied.

“I mean I wouldn’t know what to do with myself the rest of the night. I might have to come down here and amuse myself.”

Ann cast a look at her the most draconian look she had ever seen. Anne laughed out loud “God you’re so amazing, you should see your face.”

Ann was not amused “If you did that, even Frankenstein would be hard pressed to put you back together.”

Anne roared with laughter but was pleased to see Ann start to really eat. So much for “I’ll be put out” her wife definitely had a jealous bone and a fierce one.

‘Wasn’t this marriage and love all that she had ever hoped for? How did Taylor Swift put it? All’s well that ends well to end up with you.’


	46. More wedding and more love

After they ate and everything was cleared away, the band started playing. 

Late comers came up to congratulate them and Ann could see Anne was overcome with happiness to introduce several of the neighbours to her, as her wife. 

The joy emanating from Anne seemed to affect the people around her and Ann could only think about Anne’s offer to sneak away. 

Another hour of conversation and kisses, the table and chairs were moved aside to create a dance floor of sorts. 

It was still light and Elizabeth asked Ann if this would be a good time to cut the cake. Ann nodded then leaned into Anne, Anne’s arm came automatically around her waist as she continued to talk with a neighbor about the virus.

“Darling” Ann whispered “We have to cut the cake now” 

Anne turned to her and smiled, “Anything you say sweetheart.”

Ann smiled and pecked her lips then she turned and nodded to Elizabeth and Elizabeth got up at once to give instructions. 

Very quickly and smoothly the table was removed and every one stood up, then the cake was wheeled in by the staff.

The two layer white cake was traditional the only difference being the two female figurines on top.   
One dressed in a white suit and the other in a gown.

Ann and Anne stood at the back of the cake, Anne was grinning proudly as cameras flashed. “Ready my love?” she asked and Ann nodded.

Her hand came over Ann’s that held the knife and two cuts were made. Ann picked up piece and fed it to Anne, she finished it in no time. 

Then it was her turn to give Ann a piece, it really was a good sized piece and all Ann could do was take half a bite as Anne finished the rest on the fork.

Ann still came away with icing on the side of her lips and Anne dove in to clean it off her with her mouth which ended in a kiss, the crowd cheered and they broke away, Ann blushing.

Anne moved her thumb to wipe away a bit more on Ann’s cheek. “You’re so messy baby” She said.

“That was so big Anne” She defended, her eyes widening.

Anne laughed then leaned down with an evil grin to whisper, “I’m sure that’s not the only time you will be saying that tonight.”

Ann blushed crimson and could not look up as Elizabeth who was close by her side must have heard. 

Elizabeth made a quick escape and Ann looked up into Anne’s eyes seeing the mirth that wanted to over flow. Ann pushed her hand under Anne’s jacket and pinched her hard.

“Ow ow baby, alright, alright, I’m sorry.” But grinned showing exactly how un-sorry she was.

A little while later, the lights were lit as it had gotten dark, the place getting instantly cooler there in the mid-west. 

Ann was wrapped around Anne, her hands under Anne’s jacket and to her back feeling her muscles ripple. 

She held onto Anne, her faced pressed against Anne’s chest as Anne with had one hand curled around her on her hip and the other holding a glass of champagne as she drank and spoke to Steph.

They started swaying gently and Anne’s hand moved to run caressingly up and down Ann’s back.

Anne was talking to Steph about the spreading virus how it affected some farms but not all. “We’re still correlating data on all the farms affected and the ones that were not.” 

Her voice was firm and vibrated in her chest where Ann’s head was cushioned making Ann want to pull her upstairs and let Anne ease the ache between her legs. “I have a good guest what it is and as soon as the lab results come back we will know for sure.”

Steph nodded, “Is the honeymoon still cancelled?”

“I really couldn’t bear to leave the farmers and the animals suffering. Once we know what it is and how to treat it we will have our honeymoon.”

Steph smiled and nodded to Ann, “Is your wife still okay with that?”

Anne kissed Ann’s head, “I am blessed to be married to an understanding woman.”

Ann raised her head and Anne pecked her lips “Aren’t I darling?” She asked.

“Hmm” Ann said distracted, the heat of Anne, the smell of Anne were all wrapping around her making her feel wanton, her bedroom eyes lifted to meet Anne’s. 

Anne stilled and took a deep breath as her hand moved on its own accord to surreptitiously cup Ann’s bum giving it a small squeeze and then up again possessively to Ann’s hip. 

She opened her mouth to make an excuse so she could quickly go fuck her wife and get back to the wedding; Ann’s eyes were imploring her too but just then the DJ announced that the happy couple were going to take their first dance. 

Anne sighed and Ann’s eyes cleared to show excitement again. 

“Ladies and gentlemen please clear the area.” And as the guests did Anne and Ann walked to the middle of the dance floor the DJ continued “This song was chosen by the bride Mrs. Ann Walker Lister for their dance.” 

Taylor Swift’s Lover came on, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvUAzpn48xA Ann sighed happily into Anne’s arms.   
We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January  
This is our place, we make the rules  
And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear  
Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?  
Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home  
You're my, my, my, my lover  
We could let our friends crash in the living room  
This is our place, we make the call  
And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you  
I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all  
Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my lover  
Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?  
With every guitar string scar on my hand  
I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover  
My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue  
All's well that ends well to end up with you  
Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover  
And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  
And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover  
Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my  
Oh, you're my, my, my, my  
Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover

Anne smiled as she held on to Ann’s waist and they danced slowly.

“Oh my love” Anne said in her ear softly “This song for our first dance is beautiful.”

Ann smiled looking up with heart eyes “I love you” she whispered and Anne swooped down to kiss her, their kiss broke off when it started to get heated, neither one of them wanted people to see their raw passion for each other.

Anne grinned ruefully down at Ann and Ann looked up at her with such love in her eyes that Anne felt like crying.

Anne spun her out and reeled her back in and Ann felt like she was on clouds. As Anne dipped her and led the dance, she floated lightly in Anne’s arms. It was a surprise how well Anne could dance and if she weren’t already deeply in love with her she would fall all over again. 

When the song was over they were back in each other’s arms as their family and guests clapped and shouted.

Anne looked up to the DJ and gave him a signal, “Now my darling this song is for you.” Ann was delightfully surprised. As the music began Biggest part of Me by Ambrosia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZegtqgCV_DM Anne turned to the family and guests smiling, “Please everyone join us.” Anne spun her around then as the words started Anne sang it to Ann, word for word. Ann was drop dead in love with Anne Lister, there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her.

There's a new sun arisin'  
(In your eyes) I can see a new horizon  
(Realize) That will keep me realizin'  
You're the biggest part of me  
Need your lovin' here beside me  
(Shine the light) Need it close enough to guide me  
(All my life) I've been hoppin' you would find me  
You're the biggest part of me  
Well, make a wish, baby  
And I will make it come true  
Make a list baby, of the things I'll do for you  
Ain't no risk in lettin' my love rain down on you  
So we can wash away the past so that we may start anew  
Risin' over my shoulder  
(Love flows) Gettin' better as we're older  
(All I know) All I wanna do is hold her  
She's the life that breathes in me  
Got a feelin' that forever  
Together) We are gonna stay together  
(Forever) For me there's nothing better  
You're the biggest part of me  
Well, make a wish, baby  
And I will make it come true  
Make a list baby, of the things I'll do for you  
Ain't no risk in lettin' my love rain down on you  
So we can wash away the past so that we may start anew  
More than an easy feelin'  
She brings joy to me  
How can I tell you what it means to me  
Flow like a lazy river  
For an eternity  
I finally found someone who believes in me  
And I'll never leave  
(Now I've found all I need)  
Need your lovin' here beside me  
(To guide me) Keep it close enough to guide me  
(Inside of me) From the fears that are inside of me  
You're the biggest part of me  
Got a feelin' that forever  
(Together) We are gonna stay together  
(Forever) From now until forever  
You're the biggest part or me  
You're the life that breathes in me  
You're the biggest part of me  
You changed my life  
You made it bright  
And I'll be a savior to you  
For the rest of my life  
Oh, oh the biggest part of me

At the second part of the song Catherine, Delia, Elizabeth, Marian, Luc and Miranda joined them dancing around them singing the lyrics and doing a simple choreographed dance, Anne and Ann burst with happiness, laughing out loud at their antics. 

It was one of the happiest moments of their lives. Ann felt so loved but when did they even have time to practice?

Anne and Ann both danced some more surrounded by family and friends and by that time Anne’s jacket and vest had come off leaving her in her white shirt unbuttoned to her chest and fitted white trousers. 

Ann was still in her gown, her whole body heated with the exertion of dancing, she glistened with sweat, her cheeks rosy. 

Elizabeth and Catherine pulled her away to cool off. She sat still as they got water for her and turned a fan towards her. 

From where she was sitting she could see Anne talking and laughing with Steph and some other people then she lost her in the crowd.

“Hello Freddy” Mariana dressed in a red dress that left nothing to the imagination said as Anne turned towards her.

“Hello Mary” Anne smiled happily, “Having a good time?”

Just then a slow song came on “Can I have this dance Fred?”


	47. Chapter 47

“I..”

“Oh come on you are well and truly married, it’s not like I can steal you away” Mariana smiled as Anne looked around for Ann and then back towards her. “Aren’t we allowed one dance to at least say goodbye?”

Anne nodded but she was thinking Ann might not like this but then again if Mariana needed this, she would allow it and explain to Ann later.

Anne held Mariana’s palm in hers as they started to move in time to the music. “I’ve been so lonely without you Fred.” Mariana said looking into Anne’s eyes.

“Mary..” Anne warned.

Mariana shrugged it off, “It’s alright Fred, I know our time has passed and I wish you the best. It’s just that” She slid both her hands up to Anne’s neck holding her closer. “I see this and it makes me sad, I could have had this with you, this could have been our day.”

Anne feeling a little tender to her first love placed her hands on Mariana’s hips. “It wasn’t meant to be Mary, we had our time.”

“So you’re in love with her then?”

“Need you ask?” Anne smiled and it was at that very moment the crowd parted and Ann who had been searching for Anne while she sat with her sister and Catherine saw them, her heart sank.

“Who is that dancing with Anne?” Catherine ever observant asked.

“I think it’s her ex, you remember her from the dinner, Steph’s sister?” Ann answered in a whisper.

“Well they look bloody intimate” Elizabeth said as she turned in the direction of where both Ann and Catherine were looking.

“It’s fine Elizabeth, please don’t make a scene, it’s only a dance.”

“At your wedding, in front of everyone.” Elizabeth grumbled.

As the song finished and the other started Anne and Mariana kept dancing and talking. 

Ann watching them only noticed Aisling in front of her when her blue suited legs blocked her view. 

She looked up into Aisling’s face with surprise and was struck again at how stunning Aisling was. 

“May I have this dance?” She stuck out her hand and Ann gently placed hers in. 

Aisling held her hand in hers and pulled her up as the other one went around her and lightly rested on her lower back.

“Ann, you look absolutely gorgeous.” Aisling’s blue eyes ran over Ann.

“You fill out a suit very nicely too.” Ann smiled.

“I do don’t I?” Aisling grinned.

“And so humble.” Ann responded smiling.

Aisling gave a short loud laugh and Anne turned her head in the direction of the sound to see Ann smiling up at Aisling and Aisling looking for all the world, like the cat who swallowed the canary. 

Mariana was still talking to her but her vision had tunneled to take in Ann smilingly saying something and Aisling grinning as they moved on the dance floor. 

Ann’s hand was on Aisling’s shoulder almost proprietorially. She turned to Mariana who had seen where her gaze had gone and was surprised at Anne’s furious face. 

She didn’t think she had ever seen Anne so angry at anyone for her.

“Mind if we sit this one out?” She didn’t wait for a reply as she walked away to go stand two feet away behind her wife, who was supposed to remember she was married, it was after all, her wedding day. 

Elizabeth got up just in case of trouble and Catherine followed suit not understanding but seeing Anne’s thunderous face could hazard a guess why.

Aisling eyes moved from staring at Ann to glance at the figure behind her, “Oh oh, we’re in trouble now.” She said unafraid and almost jovial.

“What?” Ann asked confused.

“Well can you take a guess who’s behind you and looking at me like they would like nothing better than to rip my head off?”

“Anne” Ann breathed.

“Yup” Aisling responded, “Do you want us to stop dancing?”

“No” Ann said firmly, ‘Anne needed to learn that she couldn’t be off dancing intimately with exes and then be angry at Ann for doing something similar’ but then, “Do you want to stop?” She asked not wanting to put Aisling in a difficult position.

“Hell no” Aisling laughed, “I could care less what Lister thinks” And she spun Ann around moving further away from Anne. “But I’ll keep an eye out if you don’t mind.” And Ann chuckled. 

Anne could only stare at them as she watched where Aisling placed her hands.

“Can I ask you something Ann?” Aisling said seriously.

Ann looked up at her and nodded.

“Why did you let Lister lock you down so fast? I mean you didn’t give anyone and by anyone I mean me a chance?” Aisling hands dropped to Ann’s waist pulling her closer.

“Because I’ve been in love with Anne since I was fourteen” Ann said simply.

“Oh” and then “Okay here comes trouble.”

Anne had had enough, ‘It was time she reminded her wife who was the love of her life.’ Reaching them Anne’s arm wove around Ann’s waist and smoothly pulled Ann out of Aisling’s arms and back against her.

“Anne” Ann said softly.

“You remember me do you?” Anne bit out.

Aisling with a cocky grin and a saucy wink to Ann, melted into the crowd.

Ann turned in Anne’s arms her hands going around to the back of Anne’s neck. “I could ask the same” she replied.

“Getting even is it?”

“Hardly, Aisling is not my pining ex” Their eyes met, Anne’s hard and Ann’s angry.

Anne knew this was the moment she should have apologized but nevertheless, “Mariana is the past but that woman has a craving for you.” 

Ann could feel Anne’s hands clench at the back of her. “Does she?” Ann asked innocently and fury flared in Anne’s eyes.

Anne grew still “You know what? It’s time we go upstairs, you need to be reminded that you are my wife.” She said forcefully.

Ann felt the timbre of Anne’s voice throughout her body making her knees weak and her nipples peak not to mention ruining her sexy lingerie but she still replied, “I think it’s you that needed reminding.”

Anne let go of her and with a watch that could only mean Ann was going to get compellingly reminded who was in charge, bent and scooped Ann up over her shoulders in a fireman’s hold and walked out with her. 

Everyone stood still and Ann red with embarrassment covered her face.

When they got to their room Anne set her down gently on the bed but Anne was instantly on her covering her mouth with hers. “Mmm, baby I want you” Anne moaned into her mouth. “I need you.” 

Anne hands were pushing up Ann’s gown and Ann’s hands were quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Anne’s pants trying to push them down over Anne’s hips.

Anne was getting a lot of trouble as well, she was trying to remove Ann’s knickers but the garter belt was holding fast. 

She groaned as she tugged, her mouth biting into Ann’s neck. When Ann’s underwear refused to come off Anne stood up and pulled off her trousers and underwear and looked down at Ann. 

Ann was flushed and panting, her lips bruised, her legs bent at the knees, high heels on the bed, her wedding dress bunched up at the waist. Anne could see the sexy, lacy white lingerie and garter belt clipped to her stockings and knickers, she saw Ann’s thighs quiver with need.

Anne wanted to do so many things to Ann but she paused to look at her bride and under all the heat of needing Ann there was a current of love that passed through her that made her ask. “Darling, maybe we should slow down it’s our wedding night, I think we should make slow love to consummate our marriage.”

Ann rose to her elbows and looked at Anne bare assed only her shirt on, “Darling I love you for thinking that and later we can make slow love all you want but right now I need you on top of me.”

Anne was swift not bothering to worry with Ann’s knickers she fitted herself on Ann and devoured her mouth. Anne’s hands ran over Ann’s smooth stocking, high heeled legs and pushed them further out and apart and started moving against Ann. Ann moaned and pulled at the cleavage of her dress to expose her breasts. 

Anne lifted a little to look down at Ann and was amazed at how beautiful Ann looked. 

Eyes closed, lips parted, cheeks red and her full small breasts bouncing in time with Anne’s movements. ‘Fuck her wife was gorgeous’ “Darling you’re” she panted, “So fucking beautiful.” 

Ann moaned and opened her eyes to see Anne’s head coming down to suck at her nipple as she moved faster and faster on her, it only took a little time for her to explode and collapse on Ann and Ann had never felt Anne so wet, Anne’s body jerking in sensitivity where ever her clit touched Ann.

Anne felt she could sleep for hours now, but she was mindful that even though she had given Ann all of her love, Ann would need her now. 

Without looking up, her face buried in Ann’s bosom she reached for the wipes on the side table. 

She awkwardly cleaned her hands and threw the wipe aside. 

She looked up and blue eyes were so dark with need and anticipation, she swiftly got her hand between them pushing Ann’s underwear aside and entered her with two fingers. Ann gave a small jerk as Anne entered her and her legs widened. 

“I love you” Anne whispered as she moved to suck Ann’s nipple into her mouth. 

“Oh baby” Ann moaned, “You make me feel so good.”

Pushing up on her hand and knees never stopping her rapid movements between Ann’s legs, she looked down at Ann as Ann looked up at her. 

Anne then followed Ann’s gaze as it dipped again to where Anne was relentlessly pounding into her and when she looked back up, Ann was biting her lip, watching Anne fuck her.

Anne bent again and sucked a nipple into her mouth as she added a third finger. 

Ann groaned her voice vibrating as she said, “Fuck baby, it’s so good, you’re so good.” She grabbed Anne’s face and lustfully kissed her mouth. She let go but still held on to Anne’s head as she gasped into her mouth.

“See what you do to me baby?” Ann asked moaning, her blues eyes so dark Anne couldn’t see even a hint of color. 

“I’m the only one who gets your tight pussy, you understand?” Anne demanded, her arm moving even faster. 

“Yes baby, yes only you.” Ann moaned and curled towards her, wrapping her arms around the back of Anne’s head, pulling her head down to suck her nipple as her leg rose to prop a heel in Anne’s back. 

“Yes, oh god yes, fuck yes” Ann came gushing, curling tighter around Anne, holding on for dear life as Anne was unyielding, finally Anne eased up as Ann’s muscles captured her fingers. 

She could feel Ann’s inner muscles sucking at her fingers, clutching and releasing and then they let go. Ann slumped back onto the bed.

A two minute rest was all Ann allowed as she got up and pulled at Anne’s arm, “Come on my love” she said, “We’re going to change and go back down to the party.”

“Ohhh Adney do we have too?” Anne groaned looking for sympathy, “I’m so tired.”

Ann melted at the nickname but she still tugged on Anne “Darling, I don’t want to leave the party as yet and besides if we move fast enough they’ll think we came up to change rather than do what we have just done.”

Anne laughed out loud, “Baby, you’re insane if you think people didn’t know exactly what we were doing” Ann flushed again.

“And besides” Anne pointed to her neck indicating Ann’s neck “You’ve got some very visible reminders to anyone who feels that I’m joking around when it comes to my wife.”

Ann squealed and rushed to the bathroom mirror, when she saw the hickeys she rushed back out to jump on Anne, “You absolute monster!” 

Anne snatched her up and rolled on the bed with her putting Ann under her, she laughed and held Ann’s hands pinned to the bed as Ann weakly struggled. Their eyes clashed “I think that way is better than me peeing all around you.” She joked.

“Anne, I have to get into my low cut white dress now” She complained looking into Anne’s eyes which had gotten molten with need again as she looked down at her bride trapped beneath her. 

She swooped down and claimed Ann’s lips, instantly it turned hot and heavy. Anne pushing her hand under Ann’s dress to try to pull off the bloody garter and knickers again but was frustrated. 

She pulled up and lifted Ann’s dress. “Fuck babe, is this a chastity belt you have on?” Her face annoyed looking at the blasted thing.

Ann seized her chance to escape making for the bathroom. She tried to take off her dress but it was really difficult, she could hear Anne moving around, changing.

She opened the door “Darling, could you go downstairs and get Elizabeth or Catherine or someone to help me out of my dress?”

Anne had changed into fitted black trousers and impeccable white shirt. She took pity on Ann and kissed her lips “Of course my love.”

Ann smiled and as she watched Anne leaving the room she couldn’t help but think how lucky she was to be married to her.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to have kept anyone waiting. I know usually this story would have finished already. I love Anne and Ann and I write with devotion and post with love...I just had to get back to that mindset.
> 
> Thanks for waiting and reading.

When Anne got back to the party she realized it was after nine, everyone were enjoying themselves but the older relatives and guests, and the ones with children had left. 

She looked for Elizabeth and saw her dancing with Liam, then she looked for Catherine and saw her dancing with Aidan. 

She looked for Marian and she was locked up with Steph she sighed. 

She looked for Delia, at least she will be free only to see Delia slow dancing behind a plant and when she moved to see who it was she was shocked to see Lucinda. 

Just great, now where was the other one...Miranda, she spotted her at the bar laughing , talking with a few people and having shots. She moved towards her, at least she won’t be breaking up any tete a tete. 

As she came up Miranda spotted her and as Miranda moved towards her the song ended and everyone came rushing towards the bar.

“Where’s Ann?” Elizabeth asked first. Anne opened her mouth to deliver the message.

“Where’s Ann?” Catherine asked not hearing Elizabeth.

Marian “Where’s Ann?”

Steph joking “Tire her out did you?” Anne frowned and tried to answer again.

“Where’s Ann?” Delia coming up from the rear.

Everyone looked at her expectantly. She sighed, “She’s upstairs and needs one of you to help with her dress." In a rush all of them sped off. Anne shook her head and smiled. 

“Double scotch” she said to the bartender.

Steph joined her and asked for the same, when they got their drinks and had taken a few sips. Steph said, “I think you’ll need a few sessions with me old man.”

Anne turned to him, “Whatever for?” she asked confused.

“Your caveman tendencies of course” Steph replied grinning as he brought the glass to his lips.

“Piss off” Anne said without heat and Steph chuckled.

Mariana joined them and Anne got anxious that she would try to talk again. She didn’t want her wife to come down and get upset again especially not on her wedding day. She wanted her wife to have only good memories today.

But Mariana calmly said she was heading back to the hotel as her driver had arrived. She moved in and hugged Anne to her and pecked her cheek. “Goodbye” she whispered and Anne felt the finality of those words, there would be no more open doors for them and Anne felt the loss acutely because no matter what, Mariana was her friend long before they were couple and they shared good memories together. 

Mariana let go and she nodded and kissed her cheek “Goodbye, take care of yourself” she found herself whispering back and then Mariana was gone.

A minute later and like a radar, her eyes zoned in at once as Ann walked onto the deck with her entourage. 

Her feelings of loss and sadness disappeared as she looked at her wife coming towards her, blonde hair loose and styled, vee neck white linen dress clinging down to her waist then flared around her to her knees. She smiled brightly as she walked up to Anne.

Anne smiled back opening her arms for her and then closing them about her, drawing Ann into her, she smelt so good, clean, fresh and of Cool Water perfume. She loved that scent on Ann. 

“You showered” Anne said as she kissed Ann’s neck.

“Mmm” Ann replied.

“You look beautiful” Anne said again.

Ann drew back, her arms moving to encircle Anne’s neck. “Thank you” she responded but the eyes that held hers told her Ann was thanking her for a whole lot more than the compliment. 

They could hear talking all around them but they were lost in their world. Anne bent and kissed Ann’s lips, a light fluttery kiss, rubbing her lips against hers.

“I love you” She mouthed on Ann’s lips.

Ann’s hand came up to cup Anne’s cheek and they kissed again softly. 

As they pulled back a little Anne cupped Ann’s head and lightly pushed it onto her shoulder holding on tightly their arms naturally wrapped around each other.

They heard a pop and then Catherine shouted, “Let’s get this party started!”

Everyone whooped and glasses were raised as Catherine tried to fill then all. 

An hour later and the party was in full swing, everyone was in such a good mood and enjoying themselves, even the neighbours who had stayed back with them and Ann was just so happy. 

Ann would have thought that Anne wouldn’t let her go but be wrapped around her for the night. 

On the contrary she felt very free, Anne was also enjoying herself, drinking and dancing. 

She was again surprised to see that Anne was a very good dancer but then she shouldn’t have been she thought, when they were intimate Anne would move on her with delicious undulations guiding their bodies. 

She was a very lucky girl, it made her realize why Anne was insanely jealous whenever anyone came around her, just the thought of Anne moving like that with someone else made her heart clench.

Anne looked up and saw her swaying and staring, she cocked her head to the side trying to figure out Ann then she smiled gently and charmingly blew her a kiss.

Ann’s attention was drawn back to the girls by Catherine hugging her around her shoulders and jumping in time to the song that was playing.

When she had time to look again Anne was watching her, her expression once again gentle but also loving and proud. 

She lifted her eyes to Anne’s and held her eyes, slowly she twirled her hips to the reggae beat and the song if she remembered correctly UB40's Red Red Wine.

Anne’s eyes dropped to Ann’s waist. Ann turned slowly and gave Anne a view of her back and rhythmic movement of her hips. She turned her head to check if Anne was looking and of course she was, Ann smiled to herself whilst Anne’s eyes flared with arousal.

Ann turned back and concentrated on slowly and sexily moving her hips, putting on a show for Anne so was startled by Anne’s hands on her waist. 

She looked up and Anne grinned then she started moving with Ann. Their bodies touching intimately Anne’s front pushing up on Ann’s butt.

Anne’s hands wrapped around Ann and her lips kissed the grazed the bare skin on her shoulder. Ann pushed back and Anne groaned biting into Ann’s shoulder making Ann groan in response.

Anne spun her around to face her and her mouth instantly sought Ann’s. Ann a very willing participant wrapped her arms around Anne’s neck. Anne could feel the length and curves of Ann’s body fitting into hers.

When they pulled away for air Anne asked a silent question and Ann nodded her head. 

She then took Ann’s hand in hers and pulled her out of the room, up the stairs never stopping until they were back in their room with the door locked.

Ann was pushed up against the door, Anne once again claiming her mouth. 

Anne’s hand slid into Ann’s dress cupping and squeezing a bare breast. Ann held onto her tighter and gave a frustrated moan. 

Arousal swam through Anne’s veins as she squeezed her wife’s breast. She broke the kiss to run the tip of her tongue on the side on Ann’s neck. 

Ann weakly held on, so pliant with her own arousal, ‘God how she loved that about Ann, the sweetness of her surrender.’

The hand on Ann’s breast gave a good squeeze and rolled a nipple then moved down between them.

Anne reached the apex of Ann’s thighs, her fingers gently bunching up the front of Ann’s dress. 

When she felt the hemline on Ann’s dress her middle finger found Ann’s clit and started gently rubbing against it. 

Ann’s knees buckled and Anne held onto to her tighter as she played with Ann over her underwear. Satisfied she pulled back her hand and kissed Ann’s mouth.

Ann’s eyes were dazed and Anne wasted no time in getting Ann out of her dress. 

When it fell Anne sucked in a breath at Ann, those little red panties with heels on, they passed the test, now it was her turn to she feel dazed. 

Ann chuckled and helped her out of her clothes and shoes.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and said “Come here my wife” and pulled Ann to sit on the bed, her fingers hooked to the tops of Ann’s knickers and Ann lifted her hips to help her pull them off. 

Then she knelt in front of Ann and undid her high heels slipping them of her feet. 

Her head ducked so she could run her lips up Ann’s leg as she propped one on the bed, while her other arm pulled Ann closer to the edge. She looked into Ann’s eyes and bent and kissed Ann’s clit. 

Ann’s moan was instant as she pushed one of her hands in Anne’s hair and the other propped behind her on the bed. Anne moved her lips over her gently. Ann’s legs opened wider and Anne fit her lips on Ann’s clit gently pulling with her lips. 

“Ohhh” Ann moaned and Anne wrapped her arm around Ann’s leg on the bed and put up the other one onto her shoulder. 

She bent and took her time with Ann feeling her glide across her lips, tasting her with her tongue. 

“Ohhh, Anne, I love you” Ann moaned as fiery love and need coursed through her body. 

“Lie back my love, let me take care of you” Anne whispered and Ann did as she said. 

“Oh god” Ann groaned as Anne moved her tongue in delightful circles making heat run up her body. 

Anne took her time, the softness and wetness and just the thought of making her wife feel so good stimulated Anne’s senses making her need Ann just as much as Ann needed her.

But now she wanted to make their wedding night all that it could be.

The love she felt and the promises she made all had to shown to her beautiful, wonderfully loving wife tonight. She was so grateful to Ann for coming into her life and filling her with joy that every movement of her lips on Ann celebrated that joy.

Ann was in love and in lust, Anne's mouth on her never ceased and when Anne began to suck a little using her hot tongue on her clit she groaned with hunger for more.

When Anne began to suck on her clit and swirled her tongue Ann came with such a force her body rose quivered and dropped back to the bed.


	49. You knew it was coming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am never writing a wedding night again just too much smut to edit lol...i'm such a perv ;)

Anne got up smiling and gently pushed Ann in the middle of the bed. She kissed her lips and said “I’ll be right back.” 

Ann frowned and rose up thinking Anne was going out of the room but when she saw Anne go into the bathroom she lay back down content to wait on her husband. 

Ann stretched and languished in the feeling of being well cared for, her husband took good care of her. 

She knew everyone said bride and bride, wife and wife but Ann knew Anne wouldn’t mind at all and maybe even like being referred to as her ‘husband.’

Anne came out of the bathroom and got into bed pulling the sheet over them, she pulled Ann close. “My husband” Ann murmured and Anne stilled.

Ann looked up anxious, “Is that alright baby, if I called you that?”

Anne smiled, “Yes my love, it feels just right”

She took Ann’s hand and brought it to her letting her feel her cock for the first time.

“Oh” Ann said her eyes widening as she looked at Anne. Anne moved in and kissed her, her tongue invading her mouth. 

One hand holding Ann’s head as Anne ravaged her mouth and the other cupping Ann’s bum pulling her closer still so that Ann could feel Anne’s hard cock moving against her belly. 

Suddenly Ann was awash with a fresh wave of arousal as her hand moved beneath the sheet running up and down on Anne.

“Mmm” she said and Anne moved her head irresistibly to suck on Ann’s nipple as they lay side by side. 

The sheet fell to Ann’s waist and she lifted her leg over Anne’s hip, placing herself so that the tip of Anne brushed against her centre. 

“Mmmm” It was Anne’s turn to moan, she replaced Ann’s hand and rubbed Ann with the smooth head. Ann moaned and arched back bringing their hips closer. 

Anne watched her wife once again with amazement, she had her eyes closed and head back then her eyes dropped to where they were connected. "Fuck, just when she thought making love to Ann couldn't get any hotter, this happens.'

She pushed the head in with a small thrust of her hips still holding her cock in her hand. 

She pulled back out and Ann moaned loud. She pushed in again a little further and pulled out. Ann was soaking but she wouldn’t take any chances, she reached onto the side of the bed and squeezed lube into her hand and rubbed it on, the excess she smeared on Ann. 

Then she pushed into Ann again, she now met some resistance. Ann opened her eyes wide and looked at her as she pulled out.

Gently Anne said, “Roll over on your back baby, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Ann quickly did as she was told. Anne came over her and between her legs letting Ann feel all of her.

Anne kissed her mouth again and lightly thrust on her, Ann felt Anne’s cock rubbing against her and waves of wetness rushed to meet it welcoming and preparing for Anne to enter her. 

Her legs opened wider and her hips almost cupped Anne begging for it. “Please Anne” she murmured.

Anne’s lips rose from hers and watched Ann’s face as her hand moved between them guiding it into Ann. 

Ann tensed and it hurt a bit because Anne was big but then her body opened and extended to fit around Anne.

“Baby, you’re so big” Ann moaned.

“Mmm, you like me in your tight pussy hmm?” Anne said and Ann’s eyes flew to hers.

“Yes” was the reply and Anne pulled out a bit and thrust in again.

“Ohh” Ann moaned and Anne went in deeper.

“You’re my wife” Anne whispered “And from now on you’re the only one getting this.”  
Ann moaned closing her eyes.

“And I will give it to you anytime I feel like it and you will be ready for me.” Anne said starting to build a rhythm. “Oh, you feel so good, so tight. And you’re taking it so good baby.”

“Ohhh” Ann moaned again Anne was making her see stars, thrusting and saying those things to her.

“Every day I will fuck you baby, you’ll learn not to wear panties because I will rip them off and fuck you harder.”

Anne moved faster and the wet slapping sounds echoed around the room as sweat dripped from her onto Ann. 

Anne couldn’t say anymore as her hips pelted forward, circled, went deeper, then moved even faster. 

When Ann came it was with gasps and shudders, she called Anne’s name like a prayer. 

Anne came right after with a groan, a husky deep sound that Ann had never heard her make before, then she collapsed on her, her body slicked with sweat calling Ann's name over and over.

It took a few minutes for them both to recover and Anne smiled shyly down at Ann. “Was it okay to say those things my love?”

“Mmm, it was” She bit her lip, “Darling, I don’t know what other people’s wedding night is like but I can say I am thoroughly enjoying mine.” She smiled and Anne laughed.

“I love you Mrs. Lister” Anne said kissing Ann’s lips.

“I love you darling” Ann replied and as Anne went to move off her, she clenched her legs around her.

Anne’s eyebrow lifted, “Not done yet?”

“Absolutely not.” She grinned naughtily. 

“Good god woman, do you intend murder me tonight?” Anne asked half seriously.

Ann chuckled, “Are you saying you can’t go again, that you’re…?”

Anne bent and kissed her lips to silence her, then flipped them over, Ann straddling her while she was still inside of her.

“Help yourself” She gestured smiling almost like a challenge as Ann rose to look at her.

Anne’s hands smoothed over Ann’s form to end at her hips, god her body fit right in her hands.

Ann bit her lip and watched her, Anne took pity on her and pulled her up then let her slide down on her cock.

“Oh god” Ann said her eyes widening again for the second time tonight.

Anne did it again and watched as Ann’s eyes closed when she slid back down, after that Ann took matters in her own hands. 

Her hands grasped and held onto Anne’s breasts as she moved herself up and down on Anne’s erection. 

She grew soaked again and her movements grew faster making Anne’s cock slip out. 

Ann moaned in frustration and Anne quickly held it still as Ann lined them back up and slid down on Anne’s cock once more. 

This time she circled her hips pushing down on Anne’s clit.

“Fuck” Anne said and then groaned. ‘If she hadn’t taken Ann’s virginity herself she wouldn’t have believed Ann didn’t have experience.’

Ann stayed like that pushing down and circling her hips looking for release, frustrated she held onto her own breasts squeezing them as she rode Anne. ‘Fuck’ Anne thought, ‘Damn…my wife is sexy.” Ann’s blonde hair was tousled, her head back, eyes closed, squeezing her breasts while her hips moved grinding on Anne.

Anne couldn’t help it she pulled Ann down over her as her hips rose to fuck Ann from underneath. 

Ann stilled as Anne put her arms around her back, held onto her shoulders and pumped into her. 

In no time at all Ann came again slumping forward and Anne grew still as well, it was extremely hot fucking Ann from underneath, she didn't come but she really didn’t have the urgent need too. 

She loved being in Ann and if she had a real cock she would probably have fucked Ann every five minutes.

She kissed the top of Ann’s head as Ann lay on top of her. Ann lifted off of her and slid to the side.

“Are you alright my love?” Anne asked softly. “Are you in any pain?”

Ann was thoughtful doing an inventory of her body parts searching for pain.

“I am a bit achy but it’s really not pain just different.” She looked up at Anne “Am I supposed to be in a lot of pain darling?”

“Everyone’s body is different sweetheart, you probably won’t feel it as bad because you have ridden horses all your life.”

“How come?” She asked propping up on Anne’s chest her two hands under her chin.

“Well there are muscles people hardly use in the legs that we use during sex and horse riding and if you’re not accustomed, it can pull and make it difficult to walk. 

Then because you ride you have built up phenomenal core strength. The only thing I was worried about was you being tight and frightened but you were so wet and not in the least bit frightened.” Anne smiled teasingly.

But Ann replied seriously, “I could never be frightened with you, you make me feel safe and I trust you with every part of me, body and soul.” Ann's eyes were adoring as she looked at Anne.

Anne melted, her brown eyes leaking tenderness, “I love you so much darling.” She said as she kissed Ann, her lips expressing what her eyes had said.

They were both sexually and physically wiped out from the day so they decided to have a quick shower and then went to bed, falling asleep quickly in each other’s arms.


	50. Ann's a little bit naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still honey moon..ing

Anne woke early the next morning to find Ann still asleep on top of her. 

She took a moment to revel in being married to Ann. She lifted Ann’s hand and kissed the ring on her finger and placed it back next to hers. 

They were married in front of God and everyone, they belonged together now. 

They would share everything together, they would live in the same house, sleep in the same bed and take meals together. 

And most of all experience life together these thoughts made her smile and she kissed Ann’s tousled blonde head. 

She loved Ann deeply and Ann loved her just the same; that thought made her heart nearly burst with warmth and love.

“Ann” She called gently. “Ann” She stirred but still didn’t open her eyes. “Mrs. Lister” She said lovingly and Ann opened bright blue eyes, Anne smiled. “Good morning my love.”

She lifted Ann’s hand so that she could see the wedding ring on her finger.

“We actually did it?” Ann asked a bit dazed.

Anne laughed “Yes my love, we actually did.”

Ann sighed and cuddled closer, “I knew we would” She said with such certainty that Anne felt overwhelmed at Ann’s belief that they belonged together.

“You made it happen, my love” She kissed Ann’s forehead and held her tightly, “Thank you for loving me and believing in us.”

Ann smiled and raised her head to peck Anne on the lips then replied, “Thank you for loving me back sweetheart.”

As much as they would have liked to stay in bed they were hungry after all of the night’s activities. 

They brushed their teeth together and Anne told Ann to relax as she went downstairs to get them coffee and something to eat.

As Anne walked downstairs she realized the place was deathly quiet, it was past nine and maybe everyone was just as exhausted and hadn’t made it out of bed as yet. 

The patio doors were opened and the place had been cleaned, “Hmm” she thought. She moved to the kitchen and on the table she saw a note.

‘Anne, everyone will be gone for the rest of the week to give you and Ann a sort of honeymoon period together. Don’t worry about us, there is food prepared in Tupperware in the fridge and breakfast in the microwave. Cordingley will come in and prepare breakfast every morning and then leave, she will also take care of the cleaning. 

This is our gift to you; stay and enjoy each other’s company; we will be back on Sunday.  
Love  
All of us.

If Anne was sentimental she would have cried, her family was ridiculously sweet. 

When she opened the microwave everything was still hot, there was a silver tray with handles conveniently placed as if they knew that she and her wife would be having breakfast in bed. 

Her tray complete with eggs, toast and coffee, she lifted by the handles and carried it upstairs.

Anne walked in the open door and kicked it shut with her foot. “Darling” she called and Ann answered from on the balcony, “I’m here love.” 

As she walked out there Ann sat in a silky robe and lingerie. 

Marian had thoughtfully placed a small table with two chairs. 

Ann rose to help her and then sat back down immediately reaching for her coffee. 

“It seems” Anne stated sipping her coffee, “We have the entire house to ourselves for the week” She smiled at Ann.

“Really?” Ann’s eyes shone in the small light of the morning sun.

“Yes” Anne put her cup down and started eating. “It happens Marian has convinced the entire house to vacate the premises.”

“Aww, that’s so lovely of them all.” Ann turned to mush, ’truly how is it that she and Anne were so loved?’

Anne gestured with the fork, “Eat up darling, before your food gets cold.”

Ann sighed with happiness and started eating.

Anne watched her and was convinced she was eating properly and then finished hers off.

They sat in silence enjoying the morning and when Ann had eaten just about all she could she passed it to Anne to finish off. Two bites and it was gone, Ann laughed and Anne grinned, then they sat back enjoying their coffee.

Anne’s free hand stretched out to hold Ann’s entwining their fingers. Ann smiled tenderly, it felt like time stood still a little.

“So Mrs. Lister, what would you like to do today?”

Ann quirked her lips, “Well it would be a shame to let your family’s sacrifice go to waste…”

“Oh darling” Anne grinned, “You are truly a woman after my own heart, let’s get back in bed.” Ann nodded smiling shyly.

Anne got up and pulled Ann up, her arms winding around Ann as Ann’s circled her neck. 

Ann smiled and raised her head for a kiss which tasted a lot like coffee.

Anne opened Ann’s robe as her hands slipped inside to squeeze Ann’s buttocks as her lips moved to Ann’s neck. 

“Mmm, you smell like me” Anne murmured as she walked Ann backwards to the bed. 

Ann shrugged off her robe whilst Anne was still holding onto her.

“I think” Ann said as Anne hands ran over her and her mouth was very busy nibbling her neck. “After a while, they say couples start smelling like each other, do you think that’s true?” 

“I really don’t know sweetheart” Anne said as she pulled back to look into Ann’s eyes. 

She smoothed Ann’s hair back “All I know is I love you and if I can rub my smell all over you so everyone can know you belong to me that will be just fine” She grinned.

Ann laughed, “God you are so territorial.”

Anne’s grin widened, “Come on get into bed so I can put my smell all over my territory.”

Ann laughed even louder and moved back into bed, she lay there in her silky black lingerie set. 

Anne eyes roamed all over her before she pulled off her t-shirt and knickers and came down to join her. “Baby you are so sexy” Anne said and lay next to her, pulling Ann on her side so she can follow the curves of her wife’s body with her hand.

Ann’s hand came up to run over Anne wanting to get to know Anne as well. “Is this okay?” she asked. 

“Yes baby” Anne smiled and took Ann’s hand in hers placing it on her neck and then gliding it along her shoulder and chest then she let go and looked at Ann with meaning.

Ann softly began exploring Anne’s body feeling the sinewy muscles and her soft breasts, travelling down to Anne’s abdominal muscles to Anne’s groomed hair. Her hand diverted to Anne’s hip and Ann moved so she could rub all the way down long muscled legs to Anne’s feet and then back up. 

Anne lay back and watched Ann tenderly giving her access to all of her showing her she trusted her as much as Ann trusted her with her body. 

Ann got up on her knees and moved between Anne’s legs, Anne opened up for her. Ann stared at her so long that Anne had to ask, “Are you alright darling?”

Ann looked up, “You’re beautiful” She whispered.

“Ohh baby” Anne smiled ‘Wasn’t her wife the sweetest thing God ever put on this earth?’

“Come here my love” She beckoned and Ann shook her head and put her lips to Anne’s raised knees, one and then the other. 

She kissed down one leg and then the other, finally placing her lips on Anne. 

Anne could feel Ann’s lips tugging at her clit making it swell in her mouth. 

She moaned and watched as Ann went down on her. Her blond head moving as she sucked on her clit. 

It was only a few minutes of sucking and seconds really when Ann put her tongue on Anne that she moaned “Oh baby” her hips rising to push her clit further into Ann’s mouth. 

She held on to Ann’s head and groaned “Fuck baby, ohhh fuck” and came squirting into Ann’s mouth.

Her hips dropped back on the bed and Ann waited for Anne to open up her eyes and look at her. 

When she did Ann grinned and licked her lips, her face covered in Anne’s wetness.

Anne smiled, “Proud of yourself are you?”

Ann moved up and dropped on the bed next to her, “As a matter of fact I am” she said with a smile on her face as she wiped her face with the sheet and let it fall on top of her. Anne turned to look at Ann her body wet with sweat and pulled the sheet off of Ann. 

Catching her breath she pulled Ann in so that she could ravage her mouth. 

She let go when she was satisfied and Ann lay back a bit dazed her nipples aching for Anne’s mouth.

A few minutes later Anne hovered over Ann, Ann looked up and saw a mischievous gleam in Anne’s eyes. 

Her hands moved and she quickly got rid of Ann’s lacy bra. As she pulled it away she said, “I don’t think you’ll be needing this for the rest of the day.”

She cupped Ann’s breasts and ran her thumbs over her pink nipples, Ann’s breasts swelled to fit her palms. “God you’re breasts are the best in the world” She said almost worshipfully and Ann laughed she couldn’t help it.

Anne looked up, “Are you laughing at me honey?” She asked with a twinkle in her eyes. “I don’t care, I’m damned serious, these” she squeezed Ann’s breasts, “They respond to me.”

Ann laughed, “Darling, you’re crazy”

Anne grinned, “I am, I am crazy about my wife.” She bent down and kissed Ann.

When she pulled away she said, “I can’t believe that I have you naked in my bed all day, I feel so lucky…and lost. I don’t know what to do first.” She laughed self-consciously and Ann was in awe, it was the first time she had ever seen Anne indecisive and shy?

She placed her hands on Anne’s thighs rubbing them, “Would you like me to help you make up your mind?”

Anne looked up with startled, lust filled eyes and nodded quickly, she grew excited at the thought of Ann telling her what she wanted.

“Are we completely alone?” Ann asked.

Anne nodded.

“Would we be alone on the balcony? I mean can anybody see what we were doing?”

“We would have to be careful” Anne replied still wondering where this was going.

“So if I put on my robe and took off my knickers and asked you to fuck me out there, would anybody see?”

Anne was so excited she felt herself getting wet at the thought; she bent down and sucked Ann’s nipple in her mouth letting it go with a pop. Her face close now she said, “I would have to wear mine as well.”

Ann nodded and her excitement grew as she watched Anne do the same thing to her other breast. 

“I..I want you to wear something else as well.”

Anne looked up confused, “Oh?”

“Yeah” Ann replied, “I want you to take me from behind with your cock.”

And Anne fucking turned to jelly, “Oh god, you are so fucking sweet” She kissed Ann quickly and got off her, “Get your sweet ass out there and wait for me.” She said with authority and Ann heat racing through her veins jumped out of bed pulled off her knickers and put on her robe. 

She went and placed her hands on the railing leaning against it, her short robe reached to mid-thigh barely covered anything. To be safe she looked around for signs of anyone but all she could see were trees.

Anne came out of the bathroom and went up behind Ann. Ann could feel the entire length of Anne’s big erection. 

Anne bit her neck and she moaned. Anne started gently moving her hips against her, cupping her breasts and kissing her exposed neck. 

When Anne finally, pulled her back by her hips so that she was bent over, hands holding onto the rail.

She could feel her wetness on her inner thighs. Anne opened her robe and pushed Ann’s up a bit. 

She asked, “You ready for it baby?” 

The “Yes” was breathless.

And with that single word Anne lined up her cock and pushed into Ann. 

Ann moaned and Anne pulled back out to go in again deeper. 

She did this a few times with Ann moaning out loud, begging for more. Anne whispered, “Don’t make too much noise sweetheart.”

Finally deep inside of Ann, she reached forward and held onto Ann’s shoulders, she gave a grind of her hips and then started pumping.

“Oh fuck” Ann said her blue eyes glazing over as she felt Anne’s legs pressed up against the back of hers, one of Anne’s hands had moved to cup a breast and Anne’s cock was slapping into her. 

She felt so full, tears leaked from her eyes, her face suffused with colour. 

She closed her eyes and everything was heightened, the pleasure, the movements, her very skin, it was like she could hear and feel everything. 

Then with a quiet “Oh god” her world exploded and all she could do was cling weakly to the rail and sob Anne’s name, at last she whispered weakly, “I love you.”

Anne pulled out and saw her cock dripping with Ann’s wetness, she heard a small sigh and turned, instinctively catching Ann in her arms as Ann let go of the rail weakly. 

She bent and lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bed gently placing her in it. Ann was asleep almost immediately.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend update for you guys because it's raining and what's better than cuddling up reading a love story?

When she woke Anne was there lying next to her sleeping soundly, ‘What a beautiful, brilliant and gentle person she had married, she cuddled up next to her, her head on Anne’s shoulder and Anne’s arm wrapped around her. 

She heard a soft “Ann” then a snore. Ann giggled and snuggled closer, she wondered what the time could be because Anne had drawn the curtains and the air-conditioned room was in darkness. 

They were both naked and she ran her hand down from Anne’s neck where it had been resting to Anne’s stomach, immediately she heard Anne’s tummy rumble. 

She wanted to giggle like a besotted idiot again, ‘Oh’ She thought, “how she loved that everything about Anne was real and alive.’

She slid her hand and possessively cupped Anne’s hip, they were married now and Anne belonged to her and with her, just as much as she did to Anne.

Anne stirred like she was feeling what Ann was thinking and Ann looked up.

“Baby” Anne whispered, “What’s the time?”

“I don’t know sweetheart, it’s so dark in your room.”

“Our room” Anne corrected without thinking. “I’m hungry.”

Ann smiled, “I know.”

Anne like she was on auto pilot kissed Ann’s lips and moved to turn on the lamp. She checked her antique pocket watch, a gift from her father when she was a teenager.

“Oh no my love, its four thirty already, we’ve slept through the day, no wonder I’m so hungry.”

Anne got up and walked to the blinds opened it and stretched. Ann’s eyes adjusted to the light as she took in Anne lithe, muscular body.

She walked over to where Ann lay, sat down and bent and kissed her naked stomach, She looked up and her eyes twinkled mischievously, “You’re a wife now Mrs. Lister are you going to get out of bed and feed your husband?”

Ann put her hands around Anne’s neck and smilingly countered, “You are a husband now Lister, are you going to let your wife get out of bed without even a kiss?”

“Mmm, absolutely not” Anne answered and her lips claimed Ann’s, She fixed herself to fit next to Ann on the bed and they kissed for a very long time gently at times, then heated.

When they finally pulled away smiling into each other’s eyes Anne’s stomach protested noisily. 

Ann laughed, “I better get some food in there before it comes out looking for a meal.”

Anne laughed pecked her lips and moved to the bathroom Ann followed. They brushed their teeth together and showered quickly, they were both ravenous.

When they got downstairs and went into the kitchen they saw Mrs. Cordingley had left a note with food on the kitchen counter for supper.

Anne dug in immediately and had a chicken leg in one hand when Ann turned with plates for both of them.

“I hope you can eat me up like that later” Ann said teasingly and sat down.

Anne grunted and Ann laughed but snatched a leg before it all disappeared.

As Anne sat back contented with a full belly she watched as her wife delicately ate.

“Darling” She began and Ann looked up.

“Would it be alright if I checked on a few farms tomorrow?”

“Are you leaving me alone here?”

“I’ll only be gone for a short while.” Anne extended her hand almost pleadingly “It’ll only be a little while my love.”

“Can’t it wait Anne?” Ann finished her meal and sat back. “This week will be our only time to be together alone.” She paused, “After there is no telling when we will even get the chance again.”

“Darling for a bit only, I promise” Anne implored.

“We’ve already put aside our honeymoon and you can’t even stay two days alone with me?”

“Alright, my love, alright, I won’t go” Anne acquiesced.

But Ann could see she was thinking and not pleased about it. She hated that they were at odds the first day onto their marriage.

She sighed, “You can go, I won’t keep you.”

Anne smiled, “You are so sweet my love, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” She got up and moved towards Ann pulling her up into her arms.

“There is one condition” Ann stopped her as she was about to kiss her.

“Anything darling, anything.”

“Take me with you.” She said and Anne dove in to kiss her.

Pulling back she smiled, “Darling nothing will give me more pleasure than you being with me.”

Ann smiled contented and her arms came up and circled Anne’s neck.

“I hope you mean it.” 

For an answer Anne kissed her, smacking noisy kisses, on her mouth in rapid succession.

A little while later, Anne mixed a mug of the fruity drinks Ann enjoyed, while she drank straight scotch on the rocks. 

They had moved into the living room and spread out of the sofa, well Anne did. She lay on the sofa and propped her feet in Ann’s lap, and as Ann massaged them gently; she bent and kissed a big toe.

“Love, my feet are dirty” Anne exclaimed.

“I don’t care” Ann returned and took a sip of her drink, “I love all of you…even the dirty parts” She said wiggling her eyebrows. 

Anne laughed out loud, shook her head and put on the television to watch the news.

Anne was engrossed and Ann was well on the way to feeling tipsy, ‘really those drinks were delicious and addictive.

She had rubbing been Anne’s feet absentmindedly but now her hand moved up Anne’s bare legs as both of them had felt there was no need for too many clothes. 

Anne was in shorts and tank and Ann was just in a long t-shirt that reached to her thighs. Anne had joked with her that she wanted easy access.

Her hand moved up past the knee to Anne’s thigh, ‘God, her legs were so muscular and long.”

Anne turned to watch her, her eyes squinting down at her.

“Come here baby” Anne beckoned patting the sofa for Ann to come lie with her. But Ann merely lifted Anne’s legs up and put her drink down.

“Where are you going?” Anne asked immediately.

“Nowhere darling, just here” She knelt bringing Anne’s legs in front of her and Anne sat up.

Ann grasped the shorts and with Anne’s help pulled it right off. Then Anne opened her legs and went closer to the edge already knowing what her wife was up too.

She bent and kissed her and they kissed for a little while her tongue in Ann’s mouth almost like she was the master of Ann’s mouth and very body.

“Mmm” Ann moaned and then broke off the kiss to push Anne back on the sofa Anne’s legs bent at the knees spread while her feet rested on the coffee table.

Ann tasted Anne and moaned, she was addicted to Anne’s taste on her tongue. Dried mouth she let her lips gently kiss Anne’s clit. 

“Ah” Anne tensed for a micro second then relaxed, letting Ann play with her and do whatever she had in mind.

Ann made love to her clit with her lips and she gently grasped Ann’s head and moaned. 

She couldn’t help be turned on at the sight of her wife on her knees going down on her while they held each other’s gaze. It was one of the best fucking feelings Anne had ever felt. Really Ann just kept topping herself or it could be that she was so in love with her wife that all her emotions were heightened and deepened.

Their gaze broke away as Anne leaned her head back, eyes closed enjoying all the sensations. 

Ann started using her tongue a little bit and Anne opened her eyes to look down at her; a movement made her look back to see Cordingley coming towards her from the entry way of the kitchen.

“Cordingley!” She shouted and Ann immediately pulled away as Anne grabbed her shorts and hastily pulled it on.

Cordingley startled stopped in her tracks, she looked at Anne from the back of the sofa to Ann who was now getting off the floor and wiping her face with the back of her hand. “Mam, you startled me, why on earth are you shouting?”

“Sorry” Anne grinned sheepishly.

Ann beet red said hurriedly “Ah, I’m going to go look upstairs darling, I’m sure those earrings are somewhere in our room.” and beat a hasty retreat.

“Good idea darling, I’ll come help you look in a minute.” Anne called after her.

“Thanks love” Her voice fading as she hurried up the stairs.

Two minutes later Anne was coming in the door laughing and Ann was giggling on the bed. She dove straight towards Ann pulling her in as they chuckled.

“How awful if Mrs. Cordingley had seen us, I would never come out of this room again.” Ann said when she regained her senses.

Anne wiped the tears from her eyes and looked towards Ann who was lying on the bed next to her. 

“Darling, you were brilliant though, looking for lost earrings” She smiled at Ann so lovingly. 

“What did she say after I left?” Ann asked turning on her side to look at Anne.

“Nothing really, she was still mumbling about me shouting her name and almost giving her a heart attack.” 

“Poor Cordingley but I think she would have preferred the heart attack than seeing us at it.” Ann chuckled.

“Mmm” Anne’s voice was a purr as she pulled at Ann’s hip, “Did you ever find those earrings darling?”

Ann smiled, “Well I hadn’t finished looking, do you want to do me a favor and check your clothes?”

“Anything to help” Anne returned and hurriedly took off her clothes.

“Now” Ann said seductively as she rose over Anne. Anne’s eyes gleefully following her every movement. “I need to check here” She kissed Anne roughly, pushing Anne down as she rose. She pulled away, “Uh, uh..” She wagged a finger at Anne. “I’m the one looking so you be good.”

Anne couldn’t help the instinctive need to take control her body lifted up again and Ann pushed her down roughly, her hands sliding from Anne’s shoulders to Anne’s hands keeping her there.

She moved to be astride Anne and looking into her eyes she could see how excited she was.

She kissed Anne’s neck and bit into it making Anne hiss with sweet pain.

She lifted back up to hover over Anne. Anne being Anne, tried to grasp at her clothed nipple grazing it with her teeth. 

Ann pulled away, “You are so naughty”

“Please Ann” Anne begged her eyes on Ann’s breasts.

“You want some baby?”

“Yes please I’ll do anything baby please.”

Ann raised on her knees and smiled down at her, her hands letting Anne’s go to pull off her t-shirt.

“Oh god yes” Anne said hoarsely as her hands immediately rose to cup them, Ann once again pushed her hands down atop Anne’s

“No, no” she said gently smiling, “You begged so nicely, don’t spoil it by being greedy.”

Anne at once ceased any movement and let Ann come over her, a nipple gently coming to her lips. Anne’s mouth opened at once and she started sucking. 

Fire raced down from her nipple in Anne’s mouth to between her legs and she was ready to quit this game and let Anne take control and fuck her but some part of her wanted to know she had the power to tease Anne, to control when Anne came, and she would come; in her mouth, giving it all to Ann.

As she pulled away and kissed her way down until she got to the source of Anne’s burning heat and need, she let her nipple brush Anne’s clit. Anne’s eyes were riveted and it was like she had no ability to speak, not even moan.

Ann played alternating both nipples to brush Anne’s clit. Anne finally getting a voice said simply, “Oh fuck.”

Ann smiled up at her then her hands roughly pushed open Anne’s thighs and held them back as she began in earnest to give her lover exactly what she needed.


	52. Married Life

The next morning they woke early, brushed their teeth showered and changed to head out to visit the farms that needed Anne’s help urgently. 

She could see Anne’s mind was somewhere else as they drank their coffee and filled a thermos to keep them going. 

They had no breakfast as Anne sped away in the pickup. The first farm was the MacDonald’s, a middle aged man with thinning gray hair and what looked to Ann as a perpetually worried face came out of the barn to meet them as Anne pulled up.

“Good morning” Anne greeted.

“Mornin” the farmer replied, his eyes on Ann coming out of the truck.

“You remember my wife don’t you?” Anne said as Ann and the farmer shook hands.

“Congratulations Mrs. Lister on your weddin” John said with a little smile.

“Thank you” Ann answered demurely but her eyes sparkled at being called Mrs. Lister by a stranger for the first time. 

She felt a warm glow in her chest and she looked to Anne but Anne was already moving with her bag, her big ledger notebook and pen in her hands to the barn.

Both Ann and John followed after her, inside the barn Anne moved straight to the stall at the far end, she knew John had kept the first calf heifer in quarantine away from the other cows.

“Oh dear, my little Strawberry” Anne said her heart aching for the young cow as she dropped to her knees and took in the symptoms. There was already nasal discharge and drooling coming out of the cow as she lay on her side weakly.

Anne petted the cow soothingly, “You’ll be alright, all you need is rest and some antibiotics.” 

Ann looked on in amazement as the cow seemed to respond to Anne’s touch and words.

“Hang on Dr. Lister, we don’t know what she’s got yet.” John interjected.

Anne searching in her bag, pulled out a syringe and small vial as she answered John, “I already have an idea what it is John and you can wait till the tests come back in two weeks and watch Strawberry die slowly or you can let me treat her.”

She looked up at John, he hesitated and Anne said again, “You have to trust, that I know what I’m doing alright?”

She tapped the needle and watched John, with a slight nod of his head, Anne carried on with the treatment.

Ann with love and pride watched as Anne confidently attended to the cow, her years of experience showing with every movement she made.

Just then she heard a small mew and turned back to a hay covered stall, she was surprised to see the tiniest little calf. “Oh” she said looking at the poor little thing in the barn. 

John heard her and turned, “This here is Shortcake” He gestured to the calf, “The doc delivered her two Sundays ago, we didn’t think she would make it but she’s a right fighter, she is.” He said it almost proud.

Ann moved towards the calf, she knelt down and started petting Shortcake, who in turn moved her head closer to Ann. She sat down and the little calf placed his head on her lap.

John watched them a bit and an idea struck him, “Mrs. Lister” he called but Ann didn’t look up. He cleared his throat and said again, “Mrs. Lister” then Ann realizing her was talking to her raised her head.

“That there” He pointed with his hat, “Is the first time I’ve seen little Shortcake take to somebody.”

“Oh” Ann said quietly continuing to pet the calf.

“I was wondering if you can try feeding her for me?” He asked politely.

Ann nodded and he went off to get a big feeding bottle of milk for the calf.

He was back like a shot, he handed over the bottle which was kind of heavy but Ann took it nonetheless. 

“Come on darling” She said to the calf as she tried to push the rubber nipple into the calf mouth. The calf spat it out.

John sounding disappointed said “She’s been doing that the past few days and when we do get her to drink, she drinks just a little.”

Ann turned back to the calf soothing her and whispering in her ear. When she tried again the calf started drinking.

“That’s right love, drink it all up for me, there’s a good girl” Ann said gently and the calf seemed to respond.

By that time Anne had joined John looking down at Ann as she gently rocked the little calf and caressed her head. 

Her wife was so gentle and patient with the calf, she couldn’t help feeling proud of her. Then it struck Anne how natural a mother Ann would be.

The calf drank the whole bottle and half of another one, the farmer was beaming happily. Both his animals seemed to be much better already with the help of Dr. Lister and her wife.

“What do I owe you doc?” he asked.

“Rest easy for now John, let’s see if my theory is correct yeah?”

He nodded then hesitated like he was about to ask something and stopped himself.

Anne reading him asked kindly, “Is there something else you needed from me John?” 

“Ah, no…I mean..not you but I suppose I should ask you first.”

Anne as usual with her lack of patience said, “Come on John, you’ve known me for years, you know you can ask me anything.”

“Alright, it’s true but actually I was wondering if your wife could come over and maybe help feed the little one?” John hurried on, “Of course you can say no, I don’t want to put you out any..”

Ann turned to look at John then her eyes turned to Anne, once again he hurried on with his request. “That’s the first time Shortcake drank a whole bottle of milk.”

John looking at Anne waited for an answer, “John really, we’ve just gotten married and I don’t think my wife could come here every day it’s....”

Ann interjected at that point, “I don’t mind Anne”

Anne eyes dropped to look at her and Ann’s eyes met hers, “I would love to feed Shortcake” She smiled and petted the calf again. Shortcake just nuzzled closer to Ann. 

She could see Anne was about to say no again so she quickly said “It would make me happy to do it darling, please.”

Anne sighed, “Alright, as long as it makes you happy but you can say you want to stop at any time, alright?”

Ann nodded and smiled down at the calf, “You hear that?” She whispered, “I’ll come see you every day.”

The calf mooed in answer and John laughed with relief and gratitude “That’s her very first moo” he said.

Ann’s smile was as big and bright as the day. Anne on the other hand wasn’t that thrilled though she smiled as well.

As they left to head back home the pickup’s back seat almost filled with homemade bread, milk and other assorted things that John and his wife insisted they take, Anne sighed.

Ann reached out and took her hand in hers, “Are you alright darling?”

“Hmm” Anne murmured distractedly.

“Are you alright Anne?” Ann asked again.

“Yes, yes” She paused as she glanced at her wife’s concerned visage. “I’m fine darling, it’s just this job sometimes, the sick animals, it gets to me like I’m not doing enough to save them.”

“Oh baby” Ann said in her sweet tone that was only reserved for Anne. “You said back at the farm you already had an idea what it was, that’s making the animals sick, didn’t you?”

“Yes but…”

“And you’ve already started treating the farms for it haven’t you?”

“Yes..” Anne nodded slowly.

“Well my love, I think more than being reactive, you’ve been proactive and I see no reason why the animals in your care would not get better again.”

Anne had no choice but to glance at her wife’s face lovingly and said “Have I told you recently that I love you Ann?”

“No, I can’t recall” Ann teased.

“Well I love you Ann, I absolutely adore you.” She answered and pulled Ann in for a kiss, a short one but a smiling one.

“I love you too baby” Ann sat back content.

At the front of the house they took precautions to not contaminate their animals and pulled off their boots, Anne explaining all the while why they did what they did. 

Joseph came and took the boots and Ann politely thanked him, while Anne was already headed up to take a shower.

That night, Anne made love to her with the strap-on again but this time it wasn’t a hard thrusting but rather a slow rhythm with Anne’s naked body completely on top of hers every inch of their bodies touching as they kissed slowly. 

They synced and came together, Ann’s fingers dug into Anne’s back while Anne’s face buried in Ann’s neck, her mouth biting into Ann’s skin.

They got up early the next morning, Anne yelling in the shower at the scraps on her back as it touched the water and Ann valiantly trying to cover up the deep hickey left on her neck. 

Which, of course, meant they had to make love again; Anne insisting she needed to make a match at the other side of Ann’s neck.


	53. Priorities now

After three days of dropping Ann off at the farm to feed Shortcake, doing rounds at the other farms and then coming back to pick her up, Anne on the third day driving home was unusually quiet.

Ann sensing something was up asked, “Darling is there something wrong?”

“No” Anne was short.

“Come on love, what is it?” She reached out and rubbed Anne’s thigh.

She could see Anne debating with herself and wondered what was up.

“Anne…?” She asked a bit worried. “What is it darling? Have I done something?”

“Of course not” Anne said at once putting Ann’s mind at rest.

“Then what is it?”

Anne muttered something and Ann said, “I didn’t hear you my love.”

Anne sighed and then groused, “I miss my wife.”

Ann was surprised, “What do you mean darling? I’m here with you every day.”

“No you’re not, you’re with John and his family and you’re not with me when I go to the other farms.”

Ann gave a little laugh but quickly quieted at Anne’s put out look. She tried to take Anne’s hand but Anne pulled it away, then there was this little game of Anne pretending to not want Ann to hold her hand and with Ann insistent and capturing it anyway. Ann’s eyes shone with held back laughter.

Anne casting, her a look grumbled “Don’t laugh at me” but kept hold of Ann’s hand. “Every day I have to practically drag you out of there, John’s wife has to hug you and the girls are holding onto you like they don’t want you to come home with me.”

“Oh my god” Ann had to laugh and Anne squinted at her. Then she said “Darling you know I only love you hmm?”

Anne harrumphed.

“Baby, come on now, Jeanette has no one to confide in and I’m glad to be her friend and Carly is a good natured girl I’m teaching to feed little Shortcake and the twins Marley and Mickie are the sweetest most adorable four year olds and up to so much mischief that I can’t help but love them.”

“You see, you do love them” Anne pronounced.

Ann couldn’t help but laugh again as they pulled up to the house. Anne jumped out pulled off her boots and was inside before Ann had even got out of the pickup.

Ann slowly got out and did the same but sat down shaking her head with a smile on her face, she sighed and went into the house to properly make up to her sweetheart.

Anne, properly loved up by her wife was smiling the next day as they started their daily routine. 

Ann found that Shortcake was so good with Carly now she had no need to go over and feed her. 

However, she missed Elizabeth and when they returned home Ann asked if she could go home for the night and come back tomorrow.

“Home? This is your home.” Anne replied testily. 

“Darling it will only be one night.” Ann cajoled going to sit in Anne’s lap as Anne sat in her armchair close to the balcony in their room, reading her book.

Anne’s arms encircled her immediately. “Isn’t this our honeymoon period?”

Ann nodded and Anne continued “And if we were somewhere in Europe you couldn’t go ‘home’ you would have to spend the entire time with me.”

Ann groaned, “Darling we’re not in Europe and I miss my sister.”

“Do you miss her or are you bored with my company?”

Ann groaned again, “Darling, I love you and it will only be one night.”

“If you are so insistent, go, leave me.” Anne pushed away from her embrace.

Ann sighed and getting off Anne’s lap bent and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be back before you even know I’m gone.” Ann whispered and kissed her lips then left.

The next day a hasty call from Ann to say she was spending one more night and she would make it up to her. 

Saturday morning Anne was in a dismal grumpy mood, her wife had spent two nights with Elizabeth and seemed not to want to come home at all. 

After supper, Anne packed an overnight bag and went over to the Walkers. She pulled up in a cloud of dust and saw the whole entourage outside on the porch, laughing and enjoying themselves, Ann at the centre.

“Anne!” Ann called joyfully running down to meet her, throwing her arms around her neck.

Anne swallowed as her arms curled around Ann she couldn’t resist her wife at all but she was still annoyed.

Ann held her face and kissed it all over as Anne stood still. All eyes turned to them and Anne could make out Aisling seated watching them. Immediately, Anne's body stiffened.

She pulled Ann’s hands away from her and looked into Ann’s eyes, all her anxieties, jealousy and insecurities flooding her brain causing her to go dry mouthed but she managed to say, “Go back to your party Ann, I see you have better people to be with.” 

"Anne..." Ann said a little stunned but Anne held her at arms length and as Ann tried to step back into her arms she moved her away.

Ann could see the hurt in Anne's eyes and her shoulders sag a little as she turned.

"Anne wait" She reached out to her but Anne was already back in the jeep and driving away.


	54. Ann is so sorry

Ann was guilt stricken, it was her fault Anne was upset, she hadn’t called Anne because she knew Anne would have objected if she had told her she was going to stay another night but what could she do? 

Everyone was flying out of the country tomorrow, they had begged her to stay and she wanted to stay with them. 

She had planned to say goodbye to them in the morning and drive back to Anne’s.

She went back to the house, where everyone seeing her face felt sorry. 

“Go on Ann” Cat said soothingly rubbing her back, “We’ll be back before you know it.”

Delia came up and hugged Ann too, “It’s alright, we’ve taken you away from her for far too long.”

They let go of her and Luc and Miranda came up hugging her next and saying goodbyes and I love you’s.

Ann said goodbye to everyone else and hugged Elizabeth before she left. 

She sped home to Anne, only to find the place empty, of even the servants. 

She pulled out her mobile as she walked up the stairs to their bedroom but only got Anne’s voicemail. 

Feeling hot and muggy she took a shower and got ready for bed. 

She tried Anne’s phone again and it went straight to voicemail. She was asleep when Anne came home and got into bed smelling of alcohol and gun powder. 

The room was pitch dark so as Anne turned to run her hand over the empty space on her bed and encountered a body she jumped up and turned on the light.

Ann woke her hand shading her eyes from the light. “Anne?” she asked and then again “Where’ve you been darling?”

Anne just stood watching her, Ann got up on her knees on the bed lifting her silky night gown up so she wouldn’t slide on it..

“What are you doing here?” Anne asked roughly.

“I came home darling” 

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?” Ann frowned. “Have you been drinking Anne?”

“Yes” Anne sat on the bed and pulled off her boots.

“Did you go into town?” Ann wondered worriedly if she had been to the bar.

“Of course not; I won’t have the whole town laughing at me saying I can’t keep my wife satisfied, so she left me a few days into the marriage.” Anne got back up and pulled her clothes off.

“That’s not true darling and you know it”

“It doesn’t matter what I know it’s what they see isn’t it?” She turned to Ann in only in her under clothes now and continued, “I bet Aisling and her whole damn family are having a good laugh at my expense.”

“Anne that’s ridiculous” Ann protested reaching out to touch Anne. Anne pulled away. “No one’s laughing at you.”

Anne looked at Ann in a way Ann had never seen her look at her before. It was a combination of so much hurt and anger. “I think this marriage was a mistake.” She said and left the room going into the bathroom and locking the door.

Ann squeezed down a sob. 

She was wrong; she knew that, she should have called, she should have asked Anne to come over. 

There were a thousand things she could have done to spare them this pain. To spare Anne this hurt.

What Anne said just now was out of hurt, she couldn’t possibly mean it.

When Anne came out of the bathroom, Ann sat in the middle of the bed waiting to apologise, to make up.

Anne barely glanced at her as she called her name, she just walked out the door and into the guest room.

Ann lay back tears rolling down her face. Was this it?..The end of their marriage? Ann didn’t know what to do. 

For a half an hour she rolled around tormented by her thoughts. Another half-an-hour passed before she got up and went to Anne.

In the room at the side of the bed she pulled off her night gown and slipped in beside Anne cuddling up to her. 

She kissed Anne’s shoulder and the middle of her back. Anne tensed and so she rubbed her shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Anne’s voice was rough but she turned on her back to face Ann, her hand reaching to turn on the bedside lamp.

“Trying to say I’m sorry” Ann whispered.

“Sorry you didn’t call or because you left me?”

“I didn’t leave you Anne, I went to visit my sister and everyone begged me to stay one more night as they were leaving in the morning.” Ann tried to explain.

“Well if it was that simple why didn’t you call?” Anne’s voice, Ann realized was a little angry but more bordering on hurt.

She had to be honest, “I didn’t call because I knew you would insist I come home.”

“And you didn’t want to” Anne quietly finished for her.

“I..” Ann started.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m not going to keep you here if you don’t want to be here, despite what it would look like.” A solitary tear rolled down Anne’s cheek.

Ann gently brushed it away with her thumb and the next second she got mad “Anne stop it” She said firmly. “I love you, we are married and I’m sorry I didn’t call.”

She grasped Anne’s chin as she went to turn away, “We have our whole lives together, even if we spend nights apart you have to know it’s not because I don’t want to be with you.”

Anne moved her head her eyes casting down because at the moment Ann doubted she believed anything she said.

Ann’s voice toughened, “Anne Lister, I am your wife and I’m here telling you I love you and I missed you.”

Anne tried to look away again but Ann said again, “Stop it Anne, I can’t sleep without you now and even if I was there with them bodily and gave them my attention all I could think of was getting back to you as soon as possible and they all knew, they saw it on my face.”

Anne began to actually listen to her so she remained blunt, “I had to endure comments about me being lovesick and you being so good in bed that I pined for it.”

“What did you say?” Anne a little husky asked.

“I said that you were and as I started to describe how you do that thing you do with your tongue, they shut up real fast.” Ann grinned

Despite herself Anne gave a little laugh but then she sobered, the worry in her mind reflecting still in her eyes.

“Ann” She started hesitantly, “Sometimes I’m too focused and set in my ways, you’re so much younger than I am. You're beautiful and talented and kind and sweet, that I can’t help thinking that one day you’re going to get fed up of me.” Anne’s voice was hoarse.

“Oh baby” Ann said softly as she moved to lay on top of Anne. 

Anne didn’t resist when she hugged her fiercely. “Darling you’re gorgeous and charismatic and so wonderfully thoughtful and kind, there will never be another Anne Lister and I love being your wife.” 

Then she lifted her head and kissed Anne passionately. When she pulled away she vehemently whispered “I am never leaving you again.”

Anne was still not appeased “You say that now but you go over there and forget all about me.” Her voice was hoarse, she couldn’t get the image out of her mind of Ann at the centre of the group with Aisling laughing and talking.

Ann eyes grew moist at that “Oh darling, I will never leave you again and I could never forget about you.” Ann’s hands came to cup Anne’s cheeks.

Anne moved her head a little to the side and said, “Don’t hurt me, I’m not that strong.” And then “Well obviously I am but sometimes I’m not.”

Ann with hot tears rolling down her face now, could only say, “I love you Anne, I’m in love with you and I’m not going anywhere.”

They kissed in the mess of tears and snot for hours it seemed, proclaiming their love for each other along with a litany of heartfelt promises from Ann.

Anne believed her, how could she not? Ann was her life and her true love, she could never live without her now.

When they had quieted, Anne realized that Ann was naked. “Darling you don’t have anything on.”

Ann giggled and rolled over pulling Anne on top of her, Anne slotting in her place between Ann’s legs.

“Well if my apology didn’t work I was prepared to seduce you into forgiving me.”

Anne grinned happily, “Oh dear now I can’t remember if I accepted your apology, hmm, I don’t think I did. Maybe you should try again?”

“I’m so sorry my love” Ann said instantly.

“Sorry no, I don’t accept.” Anne said cheekily “You should put some effort into it.”

Ann laughed out loud but quickly sobered when Anne shifted her hips against hers. She pulled her down for a kiss and after there was no talking for the rest of the night as the lovers made up and made love.


	55. Making Up

The next day after breakfast, Ann pulled Anne back to their room.

Cordingley watched as Anne Lister followed with a big grin on her face, she hadn’t liked that Anne had been left alone these past two days and she didn’t think well of the Mrs. for leaving her alone but seeing the proud and fearsome Anne following Ann so meekly when she had work to do, well now, she had to respect the power Mrs. Lister welded.

When they got to the bedroom Ann roughly pushed Anne up against the door, Anne grunted when she hit the solid wood door but Ann just grinned wickedly and gave her an equally rough kiss on the mouth. 

Anne just stood there at the mercy of Ann, quite not knowing what to think but enjoying following Ann’s lead. 

Ann fingers quickly pulled on Anne’s belt loosening it. She unbuttoned Anne’s jeans and pushed it roughly down, Anne quickly stepped out of it.

Ann dropped to her knees now and looked up at Anne with a wicked glint as she pulled Anne’s knickers off, her mouth eagerly seeking and finding Anne. 

In two seconds flat Anne was soaked looking down at her wife sucking her off, all she could do was hold on to the doorknob as Ann raised her leg and put it on her shoulder. “Fuck” she said biting her lip. “Baby, ah oh god.” 

It was getting increasingly difficult for Anne to control her weight as Ann licked and sucked her with a pressing need. 

With heat coursing through her veins and making her shudder in ecstasy, sweat coating her body, her hand slipped on the doorknob and she fell forward with a panicked “Ann!”

Ann braced herself and felt Anne’s hand come quickly to protect her head as she fell back with Anne falling on her knees above her.

“Ann are you alright?” Anne was in a panic as she tried to get off Ann quickly but Ann held onto her legs and she swore she heard a stifled laugh.

Anne tried again to move, “Darling let me get off you.”

“No, I’m not done with you yet.” Ann pulled her closer and started again to lick and kiss her clit just as if she were kissing Anne’s very lips. 

Anne groaned her arousal never far off when Ann was anywhere near her. She spread her knees apart and with hands on the floor above Ann’s head she slowly began to undulate her hips, her clit brushing Ann’s lips and tongue.

“Fuck, fuck fuck” She said and then moaned. One hand reached under Ann’s head to lift her head a little higher taking the strain off Ann’s neck. 

With a groan she stilled on the cusp of ecstasy but her wife didn’t stop, she sucked Anne’s clit into her mouth and like a volcano she came, heated wetness flowed like lava rushing to the sea. 

Ann moaned as she continued to suck and only stopped when Anne pulled away to lie on the wooden floor next to Ann, her hands protectively covering her clit.

Ann turned to look at her and she grinned with amazement. 

Ann just giggled and swiped at the wetness coating her face. Anne could see Ann was wet up to her chest. She was beautiful. “I love you Ann” burst out of her.

Ann rose on her elbow “I love you too baby” she replied leaning in to kiss her as her hand moved to pry Anne’s hands of herself.

Anne quickly broke the kiss, “Darling no, don’t touch me, I’m too sensitive right now.”

Ann looked up grinning, “Hmm you must have had one hell of an orgasm yeah?”

“Are you still asking?” Anne asked surprised, “Didn’t you almost drown just now?” she smiled.

Ann laughed and reached up to kiss her again. 

“Where did you learn to eat pussy like that?” Anne asked as they pulled apart.

“Love is a great teacher” she grinned and scooting down she widened Anne’s legs to fit in between.

“Darling please” Anne begged.

“Don’t worry baby I’m not going to touch, I’m just going to have a look.”

Anne didn’t know what to think, so she just lied there looking at the ceiling as Ann looked at her almost clinically. She didn’t know what to make of her love.

Ann came over her on hands and knees looking down at her. “Darling do you know you have a huge clit?”

Anne closed her eyes and nodded not daring to even think where this conversation was going.

Ann dropped down on top of her, her head tucked under her chin and said “I bet if you were a man you would have a huge cock.”

Anne laughed she couldn’t help it and Ann grinned.

“Do you think I would have fallen for you if you were a man?”

“I don’t know baby” Anne replied her arms coming around Ann, her hand soothing her hair. “Why do you ask?” she asked and frowned a bit.

“I would like to think I would have loved you no matter what gender you were.”

“Would you?” Anne asked.

“Yes, I love all of you and I’m in love with your soul. I think we would be soul mates no matter what.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet baby.”

They stayed on the floor hugging, while Anne caressed her. fingertips sliding up and down her back.

“You know what babe?” Ann said and Anne could feel the smile.

“I think if you were a man you probably would’ve been gay so I didn’t even stand a chance.”

Anne laughed out loud, then with a perfectly serious tone she said, “Darling I would go straight for you.”

Ann looked up to see unadulterated love shining out of Anne’s dark brown eyes.

“I love you and that’s the beginning and end of it” Anne said and Ann just melted into her.

Anne finally catching her second wind said, “Darling you’re squeezing the living daylights out of me, can we get up?”

“Mmm sorry baby” she whispered, utterly relaxed on top of Anne. Slowly she pushed herself upright to sit on Anne.

“Darling…” Anne complained. 

Wickedly Ann ground her pussy against Anne.

”Babe” 

Ann watched Anne, she was so attentive to everything Ann did that, Ann decided she was going to do anything and everything she wanted to do with Anne. 

She pulled off her t-shirt and cupped her breasts and Anne’s eyes were riveted.

“Mmm” she moaned out loud, head thrown back, her hips undulating against Anne, a trail of wetness on Anne’s soft curls. 

She squeezed her breasts and Anne had to gasp.

The fact that her wife was getting off on top of her had Anne in a fucking state of....

“Oh, my love, you do whatever you want, whatever you need” She said lovingly.

Ann felt so utterly free it was intoxicating and it showed when she slid on Anne even wetter than before.

Ann now high on the sensations dropped her hands next to Anne’s head her breasts almost on Anne’s face.

‘God how she loved Ann’s breasts.’ 

Ann not breaking eye contact pulled Anne’s hand up to her mouth, she sucked first Anne’s middle finger, then raised Anne’s index finger, sucking both in her mouth. 

Anne immediately knew what she wanted but when Ann lifted her third finger and sucked it into her mouth Anne groaned..

She gently trailed Anne’s fingers down over her breast down to where she need it most and Anne with a look of utter arousal and possession pushed three fingers in Ann.

“Is this want you want baby? God you’re so tight.”

Anne started to try and thrust into Ann but Ann stopped her with a grind of her hips, apparently she was the one in control. 

As Anne kept her hand still Ann ground down and then slowly started lifting off and sliding back onto her fingers. 

Anne watched as Ann practically masturbated with her fingers, it was glorious. 

But before Ann came making it a one woman show, she pulled out to Ann’s surprise sending a questioningly look her way.

“Oh no” She said “My darling wife did you think you would get off on top of me?” She moved so now Ann was on the floor and she above her. 

“Darling you know nothing about me. You are my wife and when you orgasm it will be very much with only me and” She pressed her fingers into Ann, “From me.”

‘God she loved Anne, Anne knows her body and mind so well. Ann let go and let Anne fuck her into oblivion. 

Ann didn’t even know how she came back to be on the bed but there was Anne again on top of her kissing her softly waiting for her to be fully cognizant again.

“More?” Anne asked with those incredibly black eyes.

Ann nodded and Anne reached down and glided her cock into Ann.

“Oh god” Ann moaned, “Oh sweet lord.”

Anne claimed her lips as her hips thrust into Ann. 

Then they broke away Anne inhaling heavily as she concentrated on giving Ann everything. 

All Ann could do was hold on as her whole body moved under Anne with the sheer power of Anne’s thrusts. 

When she came she cried out and bit into Anne’s shoulder her short finger nails grasping at Anne’s back.


	56. At it again

The following week the lab tests came back and Anne was proved right, the virus was Bluetongue. 

Anne had already been aggressively treating the virus so there were minimum losses in her town unlike other places. 

Anne also, with her ledger had plotted the virus’s course from patient zero and came to find out that it was introduced to the farmers from contaminated bull semen. 

Then the Association got involved and shut down the farm that it came from as well as collected all the semen back from around the country. 

The farmers were so grateful the servants kept finding fruits, vegetables and milk on the kitchen stairs.

Anne was hailed as a hero in the local paper and read it out loud that morning at breakfast.

Her Aunt clapped delighted, her eyes shining with pride, her father ever emotional snorted and continued eating. 

Ann had a big smile gleefully looking from Anne to everyone else in the room.

Marian said “God, now are we all going to have to bow when you walk by?”

“You have to of course Marian, but the rest may throw rose petals at my feet.” Anne replied grinning.

Marian squinted her eyes at Anne and muttered, “We’re going to have to ask John Deere to go into hat making for that big head of yours.”

Ann snorted and Aunt Lister said, “Marian, do be kind, your sister did a wonderful thing.”

“Oh god” Marian groaned in exasperation, “I’m going to have to move out to get away from the mighty Anne Lister and her fan club. I’m including you in that Ann” She pointed with a fork.

Ann laughed, “I can’t help it Marian, after all I am the president of her fan club.”

Anne chuckled and pulled Ann’s hand and lovingly kissed the back of it.

Marian threw her hands in the air resignation and went back to eating, she grinned to herself, she was really very proud of her sister but their relationship demanded that she had to be the one to keep Anne’s head from getting too big and if she annoyed her in the process well that’s what little sisters are for.

Every day that passed Anne found herself more in love with her wife. 

Ann woke with her in the mornings and sometimes made breakfast for her if Cordingley was busy. 

Every day she would go to work whistling and with a smile for everyone, Andy at first was afraid to trust her good mood but he became a believer, when he mixed up some samples and Anne patted him on the back saying, “We all make mistakes Andrew, cheer up man.” And she actually smiled.

At lunch time it didn’t matter where she was or if she was late Ann waited for her to come home to eat. 

Anne not a fan of lunch but was a fan of keeping Ann happy and just in a few weeks she had put on weight. 

Ann too began to put some weight on, getting curvier, her tits went up a size and always they left her amazed. 

Ann never wanted to do anything but eat at lunchtime and Anne never pressured her.

At night time though, they didn’t go to sleep without her tasting Ann. 

Then there were the nights her sweet little wife turned into a ravenous siren, those nights were bliss, they were so in tune with each other, that a fleeting look could tell Anne when and where to put her attention. 

Anne was easier to please but she felt loved by the way Ann immediately knew what she wanted.

Ann knew of course, Anne always wanted sex but it was Ann with her unadulterated love that turned it into making love and Anne couldn’t help but adore her wife. 

During the day Ann sometimes accompanied her to visit clients and every time she went back on her own, they would all ask for the sweet and kind Mrs. Lister. 

Children adored her and she was even thinking of giving art lessons to some of the children, an idea that was well received by the community not so much by Anne.

One hot night as they lay flushed and naked on the bed, the balcony doors opened to bring in the cool night air Ann mused. “Anne…Do you think next week is too soon to let the children know that they can come for art lessons?”

“Yes” Anne immediately stated.

“Why darling?” she turned on her side to face Anne but Anne stayed lying on her back her eyes fixed on the ceiling. “I’m sure with Marian and Elizabeth’s help we could set up a nice little space to take in at least five children.”

She reached out and placed her hand on Anne’s stomach moving it up and down caressingly. 

“I think you have enough on your plate just by being an artist and my wife.” Anne again, dead serious.

Ann giggled, “You can’t be serious darling” she tugged at Anne’s chin and Anne finally met her eyes.

Ann’s smile stilled as she realized Anne was being serious.

Ann tried again, “Darling but you agreed with me when I proposed the plan at the MacDonald’s.”

“I never agreed to it, you took my silence as assent and I thought that silly idea of yours would soon fade away.”

Ann got upset, “My idea was silly? You think my work is silly?” she pulled away from Anne.

Anne sighed, “Of course I don’t think your work is silly you are a talented professional just the idea of you teaching is silly.” She tried to soften her words with a smile.

“You think I can’t do it, don’t you?” Ann sat up leaning on the head board as she pulled the sheets to cover herself.

Anne did the same while refuting Ann’s statement. “Good god Ann, I don’t know if you can or cannot teach, I’m only saying as your husband that I require my wife to be available.”

“What?!” Ann said in a tone that made Anne instantly realize she may have said the wrong thing, she quickly tried to back track. 

“Baby, darling, my love, I only meant…” was as far as she got.

“I know exactly what you meant Anne Lister” Blue eyes flashed at worried brown ones. “I know you would like nothing better than for me to be part of your…your harem.” Ann voice was raised.

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Anne returned ‘Was Ann premenstrual?’ she tried to think back to when Ann last had her period. 

While she was calculating though her mouth kept going. “A harem” she pffft at Ann, “This is a bloody poor one, you’re the only one here.” She thought she sounded funny but when she saw blue flames come out of Ann’s eyes, she knew there was absolutely no coming back. “Come on Ann” she tried to laugh it off.

“I’m sorry” Ann began in a cold crisp tone, “That I don’t meet your exacting standards Miss Lister.” 

“Ann, it was only a joke.” Anne tried again.

“It wasn’t funny” Ann’s tone Anne approximated, was sub-zero temperature.

“Don’t let me stop you from looking elsewhere, you can do whatever you like, you can bring as many women as you want here, fill up the place for all I care.”

“Really?” Anne grinned, she couldn’t help it, Ann was red in the face and trying her hardest not to explode.

“Yes of course.” She waved her hand to show she didn’t care.

“Would you train them for me?” Anne pulled the sheet off them and moved one leg between Ann’s legs as she made to get up, Anne’s grin never leaving her face.

Ann exploded just like Anne knew she would, she pummeled Anne’s shoulders as Anne nonchalantly rose up and grabbed Ann’s legs to slide her down the bed as she pinned her face to face.

“Let go of me you big dumb tosser.” Ann fought her.

Anne laughed aloud. “Baby, you are so adorable.”

“Stop it Anne, I mean it.” Ann’s fists stilled curling on her shoulder.

“I’m not doing anything my love.”

“Let me go” Ann tried her best to be forceful and only ended up being more adorable.

“God I love you” Anne groaned, swiftly taking Ann’s fists opening it and lacing their fingers as she pinned them to the bed.

Ann turned her head, she was furious with just the thought of Anne with another woman.

Anne reached down to bite Ann’s neck, Ann’s fury had made Anne’s arousal swim to the surface even if they had just made love. No other woman had ever made her feel as turned on as Ann did.

As she lifted her head up to look at Ann again, Ann tried to head butt her. 

She missed and Anne threw her head back as she laughed out loud. 

Ann seeing the opportunity nipped her on her chest, she pulled away sharply, “Ow, you little devil, now you’re in for it.”

She raised Ann’s arms above her head trapping her hands on the bed with one hand while the other moved to Ann’s breast. Ann bucked but she soon realized it was making Anne even more turned on as well as turning her on.

She stopped and Anne with a gleam in her eye, moved her mouth to Ann’s free breast taking the nipple gently in her mouth, playing with it, teasing Ann. 

She circled the nipple with her tongue and pulled at it gently looking into Ann’s eyes.

Both her nipples hardened and Ann groaned.

“Mmm” Anne said as her hand gently played with Ann’s other breast, cupping it, gently squeezing. Ann twisted her body towards Anne’s mouth.

“You’re going to have to ask for what you want.” Anne husked and blue eyes flew to hers, she could see defiant flare in them. Anne added a tad more suction to Ann’s hard pink nipple. Ann groaned, her body restless under Anne.

Anne ran her thumb over the nipple of the breast her hand was cupping and Ann twisted again. 

Anne’s brown eyes twinkled at her wife as she valiantly tried to twist the neglected nipple again in the direction of Anne’s mouth. 

Her wife may not know, that she was very decided on giving each of Ann’s beautiful breasts equal treatment but for now torturing Ann was much more enjoyable.

She released the nipple from her mouth with a pop and Ann’s eyes grew wide and she just had to chuckle. 

Ann groaned and Anne moved her hand from her breast to lightly run over Ann’s curves measuring them, memorizing them, loving them.

She could feel Ann hot and wet on her leg but she didn’t give in to the temptation this was too sweet to give up yet. 

She looked up at Ann’s red face and had to swallow down another chuckle, Ann was so mad yet so turned on. 

She bent and nibbled Ann’s ribs underneath the breast that wanted her attention. She kissed Ann’s breast and sucked a hickey onto it but didn’t touch the nipple.

“Anne for god’s sake” Ann said closing her eyes.

“What baby?”

Ann opened her eyes, “Just get on with it.”

Anne chuckled and Ann bit back the pleading she had been about to do.

Anne’s wet lips touched Ann’s nipple and Ann groaned pushing up her tit but that was all Anne did, in response she felt a wave of wetness again from Ann. 

Anne thought that this might have actually been the first time where she could almost experience Ann’s yearning, her need, and it was…intoxicating.

Anne went back to the other nipple focused on pleasuring Ann. 

She kissed around the bud, light kisses, her nose gently pushing at Ann’s nipple. Softly the tip of her tongue worked around it. Ann gave an aggrieved moan. 

Anne pulled it gently with her teeth and looked up into the darkest Mediterranean blue eyes she had ever seen. 

She sucked the nipple in her mouth and Ann groaned with need. She kept sucking and Ann’s hips rose pushing herself against Anne’s leg. Anne felt her slide against her thigh.

“Baby, please” She begged and Anne too hot to be able to tease her wife any longer, turned her head and swiftly took the neglected nipple of Ann’s other breast greedily sucking it.

Ann came with such a force her wetness almost making Anne’s thigh a slip and slide. Anne with the surprise of it let go of Ann’s hands. 

Ann grabbed Anne’s head powerfully pressing her into her breast, her chest rising as she reached her peak. 

Anne amazed felt Ann shuddered then drop back on the bed. Ann quickly pulled Anne’s unwilling mouth off her breast and covered them with her hands.

Too sensitive” she gasped.

Anne moved over to face Ann, her head propped on her hand, elbow on the bed.

“Wow” Was all she could say looking at Ann’s beautiful body and face. 

Ann moved one hand to Anne’s thigh as the other hid her eyes.

“Darling, you are everyone’s dream lover.” Anne couldn’t help saying, “The way you respond, the pleasure you take in every little touch.” She reached down and kissed Ann’s lips.

Ann gently ran her hand on Anne’s smooth thigh.

“I’ve heard of people who can come just by a partner playing with their breasts but I’ve never actually seen it.” Her hand reached out to soothe Ann.

Ann moved her hand to look into Anne’s eyes and Anne couldn’t help it she kissed Ann’s pink lips again.

When she pulled back she said softly to Ann, “I love you sweetheart.”

Ann cupped her face and whispered back “Mmm I love you too my darling” yawned, tucked her head under Anne’s chin and slid into an exhausted sleep. Before long Anne joined her hugging and reveling in Ann's soft skin.


	57. Surprise...

The next day the hero vet took the day off to ride with her wife back to the stream with all of Ann’s paints and easel so that she could paint. 

Anne helped Ann set up and then she moved to the blanket under the tree and quietly dozed off.

The next day Anne put in a solid twelve hours at work, skipping lunch and nearly missing supper. 

She ran up the stairs and took a shower quickly, changed and grabbed the documents that were in her jacket pocket and went downstairs.

“Hello everyone” Her smile big and bright.

“Hallo darling” Ann tilted her head and Anne dropped a kiss on waiting lips.

“How are you beautiful hmm?” She asked as she examined Ann’s face.

“Brilliant” Ann returned and smiled.

Anne sat down and supper was brought in by the servants.

As usual the Lister’s dug in, bowls passed to and fro with efficiency. 

“Darling eat” Anne said sternly and started piling food into Ann’s plate.

“Alright, that’s enough darling.”

Anne pulled back to watch Ann and when Ann started truly eating she went back to her food.

After supper they moved to the living room as they were want to do. Anne taking the two seater and pulling Ann down beside her and Marian and her aunt on the bigger sofa while Captain Lister sat in his usual armchair.

Ann could feel the whole room taking on a more relaxed atmosphere and she wondered sadly what Elizabeth was doing. 

“Darling” Ann took Anne’s hand, “I was wondering” and then she turned to the room. “I was wondering if I could invite Elizabeth over to spend a few days with me. Would you all be comfortable with that?” She asked and waited for the Listers’ response.

Marian answered first, “Oh that will be delightful, would she come?”

Ann nodded, “I think so”

“Oh Ann you needn’t ask, we would be happy to have her” Aunt Anne said smiling.

Captain Lister grunted.

Anne laughed, “My father agrees Ann, and darling” Ann turned to her as she picked up her hand “I'm sure Elizabeth will be very happy to spend some time with you, yes?.”

Ann smiled, “Thank you my love and” She turned towards the others “Thank you all.”

Everyone settled back except Anne. “I have some news as well.” She said cheerfully and as everyone turned to her she continued. “Some good news.”

“What have you saved the earth or something?” Marian said drolly.

“Not yet...but it's on my list.” Anne said jokingly and grinned when Marian sighed.

“Ann and I” she turned to Ann, “We are officially going on our honeymoon come next Monday.”

Ann gasped, “Oh darling really?” 

“Yes my love, absolutely” She pulled out a few sheets of paper to show the print out of their itinerary.

She gave Ann the papers and asked, “Are you happy darling?”

“Oh my love” Ann answered with joy and tenderness as they hugged.

When they pulled apart everyone was looking at them.

“For how long?” Marian asked

“A month” Anne answered.

“That’s very long” Aunt Anne said soberly. “You haven’t been away that long for years.”

“Well I’m making up to my wife for her patience with me.” Anne kissed Ann’s hand.

“What about the clinic?” Marian asked just as soberly as her aunt.

“Well I’ve told Andrew he can more than handle the smaller cases and if anything big happens I will be a phone call away.” Anne answered. She was getting the feeling that her family did not want them to go.

“Is he up to the task?” Her father asked gruffly.

“Well he has been training under me for years and this will give him a good chance to flex his muscle, so to speak.” Anne smiled her eyes shining. 

Then she turned to the person who mattered the most. “What about you darling do you think it’s too long to be gone from home?”

Ann smiled, “Not at all, I mean I will miss everyone and my art lessons will have to start at a later date but nothing will make me happier than being with you.”

Anne’s smile was broad, happy that her wife was happy and also thinking that by the time she comes back the art lessons might be forgotten. 

Ann launched herself into Anne’s arms for a hug and Anne made a sound of surprise and hugged her back.

When she pulled back she asked excitedly, “Where are we going?”

Anne smoothed the crumpled paper in Ann’s hand, “See” she pointed, “We’re going to London first to take care of some business then onto Greece where will spend a week and then Amsterdam for another week and the other two is a surprise.” She looked up into Ann’s shiny blue eyes. “Do you love it darling?”

“I do darling, I love it and I love you.” She responded.

Anne pulled her into her arms once again and they stayed that way as they chatted with the rest of the family.

That night as Ann curled up in her usual place, next to Anne her head on Anne’s shoulder she smiled while she slept, dreaming of the beautiful life she and Anne would have together.

Elizabeth came and spent a few days with them and Anne was on her very best behavior as Elizabeth still unsettled her a bit. 

But as the days passed and Elizabeth saw how very happy her sister was and how very happy Anne made her, she began to warm to Anne Lister and Anne felt more at ease with her.

Nobody but Anne and Ann liked the idea of a month long honeymoon so, one by one they soberly said goodbye with a safe flight as they hugged and kissed them.


	58. Finis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in Greece on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is the end of this story and please forgive any errors in this last chapter I rewrote it on the site itself.
> 
> Thanks again *Muahhh xoxo

In London Anne got through with her business earlier than she thought and they brought their flight and reservations to Greece up and flew immediately over.

Greece was enchanting, the sea and the villa they stayed at. 

Anne and Ann slept naked most of the time with the French doors open letting the smell and sound of the sea lull them to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

Anne had made sure that three meals a day was provided by the most unobtrusive staff Ann had ever seen or not seen as the case maybe.

Their path to the sea was a private one with their own little piece of ocean to swim in. Anne swam like a fish and Ann much Anne’s surprise matched her ability. 

She kept forgetting Ann was a show jumping champion. The complexities and surprises of her wife made Anne fall with almost worshipful love for her.

One day, while Anne was idly swimming around in the warm salty water, her wife swam up to her and wrapped her legs around her waist. 

Anne stood up, the water was chest high and as she rubbed the water off her face Ann’s lips found her mouth. 

It was a demanding kiss and Anne surrendered to her wife, wrapping her arms about her and kissing her back eyes closed. When Ann was satisfied she pulled away and Anne opened her eyes.

“Hello my love” Anne smiled and was about to go in for another kiss when she saw Ann’s naked tits lifting in the gently rolling water.

“Ann my god” She pulled her firmly to her looking around to see if anyone was about. 

Ann giggled and moved in closer her legs wrapping around Anne tighter. Anne looked at her and swiftly cupped Ann’s bum and likewise it was bare as well.

“Ann, you’re not serious?” She was a little stern looking into Ann’s sultry eyes.

“Darling” Ann placed her arms around Anne’s neck. She bit Anne’s earlobe and whispered, “Make love to me baby.”

Anne gave a small groan but moved Ann back so she could look into her face. “Darling there maybe laws against this sort of thing, let’s go back to the villa.”

“No” Ann moved in to lick Anne’s neck, “Nobody will see baby” she sucked on Anne’s neck and Anne looked worriedly about them. 

Before this, Ann had been floating around in the water and had then decided as twilight approached to do a little skinny dipping. 

She had looked for Anne and as usual Anne was swimming under the water decidedly occupied with counting and naming every fish she saw. 

She had pulled off her bikini top and bottom and floated again, the lapping water made her feel like the ocean was making love to her and before long she yearned for the real thing, that was how they were currently in this situation with Anne almost having an anxiety attack.

She realized she had to take Anne’s mind off the prospect of them getting caught to the excitement of the prospect, of them getting caught and the need to claim her.

Holding onto Anne she raised a bit out of the water to press Anne’s face into her cleavage. All it did though was make Anne say hurriedly “Darling” and sink down in the water.

“Darling” Anne shifted her down so could look into her eyes, “Babe there are millions of cameras everywhere not to mention Google Earth and you want…”

Ann pulled back, holding Anne’s stare, she bit her lip and then licked them as she lifted her chest slightly up so her nipples were half way out of the water. 

Anne swallowed and Ann in the huskiest, sexiest and most soothing voice Anne had ever heard said, “Come on baby.” and Anne was lost.

Anne looked around and went into kiss Ann eyes closed, but then opened them to make sure they won’t being seen. 

Ann kept her legs firmly around her waist and as Ann dove in again to bite at her neck she gently caressed the arms around her neck and down Ann’s naked back.

“Ahh” She moaned a little as Ann sucked at her pulse point, Ann’s head rose and they kissed again, the calm warmth of the ocean around them soothed Anne a little and she allowed herself to get lost in her wife’s passionate kisses. 

Her hand moved gently buoyed by the water to cup Ann’s bum then slide over her leg. Ann pulled back again and they stared at each other. Ann’s eyes were the same colour of the ocean with desire flashing through with a hint of naughtiness. 

Anne grinned and shook her head.

“I doubt you’ve ever heard the word no have you darling?”

“Mmm” Was all Ann said as her hips moved on Anne. Anne hand slid softly between them to touch Ann. 

Ann moved out slightly the tips of her fingers holding onto Anne’s muscled shoulders. 

Anne’s other hand at Ann’s back propped her gently, Anne could only gape at pink nipples showing slightly above the water. 

Anne’s hand played gently with Ann beneath the water and Ann gave a small moan. 

When Anne’s fingers slid inside Ann pulled up again hugging Anne’s broad shoulders, ‘god she loved how strong her Anne was.’ She possessively bit into Anne’s shoulder, sucked at the bite and then rose off only to push back down on Anne’s fingers inside of her.

“Baby, baby” Anne cautioned, holding Ann’s shoulder down in a one armed hug. “Let me move beneath the water sweetheart, then no one would know what we’re doing.”

Ann nodded flushed red with arousal, she kissed Anne’s face and the side of her neck and then moved up to suck at Anne’s earlobe.

Anne groaned but she couldn’t let Ann weaken her right now she had to quickly please her wife so she could get some clothes back on her.

She thrust inside of Ann filling her, pulling back and pushing forward again, she realized the water was going to resist her attempt at moving swiftly but Ann groaned out loud.

Anne kept going but didn’t know that every time she pushed back in, the force made the water caress Ann’s clit making this the one of the most erotic love making sessions that Ann has ever known. 

She moaned out loud, enjoying the silky feel of the Anne's fingers and the water, she didn’t want Anne to ever stop and didn’t ever want to come and let it end. There was something so deliciously hot and soothing making love in the ocean. Her head back she closed her eyes and bit her lip just relaxing and enjoying the sensations. She let her mind go blank enjoying being on the cusp of ecstasy. When Anne lightly sucked a nipple into her mouth Ann moaned again feeling heat rush up from her nipple to her heart then down where Anne was doing her best work. 

Anne kept at it but her arm was getting tired, she tried to hurry Ann along by sucking her nipples alternately but Ann flushed red would only moan, her legs would tightening around her. when she pulled up and watched Ann's expression she stopped and Ann opened those beautiful blue eyes.

"You're not going to come are you?" Anne asked with a smile.

Ann shrugged sheepishly, "I just wanted to feel you inside me, making love to me as the ocean did when I was floating nude.

Anne chuckled, "Darling what am i going to do with you?"

"Well you can continue..." Ann said hopefully.

Anne captured her lips and gave her a deep kiss. Breaking away she said "Baby my arm's tired can we do this tomorrow? I promise i will go as long as you want me too."

Ann smiled and pulled up her hands at the nape of Anne's neck, her forehead gently resting on Anne's as Anne's arms wrapped around her back. Ann asked almost lazily "Mmm, will you? It felt so good baby i didn't want you to ever stop." 

Anne nodded and kissed Ann's pink, swollen lips. "I will darling for however long you need me."

"Mmm" Ann said again and letting go of Anne and almost sultry said. "I love you Anne Lister." 

Anne chuckled again, “I love you too baby now where is your bathing suit darling?”

“In your pocket” She whispered so very relaxed.

Anne was amazed pulling the little two piece black bikini out of her swim trunk pocket.

She shook her head and started dressing Ann as Ann held onto to her.

“Come darling” She tugged at one of Ann’s leg, “Put these on so you won’t scare anymore fish.”

Ann chuckled and did what was asked.

“Are you good to walk?”

“Yeah” Ann replied but looking up she turned Anne so she could see the sunset behind her. 

It was beautiful and Anne gasped at the colours of pink and purplish blue. “It’s beautiful” Anne said in awe holding Ann in front of her facing the sunset.

Ann lifted her head and looked up at Anne “Those colours are how you make me feel.”

Anne didn’t quite understand, it probably was an artist thing but smiled and kissed Ann’s lips. They stayed watching the sunset until it was gone and then they headed back to the villa. 

As they walked up Ann in front, a gentle breeze blowing, they both felt sun kissed and tired; that relaxing healthy tiredness that you can only get after a day in the ocean. 

Ann’s bikini had dried on her and she was bare footed, as they reached the top. She put out her hand and opened the squeaky steel verandah gate. 

Anne looked up and smiled as Ann’s lightly tanned bum passed through the gate. She stopped and turned around as she always did, to take in the sight as the last rays of light touched the sea green ocean. 

“Anne” She heard Ann call from inside.

“I’m coming” She answered and turned back to enter the verandah. As she entered she placed the cooler and the backpack on the floor. 

It was Ann’s job to put everything they needed for the day and hers to carry them up and down the hill. 

She bent and pulled at the Velcro snaps of her sandals and stepped out with relief onto the warm tiles. 

Ann came out with a tray of fresh fruits and sandwiches and placed them on the table. 

“I’ll get the drinks.” She said and moved towards the open French doors.

“No darling, sit” Ann motioned with her hand, “The last time you came inside without washing off the bed was sandy.”

“Was not” Anne grumbled but sat down. They hadn’t really utilized much of the villa. The verandah opened to the beautiful white bedroom and there were two doors to either side, the one on the right to the bathroom and the one on the left to the corridor. 

When they first came they had sat in the living room but found that the bedroom and their verandah had the best view.

Ann went back and brought juice and water. Anne wrinkled her nose and rose to pull the cooler closer to her. 

She reached in pulled out a cold Heineken opened it and drank thirstily. 

Ann watched her and shook her head smiling. “You would think it was ambrosia you are guzzling.” 

Bringing the bottle from her lips she smiled at Ann, “You should try it.”

Ann took a few seconds and then nodded so Anne handed her an open beer and she leaned back and drank.

“Ahh, you’re so right darling.”

Anne’s eyes twinkled, “I’m always right babe, you should know that by now.”

Ann smiled adoringly, “My hero husband.”

Anne grinned, “Sycophant” She said and shook her head but liked when Ann said things like that.

Then they pulled their chairs closer the low concrete barrier propped their feet up and began to consume all that was on the table.

After, they both lazily cleaned a bit and then showered and changed into their night clothes. Ann in her near naked black lingerie slip with matching knickers and Anne in shorts and tank. 

They pushed down the covers and got in bed. The mood between was intimate and comfortable as they sat back against the headboard. 

Ann rubbed herself down with flowery scented lotion and Anne scribbled in her book updating her catalogue of the many types of fish she had spotted that day.

When Ann was done she started on Anne’s legs. “I think you’ve gotten browner today love.”

“Hmm, that’s nice” Anne said not looking up.

Ann was tired but she could never help but appreciate Anne’s legs. She smiled, they were so sexy and such a lovely colour now too. 

She had tried to tan as well but she could only manage a slight darkening after a few days of redness and then Anne had insisted she stop trying.

She pulled the hand that held Anne’s book and Anne adjusted not looking up but kept writing as Ann rubbed lotion from her shoulder to hand.

When Ann dropped that arm, Anne automatically switched to writing with her right and obediently held out the other arm for Ann. 

Ann rubbed it absentmindedly; since they had come here her thoughts were aglow with all the sights and sounds, smells and taste in the air. 

Finished now she put the lotion away and dropped back, she stretched and nuzzled into Anne.

She tried to read a little of what Anne was writing but all the scientific names of fishes made her fall fast asleep. 

Her last thought was she wished they could make a baby of their own, it seemed a waste not to have Anne’s brilliant genes passed on.

Ann woke the next morning with the pleasant sensation of Anne’s face buried between her naked thighs. 

She moaned and stretched and as it seemed Anne was in no hurry, she leisurely relaxed and let her sweetheart take care of her.

That night as they lay on their sides looking into each other’s eyes, Ann said softly, “I’ll miss this place when we go tomorrow.”

“I know baby” Anne replied her hand reaching out to soothe Ann. “Maybe we can come back next year for our anniversary. Would you like that?” 

“Hmm, if we do I am definitely coming back with my easel and paints.”

Anne smiled, “You still won’t have time for that darling, I’ll still want to love you up.”

Ann chuckled softly and reached out to cup Anne’s cheek “I hope so, I know I certainly won’t be done with you.”

Now it was Anne’s turn to chuckle softly, then “Darling?” her hand moved to cup Ann’s hip softly playing with Ann’s naked skin.

“What is it baby?” Ann asked gently.

“I was wondering, when we leave tomorrow maybe we can skip Amsterdam altogether and head straight for Denmark?”

“What?” Ann answered confused. She didn’t know, Anne hadn’t told her they were going to Denmark.

She moved to rise but Anne pulled her back to lie in her arms facing her.

Anne lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, “It was supposed to be a surprise.” She smiled.

“Anne, I don’t…”

Anne cupped her cheek staring lovingly into her eyes, “I was thinking we would need that two extra weeks in case if anything happened or didn’t at the clinic.”

“Anne, I still don’t…we agreed, I don’t know…” 

Anne chuckled and gave Ann a reassuring soothing kiss, when they broke off Ann asked, “Are you sure?”

Anne smiled, “Very sure my love.”

The sincerity in Anne’s eyes put Ann’s doubt at ease. “We’re…going to get pregnant?” Ann’s eyes filled with tears and she started to softly cry.

Anne pulled her into her arms “Honey please don’t cry.” She ran her hand over Ann’s back soothing her.

Ann lifted her tear stained face, “Are you sure you want this Anne?”

“I’m sure that I want you to be happy” She answered sincerely, “And I’m sure you will be a wonderful mother" She cupped Ann's face "and I’m also sure that I will love our child.” 

And that was all Anne had to say to put Ann’s mind at ease. Ann reached up with happiness, gratitude and love and kissed Anne till they were both breathless.

When they drew apart Anne said fervently, “I love you Anne Lister now and forever.”

“I love you too darling” Anne answered and they kissed gently this time.

Again they drew apart and lay comfortably in each other’s arms, Ann’s head cushioned on Anne’s shoulder, her arms tight around her, the smile on her lips never leaving.

Anne kissed the top of Ann’s head played with her hair, “I can feel the happiness in your body darling. you’re vibrating.” 

Ann raised her head and their eyes met. “I am very happy my love.” She pecked Anne’s lips and their eyes met again. Ann’s was glowing bright blue and Anne’s had turned light brown as if the love in her heart had lit up her whole being.

They really couldn’t help but make love again. 

Half an hour later, Anne on top of Ann her body, in her usual place between Ann’s legs, elbows on the bed her hand idly toying with Ann’s breasts asked. “Babe are you going to breast feed?’

Ann looked down at her, “Yes, if I can I will.”

“Hmm, I think I heard bottle feeding is better.” Anne muttered.

Ann laughed out loud and said as Anne looked up with a cheeky smile. “Don’t worry darling as soon as the baby is weaned they’ll be yours again.”

“I better get them back in good working order.” She muttered again and bent and kissed each breast lovingly.

Ann shook her head the smile still on her face, “Are you sure you still want to go through with this?”

Anne’s eyes flew to hers “Very sure” Anne said and kissed any lingering doubt from Ann’s mind.

When they drew back again Anne smiled teasingly and said “Besides, I’ll be a stud in the whole neighborhood, knocking my wife up on our honeymoon.”

Ann laughed out loud and Anne joined in, then they rolled on the bed kissing and laughing.

Breathless Ann said, “You're already a stud baby."

Anne grinned proudly and Ann smilingly shook her head, "I love you my big hero stud.”

Anne roared with laughter and responded immediately. “I love you too my beautiful, sweet insatiable wife.”

Finis.


End file.
